The Prophecy of the Star part 2: Lexicon
by wolfchic011
Summary: Wordgirl has returned to Lexicon with the mysterious Sarvavisa. But what awaits her back on her planet? And why can't she shake the feeling that her companion is still keeping secrets? Please read part 1 first if you have not already. Rated T
1. Chapter 1: Lexicon

Prophecy is back! Sorry to keep you waiting but I assure you it is well worth it!

Just a quick summary of part 1 (in case any of you ignored the suggestion in the description and came right to this part):

At thirteen years old, Wordgirl/Becky was glad to be finishing middle school, hanging out with her best friend (and crush) Scoops and secretly saving the city from mayhem. Then one day, she meets a warrior who claims to be from her home planet Lexicon and seems to know more about Becky than she is willing to reveal. After several chases and an encounter with the warrior's strange stalker (Lord Inexpert of Lexicon) Becky learns that the warrior is Sarvavisa Eychanten of the Star and she is here to take Becky home. Becky has issues trusting her because Sarvavi has told her very few details of who she is and why she is so involved with Becky, but Becky is still curious about the home world she has never known and the parents she never met. With the help of her sidekick Captain Huggyface (who was a close friend of Sarvavi's back on Lexicon), Wordgirl and Huggensa (as he is called by Sarvavi) manage to help the warrior escape a trial for a crime she did not commit and another attack from her old adversary, Inexpert. Although injured in the escape, Sarvavi helps Becky and Huggy escape Earth in return by repairing their ship. She convinces Becky to leave by telling her she is targeted by Inexpert (who referred to Becky as the "Ansa" as he tried to kill her) and assuring her Inexpert will leave Earth alone as long as they are both nowhere near it. After fending Inexpert off one more time, Sarvavi tells Becky the history of her home planet, attempts to explain some kind of inter-universal time flux (that has allowed twelve years to pass for Becky but only 2 ½ for Lexicon )and briefly describes why Becky was sent to Earth (see part 1: chapter 10 for full explanation). During their talk, Sarvavi collapses due to her injury and becomes delusional, shouting at Inexpert's son Dexter (who she apparently has some kind of history with), calling for her mother and apologizing to someone called Jayco. As Sarvavi finally sleeps, Becky talks to her sidekick, who reveals he doesn't entirely trust Sarvavi himself because he has no idea what has happened on Lexicon since they left and is somewhat doubtful of Sarvavi's motives in making them return. Becky begins to wonder just what she is getting into and if she will ever be able to return to her old life. Sarvavi wakes up suddenly and announces that they have reached their destination. Becky rushes to the window, eager to see her home world at last.

I'm picking up right where I left off.

Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Lexicon<p>

It was like a dream. Only it was better because Becky knew she couldn't wake up.

"This is Lexicon…?" she heard herself asking.

"Yes. Beautiful, isn't it?" Sarvavi sounded immeasurably happy.

Beautiful didn't even begin to describe it.

Becky had seen pictures of (or on the rare occasion, visited) many of the most atheistically pleasing landscapes and features of Earth. The Grand Canyon, Mount Fuji, the Amazon Rainforest…

Those were nothing compared to what she was seeing now.

Below GEN, the landscape flowed like a river: thick forests climbing their way up steep hillsides, flowing into long colorful plains of reds, blues and whites that melted seamlessly into small towns, surrounded by rolling hills of yellow and clear streams. Becky was unable to pull herself from the window as the landmarks went by. _This is my home._ She thought. _This is Lexicon…._ She never imagined it would be like this.

The awe-inspiring land finally ended in a sea that was the deepest shade of blue imaginable. Becky blinked as the water rushed by under them. Her eyes ached from gazing so much.

They didn't stop there; GEN continued to fly, crossing the sea beneath them, heading for the distant shore.

"This is Lexicon's Meridiem Sea, one of the two small inland seas." Huggy explained as he steadily guided the ship. "The Immensus Ocean is further west. But we won't see that today."

Sarvavi nodded, still smiling. "We just passed over the territories of the 'Ka temple, heading northwest…" Becky was surprised at her tone, which seemed thoughtful and sad.

Huggy looked over his shoulder and spoke in that strange, incomprehensible dialect of his language again making Sarvavi's smile fall slightly.

"I don't know." She replied. Becky wished they would stop talking in code around her. It was really starting to annoy her that neither one of them seemed to trust her.

"I'm sure he's fine." Huggy said with a smile. Sarvavi's worried look didn't change.

"I don't know how much time has passed… he could be long dead…"

Huggy rolled his eyes. "Optimism wins wars, sister." For once, Sarvavi looked like she was attempting to hide her annoyance. She gave Huggy the same kind of look Becky gave her brother whenever he pointed something out that she'd forgotten. But all Sarvavi said was: "Keep going north for awhile Huggy." He nodded and adjusted the wheel, still smiling in a cocky way. Sarvavi's gaze met Becky's, the smile returning. "There's something I want to show her." She said quietly.

As the sea fell away beneath them, something in the distance caught Becky's eye and she stared.

"What is **that?**" She asked breathlessly, pointing ahead.

Sarvavi followed her finger and chuckled. "That, Beckyan? That is Adár city. The city of the Flyers."

"The city of the Flyers?" Becky echoed, turning to face her, incredulously.

"Well of course, look at it!" Sarvavi said, seeming like she was trying to hold back her laughter. "Do you think anyone but flyers could live there?"

Becky shook her head then turned back to the window. She pressed her nose against the glass, her eyes widening.

Up ahead on their right was a huge city, _**floating in the sky**_.

There didn't seem to be anything holding it up: it was the highest thing for miles around in the rocky landscape below them. An entire section of rock from the ground was simply sitting a few thousand feet above the rocks below; not moving, just floating.

"How… how does…?" Becky started to ask.

"No one knows." Huggy said. "It's just always been there that way."

As they came alongside it, Becky noticed that the rock was formed in strange shapes; almost like it had been weathered and eroded to specifically form the shapes of buildings and towers. From this angle, it did indeed look like a city built entirely on air.

"There's no explanation for it at all?" Becky asked, turning to her companions.

"There is a legend as to how it came to be." Huggy continued, glancing briefly at the city beside them.  
>"But only the elders of the city know the whole tale…"<p>

"It's a sacred city for anyone who can fly." Sarvavi said. "It's built just for them after all so it's hard for anyone who can't fly to get around let alone get there."

She met Becky's gaze and smiled at the look of awe on her face. "For most flyer tribes, it's a right-of-passage to visit Adár city."

Becky turned back to the window and watched the spires and formations of the city carefully; almost certain she could see hundreds of tiny figures zooming around them.

"Can…. Can we go there?" She asked Sarvavi over her shoulder.

Her companion was silent for a moment. "… we'll see…" Sarvavi sounded uneasy, like she was choosing her words with extreme care. Becky shot a glance over her shoulder. Sarvavi was watching the magnificent city warily, as if she didn't particularly like the place. Becky would've tried to inquire about this sudden change but she didn't want to miss a single sight up ahead. She stared at Adár city for as long as she possibly could; craning her neck until it disappeared behind them as they headed for the distant mountains. She wondered what it would be like to live there. In a place where everyone flew, nowhere was off limits…

She could've wondered about this forever but Lexicon's landscape still had more to offer.

"Look there." Huggy said, taking one hand off of the wheel to point at the mountains in front of them. "Beyond the mountains." He said to Becky's doubtful look. Becky stared at him. Was that a **tear** in his eye?

"The Celestial Gates…" Becky turned to Sarvavi again, surprised by the wonder in her voice. Sarvavi smiled at her and nodded towards the cloud-shrouded peaks before them. Becky was amazed. Even **her** eyes looked a little wet. "Don't shut your eyes." Sarvavi advised with the widest smile Becky had ever seen on her face. "This place is one of the most sacred spots on the entire planet."

Becky turned back to the window, curious as to what about this particular landmark had such an effect over her companions.

They crested the towering mountains at last and Becky felt as if time had stopped again.

In the small valley before them, there were two identical pools of water. Bursting from the center of each pool was a torrent of water: geysers that reached unimaginable heights. Only these geysers did not shoot straight up, they formed two giant arches that extended towards the pool opposite them. At the peak of each geyser, just as they delicately brushed the clouds, the streams broke and the water rained back to the land, falling in and around the pool opposite the one they had sprung from. They created a perpetual cycle: one filled the other and thus, the geysers never ended. The entire valley was shrouded in the mist created by this never-ending spectacle. The land around the pools bloomed with plant life of all colors and shapes; greens to pinks, oranges to purples…

Becky felt she could've stared at this heavenly sight forever. The flow of the water was mesmerizing, perfect…. She could almost hear the rushing sound of the water as it shot upward and the steady pattering of the rain as it fell back to the earth…

But as the ship turned and the geysers fell behind them, something else caught her eye and held her attention.

A strange shiver went through her. "What… what is that place?" Becky pointed at the new area beneath them. Sarvavi followed her finger and her gaze darkened.

High cliffs streaked with ugly scars of black surrounded a crater in the earth. A small, muddy river snaked through the hole like a vein, barely discernable from the land around it which was the color of ash and looked fragile, light and dead. It was as if someone had taken a giant knife and roughly carved a huge circle-shaped chunk out of the cliffs to create a bowl in the landscape then filled the wound with ashes or dust. Becky couldn't imagine what might've formed that place.

Huggy pushed the wheel harder and the ship sped up a little. But not quick enough. Sarvavi was staring down into the bowl, watching the dead river bleed its course. Her eyes had become as dark and sharp as tiny pieces of flint but Becky found it hard to tell exactly what emotion she was displaying.

Sarvavi took a deep, ragged breath and finally spoke in a flat, emotionless voice.

"…. That….. is a terrible place. We won't be going there." She abruptly turned away from the window and fell into the co-pilot's seat, her gaze distant and emotionless.

Becky saw Huggy glancing over his shoulder at the girl, his expression thoughtful. "Sarvavi?" He asked tentatively. "I'm not entirely sure where we're headed here…"

Sarvavi blinked but didn't look up. "Just head for the temple." She said flatly. "They should meet us…"

Huggy turned the wheel again so they returned to their northerly path. As they crossed a much clearer river and the strange crater fell behind them (giving way to more cliffs), Becky snuck a glance over her shoulder at Sarvavi. She was staring sadly at nothing, one hand over the star-shaped scar on her arm.

As if sensing her gaze, the warrior looked up suddenly. Becky gasped as their eyes locked. The brown filled the black and conquered the mind behind them. A deep emotion suddenly filled her; a grating ache of pain, loneliness and guilt clawed at her from nowhere. _**I should be dead…**_ The thought was not her own. _**I don't deserve to be alive…**_Her vision was filled with a bright golden light; everything disappeared. Her right arm burned and stung horribly and her teeth clenched as she bit off her scream of anguish. The thoughts continued to flow through her mind of their own accord; she could not have controlled them if she'd wanted to. _**By this star in my flesh, I vow… I vow I'll never be weak again… I'll never fail…. I'll never run… I'll become a warrior.**_

The ship screeched to a halt, jarring Becky back into control of her own mind. _What… what the hell was that?_

"Halt! Who goes?" A new voice called.

Becky turned back to the window and felt her heart skip a beat.

It was a thin, shirtless man of about 20, flying in front of the ship, one hand held up as if to permit them from entering somewhere. Becky couldn't help staring. After all, it was only the second time she was seeing another person fly the way she could. The man's skin was the same color as hers but his eyes glowed a deep green that made Becky think of thick forests. His thin, wispy brown hair was pulled back in a long ponytail. He wore long, loose black pants and heavy combat boots with a single gold star on each of them.

Sarvavi stood and strode to the window. She glared at the flying man in front of them making him start, then stare.

"G… general Sarvavisa…!" The man came to attention in mid-air at once, seeming flustered. Sarvavi chuckled slightly.

"**That** never gets old…" She pressed a button on the dashboard and spoke into a small microphone mounted on the wall. "At ease, soldier. Greetings, Sergeant Falcoté." She said, a smile returning to her face. "May the Spirits light your path. What year is it?"

The man saluted once then floated casually in the air in front of them; crossing his legs and hanging upside-down in front of the ship. He grinned at Becky's open-mouthed stare.

"The same it was when you left, General." He said to Sarvavi, his gaze still curiously locked on Becky.

Sarvavi closed her eyes, looking relieved. "Same month?" She asked, eyes still closed.

Falcoté pulled his gaze from Becky and nodded to her. "Yes mam. You've been gone all of four days."

Her eyebrows rose at that. "Really…." She opened her eyes. "Go and let the Majors know I'm back. And…" She looked over at Becky, who finally closed her mouth. "…I've brought some new recruits."

The man called Falcoté beamed. "Excellent!" He turned a flip in the air and dove off toward the cliffs below, leaving a streak of red-light behind him.

Becky had a strong urge to fly after him; being cooped up in GEN too long had made her jittery and she was anxious to finally fly in the skies of her home world. She was considering making a run for the hatch when Sarvavi caught her by the arm.

"Just hold tight…. We'll be landing soon." She said calmly.

Becky yanked her arm out of the other girl's grip and watched the never-ending cliffs flow by underneath them, trying to be patient. _Just where are we going? _She wondered.

She found out much sooner than she had expected.

* * *

><p>As GEN finally began to lose altitude, Sarvavi's hand shot out and grabbed Becky's shoulder.<p>

"Huggy," she said to the captain, as he adjusted several levers and pushed a button on the dashboard. "I need you to stick by her while I'm gone okay?"

Huggy only nodded and continued to guide the ship in its vertical landing.

"Why…" The question that was forming in Becky's mind was promptly forgotten as the warrior bit off a curse and fingered the bandage around her middle.

"And you…" Sarvavi said, turning on Becky now and gripping her by both shoulders. Becky had a strong urge to squirm her way free but repressed it.

"This is terribly important." Sarvavi said, staring into Becky's eyes. The brown penetrated the black but Becky felt no thoughts overtake her as they had before. "Once we land," Sarvavi said, "stick by Huggy. Try not to draw attention to yourself, namely by using your powers. If anyone greets you, make sure you say 'May the Spirits light your path' in greeting. Got it?"

Becky nodded a little confused. _Don't use my powers?_

GEN jerked slightly and Becky saw Huggy let go of the wheel.

_Touchdown successful. Welcome back to Lexicon. _The ship sounded cheerful but tired.

Becky turned towards the hatch but once again found her arm in Sarvavi's strong grip.

"Just wait…"

Becky was about to turn back with a snapping retort when an entire section of the floor of the main room fell, creating a ramp leading out of the ship. A gust of Lexiconian air rushed in and crashed into Becky. Her vision went black for a second and her head spun.

"Careful there!" She heard Huggy screech as she stumbled, feeling light-headed. "This atmosphere's a little different from…" He trailed off as Becky regained her footing and opened her eyes, positively radiating energy. She had never felt this kind of power before. She took a deep breath, feeling the energy in the air filling her… consuming her… making her stronger.

A slight cuff on the side of her head made her stumble and lose the feeling.

"Try to stay focused." Sarvavi said, lowering her hand. "Now, let's go."

Becky turned to the exit. _This is it. I'm home at last._

She started down the ramp only to be caught one final time by her companion.

"One more thing…" Sarvavi whispered frantically in Becky's ear. "Don't tell anyone your name." Then she let go and shoved Becky down the ramp and into her home world at last.

* * *

><p>I cut this in two so that it's easier to read. Please review and let me know what you think of Lexicon! Part two will be up momentarily!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Home

I think this is the quickest I've ever posted consecutive chapters… but this was supposed to be the end of 1 so it was almost done and I figured why not?

I introduce many new OCs in this chapter; let me know what you think of them!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Home<p>

Becky stumbled out off the ramp and stared. She was in what she thought was a small village square: there were several small buildings and stalls set up around a large empty area and she could see several streets leading out of the square; some heading towards the base of a high cliff on the right and some away from it towards the flat roofs of more short buildings. But that was not what made her stare. What made her stare were the people filling the square.

There were people of all sizes and color, even a few monkeys here and there. Some were holding staffs, others baskets or pots. A few dotted the flat roofs here and there. It seemed like she had interrupted their everyday tasks; as if the entire town had simply frozen to watch what was happening. Everyone seemed to be staring at her as she stumbled off the ramp. Becky regained her footing and composure, feeling nervous as what seemed like hundreds of eyes followed her every movement. _Why are they all staring at me..?_ She wondered if it was her superhero outfit drawing all the attention; everyone else was dressed in simple, plain clothes with very little design.

Suddenly, someone shouted from the roof of a nearby building. "It's General Sarvavisa!"

Immediately, every eye left Becky as the crowd turned to see Sarvavi walk unsteadily down the ramp, leaning on her staff and followed closely by Huggy who stared open-mouthed at the crowd of people and monkeys.

Several people in the crowd started cheering and Becky even heard a few cries of relief.

"The general has returned!" Several people shouted and a few monkeys screeched happily.

As if some hidden signal had been given, the entire campground, of one accord, fell silent and placed their right fist against the open palm of their left hand. Then they all bowed respectfully to the girl before them.

Sarvavi smiled and returned the gesture then doubled over, a small cry of pain escaping her. Immediately, the man from the sky was at her side in a flash of light. "Someone alert Marliem!" He shouted as he slide his arm under Sarvavi's and carefully supported her weight. She made no move to stop him but her face screwed up in derision. Falcoté started to drag her through the crowd, which parted as they passed. A young monkey picked up the fallen staff and followed them. Becky started to head for the path through the crowd but stopped as Sarvavi glanced back at her, her gaze clearly indicating that Becky was not to follow them.

Becky felt a small hand tap her leg and looked down.

"Come with me." Huggy said, starting to pull her away from the crowd, which was slowly breaking up. "We did what we could for her."

Becky glance back at the place where Sarvavi had been taken, trying to ignore the curious looks from a few of the stragglers. "Will she be okay?" It was hard to believe she was actually worried about the girl.  
>Huggy chuckled. "She'll be up and about in no time. Marliem is the best healer West of the Valley of Mists. Don't worry about her." From his tone of voice, Becky could tell he was much more relaxed than he had been in days.<p>

Huggy began to head for one of the streets off the square in the direction of the cliff face. "Come on. Let's get settled…" He smiled. "There's somewhere I need to take you."

* * *

><p>Nearly an hour and over four hundred steps up a steep cliff face later (Huggy had refused to let her fly up), Becky found herself on top of the high cliff in what looked like another village (only in this one, the buildings had ornate and steep pointed roofs in a style that reminded her of ancient Chinese buildings).<p>

"What is this place?" She asked him, still puffing slightly from the climb as they entered a square easily twice as large as the one in the village below but much less crowded. Becky removed her head cover and shoved it in her cape pocket. No point in hiding her identity here.

When he didn't answer her question right away, she glanced down at him. He had stopped walking and was staring around the courtyard, slowly taking it all in.

"Huggy?"

"This…. this is my home." He said quietly.

Becky looked back to the square, noticing that up here, the population dynamic seemed to be reversed from that of the village below: the monkey's far outnumbered the few people in the square. And instead of everyday tasks and chores, everyone seemed to be twirling long staffs or practicing handstands and flips. In one corner, a monkey clad in a flowing robe led several other monkeys and a few humans in what looked like a slow and complex dance. Becky watched mesmerized as, of one accord, the entire groups' arms cut through the air while their feet traced identical patterns in the dirt under them.

Huggy's tearful voice brought Becky back to the conversation. "This is the temple on the mountain top." He said. "the 'Sa temple of the monkeys."

"Huggensa!" The bellowed screech came from behind them, making Huggy freeze like he had suddenly been doused in ice water. Becky whipped around to see a monkey standing on the path behind them, as if he had followed them up the trail. A cape flowed off of his muscular shoulders and there were spots of white in his fur indicating that he was aged. He clutched a staff almost identical to Sarvavi's in his hand.

Huggy turned slowly, eyes wide and whispered something that Becky had never heard before: "K… Klyeansa….?" He sounded both shocked and relieved.

"You have returned…" the monkey stated tonelessly.

Suddenly, his grip on his staff tightened and his eyes narrowed. "Finally."

Before Becky could even blink, the monkey had covered the few yards between them and stood nose to nose with Huggy.

"It is time…" he whispered.

With a battle cry, the monkey tackled Huggy. Becky scrambled out of the way as they tumbled past her, screeching and screaming. It seemed like every head in the courtyard turned to watch the two monkeys as they finally broke apart and circled each other in the center of the square.

The older monkey undid his cape and let it fall to the ground behind him. "You are not armed…" He observed, twirling his staff with ease. "Is there a reason for that?" Slowly, deliberately, he let his staff fall to the ground. "I'm going to enjoy this…" He gloated, a nasty smile coming over his features.

Huggy dashed forward with a screech but as he approached, the other monkey leapt into the air and pulled off a spectacular flip and twist, putting himself above Huggy, falling towards his unprotected back. Huggy turned and kicked upward. The monkey blocked and grabbed Huggy's arms as he fell, pulling Huggy down with him. They rolled once, Huggy coming out on top. With a kick from the older monkey, the two sprang apart again.

Several people and monkeys were gathering around now, forming a circle around the two combatants, watching the fight intently and seriously; no one cheered or yelled encouragement.

Becky watched in horror as both Huggy and the monkey dashed forward with fists raised. When they finally met, their arms became four blurs in the air as thrusts, parries and blocks were thrown in quick succession. Huggy's face was a grimace of concentration; his opponent's a mask of determination as his eyes followed every move. It was like watching an immensely complex dance that utilized only their arms. She had never seen Huggy fight like this.

Huggy flipped backward suddenly, managing to land a kick on his opponent's chin as his feet came up that sent the other monkey flying off his feet. As his hands touched the ground, Huggy twisted and kicked again, sending the other monkey flying away from him with a screech.

_He's won… _Becky thought, only to see the other monkey turn in midair and land on his feet, skidding to a halt several yards away from Huggy who had also managed to land on his feet.

"You've improved…" the older monkey said, a little short of breath.

Huggy didn't reply but he was gasping for air as well.

The monkey became a brown-blur and before Huggy could react, he was flying backward from a punch to his stomach, delivered by his opponent.

The monkey jumped into the air with a screech and met Huggy with another punch while he was still falling. Huggy slammed into the ground hard and his opponent landed on top of him, his fist aimed at Huggy's face.

"Huggy!" Becky screamed. She started forward only to crash into an outstretched arm. An arm that was strong enough to hold her back when she was at full strength.

"Don't interrupt!" A stern voice told her. "Let them fight!" She looked up at the arm's owner: a tall, dark man whose impressive muscle tone was displayed nicely by the cut of the white shirt he was wearing. He had thick, dark brown hair that was cropped short and bright brown eyes that shone with cunning but were also stern and hard with discipline.

Huggy grabbed the fist aimed at him and threw his attacker off to the side.

"How can you just stand here and watch this?" Becky asked him, indicating the fighting monkeys as they rolled around the circle. "They're hurting each other!" She struggled against his restraining arm again but it did not budge.

The man seemed surprised by her reaction. "This is a sacred tradition…" He told her.

Becky gave up pushing; it was like trying to fight a mountain.

"Tradition?"

"It's called Owego Bashim" The man explained. "'Journey's Reunion.' When two warriors who haven't seen each other in awhile finally meet again, they challenge each other to a friendly fight to see how the other has improved."

"This is **friendly**?" Becky asked incredulously as Huggy and the other monkey tumbled past them, screeching and clawing at each other.

He chuckled kindly. "You're not from around here are you?" He asked, examining her maroon outfit with a look of interest. Becky thought she saw his eyes linger briefly on the star on her chest. "Are you a new recruit?"

The question distracted her from watching the fight. "I….I…" Becky wasn't sure how to answer that and felt herself blushing.

"It's okay," The man said kindly, finally lowering his arm. "It took me awhile to get accustomed to the traditions here too." He performed the same bow the people in the village had given Sarvavi at their arrival. "I am Manvansa, Master of the 'Sa temple on the mountain top and Major General of the Rebel Army. Formerly, I was of the Excelsior tribe of the Great Forked River, north of Lexicon's Western University. May the Spirits light your path."

"…I….. I'm here with Sarvavi…" Becky said lamely. "May the Spirits light your path…" She remembered to add.

Manvansa gave her an odd look but only said. "Ahh yes… Sarvavisa…" He seemed to be trying not to smile. "I see she's still having issues trusting people with information…"

Becky would have asked him more about this but the crowd around them suddenly burst into applause and cheers. Huggy and the older monkey were clasping hands in the center of the circle: their fight was over.

"Well that's interesting…" Manvansa observed. "A tie between Grand Master Klyeansa and his son…"

Becky spun back to him. "His SON? You… you mean that older monkey is…"

"Huggensa is the son of Klyeansa." Manvansa said, nodding. "He's certainly grown a lot these four years he's been gone…"

Becky watched as the older monkey threw his arm around Huggy like the fight had never happened. Laughing and talking, the father and son began to walk away. Becky started to follow but found Manvansa's arm blocking her again. "Let them be." He said. "It's been awhile since they've seen each other. I'll show you around." He placed a friendly hand on Becky's shoulder and began to take her around the courtyard.

As the man guided her, Becky became curious about this kind but freakishly strong man. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything." He replied sincerely as they walked past the reconvening group of dancers.

"Do you have super-strength?" she asked.

"I was gifted with the Strength and also the Vitality of the Star if that's what you mean." He said as they headed for another corner of the yard.

Becky recalled Sarvavi's mention of the Star. "So… you can't fly…" Becky clarified.

Manvansa stopped, his brow furrowed. "No…" He said. "No I can't fly…"

Becky found it hard to describe his tone.

"Well, well, what have we here?" Manvansa said, brow still furrowed. Becky followed his gaze. In front of them were a group of four staff-wielding humans all about teenager age. Becky watched, fascinated as a raven-haired boy spun his staff in a high, wide arc (blocking the attack of a brown-haired boy) then brought it downward hard and fast in a sweep that a black-haired girl barely dodged. A dark-skinned boy with barely an inch of dark hair stopped the sweep and ducked as the brown-haired boy's staff flew towards his head. The four traded hits and blocks rhythmically, their staffs tapping out a fast and complex beat. Suddenly, the raven- haired boy twirled his staff and broke the rhythm by snapping the staffs out of the girl's and the brown-haired boy's hand. He stopped with his weapon pointing at the brown-haired boy's throat.

"Good, but not good enough." The raven-hair taunted. He let his staff fall and backed away smirking.

"I'll get you next time." The brown-haired boy said angrily, rubbing his throat. "You just wait until the combat course…"

"You know I'm the best at the combat course, Jonathán." Said the dark boy as he approached the other boys.

The girl just shook her head and picked up her staff again as the boys argued.

Manvansa shook his head sadly. "No respect whatsoever…" he muttered.

"New students?" A familiar voice asked. Startled, Becky spun around. _When did..?_

Manvansa sighed but didn't turn to face the newcomer. "No, but new enough to be arrogant." He said.

Sarvavi smiled. "Seems like they need a little lesson in humility…" Her eyes were shining in anticipation. It looked like she had never been injured. She was dressed in a tight black t-shirt and long dark blue pants. Her black combat boots covered her feet and her hair was swept back in a tight knot on her head.

Manvansa turned to face her. "Are you sure you can…"

"Master please." Sarvavi said making the bow and lowering her head respectfully.

He chuckled. "You don't need to do that anymore, sister."

She smiled but kept her head bowed. "Old habits die hard."

He shook his head hopelessly. "Well go on then."

Saravi bounded up immediately but walked casually and calmly into the knot of staff-wielding students. She stopped in the center and looked around at each one curiously.

"Who are you?" The raven-haired boy asked, looking her up and down.

Sarvavi didn't answer; she just calmly kicked off her boots and stood bare-foot in the center of the group.

"What are you…" The girl abruptly stopped talking as Sarvavi fell into what was unmistakably a fight pose.

The raven-hair laughed. "You want to fight me?" He asked because Sarvavi happened to be facing him.

"Not you." Sarvavi said quietly. "All of you."

The brown-haired boy scoffed. "You want to fight all of us at once?"

Sarvavi only smiled. "Surely the four of you can handle me." Becky noticed a few monkeys and people starting to drift over as if in anticipation of another great fight.

"That's not what we're worried about." The dark-skinned boy said. "We're worried we'll be too much for you."

"Maybe you're right…" Sarvavi said. "Hold on…" She rose from her fighting crouch and put one hand in her pocket. When she withdrew it she was holding a thin length of dark cloth in her hand. Becky watch in amazement as Sarvavi began to carefully wind it around her eyes, effectively blinding herself. She heard someone in the audience behind her say: "Oh this is going to be good…"

Sarvavi tied the blindfold in place and stood casually. "Ready." She said.

The four staff-wielders looked at each other. Then the raven-haired boy scoffed. "Alright then… it's your funeral." He swung at her lazily with his staff. Sarvavi's hand shot up and grabbed the end a few inches from her face. "Please don't hold back." She said to him. "It's a little insulting."

She twisted the staff, jerking the boy's arm into an uncomfortable position. As he gave a cry of pain, the other three lashed out. Dropping the staff, Sarvavi blocked the first two strikes on her forearms and ducked the third which flew over her head and smacked the brown-haired boy in the face. The raven-haired boy lashed for her knees but she jumped and his weapon smashed into the dark-skinned boy's kneecap. He howled in pain and stumbled backward out of the fight.

Sarvavi's hands snaked up the staffs she had blocked and gripped them tightly. With a yank, the girl and the brown-haired boy came stumbling forward just as Sarvavi jumped upward. She turned a flip in the air and landed as they crashed to the ground in a heap behind her.

The raven-hair came after her and swung his staff: first high than low. Sarvavi ducked then kicked her legs up into his chest, making him drop his weapon and sending him flying backwards into the dark-skinned boy who had been trying to put weight on his injured leg. They tumbled backward into the dust. Sarvavi caught the falling staff and twirled it behind her back, blocking the strikes of the girl and the brown-haired boy. With a spectacular back flip, she was behind them, kicking them forward.

Becky winced sympathetically as they sprawled forward. She remembered how much those kicks hurt.

"Has she ever done this to you?" Becky turned to Manvansa's question.

"Not exactly…" She could tell her eyes were wide.

He chuckled at her amazement. "That is Sarvavi's signature technique: the Sensor fighting style." He leaned in and whispered in Becky's ear. "But some still refer to it as the 'Eychanten Offensive.'"

Becky watched as all four attacked again and Sarvavi ducked and weaved smoothly among the staffs and bodies as if her eyes were open. "How does she..?"

"It works because she's a Sensor." Manvansa explained, his eyes on the fight. "By blinding her sight and focusing, she's able to use all her other senses to read attacks instead of relying on just one."

Becky watched in envy as Sarvavi landed on top of a staff and sent its wielder flying with a flip-kick similar to Huggy's. "But how..?"

"Oh it took her a long time…" Manvansa assured her. "And it was very difficult." His affectionate tone was not lost on Becky. Manvansa caught her look and nodded.

"I trained her when she was much younger than you." He clarified, smiling. "Never seen a child with so much determination."

Sarvavi sent three of the four flying away from her with a sweeping kick and a loud "HIYA!"

"Some say too much." The man continued. "She's always jumping around, mastering something new…"

He trailed off and the two of them watched the fight in silence for a few minutes. The students seemed to be tiring but they kept coming forward and being impressively beaten back.

"Where did she find you?" Manvansa asked suddenly.

Becky ducked her head, afraid to answer.

Manvansa did not press her. "Everyone thought she'd gone south to talk to the wolves…" He said thoughtfully.

Becky looked up. "The wolves?"

"The 'Ka temple? The temple of the fighting wolves?" The man said it like it was common knowledge, which (Becky realized) it probably was.

"Right.. ." She said. "The wolves…" She watched Sarvavi twirl two staffs and knock all four teenagers away from her. This time they did not rise from the ground.

"If you don't mind me asking," Manvansa said carefully, "how did she convince you to join the rebellion?"

Becky laughed slightly. "She didn't really…. I kind of just…ended up here…." Well, at least that was true.

The man nodded knowingly. "Yeah, she does that to you…"

The crowd around them began clapping and cheering again. Sarvavi had undone her blindfold. She walked up to the raven-haired boy and offered him her hand. He took it and she helped him to his feet.

"What is your name?" She asked him.

"Ronan Campion." The boy said, clutching his side.

Sarvavi helped up the others and asked them the same question.

"SarahaneHarahan." Said the black-haired girl.

"Ishmael Fornitue." Said the dark-skinned boy.

"Jonathán Abramse." Finished the brown-haired boy.

"You fight well." She said to them. "But you would do better if you start using each other's strengths to all of your advantage." She bowed to them and Becky noticed a discrete flash of the scar on her right arm as she bent over.

The raven-haired boy froze in shock when he saw it. "You…. You're…!" Sarvavi straightened up and winked at him, then scooped up her boots and strode back to Manvansa and Becky.

"Exchanging pleasantries?" She asked Manvansa as she approached.

He smiled at her as she bent to pull her boots back on. "Very impressive job with that. And yes. I've been getting to know the fruit of your wanderings." He gave Becky a clap on the shoulder that almost made her knees buckle. "But she has been terribly vague with the details."

Sarvavi laced up her boot and stood, looking him right in the eye. "She's quite shy, yes. I found her in a city in the far east while I was scouting. She was one of the few left in that city still fighting. She has remarkable skill and determination."

Becky was surprised at how smoothly Sarvavi was able to lie. She had thought she knew how to tell when the warrior was being dishonest but Sarvavi was displaying none of these quirks now. _Obviously she's had a lot of practice._ It made Becky wonder just how many times Sarvavi had lied so convincingly to her.

Sarvavi's gaze shifted to Becky. "She is my apprentice and will be referred to as such."

"Surely she has a name?" Manvansa asked, a hint of derision in his voice.

Sarvavi thought for a second. "She prefers Wordgirl." Becky glanced at Manvansa and saw a twinge of exasperation in his face.

Apparently, Sarvavi saw it too because she looked around for a change of subject. "Where's Huggensa?" She asked.

Manvansa's frustration faded. "He met up with his father." He said, smiling.

Sarvavi smiled. "Good." She turned to Becky. "Come apprentice. We have training to start."

She bowed to Manvansa and raised her eyebrows at Becky until she copied the bow. "I expect to see you later at the Majors' meeting." Sarvavi reminded Manvansa.

He bowed back but was frowning when he rose. "Will Falcoté be there?" He asked.

Sarvavi rolled her eyes. "Yes, he will." She turned and started heading for the trail back down the mountain. Becky waved at Manvansa who stopped frowning to smile and wave back.

"Don't work her too hard sister!" He called after Sarvavi. "I like this one."

She raised one hand but didn't glance back. Becky jogged to catch up and followed her as she headed back down the trail towards the town. Glancing back over her shoulder, she noticed the group of students huddled together, whispering and staring after them.

"Can we at least fly?" She asked Sarvavi as they left the courtyard and reached the top of the stairs.

"Walking is good exercise." Sarvavi replied curtly, starting down the cliff.

Becky picked her way after her. "Sure, but I don't understand why I'm apparently not allowed to fly in my own home-world…"

Sarvavi stopped and held up one hand. "You know what's even better? Running. Let's go." She set off at a brisk jog, leaping gracefully down the steps. Becky shook her head and followed, trying to keep a similar place but finding she had to concentrate fiercely to avoid slipping off the steep steps as she ran after Sarvavi.

_My first day back and I'm not allowed to fly… why do I get the feeling this won't be that different from Earth?_ After that thought, she found herself falling so far behind that she had to stop thinking altogether to keep up.

* * *

><p>It'll take me a little while to finished chapter 3… but hopefully not too long.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Lesson One

I kinda rushed through this one cause I'm going away soon and I don't know when I'll get the chance to post again. But anyway, please enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Lesson One<p>

They didn't stop running when they reached the village at the base of the cliff. Quite the opposite in fact: Sarvavi leaped off the steps as the closest flat roof came into view, turned a flip in the air and began running along the rooftop. When she reached the end of the first, she jumped to the next one. Becky hesitated for a second, and then jumped off the steps in a similar manner, fighting her instinct to fly instead of fall. She covered the distance to the first roof easily and even felt confident enough to pull off a flip on her next jump. Breathing the Lexicon air had made her feel wonderful: like she was bursting with energy and able reach her fullest physical potential. _I just wish I could fly! _ She thought as she followed Sarvavi's path across the roofs, ignoring the people and monkeys looking up at her. _Why won't she let me use my powers?_

When they reached the other end of the village and ran out of roofs, Becky started to slow down, expecting Sarvavi to stop. But she didn't. The warrior jumped off the last roof and disappeared below. Becky skidded to a halt at the edge of the roof and looked out, breathing hard from the run. Not too far from the edge of the village, the cliffs ended and gave way to a tall, thick forest.

"Apprentice! Come!" Becky looked down. Sarvavi was beckoning her from the ground. "We haven't got all day!" She called up.

Becky took a deep breath and jumped down from the roof, landing beside her companion.

Sarvavi nodded her approval. "Good. At least you know how to land. "

Without another word, she turned away and headed for the trees. Becky jogged after her, fighting her protesting leg muscles.

"I… I wanted to ask you something." Becky said as they neared the edge of the trees. Sarvavi said nothing but didn't reproach her either so Becky continued. "What you did up there..?" She was still too overwhelmed to describe it. "Could… could you teach it to me?"

Sarvavi stopped walking, her expression thoughtful. "Mastery of the Sensor fighting style requires years of constant physical training and the gift of Sensory honed to razor sharpness." She said hardly but not harshly. "It takes a certain type of person with certain talents and gifts to learn it. I have tried to teach others. But none have succeeded."

"But…" Becky started to protest but found Sarvavi's hand in the air again, cutting her off.

"Maybe I'll try with you…" She shot a glance over her shoulder. "You are certainly the closest anyone's ever been to matching my capacity. We'll see how well you learn your first lesson and then I'll consider it." She started walking again. Becky followed but asked no more questions. _What does she mean: 'closest to matching her capacity..?'_

They walked slowly through the forest, giving Becky time to catch her breath from the run. She examined the plant life as they walked; admiring how some of the trees seemed similar to Earth ones and others radically different. She especially liked the large, willow-like trees with long red hanging tendrils that seemed to quiver without any wind to move them.

They continued deeper into the woods. As they passed a clump of tall bushes covered in what Becky considered to be large purple cabbages, she heard a rustling noise.

Sarvavi froze. "Yes…" she whispered, glancing to her left among more of the purple cabbage bushes. "Look there." She pointed. Becky followed her finger and stared.

Standing among the bushes, calmly chewing on a purple cabbage fruit, was a unicorn. He certainly was something straight out of a fairy tale: pure white with a horn of butter-cream yellow that was a good foot long. As the girls watched him, he slowly lifted his head and examined them briefly before going back to eating.

Becky felt Sarvavi's hand on her arm and they started walking again, leaving the unicorn in peace.

Becky couldn't believe it. _There are UNICORNS here._ Yet somehow it made sense that her favorite animal was a resident of her home world.

Soon enough, they stopped walking again and the hand on her arm fell away. "Here we are." Sarvavi said.

Becky looked up. They were in a clearing of the forest, surrounded by tall craggily trees that reached for the sky with half of their hundreds of tiny branches and for the ground below with the other half. Small streams of sunlight broke through the canopy and lit up small portions of the ground. In the dead center of this clearing was a clear, still pool reflecting the sky perfectly. Becky was gripped by a strong sense of déjà vu.

"What is this place?" She racked her brains. _Have I been here before?_

Sarvavi kicked off her boots again and walk away from Becky, her bare feet padding softly on the soil.

She reached the trunk of one of the trees and took a low hanging leaf tenderly in her fingers. She stroked it carefully, as if convincing herself it was real.

"This is a special place Becky." She said quietly, looking around at the trees. "This grove was sacred to my tribe. We called this place the Pool of Mirrors." The quiet, calm way in which she spoke made Becky shiver.

Sarvavi beckoned Becky forward. "Come, we need to get you cleaned up." It was only once she mentioned it that Becky thought about how dirty she must be. She was sweaty and dusty from their run down the cliff and she couldn't remember the last time she'd had a hot bath.

As Becky walked forward, Sarvavi pulled the tie out of her hair and shook her head back and forth, letting her hair settle about her shoulders.

"Go behind that bush and take off your outfit." She instructed, pointing at one of the bushes lining the clearing that had large, thick leaves. "Hang it on the bush if you want. I have clean clothes for you."

Becky walked over behind the bush as Sarvavi continued to talk.

"It is said, when two people bathe together in this pool, it ensures that they will be a part of each other's lives forever."

Becky undid her cape and draped it over the bush. "Forever? How is that possible?"

Sarvavi pulled her shirt off over her head, revealing a back hard with muscle and laced with thin scars. "It's only a legend, Becky…" She said, chuckling slightly. There was a circular scar on her side where the bullet wound had been. Becky turned her head away to give her some privacy, wondering where all but one of those scars had come from.

"I thought you believed in legends…" She said as she struggled out of her sticky outfit.

Sarvavi laughed cynically. "Not this one…"

Becky said nothing to that and focused on forcing the material of her outfit off over her legs. She continued examining the woods until she heard a splash behind her.

"Come on." Sarvavi called. Becky glanced up. Sarvavi was sitting up to her neck in water in the pool and was looking away from Becky's bush intently. Becky struggled out of her undergarments and ran to the pool. She sat on the edge and slowly slid into the water. The warm liquid flowed up her body and wrapped her in comfort. The temperature was perfect. She slid all the way in, surprised at how deep the pool was and how quickly the ripples she created faded. She settled on the smooth, sandy bottom and let herself relax, feeling her muscles that ached from running unclench and stretch luxuriously. She couldn't stop herself from letting out a contented sigh. It was as if not just the heat but the water itself was massaging and healing her.

Sarvavi plucked a few leaves off of a tiny plant growing right on the pool's edge.

"Sudroot." She explained to Becky. Becky watched as Sarvavi rubbed the leaves between her palms and produced thick soapy bubbles that smelled like mint and lemon. She began to rub the foam over her arms and into her long hair.

Grabbing a fistful of leaves, Becky copied Sarvavi's actions. The leaves felt rough and hairy against her skin but the foam was soft as a cloud. The suds made her skin tingle and when she washed it off she could've sworn her body was so clean it was glowing in the sunlight.

"While you're here and we're alone, there are a few things we need to discuss." Sarvavi said as Becky ducked to wet her hair.

Becky nodded as she began to rub the foam into her hair.

"First, remember that I told you to tell no one your name. You may answer to 'apprentice' or Wordgirl but if anyone apart from me calls you Becky or Beckyan, you will not respond. Understand?"

Becky ducked her head again to rinse her hair. "Why…?" She asked casually.

"People talk. News travels fast. It will not be long before an Ignorite hears the name Beckyan Enovator and realizes who you are. You can be sure they won't sit around long once they know the princess is back." She sighed and glanced thoughtfully at Becky. "It's lucky that no one expects you to be this old. They won't be looking for someone your age. But training your impulses is now a life-or-death matter."

"You don't even want your own troops to know?" Becky asked, turning a sudroot leaf over in her hands, wondering how such a rough leaf could produce such soft suds and why Sarvavi had so many trust issues.  
>"You are so much more than the princess to them. You are a beacon of hope in these desperate times." Sarvavi explained. "The return of the princess is what they've been waiting for."<p>

Becky raised an eyebrow at her. "Don't you want that for them?"

"Not at the price of your safety." Sarvavi replied.

Becky sat in silence for a moment, her hands playing with the water.

"How much do you remember?"

Becky looked up. Sarvavi was staring towards the woods with an intense focus but her question was focused at the girl beside her. "Of what?" Becky asked.

"Of here, of your parents… of… me."

Becky shrugged. "As much as any other one-year old remembers I guess…"

"You weren't just any infant." Sarvavi was still staring at the trees but she had that look about her that Becky had come to associate with when Sarvavi was thinking about the past. So she kept quiet and let her talk.

"By the time you were four months old you were talking. I taught you to read when you were at five months. We had conversations about grammar and addition before you were a year old! I promised you I would bring you here someday… when you were older…." Becky noticed her fist clenching under the water. "… I was going to teach you how to fight… How to fly…" She turned to face Becky at last, examining her face carefully. "I can't believe you lost all of that…" Becky just stared back into the sad brown eyes; she didn't know what to say.

"We've lost so much time…" Sarvavi whispered. Becky began to feel something: a deep penetrating sadness that all at once seemed within her and flowing invisibly from her companion's eyes. The brown eyes were overpowering her again, forcing thoughts and emotions that were not hers upon her…

Sarvavi ducked her head and broke the contact.

Becky took a deep breath and looked away, trying to stay calm.

"So, what's the plan?" She asked the ripples her fingers caused on the pool surface.

"The… plan?" Sarvavi sounded a little disoriented.

Becky looked over at her. "What are you going to tell people about me?" She clarified.

Sarvavi returned to her careful examination of Becky. "What powers would be easiest for you to conceal?" She asked.

Becky was taken aback for a second. She considered what had been easiest on Earth. "Probably my senses, my speed…"

"Speed and flying are synonymous." Sarvavi interrupted reaching for something on the side of the pool.

"Oh… okay then… senses, flying and maybe strength if I'm careful?" Becky said, turning away as Sarvavi stood and wrapped herself in one of the large leaves from the surrounding bushes, like it was a towel. "Why do you ask?"

Sarvavi waved one of the leaves in her face. Becky took it and found it to be soft and fluffy, like a comfortable towel. She stood and wrapped it around herself.

"I want to train you to control all your powers." Sarvavi said as Becky stepped out of the pool. "It's just a question of how to do so without revealing that you have them all." She walked around Becky, examining her carefully. "Having five powers is too rare. Even three is hard to believe at times. You will attract much less attention as only a dual or triple-gifted person."

She stopped walking and stared hardly at Becky, her brow furrowed in deep thought. "The official story will be this: you were raised in a small city in the east. Born a Flyer and Fighter. You were a street child without a name who fought wrong-doers and protected the people by the name of Wordgirl. I took you in because you helped me escape capture and had a desire to learn more. So here you are: my apprentice."

Becky didn't know what to say to that. At least it was partially true. She just nodded mutely.

Sarvavi smiled. "Let's start your training."

* * *

><p>"As of now, you are an official student of the 'Sa temple." Sarvavi said, hands folded behind her back. Becky stood still, arms at her side and looked at her companion. They had dressed in clothes from a sack Sarvavi had pulled from behind one of the trees. Becky was wearing brown pants and a loose white shirt. Sarvavi was dressed in clothes similar to those she had worn on the cliff top. They were standing about three yards apart a little ways from the pool. "And I am your master. I promise to train you to the best of my ability and your capacity if you promise to work the hardest you possibly can. Do you promise this?"<p>

Becky nodded enthusiastically, feeling her heart beating hard with excitement. "I do."

Sarvavi positively beamed. "Great. The first thing I'm going to teach you is how to use and control the only one of your powers you haven't had much experience with: your reflexes."

Something flashed in front of Becky's nose. She started to bring her hand up to block whatever it was. Before her hand was even half-way raised, the twig hit the bridge of her nose with the force of a slap. Becky stumbled back, eyes watering.

"What was that?"

Sarvavi slowly lowered her hand back to her side, clenching a second twig in her palm. "Lesson one: don't think. Let your body do what it knows how to do." She grinned slyly. There was another flash. Becky swung her fist wildly and felt it connect with something. Blinking to clear her eyes, Becky looked up. Sarvavi was holding her fist, staring at her coolly. "Lesson two: know when to react." Becky looked down. It had not been another carefully aimed twig that had flashed past her. It had been a leaf, falling gently towards the ground. "In a different situation, this could mean the difference between life and death." She let go of Becky's fist.

Becky rubbed the bridge of her nose. "How am I supposed to know when to react if I'm not supposed to think about it?"

"Instinct." The warrior said. "Every animal has them, humans included. Yours are just dulled by the constant distractions of your everyday life. This is why warriors learn to meditate."

Becky looked up at her, surprised. "You're going to teach me to meditate?"

Sarvavi laughed. "Not today. But eventually, yes. Today is all about Fighter basics."

She dropped the other twig she was holding with a grin at Becky. "And now, lesson 3: know how to use these instincts to defend yourself." Sarvavi twirled her hands into a fighting position; one arm raised in front of her, the other by her side. "This is what we'll focus on now. Blocks and parries. You'll learn lesson one and two as we go."

Becky mirrored her position. "How does this work?"

Sarvavi shrugged. "I attack, you block."

"Right." Becky said remembering nervously how easily Sarvavi had beaten up the students on the cliff. She tried to not think as Sarvavi took a small step to the side, but of course she was thinking about not thinking which really wasn't helping…

There was a rustling noise in the bushes. Becky had barely registered it when Sarvavi grabbed her by the arm and swung her around behind her. She stood in front of Becky protectively.

"Who goes?" She called.

A man burst out into the clearing, panting hard like he had been running.

Sarvavi relaxed immediately as she saw him. "What are you doing here, Kevin?" She asked.

The man caught his breath before speaking. "General, we have a situation."

Immediately, Sarvavi was all business. "What is it?"

"While we were examining your ship we discovered something… Unexpected… onboard."

Her brow furrowed and she glanced briefly at Becky. "What is it?"

The man sighed. "It's better if I show you."

Sarvavi nodded exasperatedly. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>A little while later, Becky Sarvavi and the messenger called Kevin were back at the edge of town, standing in front of GEN.<p>

"So what is this?" Sarvavi asked.

"Not what." The man said. "Who."

Sarvavi's brow furrowed. "A stowaway?" She shot a quick glance at Becky who shrugged. _Someone else was on our ship?_

He shook his head hopelessly. "You'll see. Bring them out!" The messenger called.

Two men began to back down the ramp, dragging something between them.

"Get your hands off me! I am perfectly capable of walking on my own! Let me go!" Becky froze as she heard the voice. _It can't be…_

The men obliged and released what they were dragging. Their captive stumbled down the ramp into the dust, his blonde hair flopping all over the place, his glasses falling to the ground.

Becky felt her knees go weak.

"YOU!" She glanced up at Sarvavi. The surprise on her face was almost comical and despite the circumstance, Becky had to hold back a laugh.

Tobey sat up startled. "What? Who is that?" He fumbled for his glasses in the dust.

Suddenly Becky realized: once he had the glasses on he would see her… She wasn't in her outfit… Tobey was no imbecile. She jumped behind Sarvavi as Tobey finally found his glasses.

Sarvavi looked at her sideways. "What are you…?"

Becky hid her face from view. "He can't know my identity! He can't!" She could believe how hysterical her voice sounded even as a whisper.

Becky felt Sarvavi pressing something into her hand and glanced down. She was holding her Wordgirl hood.

Gratefully, she jammed it on over her still damp hair, arranging it until it at least looked partially convincing.

Hood finally in place, she stepped out to confront Tobey.

"Tobey, what are you doing here? You know that we're…"

Becky had to stop then because she realized there was another person following Tobey out of the ship.

"What is it with the air on this planet, it smells so good! Almost like a nice sharp piece of parmigiano every time you inhale!"

It was Dr. Two-Brains.

* * *

><p>Sorry but I might be letting this go for awhile... please don't hate me! Life is getting in the way! All will be explained in time!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Familiar Faces

Yeah, so I'm kind of impressed that I got this done this quickly… honestly I didn't think I'd be able to update again until September. Thank KingdomKepperofbooksdisneyfan for this one.

To KingdomKepperofbooksdisneyfan: Thanks for pestering me to procrastinate and get this done!

And now: why Tobey and Two-Brains are in this story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Familiar Faces<p>

For awhile, Becky just stood there, mouth hanging open slightly.

"What are you **doing** here?" Becky looked over at Sarvavi. She was rigid, glaring between the two stowaways as if she couldn't decide who to hit first. Two-Brains stopped sniffing the air and caught sight of Becky at last.

"Ah Wordgirl!" Becky could've fainted with relief. At least her disguise was working. Two-Brains looked from her to Sarvavi to Kevin and the other rebels who were standing a little ways away from the group. The Doc smiled toothily and raised one gloved hand. "There is a perfectly reasonable explanation for this…" He began.

"It won't be at all reasonable if **he's** the one who explains it…" Tobey muttered snidely, but everyone heard him.

Two-Brains rounded on the boy, all civility gone. "You shut it you little brat!" He snarled in Tobey's face.

Tobey blanched. "'Little brat?' This 'brat' masterminded the robot behind one of your few more successful schemes and, may I remind you, saved your life!"

Two-Brains stuck his finger in Tobey's face menacingly. "First of all," He growled. "It would never have been even slightly successful without my brilliant cheese-metal and you know it! And secondly, I wouldn't have needed saving if not for you! It was your fault that my last heist failed so dramatically…"

Tobey stood taller, actually managing to meet the tall Doctor's eyes with his own. "I fail to see how I contributed to that in any way..!" He said defiantly.

Two-Brains straightened up so that he too appeared taller. "Oh you want to see, huh? I'll make you see!"

He started forward, reaching for Tobey but before he even took one step, there was a burst of red light that quickly scooped them both up. In less than two seconds, Tobey and Two-Brains were tied back –to- back with a length of rope, hanging upside-down from one of GEN's wings like some kind of awkward piñata. Sarvavi closed the trap with a flurry of movements that generated one of her impressive knot-stars and floated slowly back to the ground, arms folded.

"Would you both please **just shut up**?" She watched the villains swing comically in front of her with no visible expression. It was as if nothing had happened. Becky knew she should have been used to this kind of thing by now but she couldn't stop marveling at how quickly and calmly Sarvavi had silenced the fight.

Tobey and the Doc struggled helplessly against the ropes, obviously none-too-pleased about being this close to each other. But they obediently kept silent.

"Now." Sarvavi began, taking a step forward. "Let's hear both your stories. You each get to tell me your own; no interruptions, no questions till the end. Got it?"

The two villains glanced at each other hatefully then nodded.

"Good." Sarvavi turned to Tobey. "You first."

"Why does **he** get to…" Two-Brains withered pitifully under Sarvavi's glare.

"He goes first because I said so." She said coldly as the Doc stared towards the ground. "Also, I owe him for what he did for me back on Earth." She turned back to Tobey, who was watching her curiously. "Start with how you escaped the courtroom riot." Sarvavi prompted him.

Tobey glanced at Becky briefly then made a move as if to push his glasses up his nose (only to be stopped by the ropes of course). "Well, after you broke the door down and the people started to stampede, I knew I had to find another way out." He said with the air of someone recalling a heroic escapade. Becky tried to restrain herself from rolling her eyes and failed. "I climbed over the prosecution bench and made for the closest window that would take me outside."

Becky was suddenly struck by a thought that made her heart pound. Tobey would know… The question was slipping from her lips before she could even think of restraining herself. "Was my mo… Was the district attorney okay?" She managed to correct herself in time, ignoring the look from Sarvavi.

Tobey looked like he was trying to cross his arms under the rope. "I was told no interruptions." He said stubbornly. Becky glared at him, trying to match Sarvavi's level of intimidation but Tobey just stared evenly back. It wasn't working. "But yes." He finally said. "I passed her on my way out. She looked disoriented but unhurt." Becky felt her knees go weak with relief but fought to keep her face passive.

Tobey continued his story. "Once I got outside, I made my way around the building to find my robot so I could avoid the crowd." His brow furrowed. "Of course the crowd found me before I found my robot so I was forced to fight my way around the building. I was almost out of the crowd when I saw…" He paused and looked over at Becky again. "You." He finished.

Becky started. "What?"

"I saw you fly away." Tobey said, rope swinging slightly as he shifted.

Becky could've sworn she was radiating anxiety. She closed her suddenly sweaty hands. Did Tobey know? Had he seen her? Her heart pounded deafeningly. Was there really no point in hiding it from him anymore?

Tobey was talking again, oblivious to Becky's turmoil. "You were carrying something in your arms; I was too far away to see what though…. You were heading for the outskirts of the city." Becky closed her eyes as a tiny sigh of relief escaped her. _He doesn't know… he didn't see…_

She listened to the rest of Tobey's story. "Once I found my robot, I followed you to the ship and… well, I guess the rest is pretty self-explanatory…" He trailed off, a slight pinkish tinge coming to his cheeks. His glasses were starting to slide down his nose and he twitched his face strangely as if trying to raise them higher.

Sarvavi considered him quietly for a few seconds. "Why did you follow us?" She asked in the same quiet, compelling tone of voice she had used when she asked him why he built robots to destroy the city.

Tobey's blush turned a deep scarlet. "I hardly think that matters…" He muttered trying to face away from the warrior as much as the rope cocoon would allow.

Sarvavi said nothing. She just looked at him long enough for the silence to become uncomfortable. It was only once Tobey was starting to squirm that Sarvavi finally turned to the other villain.

"Now you."

Two-Brains shifted in the rope, glad that it was now finally his turn. "After I was knocked unconscious… I was out for a good 24 hours plus mind you…" A quick look from Sarvavi put him back on track. "Anyway, when I came to on Saturday morning, I knew I had to get out of there fast if I wanted to avoid jail time. So I made a break for it by rewiring the security cameras and building myself a mini-stun ray out of my bedsprings and nurse call button. I made it to the front door in record time!" He said proudly to Becky's dumbfounded face and Sarvavi's emotionless one.

"Why didn't you just use the window…" Tobey muttered, glasses slipping further down his nose.

"Hardly dramatic, kid." Two-Brains replied, elbowing Tobey though the rope. "When you're a big name in the villain business, you gotta go big or people lose interest."

Tobey rolled his eyes. "Right…"

Two-Brains ignored his sarcasm and continued his tale. "Anyway, when I got outside, lo and behold the first thing I see is just what I was looking for. Mr. Robot-kid here clunking by on one of his machines! I knew he'd be up to no good so I followed him to repay the favor he did for me at the International Cheese Emporium."

Strangely, Becky found this harder to believe than the break-out story. "Sorry, but how did you manage to escape the hospital and chase a robot after only just waking up from a concussion?" She asked the Doc.

Two-Brains smiled devilishly. "You forget I'm half mouse, Wordgirl." Becky knew that if his hands were free he would be pointing proudly at the grotesque, glowing mouse brain stuck to his head. "I have adrenaline rushes that rival those of normal humans whenever I feel trapped or endangered."

Becky noticed Sarvavi's mask acquire the slightest hint of curiosity at this statement but the warrior made no comment.

"Anyway," Two-Brains continued. "I followed the robot and his tracks until I reached the ship. Tobey was nowhere in sight so I assumed he had snuck onto your ship to try and get a photo or steal one of your capes…"

"I would never do that!" Tobey exclaimed, turning a bright shade of red again.

Two-Brains cackled. "Oh come on kid, give it up! Everyone knows you've got a crush on Wordgirl!"

"I do NOT!" Tobey said; shooting a glance at Becky as his blush deepened even more.

"Do so kid! Otherwise we both wouldn't be here right now!"

Tobey looked like he was choking on his response. His eyes flickered from the grinning doctor, to Becky's raised eyebrow, to Sarvavi's suddenly interested look.

He continued to make small, choking sounds, his glasses barely clinging to the end of his sweaty nose. Finally his eyes dropped to his chest and he fell humiliatingly silent.

"You were saying?" Sarvavi said to Two-Brains, starting to sound a little drained.

Two-Brains beamed with his triumph. "Right, so I climbed on board and started looking for him but I hadn't gotten far when we took off. I wandered around for awhile; trying to find him, oh by the way, whoever was driving was worse than my henchman, what's-his-name. Charlie always drives, for some reason he's better at it…" This time, it was Becky's cough that interrupted his digression. Two-Brains acknowledged it with a narrow look.

"By the time I found robot-boy here, we'd already landed. Unfortunately, those guys found us before I really got to repay the favor I was waiting for." He glared at Tobey who broke his staring contest with his bowtie to glare back.

Sarvavi turned to Kevin who nodded once. "We had to break them apart when we found them. It was really their fight that helped us find them in the first place."

Sarvavi nodded once and turned back to observe the dangling pair. "Is that everything?" She asked tiredly.

The two villains nodded enthusiastically, clearly hoping this would mean they would be released from their rope prison.

However, from Becky's point of view, there was still one unanswered question. "How did you get onboard?" She asked both Tobey and Two-Brains. "The only way through was through the hatch…"

To her surprise, it was not one of the villains that answered but the girl at her side. "When I was fixing the engine, security was disabled…" Sarvavi explained jadedly. "All the emergency flaps would've been unlocked… it would've been easy to sneak onboard unseen…" She sighed and put two fingers to the side of her head, eyes closed, brow creased in concentration. Becky noticed the rebels all watching Sarvavi respectfully as if waiting for something. After about a minute, the warrior opened her eyes again and addressed the villains in a flat voice. "You both realize that you're stuck here now? I can't get you back."

Apparently they didn't because both Tobey's and Dr. Two-Brains' faces were identical masks of horror and surprise. Sarvavi let out a heavy sigh and flew up next to the pair. "That's what I thought." She carefully untied them and lowered them back to the ground where they quickly stepped away from each other and rubbed the parts of themselves that were sore from the rope.

"Kevin, take them to the infirmary, make sure they are in good condition." Sarvavi instructed as she wound the rope around her hand in careful, loose loops. "Then see if you can find some kind of grunt work for them for the time being."

Kevin saluted to her and motioned for Tobey and Two-Brains to follow him. Still looking slightly shocked, the two villains followed the Lexiconian towards the town, their fight finally forgotten over their shared fate. Becky caught sight of Tobey glancing over his shoulder at her but she ignored it.

"Well that was unexpected." She said as Sarvavi rejoined her, looking after the departing group. "I never imagined they'd follow us here." Sarvavi said nothing but she combed her fingers slowly through her damp hair and then rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"I leave for a few days and look what happens…" she muttered, more to herself than to Becky. "I screw up two time-streams and drag two humans into a war…"

Becky kept quiet; she didn't know what to say. Two of her sworn enemies were now stuck on her home world and now not only her life but her identity was at risk.

A small, aggravated rush of air escaped her. Her home was feeling more and more constricting by the minute.

Sarvavi stopped combing her hair stressfully and stared off towards the other side of the village. She beckoned Becky to follow her and set off at a brisk walk. "Come on Beckyan, I have to see about getting GEN properly fixed…"

* * *

><p>They walked around the edge of town in silence for awhile, occasionally stepping around trees that stretched past the vicinity of the forest into the clear area between the town and the woods.<p>

"So how long has he loved you?" The question was so sudden that Becky stumbled over an exposed root. To her horror, she felt a blush rising on her cheeks that had nothing to do with her ungainliness.

"Tobey doesn't love me!" She blurted out defensively. "He's obsessed with me! It's kind of creepy actually…"

"I saw the way he looked at you." Sarvavi said evenly. "He's gone, lost all reason. He belongs to you." Her tone was controlled, with no hint of humor.

Becky scoffed. "Tobey? Please, that's all an act. He just wants to prove that he's smarter than me so he pulls all these stunts with robots and 'lost' remotes and battles… He drives me crazy! Someone in love doesn't do stuff like that."

Sarvavi stopped walking. "The desperate act of a desperate man…" She said sagaciously. Becky looked up at her in surprise wondering how such a cold, sarcastic person could know so much (or even care) about love and relationships.

"Hey! Sarvavi you're back!" Becky jumped at the gaiety of the voice and turned to find its source. They had arrived at their destination. Or at least what she hoped was their destination. The place resembled an old garage that had been stripped clean and redecorated with junk. Slabs of metal hung from the walls in a not-quite haphazardly manner and tools were strewn casually about. A scent of oil and general shop odors reeked from the place but somehow it did not make the place repulsive at all. If anything it made it seem more real, less out of place in this rustic village.

A man sitting just inside the garage-turned-workshop stood and approached the girls smiling widely.

"Well I certainly hope you have some good stories to tell me! Though I must admit, I was expecting you to be gone much longer!" The man was tall and lean, with small pockets of muscle showing slightly in his chest and arms. The shirt and overalls he wore were grease-stained but otherwise well kept. His sandy-brown hair hung in soft, straight waves from his forehead, curling towards the ends so they framed his face flatteringly. The smile he greeted them with lit up his brilliant green eyes in such a way that Becky found herself liking him immediately. But there was something about him. Something that was making a little red flag go up in her head. She just couldn't put her finger on it…

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" The man asked, wiping the shaft of a screwdriver he was holding against his leg before sticking it in his belt.

To answer, Sarvavi pointed the direction they had come from where the edge of GEN's hull just barely poked above the roofs and treetops. Becky noticed a small, quiet smile playing on her lips. When the man caught sight of the hull his eyes brightened even more.

"Ahha! GEN has returned as well! I'll bet there's quite a story there Sarvavi!"

Suddenly, Becky realized what it was. So far, he was the only one who hadn't called Sarvavi "general", "sister" or "'Sa warrior."

"One I would delight in telling you under different circumstances…" Sarvavi said wryly, but she was smiling in spite of herself.

The man shook his head hopelessly, biting back a laugh. "Almost three years in counting since I last laid eyes on her! I bet that's one special creation of mine that needs a whole lot of repairs."

Sarvavi lowered her hand. "Oh, that reminds me…" She turned to Becky. "Apprentice, can you go back and find Kevin and the others? Tell them to ask Marliem to restock the ship when she's done with the stowaways." Although she was disappointed to be leaving this scene and compellingly friendly man, Becky nodded and started to walk away, heading for GEN's hulk on the edge of town.

"Well now, you're going to have to be faster than that…" Becky froze and turned around slowly. Sarvavi was smiling at her and giving her a look that seemed to say: _well go on then._ Becky feared she was misinterpreting her face and hesitatingly lifted herself barely an inch from the ground. Sarvavi nodded slowly, raising her eyebrows and the man behind her smiled knowingly and winked at her. Becky made a noise somewhere between a laugh and a cough then sprang eagerly into the air in a flash. She rose higher than the treetops, spinning like a top. A single, joyous laugh escaped her as she turned mid-spin and headed for the village. The pure, clean wind of Lexicon caressed its way through her hair and clothes, filling her with that energy again. Everything melted away as she at last; finally wove her way through the skies of her home world. The only thought that trespassed her happiness was: _I wonder what made her change her mind?_

* * *

><p>As soon as Becky had taken off, the smile fell off of both of their faces.<p>

The man turned to face Sarvavi anxiously, all his joy gone. "Thank the spirits you're back…. I was starting to worry…." His voice was shaking slightly and he cleared his throat softly in an attempt to cover it.

Sarvavi of course, wasn't fooled. "You don't need to worry…" She said calmly. "I told you I'd return with news both of us wanted to hear…"

He smiled slightly and glanced at the speck in the sky that was Becky.

"It's her isn't it?"

She glanced around to make sure they were alone, than nodded.

The smiled widened but still did not match its old intensity. "She's just like her mother…."

Her hand shot up and grabbed his collar, but not roughly. "That is one subject you will NEVER bring up around her, got it?" Now she was the one sounding anxious…

He gave her a knowing nod and gently brushed her hand off.

"I understand. But someone will put two and two together before long…."

"And I'm hoping you won't be the one to convince them there is an equation there at all."

He chuckled, brushing away her callous tone. "Of course not!" His voice lost all humor and grew quiet. "Now, about the news….?"

She sighed softly. "It's not good, I'm afraid…." She said flatly but not harshly.

His face fell further. "You mean…?"

"No. I haven't spoken to them." She clarified. "They are not among the spirits."

He was starting to get hopeful. "That could mean they're still alive…!"

Sarvavi sighed tiredly and looked out towards the distant cliffs. "I think we both need to accept that they were either killed 10 years ago or captured." She could hear the sorrow etched deep into her own voice.

The man followed her gaze, lost in his own world. "He'd be almost eleven now…." He said quietly. "I wonder…"

She turned back to him, biting back foolish tears. "I want to know just as badly as you. They're my family too, remember?" Sarvavi shook her head. "I will always keep looking. You know I won't give up until we know for sure. But we have to face the fact that we may never learn their fate."

He stared sadly at her than nodded. "Thank you. You have done so much for me already…." She silenced him with an embrace just as Becky flew back into view, elation from her flight quickly turning into shocked curiosity.

"Be strong. Have faith." Sarvavi said gently as she broke the hug. Theo saluted her and smiled sadly. His gaze lingered thoughtfully on Becky for a moment before he plucked the screwdriver from his belt and turned back to his work.

Sarvavi began to walk back towards the cliffs without even a glance at Becky. Confused, Becky turned to follow, glancing over her shoulder at the man. "Who was that?" She asked.

Sarvavi glanced behind them momentarily. "Theo." She said the name thoughtfully, a small smile on her face.

Becky smiled knowingly at her. "So…. Is he your…?"

Sarvavi seemed startled and a little horrified by her suggestive tone. "What? No! We're old friends. We attended the West University together a few years ago."

Becky raised an eyebrow. "Okay… so why did we visit him and why did you send me on a useless assignment to be alone with him?"

"Thinking like that is going to get you nowhere but in a whole lot of trouble." Sarvavi said teasingly, surprising Becky so much that she blushed.

"I….. I didn't mean…!"

"I get it." Sarvavi said, a smile twisting her lips. "Theo's an engineer and a mechanical inventor, one of the best on the planet." She explained, as Becky followed her back towards GEN. "He was one of the first to join the rebellion and he's been our weapons and technical support since the beginning."

Becky stepped around a tree. "So why did you send me away?"

"That's personal."

Becky scoffed. "I thought you just…"

"I'm helping him look for someone." Sarvavi cut in before Becky could try to suggest anything else romantic between her and her old friend. "But it's…. it's not going well." There was something in her tone Becky couldn't place.

"Why?" Becky asked, stumbling slightly over a root.

"Well for one," Sarvavi said. "we don't even know if they're still alive… for another, if they are still alive, they could be anywhere…"

Becky flew over a fallen tree. "So why do you keep looking….?" She asked.

Sarvavi shrugged. "He won't give up hope." She said simply. "He says he knows they must still be alive. I want to believe that just as much as he does." She stopped walking for a second, eyes turned skyward, brow knitted. "But I'm harder to convince."

Becky was curious now. Maybe this was one secret Sarvavi would be willing to tell her. "Who is it?" She asked casually, landing beside the warrior.

"A very special old friend, the kind you never give up looking for…." Sarvavi was still looking up, reading the clouds, her voice distant.

As usual, this was too vague for Becky. "So this Theo…" She began, trying to think how best to handle this next question.

"His name is Theodoré Mecallēstar II. But if you ever call him that he'll probably set on of his grunt-drones on you."

Becky felt the smile fall off her face and her eyes widen. "MacCallister?" She asked, her voice a harsh whisper. It felt like her heart had stopped.

Sarvavi finally tore her gaze from the sky to give her a funny look. "No Me-callē-star." She said slowly, pronouncing it carefully.

"He's the second…?"

"Yes…." Sarvavi answered, still looking at Becky curiously.

"Is he….. married…?"

Sarvavi's gaze darkened. "No." She said simply. She turned and began to walk swiftly away. Becky had to run to catch up with her. Luckily her super-hearing was focused because otherwise she wouldn't have heard her companion's final words on the subject.

"But he did love someone…"

* * *

><p>I know what you're thinking… but you'll have to wait till next time! :)<p>

I apologize in advance for how long it will probably take.

In the meantime, reviews are appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5: The Rebellion

Finally done!

I'm sorry this took so long. Life was very demanding and for awhile, Sarvavi stopped talking to me. But whatever I did she forgave and she's being her usual talkative but infuriatingly vague and sarcastic self again.

I know you all want an answer on the Theo-arc in this chapter but I'm afraid it didn't make it this time. Next chapter I plan to touch on it briefly and I'll probably get around to explaining it somewhere in the next three chapters or so. So it is coming!

This chapter has a lot of politics and other rebellion-related things so I apologize if it's boring to read but I wanted Becky to learn a little more about her home and meet some new people.

FYI: I banged this out in two major procrastination sessions between exams, so I apologize if it feels rushed or is somewhat less developed then other chapters…

(I noticed last chapter was labeled "chapter 10". No idea where that came from… I must be getting ahead of myself…)

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: The Rebellion<p>

Becky hardly paid attention to where they were going as they reentered the village. She kept turning the bizarre thought over in her mind. _It can't possibly mean anything…_ She thought as she stumbled after Sarvavi, so deep in thought that everything around her blurred. _It's just a coincidence… Tobey's human… his MOM'S human… he's never been here before… that name must just be common here… or something… and it's not exactly McCallister… it just sounds similar…it must be a coincidence… it HAS to be… or else…_

Becky collided with something hard and firm. Sarvavi had stopped outside of a house near the base of the cliff and Becky had walked into her. The warrior glanced over her shoulder.

"I find it helps if you watch where you're going." She said dryly as Becky rubbed her own shoulder and scowled.

Sarvavi raised her fist and knocked five times on the wooden door in front of them. The door opened a fraction of an inch and a single, mud-brown eye gazed up at the girls.

"Who goes?" Asked a screechy voice.

Sarvavi shrugged up her right sleeve and flashed her scar at the eye. It widened in shock.

"So it's true!" The door abruptly shut but was quickly reopened all the way, revealing a young, broadly smiling monkey grinning up at Sarvavi. The two exchanged bows and the monkey stepped aside to let Sarvavi enter the house. Becky moved to follow but found a small, furry hand clasped around her ankle. Before she was even fully aware of it, her body reacted. She spun on the ball of her open foot, her hand coming down on the restraining arm with a **thwak**! The monkey hissed in pain as he released her. Sarvavi turned back at the noise and spoke up as the Becky and the monkey glared at each other.

"She's with me Broven... let her be. She promises to be good." There was a hint of excitement in her voice and Becky caught a strange look in her eye as Sarvavi turned and headed deeper into the building.

Becky walked away from the monkey, her heart pounding unnaturally fast. She had no idea what had just come over her back there. Was that what Sarvavi meant by 'don't think, just react?'

"Oh, Sarvavisa. It is good to see you again."

Becky turned at the new voice; Sarvavi had led her into a large, open room. A single circular table was placed in the empty space, chairs crowded around it. Most of the seats were empty but three were taken: one by a middle aged man in librarian's spectacles, the other two by Huggy and his father holding a staff. When Huggy saw Becky he let out a small screech of happiness and leapt across the table to tackle her in an embrace. Becky hugged him to her tightly, her fingers tangling in his soft fur. She hadn't realized just how much she had missed him these past few hours. This was only the second time they had been apart for an extended period of time. Huggy had been by her side for years without fail.

"It is good to be back, Wisemann." Sarvavi greeted the man in the glasses politely, almost coldly and Becky saw his smile grow sad.

"I trust your adventures were… profitable." The man said, his eyes drifting to Becky briefly.

Sarvavi followed his gaze impassively. "Yes they were." She leaned closer to him and spoke in a whisper Becky barely caught. "I have some news I think you'll be interested to hear."

"I look forward to hearing it from you." The man said genuinely but Sarvavi abruptly turned away and went to Klyeansa. She greeted him with a bow and the two began to speak in the cryptic monkey tongue Becky couldn't understand.

"What are they saying?" She asked as Huggy shifted to hang off her shoulder. He listened for a second then smiled. "Sarvavi's just catching up with her father."

It took Becky a second to register what had been said. "Wait… what?"

Huggy looked up at her. "Didn't she tell you? My father adopted her a long time ago." His gaze grew distant and thoughtful. "She's my sister."

Becky shook her head wondering how she could've missed a detail like that. More likely Sarvavi just never mentioned it. She was about to ask Huggy for details when she felt someone's eyes on her. Turning, she found herself staring at curious gray eyes framed behind the spectacles. The man smiled at her.

"Forgive me for staring. It's just you remind me of someone I once knew…" Becky found his gaze uncomfortable but not creepy. It was more like he was looking into her rather than at her.

"Who?" She asked, nervously brushing her hair back, momentarily forgetting Huggy. He dropped to her side as she bumped him and regarded the man uneasily.

"Oh, it's not important." The man in the glasses said, waving the question aside and meeting Huggy's look evenly. At that moment, a heavy hand clapped onto Becky's shoulder, making her knees buckle slightly.

"Is the professor lecturing you?" A familiar voice asked. Becky smiled through a wince of pain as she looked up into Manvansa's gleaming eyes.

"I was merely making conversation." The man said, smiling at Manvansa. "It's not every day our fearless leader adds a spectator to the meetings."

A deep chuckle escaped Manvansa. "True Wisemann, but it's everyday that you share your wisdom and knowledge in the form of lectures and sermons." The strong man joked. He squeezed Becky's shoulder once than went to an empty seat.

Becky sat between Huggy and Sarvavi who continued her conversation with her father in the harsh, guttural tones of the ancient monkey language. Occasionally the monkey would throw glances over Sarvavi's shoulder at Becky and his eyes darted briefly to Wisemann once. Becky noticed this out of the corner of her eye but didn't acknowledge it. She didn't want to admit it but she was very much in awe of Huggy's father. So much so that she even felt a little afraid of him.

Over the next few minutes, the room slowly filled until all but two seats were occupied.

As a muscular woman with a mane of fiery red hair in strangely-cut black clothes took her seat, Sarvavi turned away from Klyeansa and rose to her feet. The quiet chatter in the room died out as she stood.

"Greetings fellow warriors, friends and colleagues. May the Spirits light your path." She said to the group.

"And may the Star be fulfilled." The table chorused back in a mixture of screeches and words.

Sarvavi nodded once and shook her right arm slightly as if trying to make the short sleeve of her shirt fall lower. "It's good to be back." She said, looking around at the assembled rebels. "I know I left you with little warning and a very vague explanation…"

"None is more like it…" A broad-shouldered, husky man at the other end of the table muttered.

Sarvavi continued as if she hadn't heard him. "… But I am pleased to report that my endeavor was successful." She glanced down at Becky and raised her eyebrows. Becky caught the hint and hesitatingly stood. "For those of you who do not already know, this is my new apprentice, Wordgirl." Sarvavi began, turning back to the group. "She possesses the powers of flight and vitality. She was of great help to me in her home city and decided to come back here with me to learn more so as to settle my debt to her." Becky looked around nervously at the gathered majors and tried to smile. Manvansa winked at her encouragingly. Becky saw the professor named Wisemann watching her closely and felt her stomach twist nervously.

"Wordgirl huh? Interesting name." This statement came not from the figures seated at the table, but from above it. Becky and several others looked up in surprise. Floating a few feet from the ceiling with a mischievous look in his eye was Falcoté, the flying man from the sky.

The still-shirtless man drifted down the table casually and plopped himself into one of the empty chairs in between the woman in black and Manvansa. He kicked his feet up onto the table-top, his immaculate boots that had never tasted dirt making a loud clunk against the wood.

Manvansa scowled at the boots in his line of vision. "You're late." He growled.

Falcoté grinned cheekily at him and folded his hands behind his head. "By your standards, not mine." He caught Becky's eye and winked, making her blush. "Besides, I'm not the last one here." He observed.

"Speaking of which," The woman in black said, looking around. "Shall we wait for Theo?"

"He's otherwise occupied." Sarvavi said. "He will not be attending today." She motioned for Becky to sit and took a seat herself. "I called this meeting for a full status report. I want to know everything that has happened in my absence."

"It's only been a few days General," Falcoté said, stifling a barely concealed yawn. "It's not like you were gone for a month."

Sarvavi gave him a wry smile. "No, but it sure feels like it."

"I'll begin." Manvansa said, intentionally bumping the flying man's feet from the table as he stood.

"First of all, I think you should know that we have heard little from Lord Inexpert since you left. His ship was spotted leaving his palace the same day you left and no one has seen or heard from him since." His lips twisted up in a half-smile. "Not that anyone's complaining of course."

Sarvavi smiled at the joke. "He may be gone awhile yet, Wordgirl and I made sure of that." Becky ducked her head as every eye in the room looked at her with sudden new interest.

"I know there's a good story there but I'm pretty sure you'll never tell it." The woman in black said in a clipped voice as Manvansa sat back down.

Sarvavi narrowed her eyes but said nothing in response.

"However," the woman continued, her hard gaze shifting to Huggy. "I do expect you to tell us where and how you found the long-lost Captain Huggensa."

Huggy fidgeted and look up at Sarvavi.

"The same place I found Wordgirl, Norava." Sarvavi answered smoothly, without a hint of worry. "You'll find that the two of them make quite a team."

The woman called Norava said nothing more but the look in her eyes made Becky nervous. Or maybe it was the intimidating contrast her bright hair made with her black clothes. The woman seemed colder and tougher than Sarvavi and easily less inclined to laugh. Becky found herself wondering when the last time this woman had smiled had been.

Sarvavi turned her attention away from the woman and looked at the husky man. "Zetetic? What of the Eastern Mine plans? Anything I should know?"

The man shrugged. "We haven't been able to gather a lot of intelligence on that yet, but it's not looking like anything will be happening in the near future. There are still too many cities that have to be taken or bribed in that area first." His statement drew some quiet murmurs of relief from those gathered.

"Any other significant advances by the Ignorites?" Sarvavi asked as the comments died away.

"They haven't made too much progress." Zetetic assured her. "The most significant fall was Innere city on the Great Central River. And a few villages here and there."

Sarvavi seemed slightly relieved. "It's better than I feared at least." She admitted.

Falcoté chuckled, kicking his boots back up onto the table. "What, did you think the entire rebellion would fall apart in your absence? We can handle ourselves for awhile."

"Some of us more so than others…" Manvansa muttered under his breath, earning him identical sharp looks from Klyeansa and Sarvavi.

He wasn't the only one upset by the flying-man's statement. "The failure of this rebellion is no laughing matter." The husky man said darkly his eyes flashing. "Now is not the time for sidestepping the main issue!"

"Let it go Zete.." Wisemann muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose under his glasses. "No one said anything about…"

"I said this last meeting and I will say it again: Adár city must be a priority." Zetetic was quite suddenly on his feet. He looked around at the assembled Majors. "It's a major center of commerce, culture and force. Take Adár and it's only a few more weeks to the capitol at most." Becky caught several attentive nods but several eye rolls as well as if this point had already been thoroughly discussed several times. "I can have my spies there in two days if need be." Zetetic continued. "They'll be grounded of course but at least they can feed us vital information until..."

"We can't go there." Sarvavi said definitively. Becky recognized the same careful tone of voice the warrior had used back on the ship when they were flying past the city in dispute.

"We need to make a move on Adár city." Norava said, turning back to Sarvavi. "If anything, it's the best way to recruit more flyers."

"We can't go there." Sarvavi said again, a hint of exasperation creeping into her voice.

"And will the great General, spirits willing, tell us why?" Zetetic asked, beginning to sound impatient.

Sarvavi looked evenly back at him. "One does not kick the hornet's nest. You find another way to take it down." She said.

Norava openly rolled her eyes. "Just say it. You won't go back there without Jaycoan at your side…"

"This has nothing to do with him!" Becky flinched at the sudden edge in Sarvavi's voice. The warrior was on her feet now, one hand clenched into a fist as her eyes stared daggers at the fire-haired woman. The only thing keeping her from leaping over the table at the woman was the calm hand of Klyeansa on her arm. But it didn't stop her from shouting.

"Adár city is the center of dissent right now! Half of them sympathize with us, the other half cry for our execution! Going there now could cause a schism that would only hinder our efforts, not to mention the fact that we would no longer be a rumor but a physical fact! One that the Ignorites would waste no time in smearing, hunting and eliminating!" Her face took on a crimson shade. She paused briefly to draw a breath before spitting her next sentence to the gathering. "And if I must give you another reason, Bekava was just named city chancellor!"

Her outburst was met with stunned silence. It was as if the entire room had frozen in time. Becky could see several eyes widened in surprise and fear.

"Bekava?"Norava finally asked in a harsh whisper, looking positively terrified. Klyeansa closed his eyes, Wisemann opened his wider. Falcoté's boots fell off the table with a **clunk.**

The entire table exchanged silent, terrified looks and Becky caught Sarvavi's eyes slide away from her as if trying to conceal that she had been looking at her.

"But… how?" Manvansa finally asked into the silence.

"Apparently, she has fallen into favor with the emperor." Wisemann said drily.

"Yeah, betraying the Council to the Ignorites will do that…" Falcoté said, sounding bitter.

"Betraying..?" Huggy's voice was high and his eyes wide. He looked up at Sarvavi "She… she was the betrayer?"

Sarvavi just closed her eyes and nodded. "It was her." She said quietly.

Zetetic furrowed his brow. "Wait; there is no way my network could've missed that… How did you..?"

"I found the report during our raid of Inexpert's palace." Sarvavi answered as Klyeansa finally removed his hand from her arm.

"And you're just telling us now?" Manvansa asked in disbelief.

Sarvavi shuffled her feet nervously as she sat down. "I had something else on my mind at the time…"

Falcoté scoffed. "Like what?"

Sarvavi was silent. She avoided Becky's lost glance. Knowing she would get nothing more from the warrior, Becky instead directed her gaze at the assembly. Her eyes stopped at the red-haired woman. Norava was staring at a fixed point blankly, as if too shocked to think clearly.

"We leave the city alone for now." Manvansa cut into the silence at last. The others nodded in agreement. He looked at Sarvavi who met his gaze respectfully. "But if we want to remove the emperor's influence once and for all, their support will be crucial." There were murmurs of consent from all seated except Sarvavi, Huggy and Norava who snapped out of her stupor at last and looked thoughtfully at Becky. Becky ducked her head, wondering why people were staring at her so much. Was it her head cover?

Sarvavi was speaking again. "I understand that, brother. We just need more time."

There were more murmurs of agreement. It appeared the matter was settled for now.

Sarvavi turned back to Zetetic. "Anymore news from the network?"

"Actually, yes. Regarding the emperor." Zetetic said. Immediately, he had the General's full attention.

"Yes?"

"My underground in the Capitol sent a message yesterday. He's received word that the emperor is planning to visit Incarcerate Prison within the next few months."

Sarvavi's face went totally blank. It was as if her mind had shut-down completely. She stared straight ahead.

"General?" There was no response.

Huggy gently poked the warrior's arm and she started slightly. "Sorry, what?"

"What do you want to do about the emperor?" Wisemann prompted, watching her worriedly.

"Uhh…" Sarvavi still wasn't completely coherent. Her eyes looked glassy and distant. Her face had lost all coldness and guards. She looked open, vulnerable and scared. Becky shivered inwardly at the change.

"I'll tell you what I think." Zetetic said angrily. "I think an assassination is in order."

Wisemann threw his hands up in the air. "Oh, in the name of the Ansa, Zete!" Sarvavi stiffened noticeably, her face immediately turning to its familiar icy glare. Wisemann noticed this. "Sorry General…" He said, sympathetically.

Sarvavi's eyes hardened and Becky almost breathed a sigh of relief as the warrior's momentary weakness vanished. "Zete you know perfectly well we don't have the resources to take out someone of that caliber." The man angrily averted her eyes and wrung his hands. "And even if we could," Sarvavi continued, "we cannot fix all our problems just by cutting the top off of the bush. We still have to worry about the thorns and the roots." Becky saw Norava's eyebrow rise slightly at the metaphor but the fire-haired woman kept silent. "And Wisemann, I hardly think cursing is necessary at this time. Please restrain yourself." Her voice grew wickedly sharp as she addressed the professor who stared back at her with something between pity and sorrow in his eyes.

An uneasy silence fell. It was broken by the clearing of a monkey throat.

"I agree about the emperor." Klyeansa spoke quietly but everyone leaned in to listen. "As Sarvavisa mentioned, we cannot attempt something on the magnitude of a break-in or an assassination unless we are fully prepared to declare our presence and start an all-out war. We need more soldiers first." He shifted his grip on his staff. Becky was impressed at how easily the monkey handled himself. The respect for him in this room was tangibly evident. Even Falcoté was giving him his undivided attention.

Klyeansa looked around; seeming unfazed by the rapt attention he was receiving at all ends. "We need the help of our brothers and sisters. It is time to recruit the birds and the wolves."

* * *

><p>This time Norava broke the silence that fell. "You really think that would be possible?" There was no skepticism in her question.<p>

Klyeansa nodded. "I do. We have stood together before and relations between us have historically been strong."

"Be that as it may, our brothers and sisters are in no way eager to start wars, Grand Master." Manvansa said respectfully.

"I am aware of that." Huggy's father said. "That doesn't mean we can't petition them for their help. Surely they must realize this will affect them eventually."

"I don't know." Zetetic said, starting to look calmer. "I hear the birds can be very indecisive…"

"I think they will come around." Sarvavi said, a hint of eagerness sneaking into her voice. "If we could just talk to them…"

"How?" Wisemann asked quietly. "To get to the 'Fa temple you'd have to go right through the Lexonite cliffs during rock-fall season… it's either that or cross the river and go through Ignorite territories." He shook his head. "The short way is a good three to four weeks, the long way could take a month or more on foot…"

"Or…" Falcoté rose to his feet dramatically. "We could send a flyer."

Manvansa scoffed. "Well we sure as the Eychan's Choice wouldn't send you…" This drew a round of chuckles from the majors but Huggy looked up at Sarvavi with a wince. She did not seem to notice.

"I appreciate the offer Falco, but you're needed here now." Sarvavi's eyes were distant again but as if she was deep in thought instead of lost. "We might be able to get a ground patrol through… and once GEN is fixed we might be able to sneak in with her cloaking shield… "

"What of the southern temple?" Manvansa interrupted.

"I know the wolves will join us as soon as I can get a message through…" Sarvavi said, waving his concern aside with her excitement.

Norava scoffed, breaking Sarvavi's euphoria. "The wolves are more concerned with their territories and rituals than this war. What makes you think they would be so quick to join us?"

"Yes." Zetetic concurred. "Why in the world would they be so eager to help you?"

Becky noticed Huggy's father shoot a look at Sarvavi who turned mysteriously serious as she stared down Norava and Zetetic.

"I have a pact with Ulvka." She finally said.

The man's eyebrows shot towards his hairline. Clearly this was news to him.

"With Ulvka?" Norava repeated skeptically. "How could you possibly..?"

"I vote we move on the northern temple." Klyeansa interjected, tapping his staff on the floor. "At this point we need more aerial soldiers than foot soldiers."

The others nodded.

"Well professor? Do we have your vote?" Klyeansa asked Wisemann. The man looked briefly at Sarvavi then nodded.

"Good, who will go?" Sarvavi asked the group.

"I don't think more than a handful would be wise." Zetetic said. "Spies work best in small, integrated groups."

"I will go." Klyeansa said. Sarvavi turned to him, startled.

"But… Grand Master..."

"I have good relations with the birds. You can manage without me for awhile, Sarvavi." Sarvavi nodded but seemed a little uneasy.

"Who else?"

"I suggest we send some students." Falcoté said, kicking his feet back up onto the table.

Manvansa scowled. "That's the stupidest thing you've said all meeting."

Klyeansa however, was nodding, having ignored or disregarded Manvansa's comment.

"I'll take a few students with me. If we are stopped we can say we are training." Manvansa blanched but again was ignored. Klyeansa turned to the professor. "Wisemann, those students you recruited at the University, would you recommend any of them for this mission?"

"They're too young, too inexperienced…" Manvansa began to protest.

"They'll be with me, brother. I'll keep them out of trouble." Klyeansa promised. Manvansa still looked uneasy.

Wisemann thought for a moment. "Ishmael and Sarahane possibly, they are both level-headed and fast. I feel Ronan and Jonathán would fare better here right now."

Manvansa looked at Sarvavi for support but her thoughts appeared to be elsewhere.

Falcoté chuckled as his idea was accepted. "See Manny? Nothing to get your nerves in a bunch about."

The strong man's fist clenched as he stood. This time, he made an obvious effort to knock the man's feet down. "Grand Master," He appealed to Huggy's father. "With all respect possible, I don't understand why we're even considering this. The route is dangerous and long and those students are not ready for such adverse conditions yet."

"The same way my daughter wasn't ready to step up and fight at the Gathering?" The monkey asked, with a slight catch in his voice. Sarvavi snapped back to the present and glanced between her father and her old teacher.

Manvansa bowed his head slightly. "That was different. We both recognized Sarvavisa's talents… she's special…"

"I'm right here…" the girl in question muttered under her breath.

Apparently no one but Becky heard her. "These students are not like her…" Manvansa protested only to be cut off by the flying man.

"Oh let them get out once and awhile." He said, slapping his boots back up onto the table. "The best way to learn is by life-or-death experience right?" He asked with an innocent smile.

Norava rolled her eyes. "Don't start you two…"

Manvansa glared down at Falcoté. "**You** don't know those students, you barely even see them."

Falcoté smirked. "But see that's how I know them so much better than you ever will…"He hesitated for a fraction of a second before saying: "Lord Excelsior…"

Becky jumped as Manvansa swung his arm out, sending his chair flying across the room and smashing into the opposite wall. "I've had it with you!" He snarled at Falcoté, any indication of gentleness having evaporated into fury.

The flying man grinned wickedly, feet still propped up on the table. "You'll never catch me! You're too uncoordinated!"

"I'll show you uncoordinated!" Manvansa swiped Falcoté but his fingers closed only on red light as the man rose into the air in the blink of an eye without moving a muscle. Finding himself off balance, Manvansa stumbled to regain his footing, his feet tangling in the abandoned chair.

Falcoté laughed cruelly. "No, no that's not uncoordinated." He called down to his fuming antagonist. "It's more…. Ungainly!"

Manvansa picked himself up. "Shut it you!" He growled and sprung again.

"Ungainly: Lacking grace or ease of movement!" Falcoté shouted as he dodged Manvansa's swipe, sending the man sprawled across the table.

Sarvavi sighed. "And I was just starting to like this new meeting place too…" But she did nothing as the strong man jumped onto the table, throwing a punch at the burst of red light shouting out word definitions.

"Klutz: someone who is unwieldy! Maladroit: awkward or clumsy!" He laughed heartily in-between definitions as Manvansa lunged and the other Majors rolled their eyes and leaned away to avoid getting in the way of the fighters.

Becky had a hard time stifling her laughter as Falcoté dashed around the room, rattling off definitions as an enraged Manvansa swiped at him and threw various objects, trying to knock him out of the air. Falcoté taunted him endlessly, springing effortlessly and loosely through the air. For one second, Becky could've sworn it wasn't the strong man swiping at the flyer but a villain from Preposterocity swiping at her.

Her blood froze as the thought came occurred to her. Falcoté was just like her…. His skin was the same color… he defined words with such ease… he was plenty old enough…

"What tribe are you?" She heard herself ask it before she realized she was talking.

The flying man froze in mid-air, just out of reach of the man below him. "What?" He asked in disbelief, all mirth melting off his face.

"What tribe are you from?" Becky asked again, her heart hammering. _Could he be..?_

Immediately his face darkened. His green eyes grew sharp. Before anyone could call out to him, Falcoté was out the door in a flash of red light.

Sarvavi sighed. "Well I guess that's it for today. Meeting adjourned. Thank you." She stood to leave.

"Wait." Manvansa was trying to regain some of his dignity. "If you are going to let those students go to the temple, I am going too."

Sarvavi considered him for a moment, than nodded. "Alright, we'll discuss it later." She stood and followed Falcoté's path from the room with quick even footsteps.

"Apprentice! Come!" She called over her shoulder. It took Becky a second to realize who she was talking to. She flew after Sarvavi, reaching her side just as the warrior reached the door to the street.

"What was that?" She asked breathlessly.

"The two of them? They do that all the time." Sarvavi said, crossing the street, Becky floating after her. "Last time we had to relocate the meeting area because of them… the homeowner was not happy when stuff started flying…"

Becky landed next to her and started walking. "No, no… with Falcoté…"

"What, with him leaving?"

"Is he my father?" Becky blurted out, unable to take it anymore.

Sarvavi stopped in her tracks. Slowly, she turned to face Becky, her eyes serious, her mouth in a tight line.

Then she laughed. "No. Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Well he…. He's…" Now that her guess had been shot down, Becky was much less confident in the evidence she had.

"Is that why you asked about his tribe?" Sarvavi inquired, sitting down on a small bench outside of a shop.

Becky nodded, blushing slightly. "What is he from?"

Sarvavi shuffled her feet. "He doesn't have a tribe. He's never known who his family was." She said flatly.

Becky felt terrible. "Is that why he..?"

"Yes, he's a little sensitive about that." The warrior said sadly as Becky joined her on the bench. "Normally he doesn't care. Maybe you just caught him at a bad time."

The strong smell of freshly baked bread wafted from the shop and Becky felt her stomach rumble.

The warrior's nose lifted as she took in the scent. "Hungry?" She asked. Becky nodded, saliva filling her mouth as she tried to remember the last time she'd eaten.

Sarvavi stood. "I'll be right back." She walked into the shop.

Becky sat alone outside the shop, watching the people and monkeys pass by, going about their lives. Besides the strange clothes and the monkeys, this could've passed for a village on Earth: people buying, people selling, children running and laughing, the dull clanking of a blacksmith at work.

_It's hard to believe there's a war on the horizon…_ Becky thought as she remembered what she had heard in the meeting: the politics of war, all the tensions between various people, Sarvavi's reactions… It all seemed so unreal compared to what she was seeing.

Becky enviously took in the sight of a little girl hanging off her father's leg, laughing joyously. She felt a little tug in her heart. She missed her Earth family. She wondered about her family here. If Falcoté wasn't her father, who was? And why hadn't Sarvavi introduced them yet? What about her mother? Her thoughts briefly returned to Theo but she shook the thought away. She had enough of her own problems. She didn't need to worry about Tobey's problems too.

A familiar screech broke through her thoughts and she looked up with a smile. "Huggy!"

The monkey tackled her in an embrace again. "I was just saying goodbye to everyone." He said as he released her. "Where's Sarvavi?"

At that moment, the warrior emerged from the shop, gripping two round, warm loaves of bread. She froze when she saw Huggy.

Huggy looked over at her. "You promised." Was all he said.

She sighed and handed Becky a loaf. "Yes, I did." The rich smell of barley and salt overcame Becky and she tore into the bread hungrily.

Sarvavi considered the other loaf then handed it to the monkey. "Well?" She asked tiredly.

Huggy ripped the loaf in half and stuffed it into his mouth. He spoke with difficulty around the food.

"You promised to show me my brother."

Unfortunately, Becky's mouth was full of bread at that moment and she choked. A hard thump on her back dislodged the bread from her windpipe.

"Br… brother?" She croaked as air returned to her lungs. "You have a brother?"

Huggy nodded but his momentary concern for Becky was being pushed aside.

"Where is Hayensa, Sarvavi? Why hasn't he said hello yet?"

"Umm…" Sarvavi's boot played with a small stone. She avoided Huggy's gaze. "Didn't… didn't dad talk to you?"

Huggy shrugged. "He only wanted to know about me. I told him everything I could about where I'd been…"

Sarvavi seemed a little disappointed but she waved it away. "That's okay… he would've figured it out eventually anyway… he is our father after all…" She scratched nervously at her arm. "He really didn't..?"

"No. He said you would tell me…" Huggy's face grew anxious. "What's going on… show me where Hayen is!"

"I…." Sarvavi looked torn. She bit her lip. "I can't…" She finally said.

Huggy's face clouded with comprehension. "No… no…" The half-eaten bread slipped from his grip and landed on the dusty road. "Who… who did it?" Becky winced at the sudden anger in his voice.

Sarvavi shook her head. "No. I can't show you him because I don't know where he is…"

Huggy tilted his head, confused. "What do you mean?"

Sarvavi took a deep breath and finally turned to face him. "Hayen joined the Ignorite Air Force Huggy. Right now, he could be anywhere."

Huggy stared, shocked into silence. He started backing away, shaking his head.

Becky reached out to him. " Huggy..?"

But he shied away from her hand. "I… I need to be alone… for awhile…" he said then turned on his heel and dashed away from them.

"Huggy!" Becky was ready to fly after him but was stopped by a calm voice.

"Let him go." Sarvavi was sitting on the bench again, head in her hands.

Becky rounded on her. "Would you mind telling me why?" She asked venomously.

For once, Sarvavi did not become defensive. "Huggy's and my older brother Hayensa was also a member of the Lexicon Air Force and a warrior of the temple." She explained, looking after Huggy. "After the council fell, he disappeared. Then about a year ago I saw him flying one of their ships on patrol. Zetetic's people confirmed it. Hayen is now a Specialist in the Ignorite army."

Becky didn't know what to say. The silence between the two girls stretched.

Finally, the warrior stood and gestured for Becky to follow. "Come on… it's been a long day. Let's get some rest." She led Becky away from the shop, throwing a small smile over her shoulder. "Tomorrow, your real training starts."

* * *

><p>The next chapter will most likely be short(er). What'd you think? Lost? Hated it? Liked it? Think I should update more often?<p>

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6: Contemplations and Memories

As promised, a short chapter. Written in about 25 minutes. Please read the ending note carefully, I'm taking a poll.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Contemplations and Memories<p>

Huggy stalked angrily through his home village, not even bothering to pay attention to where he was going and bumping into several people. But he didn't care; their offended cries didn't reach him through the dark void of his emotions. His feet pounded the road, beating out the rhythm of his thoughts like a broken record: _Hayen__ joined __the__ Ignorites__…__.__ Hayen__ joined__ the__ Ignorites__… __He__'__s __one__ of __**them**__._ He wanted to scream in frustration.

Hayen. His protector. His rival. His brother! He fought back tears. _Why__ Hayen?__ Why__ would__ you__ betray__ us?__ What__ could__'__ve__ possibly__ made__ you__ join __them?_

His feet kept going, the thoughts kept flowing: _training__ with __his __brother__… __Hayen __saving __him__ from__ that __rogue __eagle__… __laughing __at __some__ stupid __joke__… __sneaking__ extra__ rolls __from__ the __communal__ dinner__… __Hayen__ beaming __with __pride __at __his __Air __Force __Graduation__… __sharing__ a __hug __as __they __departed __for __duty__…_

And now… Now he was the enemy.

Huggy only realized where he was when he smacked headlong into a tree. After a moment of stifled curses and rubbing of sore spots, he grew silent and still.

He was back at the Pool of Mirrors.

Hesitatingly, he stepped into the clearing and stood in the dying twilight.

It was funny, he hadn't been here in almost thirteen (no wait, he realized, the time flux would make it…. three) years and this place looked exactly the same. It never seemed to change. No leaves ever fell from the Sacred Trees that surrounded the clearing; no breath of wind ever disturbed the ripple- less surface of the pool. The calming effect was immediate; he felt his heart slow in his chest, his mind quiet and his fists come unclenched. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath of the aromatic forest air.

Memories of his last visit swirled on the edge of his consciousness: _a__ clear __night __lit __by__ 2 __full __moons:__one__ in__ the__ sky,__one __in__ the __pool. __Blood__ seeping__ across__ the__ surface__ of __the__ moon __in __the __pool, __tainting__ the __mirror.__ His __sister __collapsed __at __the __pool__'__s __edge, __bleeding,__ writhing __and __screaming__ in __pain__…_

He shook his head and opened his eyes to make the vision leave. It was bad luck to think about the ceremony, especially here.

The sun slipped towards the horizon, the last fingers of light caressing the surface of the pool in brilliant fiery colors not unlike the blood from that night.

Darkness was almost here. He'd better get comfortable or start walking again.

Huggy sighed. He wasn't ready to face his family yet. He couldn't let Becky or Sarvavi see him like this. He needed more time.

Huggy chose a tree, bowed to it as Sarvavi had taught him and swung gently into the lower branches. He found a comfortable spot and nestled in, staring out at the pool.

He would stay here tonight. Perhaps the spirits would be generous to the brother of the Spirit-Dreamer and tell him what to do about Hayen. Perhaps they would descend upon his dreams as he slept and whisper what he must do, tell him where Hayen was at that moment…

Huggy shivered as he curled up into the crock of the tree. A small sliver of fear had worked its way into his heart as the last rays of light faded. He wasn't afraid of being alone. Nor was he afraid of the woods or the spirit world. From what Sarvavi told him, the spirits were generally amiable unless provoked. A chill went through him. No, he wasn't afraid of ghosts. Or of what they might tell him.

Huggy was afraid he already knew what he had to do about his brother's betrayal. He knew what it would involve. And he knew that he wouldn't like it.

* * *

><p>Sorry about the length. Huggy wanted his moment. The real reason I posted this separate was to ask the readers a question because I'm having major writers block.<p>

Readers: I want your opinion. Do you want to learn a little bit more about the rebellion and the OC's I introduced (specifically Theo, Wisemann, Manvansa and Falcoté) in another chapter in the one-on-one- Sarvavi –and- Becky style (like part 1 chapter 10) or do you want me to just get on with the storyline and talk about things as they come up?

You know the drill. Reviews count as votes! :D

Longer chapter coming, I promise! It will come faster if more people cast their vote!


	7. Chapter 7: Rudimentary Flying

Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long. I'm afraid my excuse is terribly dull though so I won't get into it. The first part of this chapter is dedicated to my good friend kingdomkepperofbooksdisneyfan for all her support and dedication to the story (and her constant pressuring for me to examine Two-Brains' story). You got your wish!

The remainder of this chapter is dedicated to the beautiful music of Hans Zimmer and James Horner for inspiring the flight scene (although I know they'll probably never see this).

This is my first time writing Two-Brains so let me know how I did! And I do want feedback on the flight scene!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Rudimentary Flying<p>

Dawn was breaking. This was his chance.

Two-Brains slipped out the heavy front door to the infirmary, closing it incredibly softly behind him. Then without a backwards glance, he scampered for the nearby woods.

_Yes!_ Freedom was sweet. Once he reached the tree line, he slowed to a walk, panting and eventually had to lean on a nearby tree to catch his breath. He'd never really been good at physical activity, even with all the time he spent running from Wordgirl and Captain what's- his- name. But a little shortness of breath was magnitudes better than that cesspool back there.

_Someone __of __my__ intelligence__ should __not __be __stuck__ rolling __bandages __and __collecting__ water__…_ That robot kid definitely but him? No, not the infamous Dr. Two Brains Ph.D! The number one villain in all of Preposterocity! The inventor of the shrink ray! The grow ray! The anti-gravity ray..!

His revere was cut short as his head throbbed and he gently petted the mouse brain to calm the anxiety that flooded him from it. Squeaky was anxious. He needed cheese. Cheese… cheese! Where was the cheese?

He started sniffing the air anxiously as he walked along the tree line. Their plan was simple; find the nearest city with a dairy establishment, sneak in and steal all their cheese, steal a ship and be hightailing it off this deplorable excuse for a planet before Wordgirl or her new friend could do anything about it. Yes it was a good plan. Simple and idiot-proof.

The only problem was…. Where was the cheese?

He sniffed and sniffed but all Squeaky got from the light, delicious air of this planet was the musty scent of the forest, the unpleasant odors of the strange fruits that made him sick, the hot, sticky smell of welding, the thick oily scent of lubricants… the salty tint of pure metal waiting to be shaped and formed…

Abruptly, Two-Brains stopped. _Could__ there __possibly __be__…__._ He took another whiff. A smile he hadn't smiled in a long time stole across his features. It was the smile of Dr. Steven Boxleitner discovering the one thing that made him happiest. _There__'__s __a __workshop__ around __here._

Squeaky would have none of it of course. All it took was two pulsating throbs from the tiny mouse brain and what little of the man that was disappeared again.

Two-Brains petted the brain, praying it would give him peace. Just this once? "There, there…. There's no cheese here… but we could get to the workshop… build a ship and be back where there's cheese…" His whole body was racked with a spasm as Squeaky asserted his dominance. He winced and accepted his fate quietly, enduring the shaking of his limbs, the pounding headache. After all, it was impossible to reason with the mouse brain. It didn't communicate by words after all, just scents and sounds and feelings…

He froze. _But __maybe__…__._

Two-Brains immediately brought the scents of home to mind: the tang of freshly welded metal, the sharp scent of glue, the dry air infused with metals…

Just as he suspected, the mouse brain changed course, practically forcing him towards the workshop smells that reminded it of home. And where home was, the cheese was.

Two-Brains grinned as he practically ran towards the workshop. Who said he was the submissive one in this unconventional relationship? He could manipulate Squeaky just as well as the mouse toyed with him sometimes… Two-Brains dashed around a tree, the scents growing stronger…. Closer…!

Without warning, he was on his back in the dirt.

"What the…"

Before he could figure out what had caused him to fall over, he found a screw-driver inches from his nose.

"_State your business, trespasser."_

Two-Brains stared. Hovering over his body was a mid-sized robot, about the size of a small child. Its head was circular and smooth, with a single, glowing eye. Its arms were not at all proportionate to its tiny body and head. One limb was long and flexible, ending in a normal hand. The other limb ended in the screwdriver it was threatening him with. The robot had a circular base and no legs. But legs seemed superfluous when the thing could fly.

Two-Brains wasn't going to let some tiny robot deter him from his mission. "Get off of me you hunk of metal..!" He sat up and moved to brush the thing aside only to find himself looking cross-eyed at the screwdriver as it was pressed sharply into the bridge of his nose.

A clear, strong voice suddenly rang out. "That's enough!"

The robot abruptly hovered away from him, leaving Two-Brains on the ground blinking to clear his watering eyes.

"Shouldn't you be working?" The unseen voice said.

The robot was staring at the ground with its one eye. "_Sorry __sir.__"_The thing floated away out of Two-Brains' line of vision. He sat up stiffly, rubbing his neck.

"Sorry about that. I thought you were someone else." Two-Brains looked around for the source of the voice and found himself in front of what was indeed a small workshop nestled in the woods. The voice seemed to be coming from the shadowy interior of the shop.

"Someone else?" He asked as he stood up and brushed himself off. He glared as he caught sight of the sentry robot hovering a few feet away, its screwdriver working away at a twisted heap of metal.

"Forgive me. I'm just a little on edge." Two-Brains turned his attention back to the shop in time to see a young man emerge from the shadowy interior, wearing thick goggles. "I'm conducting some light-sensitive, power range adjustments." He explained as he pulled the goggles down around his neck and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "I don't want any unnecessary surprises."

The statement caught Two-Brains interest. "What kind of adjustments?"

"Alpha-particle mutations." The tired inventor said with a heavy sigh, still not looking up at Two-Brains. The man ran a hand through his loose, wavy hair. "I'm working on a very important project right now and unfortunately it's not going at all as I had planned…"

Two-Brains smiled. This was too perfect. "Well… I don't like to brag but where I come from, I'm the go-to guy for technical problems. Especially alpha-particles. Have you tried reversing the radiation matrix?"

The man looked up, eyes glowing excitedly. "Are you an inventor?" He asked hopefully.

Two-Brains chuckled. "My friend, I'm what they call a genius."

The man walked forward enthusiastically, startling Two-Brains a little. It was rarely, if ever that anyone approached him willingly when they first met him. Usually once they got a good look at the mouse brain attached to his head, they either screamed or stared. But the man in front of him (a man who couldn't possibly be but a few years younger than Two-Brains himself) walked right up and greeted him like an old acquaintance.

"Great! It's always nice to meet a fellow inventor." He stuck out his hand and Two Brains finally got a good look at his sandy-brown hair, his friendly, brilliant green eyes.

The man smiled as they clasped hands. "You can call me Theo."

* * *

><p><em>Are you ready?<em>

_**She looked up, out over the pool. The telltale glow of the rising moon softly brushed the edge of the tree tops. Not a ripple disturbed the surface. The trees were shrouded in shadows, a slight breeze set them quietly whispering. She was back at the Pool of Mirrors. Yet the calmness of the place had no effect on her. In fact, she was terrified. **_

_**There was a dull, throbbing pain deep in her stomach. She could feel her limbs trembling. Cold sweat was dripping down her back and in her eyes. She blinked and shivered. Her heart raced.**_

_Yes. **The ****words ****came**** of ****their ****own ****accord, ****with**** no ****conscious ****thought,**** as ****if ****someone ****else**** were ****controlling ****her ****voice ****and**** yet...****she**** knew ****she ****would****'****ve ****said ****exactly**** the**** same**** thing****…**_

_**She took a step forward, knowing that the other controller of her body wanted her too. She was naked now, the flowing white robe she had been wearing cascading soundlessly off of her body as she approached the water. She looked down at the moon, serene and still in the surface below her. She swallowed hard and slid one foot into the surface. The ripples distorted the mirror, sending waves across the moon. But they faded rapidly. She took another step. **_

_**Softly, she walked into the pool until the water covered her head. Her heart raced but she felt calm. The other controller was here. Their presence was soothing. Natural. **_

_**The**__** water **__**washed**__** the**__** sweat**__** from**__** her **__**body**__** and**__** tried **__**vainly **__**to **__**ease **__**her **__**physical **__**discomfort.**__** And **__**the **__**Voices**__**… **__**those **__**voices **__**coming**__** from**__** the**__** water **__**itself**__**…**__**..:**_ the time is now…you cannot turn back… this is the only way… through pain and suffering clarity shall be found. _**She**__** could **__**feel**__** the**__** other**__** controller**__**'**__**s**__** anxiety **__**mirroring**__** her**__** own.**_

_**Suddenly ****she ****knew**** what ****they**** had ****to ****do. ****Softly,****she ****guided**** their ****body.**** She ****rose ****from**** the ****pool,**** rising ****into ****the ****air ****as ****water ****cascaded ****off**** skin ****which**** glowed**** in ****the ****moonlight. ****She ****floated ****effortlessly ****above ****the ****water, ****as ****if ****she ****were ****still ****under ****the ****surface.**** The ****air ****danced**** across ****her ****wet ****skin, ****sending ****a**** chill ****down ****her ****spine.**** The ****entire ****scene ****was ****still ****and**** silent,**** as ****if ****time ****had ****frozen.**** Even**** the**** trees ****were ****holding ****their ****breath.**_

_**Waiting. **_

_**The other controller softly raised their arms and breathed a single word. **_

NOW.

_**Dual flashes of pain. **_

_**Agony. **_

_**She ****resisted**** the**** gasp ****but ****screamed**** inside ****her ****head.**** The**** throb ****came ****from**** deep ****inside ****her,**** seeming**** to ****split ****her ****soul ****itself****…****.**** Everywhere ****was ****torture ****as ****the ****wave**** crashed ****through ****her, ****everything ****magnified:**** the ****pains ****in ****her ****stomach ****doubled, ****her ****limbs ****shook, ****her ****head ****rolled. **Help!Help! **She**** was**** screaming**** for**** the**** other**** controller,**** desperate**** for**** this**** torment**** to**** end****…** _

_**But ****there**** was ****nothing****…****.**** Only ****the ****outside ****voice ****telling ****her: **Breathe….. breathe….._

_**There ****was**** blood****… ****blood**** everywhere****… ****she ****could ****smell ****it;**** she ****could**** feel**** it flowing from ****her****…****.**** The ****other ****controller ****was ****not ****in ****control, ****neither**** of ****them**** were****… ****their ****limp**** body**** crashed ****to**** the ****ground ****next ****to ****the**** pool ****but ****the ****pain ****was ****insignificant ****compared ****to ****the ****inner ****turmoil.**** She ****tried**** to ****feel ****her ****companion,**** tried**** to ****wake t****hem,**** to**** force ****one**** of**** them**** back ****into ****control****…****. **wake up… wake up… help… me… _

_**But ****all ****she**** got ****from**** the ****other**** was**** the**** image**** of ****a**** face:**sharp-cheekbones, handsome black eyes, a small stubborn layer of stubble on a strong chin**…****.****And ****one**** last ****desperate**** thought****…****.** I love you… _

_**And the other was gone. **_

_**She was alone.**_

_**The star was itching…. Now stinging…. Now burning….**_

_**The fire consumed her, eating away under her skin, slowly burning to the surface. She wanted to scream but the other had their mouth clamped shut. It was too much… she was being torn apart…the seams were coming undone. Everything lost its clarity, she was alone in the world, or… was she even in the world anymore? There was nothing. She screamed silently as everything she had ever been came undone, unraveled from its connection to the unresponsive other controller, the only thing she had to grasp, to hold her down… she must hang on! The other needed her! But her body did not respond as she tried to move it. She struggled, desperate to go back… to reattach… but she could not move. She could not stop it.**_

_**A bright light was blinding her…. They were coming apart. One was becoming two… **_

_**A flash of white hot fire… and the connection was gone.**_

* * *

><p>Becky's eyes flew open to a harsh fiery light and a burning on her face. "What the..?" She sat up and blinked her eyes quickly to clear the spots from her vision. The burning vanished. Bright sunlight streamed in through the loose tent flap, falling across Becky's sleeping roll. She rubbed her eyes tiredly and scratched at the birthmark on her chest which itched uncomfortably. <em>That<em>_'__s__strange__…_ But as she scratched, the itch quickly faded so she thought nothing of it.

Becky rolled out of the sleeping roll on the floor of the tent and stood up to stretch, working kinks out of her back and shoulders. As her shoulder gave a satisfying pop, she sighed loudly in relief.

It was only then that she realized she was alone.

"Sarvavi?" She called, looking across the small tent to the place where the girl had lay down last night. The bedroll was empty, it fact, it looked like it hadn't been used at all.

Frowning, Becky crossed to it. _Does __she __ever __willingly __sleep?_

A small scrap of paper on the pillow caught her eye and she scooped it up.

_Apprentice,_

_Couldn't sleep, needed air. If you get hungry, there is fruit in the basket by the flap. _

_Meet me on top of the cliff adjacent to the temple at noon for your first flying lesson. Do not be late._

_-S._

Becky smiled. A flying lesson. They were going flying!

She dressed in a flash of red light, grabbed the a fore mentioned fruit and dashed out the tent flap into the bright sunlight.

Sarvavi's tent was just behind the tree line on the edge of the village, but in the opposite direction from Theo's workshop. The location made Becky briefly consider if it was intentional to keep her away from all other people but she wasn't complaining. It had a quaint feel to it. Almost like a secret hideaway.

Becky flew quickly to the temple, deciding she would look for Huggy before going to meet Sarvavi. She hadn't liked seeing him so upset last night at the mention of his brother and she wanted to make sure he was okay. It was a brisk morning; the sun broke vainly through the low- hanging clouds, warming the air just enough that Becky was comfortable in the half-sleeves and long pants she wore. Becky shook her head slightly so the wind flowed through her hair. She had abandoned her head cover for the time being, she just felt so much freer without it.

Becky landed just outside the gateway to the courtyard and walked in. She was immediately glad she did because the place was packed with monkeys and people and she wasn't sure what their reaction would have been to her landing amongst them. Even though Sarvavi claimed flying was about as common on Lexicon as having blonde hair was on Earth, Falcoté and Sarvavi appeared to be the only other flyers among the rebels.

Becky wandered through the courtyard, watching various mock-fights as she tried to simultaneously look for Huggy, eat her fruit and not think about the flying man. Sarvavi had seemed very entertained by Becky's guess that he was her father, so much so that she had chuckled about it the whole way to the tent the previous night. Becky wasn't sure what to make of that. Sarvavi had seemed genuinely surprised and sufficiently nonchalant in her reaction but she still wasn't convinced. Becky knew Sarvavi was still lying to her about some things. Who's to say she wasn't lying about this too?

_I __guess __I__'__ll__ need__ to __find __out __for__ myself._ She decided as she walked past a group of young monkeys learning staff movements. But how could she? Who could she ask without giving herself away?

Someone bumped into her and muttered a quick apology.

Becky started to walk away when she caught sight of a tell-tale hat and turned back. "Huggy!"

The monkey jumped a little but turned to face her with a smile on his face. "Oh… hey…" He glanced around nervously, tugging on the collar of his Air Force uniform.

Becky took a step towards him, wanting a hug but he skittered away from her slightly. "Huggy are you alright?" She asked, feeling rebuffed.

Huggy wrung his hands. "Becky, I'm sorry I ran off last night, it's just…. It's…." He trailed off, looking towards the spires of the temple. Becky waited patiently.

"I'm… I'm okay…." He finally said. "I… I have to go…." He trailed off into an incoherent mumble as he walked away towards the temple. Becky let him go, feeling more than a little hurt.

_Why__ won__'__t __he __talk __to __me?_ Becky wondered as she watched him walk away. _I __tell __him__ everything __that __bothers __me__…__Maybe __I__ can __help __somehow..?_

She turned and immediately collided hard with someone else. So much for staying out of peoples' way.

A hand gripped her shoulder as she stumbled slightly. "Watch out…" A male voice said.

Becky regained her footing before replying. "Sor.." She looked up, her voice dying as she met his eyes. It was one of the boys from the staff-fight yesterday. She couldn't remember his name but it didn't seem important at that moment. She was too distracted memorizing just how perfectly his raven-hair framed his deep blue eyes. Her heart thudded in her ears, blocking out everything else.

Dimly, she was aware of him saying something and gently letting go of her shoulder. She was more aware of the back-flip her stomach did as his lips moved.

"….ello..." She caught as the buzzing in her ears faded slightly. She swallowed, her mouth suddenly drier than the dust underfoot.

"Hi." She said, surprised her she was still capable of speech.

The raven-haired boy smiled, one side of his mouth lifting upward in what should have been a smirk if the smile hadn't made his eyes shine so softly. "I don't believe we've been introduced." He tucked his staff under one arm and bowed to her. "My name is Ronan Campion, son of the Campion tribe of the Great Cliffs, graduate of the Western University of Lexicon and student of the 'Sa temple. Thinker and Fighter." He said proudly.

Becky caught herself staring at his hard biceps and quickly bowed back to occupy her thoughts. "I am Wordgirl, apprentice to Sarvavisa. Fighter and Flyer." She replied, proud of herself for coming up with that introduction.

Ronan's eyes widened slightly. "So you're the lucky apprentice." He said with slight envy. But the smile never left his eyes. "We were all wondering about you." He leaned on his staff slightly, his hard shoulders straining against the fabric of his deep blue tunic. _He__'__s__ definitely __sixteen,__ maybe __seventeen__… _ An excited voice in Becky's head decided. A single strand of raven hair danced away from the others across his forehead as a slight breeze ruffled his hair.

She nervously brushed her own hair back as his eyes regarded her curiously. "Who's we?" she asked.

"Jonathán, Ishmael, Sarahane and I." Ronan replied. "We were told the Shadow preferred to work alone and was too busy with the Rebellion to take on a student." He ducked his head slightly and looked up at her from under his shapely eyebrows. "You must be an exception."

Becky felt a blush rise in her cheeks as he looked at her.

"I…. I'm meeting her for a flying lesson at noon on the highest cliff." She said, twisting her toes in the dirt as she avoided his mesmerizing eyes. "Do you know where that is..?"

Ronan pointed over the crest of the temple roof at an outcrop of rock shrouded by a thin layer of clouds.

"It's almost noon now. You'd better hurry up if you don't want to be late." He said calmly, with another of his half-smiles. His nonchalance was becoming of him, it fit his stance, demeanor, even his smile…

Becky nodded her thanks. "So… I guess I'll see you around..?"

"Yeah." Ronan said. "You'll probably train with us at some point. If the general ever gives you up to us normal students." Becky felt her heart inexplicably skip a beat. Ronan shook his head slightly, still smiling. "You're so lucky…"

"Yes we're all just _thrilled_ that the great Sarvavisa Eychanten has returned to guide us with her vague explanations and dry metaphorical wit."

They both turned to the approaching icy voice that was dripping with sarcasm. Norava stalked up to the pair, her fiery mane dancing behind her, making her look like some kind of flaming demon. Becky was surprised no smoke was rising from the woman's head and quickly shook the image from her mind.

Norava addressed Ronan coldly as she reached them. "Student, don't you have anything better to do than praise our _wonderful_ leader?"

Ronan ducked his head respectfully, a slight blush stealing onto his face. "Yes Lady Norava, forgive me."

With a quick bow and a furtive glance at Becky he walked quickly away, leaving Becky alone with the woman.

Becky gave the woman a small smile and tried to politely step around her but she found her way blocked by the black material of the woman's outfit.

Norava slowly began to walk around Becky, watching her carefully. Becky stood incredibly still as the woman made her cycle, almost as if she were afraid any movement would incriminate her in some way. This woman seemed like a seasoned killer. Everything about her screamed _danger!_ Her muscles were long and hard, flexible and strong, her face stony and simmering with barely concealed anger and dislike. Her clothes were black as the darkest night and clung tightly to her figure like they were part of her skin. The eyes seemed to miss nothing with their cold, sweeping gaze. Becky fought to keep her head from dropping timidly. And to keep herself from fleeing in terror.

Norava stopped where she had begun and looked down her nose at Becky. "You're no warrior." She said matter-of-factly and Becky looked up in surprise. "Just who are you?" Norava asked.

Her eyes were strange. A kind of mixture of blue and gold, ringed with green. Becky could almost see them changing colors as she watched.

"I… I'm nobody…." She said, ducking her head slightly to avoid the woman's gaze and suppressing a shiver.

The woman was silent. Becky risked a glance upward. And immediately wished she hadn't. The look Norava was giving her bordered on crazy-with-hatred. Becky's eyes were drawn to the woman's necklace: a thick chain that hung heavily on her neck. Dozens of small, sharp metal spikes hammered into wickedly sharp points that clung to the chain lay against her chest like a circle of thorns guarding her fiery hair. Becky tried not to stare. Even this woman's accessories had the potential to be weapons.

"I've known Sarvavi for quite awhile." Norava said, playing with something tucked into her belt. Becky risked a glance and caught sight of the handle of a blade the woman's fingers were ghosting over. "Yet despite her _obvious_ talents and desire to continue the 'Sa legacy, she's never taken on an apprentice of her own." Becky didn't look up but was somewhat relieved as Norava's fingers finally fell away from the weapon at her belt. The relief turned to panic as the woman abruptly swooped down and stared her in the face like a hawk.

"So why you?" She asked in a low, dangerous voice. "Why now?" She examined Becky's face as Becky tried desperately to not let her terror show and calm her racing heart. "You must be special if she's taken this much of an interest in you…"

"Or perhaps Sarvavi is finally accepting her transformation from the student to the teacher."

Becky gratefully turned to the new voice and was surprised to see Wisemann approaching them. The professor adjusted the book he was carrying under his arm and met Norava's icy gaze easily.

"Let the student be Norava, she's only just arrived."

"This is none of your concern, professor." The woman said to him, but her voice held no hint of anger or disrespect. "This is about the secret life our general appears to be expanding by taking on a stranger to our cause." She turned back to Becky who tried not to display any emotions under the woman's stare.

The man peered at Norava over his spectacles, looking very much like an observant teacher. "You know Norava," He commented casually. "For all your dislike of the general, you've always admired her loyalty to the royal family. And to Lexicon."

Norava broke her surveillance of Becky and looked over her shoulder at him her face clouded with something Becky couldn't read. After a second, the woman gave an emotionless laugh. "That doesn't mean I like her."

Norava started to walk away but before she had gotten very far she turned back to glare at Becky.

"You can't just be a nobody." She said nastily. "You're too much like **her.**" She spat the last word at Becky before abruptly turning and stalking away. Becky stared after the intense woman, confused. Had she meant Sarvavi or someone else?

"Sorry about her." Becky turned back to the professor. Wisemann was shaking his head. "Her tendencies towards anger usually conceal her generally tolerable personality." He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Why would she be mad at me?" Becky asked, watching the fiery head retreat into one of the buildings.

The professor shrugged. "Personally, I don't think it's you." He said. "She's still a little miffed from Sarvavi's announcement yesterday about Bekava."

Becky recalled the name that had shocked the whole room into silence yesterday. She turned to face Wisemann. "Why?"

"Bekava trained her back at the 'Va temple." Wisemann explained. "Those two… they were almost like sisters. So she took Bekava's betrayal rather personally…" Becky couldn't believe he actually sounded sympathetic for the stony woman.

"How exactly did she betray everyone?" She asked, curious as to just who this mysterious Bekava was.

Wisemann's eyes darted down to hers and scrutinized her carefully. "Don't you know?"

Becky shook her head feeling exposed in his calm, careful gaze.

"My dear girl, are you sure you're a Lexiconian?" Wisemann asked.

Becky involuntarily stiffened but tried to keep her expression neutral. _He__ can__'__t__ know__…__.__ How__ could __he __have__…__?_

But it appeared the professor had been joking. "Everybody knows who she is." He turned away from Becky and looked out over the courtyard. "During the Night of Red Rain she led the Ignorites straight to the Council's chambers and watched as they massacred them." He said disdainfully.

Becky felt her throat tighten. "That's….. that's awful…"

Wisemann nodded solemnly. "Sadly, that's the way it is with power. It's always a temptation and once you taste it, you only want more." His gaze became somewhat distant as his eyes moved from the courtyard to the sky.

Becky's eyes fell on the book tucked under Wisemann's arm.

"What's that?" She asked.

Wisemann blinked as if Becky had interrupted some deep reflection period of his. He held out the book for Becky to see.

The bold block heading jumped out at Becky from the smooth leather cover: _A__ Brief __History __of __Lexicon: __Prophecy __Year __to__ Present __Day_.

"Unfortunately, that's not the newest edition." Wisemann said as Becky took the book from him. "It's about a decade old. The newest one covers everything up until the Ignorite knowledge quarantine three years ago." He laughed dryly. "Of course, I wouldn't trust any literature the Ignorites probably had a hand in the making of."

Becky was barely listening; she was softly stroking the book's elegant spine, admiring the worn cover that betrayed how well this book had been loved. She had missed the feel of pages under her fingers, the sight of words before her eyes. The anticipation of becoming lost in knowledge. The soft voice in her head as the pages revealed their secrets… She so wanted to read this… if only she could distract Wisemann for a minute or so and she could speed-read through it… all the answers she sought… the history of her home…

She suddenly realized Wisemann was no longer speaking. She frantically looked up. "Sorry… what?"

"I was commenting on how it's possible you've never seen this book before. Every library in the world has this book!"

Becky looked briefly back down at the worn cover. "Mine didn't…"

Wisemann blinked in surprise. "Oh…" His gaze became frighteningly thoughtful. Becky wondered if she hadn't just inadvertently given the man some kind of clue about who she really was. She desperately fumbled to come up with a sensible excuse but the professor spoke up before anything came to mind.

"Perhaps Sarvavisa…?"

Becky laughed humorlessly. "Asking her for answers is like asking a villain to stop committing crimes…"

Wisemann chuckled. "So you've noticed that huh…"

Becky nodded, somewhat relieved that she wasn't the only one. "Why doesn't she trust me?" She asked.

He shrugged. "She hasn't known you that long. But in your defense, I don't think she trusts anyone completely."

Becky cocked her head slightly at this. "Why not?"

He shook his head sadly. "Sarvavi… has some demons in her past that she prefers to fight on her own." He sighed quietly then shrugged. "It's nothing personal. The truth just scares her sometimes." He adjusted his glasses again and gestured for the book in her arms. She handed it back a little wistfully.

"Sometimes I just wish she would give me a straight answer when I ask her a question…" Becky said, letting some of her frustration slip through.

The professor seemed to be contemplating her words. "What if she wasn't the only one who could tell you the truth?" He asked quietly.

Becky looked at him, surprised. "What?"

Wisemann glanced around then leaned close to her and whispered in her ear. "Tomorrow, the 'Sa library at dawn. I'll tell you everything you want to know."

He straightened up and began to walk away.

Becky turned. "But… but what about..?" _What__ does __he __know?_ She wondered.

Wisemann turned back for a moment, a small smile playing on his lips. "The truth doesn't find you, you have to seek it." Then he spun on his heel and continued on his way leaving a very torn and very confused Becky standing alone in the courtyard.

* * *

><p>Huggy reached the door and took a deep breath. He had to do this. It was the only way.<p>

He closed his eyes briefly, his thoughts wandering back to his dream the previous night: _fire, __pain,__ anger,__ regret,__ his__ brother__'__s __face__…_

Huggy pushed the door to the 'Sa conference room open revealing his father and Manvansa deep in discussion over several maps.

"We'd have to take the cliffs route; it's the fastest way through…"

"But you heard the professor, it's dangerous!"

"So is the over-land route…"

Both warriors fell silent as they caught sight of Huggy in the doorway.

The three exchanged bows.

"What is it Huggensa?" Klyeansa asked gently as they all straightened up.

Huggy took another deep breath. _This__ is __it._ "There's something I wanted to ask you…"

* * *

><p>Becky landed on top of the cliff Ronan had pointed out to her and looked around. This cliff was the highest for miles around, so high in fact, that she could look down on some of the low-hanging clouds shrouding the temple. She peered cautiously over the edge. The great cliff fell away steeply from the flat surface she was on, decorated only by sparse thick vines that climbed determinedly towards her on the precarious surface. The fall continued into the layer of clouds below. Even though she knew she could fly, Becky felt the fear of heights seizing hold of her legs and chest. She gulped and looked away from the edge.<p>

Sarvavi was sitting cross-legged across the dusty cliff-top, eyes jammed shut, hands clenched tightly around something Becky couldn't see. She muttered to herself softly, almost musically. Becky was unsure if she should disturb the girl.

"Sarvavi?" She called softly as she landed behind the warrior. Sarvavi did not respond. Becky was about to call louder when she caught a few words of the chant.

…_ Come back to me… guide this soul…. Carry me on the winds… lead me to serenity…. Awake whilst sleeping, let me see the clarity of the universe…. _

The words sent as unprecedented chill through Becky. Sarvavi's voice was so… smooth… beautiful… powerful…. Familiar. She took a step closer. The voice was pulling her towards the warrior like metal to a magnet…

… _show me the way… connect me to my ancestors….. teach me the secrets of the Prophecy… _

"Sarvavi!" Becky's voice startled even herself as it burst from her mouth without warning.

The girl jumped about a foot in the air from her sitting position and spun to face her, a large blue knife clasped in one hand. When she saw Becky she relaxed considerably.

"Oh it's you…" She said sounding somewhat relieved as she gently floated back down to a standing position.

Becky looked from the unique knife to where Sarvavi had been sitting. "What were you…?"

The warrior shoved the knife into a sheath strapped to her thigh and secured it in place with a leather thong.

"Please try to refrain from scaring me like that in the future." She said curtly as she brushed imaginary dirt from her pants.

Becky wasn't going to give up. "What were you doing?"

The warrior appeared to be trying to look anywhere but at her. She inspected her boots as she replied. "I'll tell you later."

Becky rolled her eyes. "Never heard that one before…" The reply came out a little harsher than she had intended.

Sarvavi looked up sharply. "Do you want me to teach you how to fly or not?"

"I know how to fly." Becky replied, folding her arms and trying not to glare. She really didn't want to be fighting this early.

Sarvavi apparently, had no issue with fighting. She mimicked Becky's pose, somewhat humorously. "No you don't."

Becky sighed inwardly and tried to control her temper. "What do you mean….?" She asked in a somewhat calmer voice. "Flying is easy…"

Sarvavi shook her head slowly, a smirk curling her lip. "I remember when I was like you…"

She began to walk backwards, towards the cliff edge. But she didn't stop. She stepped right over the cliff edge. And fell.

Becky heard herself scream and her feet carried her to the edge. Sarvavi was falling headfirst, disappearing below the layer of clouds…

"Sarvavi!" Becky called desperately, preparing to fly to the rescue…

"What?"

Becky spun around. Sarvavi was hovering several feet behind her, somewhat curious as to Becky's concern.

"But…? Why..?"

"Why did I do that?" Sarvavi supplied helpfully as she touched back down on the cliff top.

Becky nodded, looking from the warrior to the cliff edge and back again.

Sarvavi looked at her for a second, her expression unreadable. Then a joyous laugh burst from her mouth and she ruffled Becky's hair affectionately.

"Because it's exhilarating. Thrilling. Indescribable." She whispered excitedly, her eyes shining.

Becky pawed her mussed hair back into place as her companion turned back to the cliff edge.

"I watched the way you flew back on Earth." Sarvavi said, clasping her hands behind her back. She shook her head sadly. "No one taught you how to fly."

Becky consented to that. After all, no one else on Earth could fly. "Well Huggy tried to teach me the basics." She said. "But I figured most of it out by myself…"

Sarvavi turned back around. "No. Trust me. You don't know how to fly."

Becky felt a small twinge of anger at Sarvavi's lack of faith in her abilities. "What do you mean?" She lifted into the air and turned a few easy loops over the cliff top, determined to prove herself. "See? Flying." She touched back down softly, head still rushing from her action.

Sarvavi's look was one of pity. "For you, flying has been like walking. It's something that is so natural to you that it's boring." She walked over to Becky and placed a friendly hand on her shoulder. "You barely think about it. And that's because you were born a flyer."

Becky looked up at her. "Born…?" Her voice died as their eyes met.

Sarvavi's eyes watched her with an intense tenderness. "The first time you flew….. you were barely nine months old…" She said quietly. "The day before the council fell… I promised you…" Her voice cracked but she didn't seem to notice. "I… I promised I would take you flying…." Her thumb gently stroked Becky's cheek. With some surprise, Becky saw the warrior's eyes were beginning to mist over, like they were drowning in their own tears.

"But we never did." Sarvavi whispered, sounding angry.

As if realizing what she was doing, Sarvavi suddenly blinked and stepped away, leaving Becky feeling lost and strangely…. sad.

Sarvavi gripped her own arm. "I was not born a flyer." She said her eyes on the ground. "I discovered my flight skills for the first time when I was eleven. And because of that, I had to develop my skills in a different way."

The warrior straightened up and turned back to Becky, eyes dry. "It's time for me to fulfill one of my many promises to you."

She stepped up to the girl and held out her hand. "I'm going to show you how I learned to fly. Just hold my hand tight and do what I say." She gently took Becky's hand in her own and began to pull her toward the cliff edge. Becky nervously shied away from the precipice.

"Just trust me." Sarvavi said gently.

She squeezed Becky's hand once, and then jumped off of the cliff again, pulling Becky with her.

* * *

><p>The sensation of falling was unfamiliar and frightening. Becky's head was screaming at her to pull out of the dive and rise but her companion kept pulling them down. Becky closed her eyes as they hurtled towards the ground below, the wind screaming past the falling pair. She squeezed the hand in hers tighter and made her peace with the world…<p>

"Eyes open!" Sarvavi's voice commanded in her ear. Wincing, Becky opened her eyes to see the rocky ground rushing up at her. Even as her eyes watered, she could make out every detail of the surface that would kill her… the very rock where her body would….

There was a tug on her hand and suddenly they were rising. Becky felt her stomach drop away from her as she and Sarvavi shot straight upward in a burst of red light, flying even higher than the cliff they had just left in a mere second. Sarvavi let out a whoop of joy that Becky couldn't help echoing. The landscape expanded around them as they rose. She could see for miles. The thin, wispy clouds danced around the flat cliffs stretching out below her, revealing only the highest outcrops, falling low to hide the rest. Far in the distance, the sunlight broke through, bathing them in brilliant white light.

"There, that wasn't so bad was it?"

Becky turned to Sarvavi, breathing hard. She didn't answer but she knew what the look in her eyes said. Her entire body was buzzing with tingles of pure joy. She could hear her heartbeat deep in her chest; she could even feel the blood running through her veins. Flying had never done this to her before.

Never had she felt so… alive.

Sarvavi smiled mischievously and let go of Becky's hand. "Race you." And she was off in a flash of red light.

* * *

><p>Becky followed the warrior through the cliffs marveling at her speed and precision, yet also her complete wild abandon. The warrior would let herself fall, a victim to gravity until just the right moment, when she would come alive and swoop back into flight like a hawk: diving and dancing among the cliffs like she knew them perfectly. Her trail of light seemed more like a carefully crafted river through the landscape than a random path. By contrast, Becky felt like a great lumbering airplane, having to slow down for her turns and stopping short whenever a cliff came too close. She was falling behind.<p>

As she crested the next cliff she decided to try Sarvavi's way again, even though it terrified her to try it alone. As the level surface fell away again, she took a deep breath and fell. The wind screamed by her, electricity shot to the very end of her toes as she rocketed downward heading for a tiny river running by far below. The fear overtook her, her limbs locked up. She tried vainly to breathe in the air rushing past. She couldn't remember… she couldn't fly… she….

As the ground rushed up at her, something snapped. Something within her changed at that moment. She was not going to die. With a yell, she swooped upward again, shooting up the side of the adjacent cliff face. But she didn't stop at the crest of her rise, instead she abruptly changed direction and zoomed across the cliff top, skimming so close that she stirred the quiet dust into wild tornadoes. When she reached the edge, she made a sharp turn and followed the side of a taller cliff, reading the changes as they flew at her, feeling her flight smooth out.

Becky pulled off a flawless barrel-roll as she reached the end of the cliff and remained inverted for a second longer than she normally would have, taking it all in. This was strange; she didn't feel tired. Usually fast, hard flights like this tired her out pretty quickly. But if anything, it was as if flying had _given_ her energy this time. Feeling a sudden change in air pressure, she righted herself and let herself fall down another cliff face, pulling out of it without a hitch this time but certainly not without the thrill. The wind seemed to be gently lifting her. She felt she was doing nothing at all, just surrendering herself to the great power of the wind. All the time she had been flying on Earth, she had been fighting the wind for dominance, wasting all her energy. Now, she danced with the wind.

She rounded the end of another high cliff and to her surprise, found she had caught up to Sarvavi. The warrior grinned at her and beckoned her to follow, leading the dance between the cliffs.

The cliffs fell away as they continued their flight but the river remained like a ribbon to guide them.

Sarvavi fell towards the river, Becky following eagerly this time. The warrior pulled out of the dive a foot above the water and quickly rose again but as she approached the rushing surface, Becky leveled herself out. She reached out her hand, and let her fingers slide gently over the surface of the water, barely leaving a ripple behind. Then she rose back into the air.

They followed the river some distance, continuing their spectacular aerial maneuvers just for the thrill of it all. After awhile, the river widened and the two were suddenly flanked by mighty giants of rock. Becky gazed up in awe as they entered the huge gorge, slowing her flight a little to take it all in. The walls rose in jagged, uneven, smooth rivulets on either side. One was lit blindingly by the sun the other was cast in its' partners' shadow. Moss and tiny plants clung to the damp surfaces just above the river while trees heartily thrust their roots into the top of the rock. Realizing she was losing her companion's trail, Becky sped up again, ducking and swerving her way through the gorge.

The water rushed by in the opposite direction, cutting its own path through the rock below the way it had above for thousands of years. Above the diligent river, the river of light faded as its source sped on. The girls twisted and leapt along the ancient gorge, retracing the history of the river as it had carved the walls now at their eye level. Each niche in the rock was decades of constant work, the careful carving of a natural master. The rocky, moss-covered walls meandered and swelled their way along the river, providing the Lexiconians with a twisted, layered obstacle to test their speed and daring and remind them just how insignificant their lives were compare to its own.

The gorge narrowed as they flew on; Becky's turns were becoming tighter but she didn't mind. Her flying had never been this intense, this thrilling, this…

A wall of solid rock suddenly reared up before her. The river had shrunk to a thin waterfall on a huge cliff face. With a sudden spurt of panic, Becky tried to stop short but only ended up turning head- over- heels in the air, still on a crash course.

Mere milliseconds before she became a Becky-colored splat on the mossy rock, Becky somehow got her feet pointed down again and shot herself straight upward.

Sarvavi was waiting for her at the top, her smile wide and bright.

"Comes at you fast doesn't it?" Becky nodded, heart still racing from her close scrape.

"I was afraid you wouldn't react in time." Sarvavi continued. "But I guess your reflexes are a little more developed than I'd originally thought…" Her eyes fell on something in the distance. Becky followed her gaze and saw several tall mountains a few miles away. Sarvavi grinned and was off again. Becky was only too happy to follow.

* * *

><p>"Come on!" Sarvavi called as they ascended the mountain. Becky put on a fresh burst of speed and the steep ground below blurred to a mess of colors. She almost caught the warrior this time; she was close enough to grab her foot… get back at her for that trick with the gorge wall…<p>

They crested the mountain and Becky's eyes widened, all thoughts of foot-grabbing slipping away. Then, with a boisterous laugh, she followed Sarvavi's dive into the valley. The wind tore across her face as she literally fell down the mountain side. But she felt no fear. There was only freedom. She pulled out of the dive at just the right moment, like she had been practicing it for years and snatched a leaf from a treetop before rising back above the tree line. Catching sight of Sarvavi's streak of light, she dove after her.

The two streaks of light chased each other around the lush greenery of the Valley of Mists, the area's namesake drifting slowly around them.

They shot in opposite directions, each headed for the base of a geyser. Becky made a sharp mid-air turn that she certainly couldn't have pulled off an hour ago and shot upward in a tight spiral, circling the stream of water. She saw her companion doing the same and flew faster, determined to beat her. Water from the sacred fountain drenched her as she spiraled tighter and tighter, faster and faster…

When she finally reached the top, she was soaked and laughing. Sarvavi popped out of the other geyser, equally drenched and glowing with a happiness Becky had never seen before. Sarvavi rose higher, smiling widely. Becky looked out over the valley as she rose to join her. Water ran down her in tiny cold rivers, her head was still spinning from flying so fast. Her heart roared joyously in her chest, sending bursts of fire from her very core out to her fingertips, flushing her insides with heat. She felt **alive**.

Her awareness expanded even further: she could feel her gasping breaths, the tingling shivers that refused to still, the swift beating of her heart, the gushing of the water behind her, the soft tickle of the descending mist on her hot skin, the slope of the mountains, the way the light caught the mountain side and set it on fire…. Fire…

A strange mix of emotions was building up inside her at the thought… _mist__…__.__ And__ fire__…__._ it was as if the two were coming together… the mist on her skin. And the fire in her heart.

Like a tiny ember, a soft, subtle realization suddenly came over her, seized her…. Dominated her …. _It__'__s __not __far_…

Without a second thought, she changed direction and took off at top speed. She left the valley of mist behind and rocketed towards the great unknown, guided only by this feeling…

Dimly she was aware of Sarvavi calling frantically after her… "Becky! Beckyan Enovater! Get back here now!"

But the feeling pulled her onward, refusing to let her stop.

She dove and swerved between mountains and over hillsides, the only evidence of her mad dash a trail of red light that quickly faded to nothing. The wind was fighting her again but she didn't care. Faster and faster… the feeling was getting stronger… Her eyes clouded over but she knew the feeling would guide her… take her where she was meant to go. All she had to do was give in… let it fill her completely…

Her feet suddenly flew out and Becky skidded to a halt on the ground. It gave way beneath her, sending a pile of ash floating up into the still air. Softly, the particles fell back into place, simply rejoining the giant sea from which they had came, as if Becky's presence here were inconsequential. Merely a small gust of wind in their steady, dead life. Her heart seemed to quiet to a mere murmur as the silent ashes fell around her. As the last of the ashes returned to the earth, Becky realized where the feeling had led her. Her breath caught in her throat.

She was standing in the crater.

* * *

><p>Once again, this was just getting way too long… but I feel like you guys deserved it after my long absence. I'll be updating more often for awhile, I promise! REVIEWS!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8: Voices

The muses are being quite vocal lately. Perhaps it's because I only just realized I missed the 1 year anniversary of Prophecy (going from the publication date of part 1) on December 2nd. Hard to believe…

I am getting to some of the secrets of Prophecy. Patience! Time will tell all!

Happy holidays!

P.S.: Fair warning, there is minor nudity in the second half of this scene.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Voices<p>

The first thing Becky realized was that she was not the only thing in the sea of ashes. The river ran by, sluggish and thick, its waters black with death. What had looked from the sky like merely darker patches of ashes were actually heaps of charred wood and blackened bits of stone thrown haphazardly across the ground in the same way one threw dice. Across the river, a single tarnished metal rod rose defiantly from the sea, its flag a scorched piece of cloth or perhaps animal hide. The uneven walls of the crater were covered in grainy black streaks and looked to be in danger of crumbling.

The air was still, heavy, and odorless. There was no life here. Nothing moved save the listless river.

Becky's knees gave out without warning and she collapsed onto them in the ashes beneath her. Spots danced before her eyes and her breathing became uneven. Her heart thudded in her ears. _I__'__ve __been __here__ before__…_

Sights flashed before her eyes… the flap of hide connected to a pole…. the slight depression in the ground… the heap of charred wood surrounded by evenly placed stones….. the stones thrown about….

_People __lived __here__…_ she suddenly realized. Her eyes flew open, when had they closed? That heap of wood had been a house, a home. Children had run across the valley. Adults had talked and worked here. Families dined together… lived….

All of this, all of that… was gone. It had all become nothing but ashes.

Her throat tightened, she felt like she was going to throw up. _What __happened__ here?_

Her head reeled and she closed her eyes again. Something flickered on the edge of her consciousness…. A vision… or perhaps a memory…

_Running through lush, green grass…. The river rushing by, clear, cold and consistent…. The wind whipping through her long hair…. The voices guiding her onward…._

A hand on her shoulder broke the experience. Becky looked up into emotionless brown eyes.

"The Valley of Fire…" Sarvavi said blankly, staring at the decimation around them. "Is a reminder that with life always comes death… To the brave and the cowardly alike…" Her grip tightened slightly but her voice remained steady and sober. "This too was once a sacred place…"

The two look around the valley in silence one impassive, one horrified.

"It was one of the holiest places on the planet…" Sarvavi finally said, her eyes moving to the ugly scars on the valley walls that glistened hotly in the sun.

Becky staggered to her feet again, looking at her companion but Sarvavi refused to meet her gaze. "What happened here?" Becky asked.

Sarvavi didn't answer; she was gazing around the valley as if looking for something.

"Follow me." She said curtly and flew to a spot several yards away from where they had been standing. As Becky landed next to her, Sarvavi kicked the thick ashes from the ground at her feet, revealing a small metal circle that looked sort of like a sewer cover. "Stand there." She said. Becky obliged, looking around as she did so. She was more or less in the center of the valley with the river passing by on her left and the destroyed homes on her right. The edges of the bowl rose like sentries on the edge of her vision.

Sarvavi took a few steps back, leaving Becky alone. "Now don't move from that spot and listen carefully." She instructed still not looking at Becky.

Sarvavi closed her eyes and stood still. Becky watched her, focusing her hearing. All she could hear were her companion's deep, calming breaths in the silence of the crater. A slight breeze funneled through the space, sending Becky's hair dancing.

In a flash Sarvavi was off. Becky watched in amazement as she flew a spectacular pattern around the crater above her, creating an entire new valley with the light from her flight. As she watched, transfixed by the aerial dance she became aware of a sound. Voices carried on the winds. Laughter and songs intermixed with screams and cries flowed on the wind, seeming to originate from the valley of light Sarvavi was creating. Becky closed her eyes and listened, hearing focused. Each voice washed through her like a wave on the shore: swelling and receding.

…_ we come baring gifts, we come to rejoice….._

… _may your spirit walk in your dreams…._

… _to __join __with __the __Earth, __the__ rings __and__ the__ sky__…_

It was as if the voices whispered to her very soul. The deepest part of her felt bathed in warmth from the sound of them. She closed her eyes and imagined they were floating around her, this valley was alive and happy, full of gracious, loving people. A child called for her to come and play. A father told his daughter to pay attention. A mother recited a story to her child. The voices were pure and innocent, perfect…

Too suddenly, they faded to nothing more than a whisper of wind. As Becky sadly peeled her eyes open to the dead-again valley, Sarvavi landed beside her.

"This place was once called the Valley of Voices." Sarvavi said, sounded drained. She looked around, her eyes lingering briefly on a slightly larger heap of charred wood and scorched stone across the river. "As the wind flowed through this place, we used to hear the voices of our ancestors… we used to ask them for guidance and strength here… until it was destroyed." Sarvavi's hand moved and Becky caught her fingers briefly dancing over the knife strapped to her thigh. "I shouldn't have come here again…" Sarvavi barely whispered.

The wind filled the valley once more but Becky heard no voices this time. Without the light, they were silent. Sarvavi raised her head slightly and closed her eyes as the breeze sent her hair and the ashes around her flying in a tiny tornado. For one second, she looked like she was listening for something, asking the wind for guidance. None was offered.

Quite suddenly, Sarvavi opened her eyes. "Come." She commanded Becky.

She took off into the air, not waiting for Becky to follow. After one last look around the sea of ashes, Becky followed.

Sarvavi was silent the whole flight back. Her expression didn't change. She attempted no aerial maneuvers this time. The one time Becky got close enough to actually look at her eyes, they were empty and emotionless. So Becky kept silent and tried to ignore the strange feelings and thoughts running through her.

* * *

><p>The sun was beginning to set when they arrived back at the 'Sa temple. Very few people and monkeys were still in the temple courtyard but the windows of some of the surrounding buildings were lit and Becky could hear music and speech pouring from them even without her super-hearing.<p>

Becky landed next to the silent warrior just outside the temple entrance and cleared her throat. "Sarvavi?" She asked tentatively. It was the first time she had spoken since leaving the valley.

The girl looked up, but still did not look directly at Becky. Her eyes were dull and emotionless as she responded. "What is it?"

Becky found herself faltering. "Are… are you alright? Have I done something wrong?" She almost reached out to comfort the girl but decided against it at the last second. "I didn't mean to… to go there.. it's just… I…" She found she couldn't describe the feeling that had led her to the Valley of Fire.

Sarvavi turned to face her completely, her gaze finally resting on Becky. As the eyes scanned her face, the tiniest bit of warmth seemed to creep back into them. Sarvavi chuckled humorlessly. "No Beckyan… _you_ have done nothing wrong." She turned away, looking out over the village below. "I'll be fine, don't worry about me." Somehow, as the girl said it, Becky found it hard not to be concerned.

The silence returned for awhile before Becky plucked up the courage to speak again.

"I was thinking…" Becky began, hoping this would work. She twisted a strand of hair around her finger nervously. "Maybe tonight you could show me that fighting style you used yesterday..?"

"I'm otherwise occupied tonight." Sarvavi said curtly not turning back to her.

Becky tried not to let her disappointment show. "Why?" She asked.

Sarvavi pointed to the sky in response. Becky looked up. "The amber ring is in the fourth quadrant." The warrior said. Becky noticed one of Lexicon's rings had appeared in the sky overhead, seeming caught between the horizon and the bright moon beginning to appear directly overhead as the sunlight faded.

She turned back to Sarvavi. "What does that mean?"

Sarvavi finally spun to face her, her hand dropping. "It means I have somewhere to be and you have studying to do." The warrior replied curtly, her eyes all but back to their normal glow. "You'll find two books near my bed: one on calculus and one on vocabulary. You will be tested on them tomorrow." She warned. "Now go!" She abruptly turned on her heel and headed for the temple entrance without so much as a 'good night'.

Becky stalked off in the opposite direction. _Why __is __she __still __being __so __mysterious?__ Will __she __ever__ trust __me?__ Does __she __trust __anyone?_ She threw a glance over her shoulder to see Sarvavi fly up to the roof of the temple and crouch silently on the peak. Slowly the warrior turned her face to look at the brightening moon. Becky turned away and headed back towards the tent. Suddenly, Wisemann's offer seemed much more tempting.

* * *

><p>Flying had made Becky very dirty so she decided to head over to the sacred pool for a bath.<p>

The last of the sun's rays were just dipping below the horizon as she arrived but the stars were out by the hundreds and the amber ring and the moon provided a soft glow. The grotto was empty and peaceful; the perfect spot to relax.

Becky stripped off her dirty pants, shirt and undergarments, grabbed a fistful of the soap leaves and eagerly climbed into the water. While she was pretty sure it wasn't a hot spring, somehow the water was the perfect temperature to make her relax. She washed herself quickly; rubbing the leaves to make them secrete their suds and feeling the pores of her skin open as she scrubbed. Once she was sufficiently clean, she laid her head back in the water and stared at the stars above, looking for new constellations and watching the ring and the moon move incredibly slowly.

As she stared up at the stars, the strong sense of déjà vu stole over her again. She felt as if she had been here before. Bathed here before Sarvavi had shown it to her. Was this feeling a piece of her forgotten memories?

_I __wonder__ if __I__'__ll __ever __get__ those__ memories __back__…_ she thought as she floated. _Are__ they __just __locked __away __inside __my __head __or __were __they __erased __completely?_

Becky took a deep breath and submerged herself completely; welcoming the silence the water brought as it filled her ears. She closed her eyes and floated there underwater for a moment, letting her muscles relax and her mind empty.

_**Beckyan…..**_

Her eyes flew open. Panicking, she shot for the surface and gasped for air. She found she was shivering, but the water's temperature had not changed. _What__ was __that..? _She was certain she had heard it. A woman, calling her name softly through the water. But how could she have?

Taking a deep breath, she dove under again, hearing strained. There was no voice. Frustrated, she tried harder. She heard everything: the quiet lapping of the water against the edge of the pool, the popping of the air bubbles from her mouth as they reached the surface, the distressed ripples as something plunged into the water…

Something hard collided with her back and her eyes flew open. She screamed, water filling her nose and mouth. Fear gripped her. Becky kicked for the surface and felt her foot collide with something than tangle with something else. As she struggled to untangle herself from whatever was on top of her, she turned to see her assailant. She could make out a shape. A distinctly human shape.

Suddenly, they broke apart and Becky's head broke the surface. She gasped once, welcoming the rush of air in her lungs, than swam for the edge as fast as possible.

She scrambled out of the water, running in a flash of red light for the pile of cloth that was her clothes. She heard a splash and knew her companion was doing the same.

As she snatched up the pile of clothes and hastily clutched them to her, she caught a glimpse of someone with floppy blonde hair running into the bushes opposite her and stumbling so badly they fell flat on their face. She froze, garments pressed against her suddenly chilly skin. "Tobey?" She asked, desperately thinking: _Oh__ please,__ no__…_

The blonde head rose from the ground and turned around slowly. "W… Wordgirl?" To her horror, she felt a blush beginning to spread over her face as their gazes met.

It was indeed Tobey: his chest was bare but thankfully the rest of him was hidden behind one of the giant, soft leaves growing around the edge of the clearing. He was staring at her in horror, his cheeks tinged bright red. Suddenly Becky realized: if she could see his face, he could probably see hers. Frantically, she covered her face with one hand, only to find that that made it all that much harder to cover her body with her clothes.

Thinking fast, she jumped behind a tree. _Oh__ please __don__'__t __let __him__ be __looking__… __oh __please, __oh __please__…_

"Where… where'd you go?" He called, sounding a bit disoriented. Becky felt a rush of relief. Of course, he didn't have his glasses on… he couldn't have gotten a good look….

As she struggled to untangle her limbs from her clothes yet keep everything (including her face) covered, she began to yell: "What…? What are you doing here?"

"What are **you** doing here?" He yelled back, sounding horrified and hysterical.

"What does it look like?" She shouted back, equally hysterical, as she finally managed to yank the shirt over her head.

"I…..I …..I… I'm so sorry!" Tobey stammered. Becky heard him fumbling around, as if he was trying to pull his clothes on too.

Becky couldn't stop herself from thinking: _We__ were __in __there __together__…__We __were __**naked**__._ The very thought itself was repulsing. She focused instead on getting her damp arms through the sleeves of her shirt.

"How did you even find this place?" She called around the trunk.

"That woman in the infirmary… ummm… Mar….. Marliem! That was her name…! Told me about this place and said I should go…" Tobey replied. Becky finally managed to pull her pants up over her legs, only to discover that in her haste, she had put them on backwards.

"And when I got here…" Tobey continued. "I thought it was empty…. So I jumped in and…" He trailed off; there was no need for him to continue.

Becky took a deep breath, trying to calm her racing heart in the uneasy silence. No sounds came from Tobey, as if he were waiting too. Her clothes all on correctly, Becky stepped out from behind the tree but didn't turn to face Tobey. She started to walk out of the clearing.

"Where are you going?" He called after her.

For some reason, Becky stopped. "Back to camp. **Alone**." She emphasized. The last thing she wanted was to be with him right now.

She heard him draw a shaky breath. "Wordgirl, look I'm sorry…. I… didn't mean to…to…." He took another breath. "Invade your privacy like that…. I…"

Becky could feel her hands curling into fists. She was suddenly boiling with anger. "Tobey," She began in a low voice. "If you ever mention this, here or on Earth, EVER, I swear I will… I will…." She couldn't even come up with a threat. To show she meant business, she punched the tree next to her, creating a fist-shaped indent in the bark. She yanked her hand free then stalked back into the woods.

Once the clearing was out of sight, she focused her hearing, just to make sure he wasn't following her. When no footsteps reached her ears, she sank against the nearest tree with a moan. Why did he always do that? Somehow, he was always around at the worst moments. It wouldn't bother her so much if he wasn't Theodore "Tobey" MacCallister: evil boy genius driven crazy by his crush on her. Tobey, the only villain who's intellect was (arguably) close to matching her own. The only villain who had actually come close to figuring out her secret identity on his own (Two-Brains didn't count; he'd found out by accident and, coincidentally, also forgotten by accident).

_But __it __isn__'__t __just __that_ she realized. Something else was bugging her about this. Something deep in the pit of her stomach that burned quietly and would not be ignored. _Humiliation_, she decided. _Humiliation __and __anger_. Anger at losing her chance. She was certain that, had Tobey not interrupted her, she would've heard the voice again.

_Wait__… __we__ were __in __their __together__…_ Sarvavi's legend suddenly came back to her and she immediately pushed the thought from her mind. _No__way__…__TOBEY__ is __not __going __to __be __a __part __of__ my __life __forever__… __no __way._

And even if he was, she had no feelings for Tobey… Right?

* * *

><p>As Wordgirl walked away, Tobey sank against the tree next to him. <em>That<em>_… __was__… __a__ disaster__…_

Anger coursed through him. _Why,__Tobey?_ He punched the tree next to him but only succeeded in making his knuckles crack painfully. Instead, he fell against the trunk, rubbing his sore hand, his body heaving with dry sobs. _Why __do __I__ always __mess __these __things __up?_ This had happened too many times for him to count. Everything he tried to do to connect with Wordgirl failed: lost remotes, innocent valentines, not-so-innocent super-robots…. And even now, when he hadn't even been trying…

He felt his stomach turn with self-loathing as the sting of tears came to his eyes. _You__ shouldn__'__t __be __crying __over __this __you __baby__…_ But the harsh voice in his head was silenced by the ache. He didn't understand it. He had tried to like other girls, other guys even! But no matter what, she was always there… the very thought of her setting fire to his brain… driving pins into his heart when she rejected him. Despite what everyone else thought, Tobey knew. Wordgirl wasn't just a silly school-boy crush that made him act like a fool. She made him act like a fool because she was the one. The only one he could ever love.

It had always been her.

His chest seemed to be constricting. His entire center was slowly freezing in her absence. He choked back more sobs as the feeling that his heart was trying to rip free of his chest overcame him. A strange buzzing, gnawing sound filled his ears, making him want to claw them off.

Tobey knew this feeling. He knew there was no way to calm it. Nothing could help him. He curled into a ball, shivering and miserable as the feelings dominated him. Tobey tried to breathe, but his tightening lungs refused to help. Tobey closed his eyes and tensed against the pain. Hopefully it wouldn't last as long this time. He just had to lay here and ride it out.

Alone.

_**Theodore….**_

* * *

><p>I'm going away for the holidays to have an adventure and hopefully get a lot of writing done. See you all in the new year!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9: Connections

Hey Prophecy fans! Happy Groundhog Day!

Ugh. The weather has just been awful here for the last two weeks and my classes have been less that accommodating so usually I've been too stressed out and tired to work on this. But my friends have been wonderful and my muses forgiving (for once). Sorry Sarvavi, but it's true…

But enough about me.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Connections and Prophecies<p>

Cold was so unforgiving. Give it even the tiniest spark of heat and it will devour it completely without a second thought. Crush its spirit and chew at it mercilessly until it forgets what it is to feel heat and knows nothing but the cold.

He ran his hand over the chain around his ankle. It didn't feel cold, but that was because he was now as cold as everything else around him. He felt nothing. He tried to thread his numb fingers through the links of the chain, rake his ragged nails down his leg, desperate to feel something… **anything.** But it wasn't the same. The cold dulled every sensation, turned everything into a dead world where everything felt the same. Everything was dead.

The cold was creeping into his mind even, so that not a single thought was clear. The fire that had once burned so brightly in his chest seemed to be gasping for breath. His eyes felt like they had been gouged out and left empty.

Still he fought. He had to. There was a reason for why he was here, if only his mind would let him remember it. People he was protecting… a greater purpose to serve… soaring through the skies… looking….. for…. Someone…

A low note sounded, echoing endlessly off the unyielding stone walls, fading into the darkness like a ship passing by a pier and continuing on its way into the dark sea. It pierced the shroud around his mind like a knife. Suddenly, he remembered. For the first time in days, his body moved.

He groped forward in the darkness, away from the stone and towards the bars that held him inside. The chain dragged loudly on the floor but did not hold him back. When his fingers met the equally cold metal of the bars and the chain stretched taut, he stopped, waiting.

A hand reached his through the bars and squeezed his hand tightly. A rush of heat ran through him at the touch and rekindled that fire within that the cold had all but stomped out. He could feel again. He smiled and reached forward in the darkness until he found the other hand.

"Hello." He whispered, taking both hands in his own and entwining his icy fingers with the visitor's warm ones.

A strange, strangled sob came from outside his cell. The hand in his grip trembled and he gently kissed it until it stilled. The hand squeezed his in return.

They would stay like this all night, holding each other in the darkness until the time came for the visitor to go back to the light outside. Their hands would keep him warm, give him the fire and light he so craved to live. Their presence would remind him why he was here. Who he was fighting for.

He lifted his face until he could feel their warm breath on his skin. The warm, sweet air sent tingles of heat down his frozen spine, driving back the cold, the ice melting at its gentle caress. The feeling ran right down to the confinement around his ankle that kept them from leaving this place together.

For the first time in a long time, he smiled. His fire had returned. "I knew you'd come back…"

* * *

><p>"So you decided to come."<p>

Becky shifted on the wooden bench and attempted a smile for the professor. "Yes, I did."

It had been surprisingly easy to get here this morning. Once again, Sarvavi had been absent when she woke up but there had been no note this time. So Becky had scooped up the books Sarvavi had mentioned in previous night and headed for the library just as the horizon began to lighten with the promise of sunrise.

The library was inside the largest of the 'Sa temple buildings and felt exactly like a library should. The books were crowded noisily on the groaning shelves, smelling equally of heavy use and neglect. The long, stained tables that filled what little space was left in the room were empty but for a few candle stubs and pens in the early hours of the morning. The high windows along the walls were just beginning to glow with the light of the morning sun. When a deep breath was drawn, the air was heavy with hidden truths and whispered secrets.

Wisemann set his books down on the table and lowered himself into the bench opposite hers.

"So, Wordgirl is it?" Becky nodded, adjusting her hood slightly. After the close scrape with Tobey the night before, she decided it was better to wear it everywhere now. Although it clashed horribly with her brown and white outfit.

Wisemann pulled a pen and several loose sheets of paper towards him. "How can I help you?" He asked, beginning to work but glancing up periodically to show he was still giving her his attention.

Becky had thought long and hard about the questions she wanted answered. Of course, she knew she also had to be careful not to reveal anything about who she was. She didn't think there was any reason she shouldn't trust the amiable professor but figured the subject was best remained un-discussed until she knew more.

She decided to start simple. "Who exactly are you?" She asked him.

Wisemann looked up and immediately had to push his glasses back up the bridge of his nose as they took the opportunity to slide away.

"Sarvavi didn't mention me?" He asked without a hint of disappointment.

Becky shook her head and he returned to his writing.

"Understandable I suppose. She never really forgave me after that night…" he said casually as if Becky knew what he was talking about.

"Sorry?"

He continued as if he hadn't heard her. "Satoshin Wisemann of the Wisemann Thinker tribe of the Western City of Academia." He glanced up at her. A wry smile peeked out from under the glasses. "But I prefer just Wisemann or Sato. I'm a professor of cultural history and philosophy at Lexicon's West University. I tutored Sarvavi for several years in her youth." He sighed quietly and paused for a moment to refill his pen and flick a spare drop of ink from the tip. "At least until we reached material she wasn't willing to learn…"

At that moment, there was a flash of red light by the door, followed quickly by the sound of something breaking. Both Becky and Wisemann whipped around in time to see Falcoté pause briefly in flight, hovering a few feet above the ground in the doorway.

"Aw come on Manny!" He shouted behind him. "Admit it! You'll miss me while you're on your journey!" Then he was dashing out of sight again, leaving behind nothing but a trail of red light and a loud chuckle.

A second later, Manvansa ran by in hot pursuit, spewing several expletives at something a little louder than an indoor voice as he hefted another unfortunate projectile.

Becky turned back to the professor with a questioning look. He only shook his head with a sad smile.

"That's nearly a daily occurrence… I'll miss that…" He chuckled quietly and returned to his writings.

"So exactly what's up with those two?" Becky asked him. Now that she had seen the flying man again, her curiosity about the possibility of his relation to her was brought to the front of her mind.

"They're always at each other's throats." The professor explained. "Manvansa hates how disrespectful Falcoté can be and Falcoté is just…. well…. Let's say his life seems incredibly simple and carefree by comparison to Manvansa's."

"Really? What's his story?" She meant Falcoté of course but Wisemann misinterpreted the question.

"From what I understand of it, Manvansa came here to make his own way in the world." He replied, not noticing (or ignoring) Becky's slightly exasperated look as he stared at his paper contemplatively. "He comes from the Excelsior tribe, a very prestigious tribe of strong-men and women. His parents were highly regarded nobility within his tribe. But he left when he was a teenager and came here."

"Really?" Becky couldn't imagine voluntarily leaving family behind. But then she realized that was exactly what she had done in coming home to Lexicon.

Wisemann nodded. "I asked him about it once and he only said he wanted to make his own way in the world and his family had other plans for him. Plans he didn't like. So he left."

Wisemann paused and refilled his pen again. Sensing the end of that topic, Becky rose the next one.

"What about Falcoté?"

Wisemann shrugged and pulled a fresh sheet towards him. "He's been on his own most of his life. No family, no ties, no past he likes to speak of. A genuine lone-flyer if you ever saw one. He only joined the rebellion as a favor to Sarvavi." His pen traced across the surface, words blooming in its path.

"A favor?" Becky inquired, hoping this wasn't prying too much.

"She apparently helped him a few years ago…" Wisemann answered thoughtfully. "When he was in a dark place…" His pen continued to glide lithely over the paper, Becky had to yank her eyes away from the performance.

"What happened?"  
>The pen stopped moving. "They won't say… but apparently it had something to do with Sarvavi's mysterious leave of absence a few years ago…" He had become thoughtful and quiet.<p>

"What are you talking about?"

"One day she just got up and left without telling anyone." Wisemann said, his gaze directed down the length of the table, lost in thought.

Briefly, Becky wondered if staring off into space was a habit of his but quickly refocused herself to the task at hand. "Where did she go?" She asked.

It appeared as if Wisemann's mouth was operating on auto-pilot while his mind worked away at some tantalizing new idea. "Won't say." He said. "She came back obviously… but she was gone a long time….. and after she returned she knew him. So I assume that was when they met."

Something in the back of Becky's mind was nagging at her. "How long was she gone?"

The pen had been still for quite some time now. "A good number of months… for awhile I feared she had died from the ceremony…" His voice trailed off as if he had suddenly realized he was still talking.

"Ceremony?" Her heart quickened for some reason, like an answer was waiting for her. Just out of reach.

But Wisemann suddenly grew solemn and quiet. "I'm sorry but I can't tell you about that." He said, breaking out of his pensive mood to shuffle his papers and fiddle with his pen anxiously.

But this only piqued Becky's curiosity. "Why not?"

"I'm not a member of the temple council. I cannot discuss it." But he looked up at Becky, the promise of a secret on his face and he leaned forward to whisper. "I will say however that whatever happened at that ceremony and during her disappearance had a huge impact on Sarvavisa."

He paused for a second to let the words sink into the silence of the room. Becky said nothing but felt the ghost of a shiver go through her.

"She changed while she was away…" The professor told her. "I'm afraid she may have lost something she can't get back." There was another silence in which they stared at each other, the possible implications of this knowledge hanging in the air between them.

After a few seconds, he leaned back again as if nothing had happened and resumed his writing. "Well, she has the rebellion now… something to keep her occupied and focused." His tone was suddenly off-handed, almost conversational as if trying to prove that he wasn't all that concerned about it. But he seemed to know he wasn't fooling his companion at all.

Becky sensed another lull in the conversation so she brought up her next question. "How did you come to be here?"

He made a strange flicking motion with his pen before refilling it yet again. "I've had an academic relationship with the temple for years, so most of the human recruitment for new novices has always fallen to me. I never officially joined the Rebellion but I'm here so often that I might as well be." The silence descended again. Apparently that was all there was too that particular story.

Becky's next question was how he had come to know the warrior but the professor had already answered that. As she fumbled for her next question however, the professor dropped his pen, pulled off his spectacles and regarded her with the full strength of his piercing gaze.

"How did you meet Sarvavisa?" He asked suddenly.

Becky felt as if the air in the room had suddenly decided to get up and leave. She took a second to calm herself before answering.

"She… she came to my hometown looking for…. Something….and well…. One thing led to another and here I am!" Her voice jumped half an octave at the end of her statement but she covered it with a reassuring smile.

The professor nodded knowingly.

"I was surprised to hear she finally took on an apprentice. She's been a 'Sa warrior over five years now. She certainly has a lot to teach you."

The glasses went back on his nose. "What has she done to you so far?" He asked, resuming his rhythmic writing.

Feeling her heart-rate slow back to normal, Becky leaned back in her chair slightly. "Well, yesterday we went flying." She said. She smiled at the memory, recalling the utter freedom that the warrior had taught her. "We flew over the cliffs, the gorge, the Valleys…"

The pen abruptly stopped. "Even… the Valley of Fire?" Wisemann asked in a hushed tone.

Becky nodded. "Yes…. We landed there actually."

The pen slipped from the professor's grip and rolled away across the table. "How did you get her to go back to that place?" He asked his eyes wide.

"What do you mean?" She asked, confused.

Wisemann swallowed hard. "Sarvavi… has refused to visit that place. She avoids it like a deadly disease." He shook his head in wonder. "How did you get her to **land** there?"

"I…. I just flew there, and she followed me…"

Wisemann was looking troubled. Becky recalled Sarvavi's strange mood when she was in the Valley. The way she seemed to be all at once at home and hopelessly lost.

"Why…? Why doesn't she like that place?" Becky asked.

Wisemann pulled the glasses off his nose and laid them on the table. Without them, he looked significantly older. He rubbed his eyes gently as he spoke. "That's where she grew up. Her tribe lived in that valley before the fire-ball destroyed it. Klyeansa and his sons found her there just after the explosion. She was the only survivor."

He stared at the wall and spoke sadly. "She's the last living member of the Eychanten tribe."

* * *

><p>Silence descended on the room. Becky could feel her heart tightening. Suddenly it all made sense: the warrior's icy detachment, her actions in the Valley, her reluctance to talk about her past. What had been a valley of death for her must have been a place of unspeakably painful memories for the warrior. She swallowed hard, suddenly feeling terrible.<p>

"Is that..?"

She didn't even have to finish her broken thought. Wisemann nodded sadly.

"Just who are, were they?" She asked the professor. "The Eychantens I mean."

He sighed and placed his glasses back on his nose before turning to answer her. "No one knows that much about them, records are scarce. Most of our "knowledge" of them is based on legends and rumors. The most we know for certain is that they were a small group of Sensors living in that valley everyone thought was haunted. But if Sarvavi's any example, I bet they were really unique." He smiled slightly and shuffled his papers around.

Becky frowned. "Why don't you just ask her?"

Wisemann smiled grimly. "She never talks about them. Maybe she doesn't know too much. I'm told she was pretty young when it happened."

"How young?" Becky asked wondering if she really wanted to know the answer.

The professor answered her in a soft, low voice. "8, maybe 9…"

At that moment, any resentment Becky still had towards the warrior fled her. Her heart went out to the mental image of a younger Sarvavi; alone and orphaned at such a young age. An outcast, the only one of her kind. She knew all too well what that was like.

"Maybe she'll talk to you…." Wisemann said. Becky turned back to him to see the professor was examining her carefully.  
>"Why?"<p>

He smiled warmly at her. "She seems to like you."

Becky was quizzical. "How do you figure? She treats me the same way she treats everyone else…"

"Perhaps." The professor said picking up his abandoned pen. "But you don't see the way she looks at you. You're always on her mind. She worries about you constantly. She's never done that with anyone else."

Becky caught the affectionate tone and the smile pulling at the corner of his lips.

"You care about her." She said. It wasn't a question.

The professor didn't deny it. "… I… I considered her my daughter…" He said with a hint of embarrassment. "And I liked to think she considered me a father figure." He sighed. "For awhile at least…" He refilled the pen and resumed writing.

The question was bursting from her before she could stop it. "Then why does she…?" She paused, unsure if she should finish.

The professor looked up. "Why does she hate me?" Wisemann asked bluntly.

Becky winced slightly but nodded.

"Let's just say our philosophies on destiny and fate don't exactly match and I may have told her something she wasn't ready to accept…"

"Like what?"

The eyes locked with hers. "Please tell me you've heard of the Prophecy of the Star."

Becky shook her head. The professor raised an eyebrow but said nothing about her apparent lack of education.

"Well, I can't recite the whole thing here and now but it's something like this: it promises of a great savior to come. A warrior who will liberate us from a great evil."

"A savior?" Becky wondered where this was going.

He nodded. "The savior is referred to in the Prophecy as 'the Ansa'."

She shivered, visibly she was sure. "What… what exactly is that?"

Wisemann either ignored or didn't notice her familiarity with the term. "No one's really sure." He said. "Academics have been combing the Prophecy for clues for years and we still seem to be no closer." Having completely covered the paper before him in tiny neat penmanship, he drew a fresh sheet towards him and began writing again.

"The dominating theory is that the term "Ansa" comes from two original root words: ancoé a "guiding spirit" and 'sarcon, a suffix for "warrior." He said, his writing keeping perfect time with his lecture.

"So roughly it quite literally translates to 'angel-warrior'."

Becky had to admit it had a nice ring to it. "What does this have to do with Sarvavi?" Becky wondered out loud.

Wisemann hesitated, as if he was unsure he could trust the strange girl in front of him any more than he already had.

Finally he said: "I believe Sarvavi is the Ansa. The angel-warrior."

Becky said nothing.

"I told her as such…" Wisemann continued. "…and she… well… to put it nicely… she disagreed."

"What makes you think it's her?" She asked.

The professor return casually to his writing. "The Prophecy speaks quite clearly of a mark the Ansa will bare: a gold star in their flesh."

Becky put a hand to her chest, where the birthmark suddenly seemed to burn. Lord Inexpert's final words at the trial rang in her ears… _"goodbye…... Ansa."_

"Sarvavi is the only person on historical records known to possess the mark. I am not the only one to suspect this; many here who meet her agree with me actually. Of course there are those who think she's the…" But he broke off suddenly and would say no more. His eyes had shifted to the time piece on the wall. "I'm sorry but I'm afraid I have to leave soon. I have an important meeting with Zetetic.

Despite everything he had told her, Becky still burned to know more. "I still have so many questions." She said but stood up to leave as well, not wanting to keep him.

He smiled warmly. "The pursuit of knowledge never ends; we can only keep looking in hopes it will be enough."

After a second's hesitation he scribbled the words he had just spoken on a blank piece of paper and folded them into his pocket a little uncomfortably. "Is there anything else I can do for you?" He asked.

Against her will, her eyes flicked to his pile of books, where the copy of _A Brief History of Lexicon_ sat in full view.

"I… I…"

He understood and handed her his copy of the book.

"Take it. I hope you find all the answers you seek."

As she opened her mouth to thank him, a familiar sound suddenly reached her sensitive ears. She ran to the window in a flash, her eyes scanning the horizon. The sun was halfway to its zenith and burned brilliantly behind the receding ring overhead. She hadn't realized just how long they had been talking. The courtyard was alive with warriors and the sounds of everyday work and life floated invisibly from the village below.

Off in the distance, near the edge of the forest, glinting hotly in the sun was a giant robot.

Becky sighed. _Even here he can't even…._

She turned back to Wisemann, offering him a friendly smile. "Thank you for everything professor. I really appreciate this."

She tucked the thick volume out of sight under Sarvavi's books. "I have to go."

Without another word, she flew out the window to meet the robot, her mind slowly going over everything she had learned and what it could possibly mean.

* * *

><p>The professor stared after the strange girl until her trail of light disappeared into the trees below.<p>

_Oh Sarvavi. _ He thought. _You tried so hard to avoid this fate and yet it still found you. _ He turned back to the table. _ Or perhaps you unintentionally led it back to you?_

He picked up his papers and turned the first one on a forty-five degree angle. From this angle, the nonsense words he had scribbled were rearranged to reveal a face hidden among them, a perfect sketch of the girl whose questions he had been answering. He held it up to the light examining the features closely. The small nose, the shaped cheekbones and high eyebrows. It was flawless, an exact replica made of carefully crafted pen strokes. But viewed from any other angle, it appeared to be illegible notes of a professor obsessed with finding a mathematical pattern among the stanzas of the Prophecy. Wisemann had been born a very talented Thinker but often entertained the notion that he possessed another power not granted by the Star. One that enhanced his theories greatly and made him an excellent code-writer: Creativity.

He placed the sketch off to the side and picked up the second sheet. There was no hidden message in this one, at least not one he knew of yet. The calculations that covered the page were neat and legible but led to no logical conclusion. _ I need another variable before it could make sense._

Wisemann scooped up his coded drawing and the table of equations and tucked them inside the cover of the remaining book he carried. The book he had written himself: _Two Moments in Time:_ _A Theory of Universe Dimensions and Subsequent Time Fluxes._ He might have been a history buff back at the University but it was the stars and what lay beyond that was his first life-long passion.

He paused for a second to examine the books the flying girl had left behind: _Single Variable Calculus_ and _Back to the Roots: Modern Age Lexiconian Vocabulary_.

"Starting simple are we Sarvavi?" He chuckled. "I seem to recall being the one to give these to you when you were much younger than she is."

Then he left the library and headed for the office the 'Sa temple had generously provided for him. But all the way his brilliant mind was working, trying to put it all together and refute it all at once.

_I really hope I'm wrong. About the Prophecy and about who this Wordgirl really is…_

Of course, he'd have to talk to Norava first before he could begin to assume anything.

* * *

><p>I bet we all know what's going to happen next. Hopefully I can get it up in less than a month this time. Happy reading!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10: Testing

Sorry for the delay! I know I'm updating like molasses! But I promised myself I would stay on top of work for awhile instead of thinking about this. Silly me, who was I kidding? I know this is shorter than usual but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. This arc is particularly difficult for me to write for some reason… anyway… read on!

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Testing<p>

Becky reached the robot in record time a product of both her anxiety about the village and her desire to forget what the professor had just told her, at least for a little while. She paused in the air a little ways from the lumbering metal to see just what she was dealing with. This robot wasn't as large as the ones Tobey had built back on Earth, it barely crested the tops of the trees, making it appear to be wading through them instead of around them. The head was also the wrong shape; it was more square-shaped instead of the cylindrical buckets the boy genius preferred. Becky looked down and realized another crucial difference. The robot had no hands. Instead its arms ended in two large buckets that were currently filled to the brim with water. The water sloshed and peaked over the edges of the bucket as the robot lumbered through the dense trees. Several rebels on the ground were yelling and running about but more in confusion than fear Becky guessed. The robot stomped past a collation of Lexiconians gathering wood, a familiar blonde head darting after it.

Becky swooped down and landed behind Tobey. She folded her arms before she spoke.

"Hello Tobey."

He jumped visibly and spun to face her, his face flushed with more than just surprise she was sure.

"Wo… Wordgirl!... oh… I…. I…." He nervously fidgeted for his non-existent bow-tie as he was wearing clothes provided by the rebels.

Becky tore her gaze away from the clothes, furiously forcing herself not to blush. "What exactly are you doing?" She asked hearing her anger and impatience leaking into her voice.

The boy genius nervously ran a hand through his blonde hair.

"Well take a look, Wordgirl. You seem to think you're pretty smart, figure it out!" He punched a few buttons frantically and the robot swerved, barely avoiding several trees. Tobey bit his lip and ran a few steps forward to catch up with the robot.

Becky was at his side again in another burst of light. "Yeah, you're trying to get it to collect water so you don't have to do it yourself. Big surprise, real original getting your robots to do your work for you." She ignored the looks from the onlookers and the whispers they didn't know she could hear:

"She's the new one…"

"The general's apprentice…? The one without a name..?"

"I heard she was older…."

She tuned them out as best she could.

Tobey folded his arms in defense. "No, no it's not like that. Must you always jump to conclusions?"

"I don't have to jump, we were already there."

Tobey stared at her strangely and Becky suddenly realized just how that had come out. Dry and sarcastic. Totally unlike her.

_Sarvavi must be rubbing off on me…_

A loud mechanical whirring sound brought her attention back to the robot. It was no longer walking. Rather, it looked like it was dancing, or perhaps having a spasm. It smashed into a large tree and sent it crashing to the ground. Luckily, no one was nearby as all the rebels seemed to be hanging back waiting for her or Tobey to do something.

For his part, Tobey pounded frantically on the remote. "The button's jammed! It won't stop!" The robot did not respond to his command and continued to blunder through the trees, trailing water and a few downed giants in its wake.

Becky sighed. "So as usual it falls to me to bring it down."

He rounded on her, face still flushed. "You know you never actually _have_ to defeat my robots… you could just…"

"Tobey, I really don't care right now." She ignored the look on his face and shouted: "Word up!"

She shot into the air, aiming a punch at the robot's misshapen head. Luckily she realized her mistake a few seconds before she made contact. _I'm not supposed to have super-strength…_

She skidded to a halt in midair, a few feet from the robot's expressionless face. The thing continued to jerk and stumble around, barely missing her airborne form.

What to do? She couldn't just beat it to a pulp like she usually did. Or pick it up and throw it, or tie it in a knot… _What would I do without my strength?_ She had never considered have to fight without it before. It had just always been there.

_Six years…. Six years and I never even considered it…_

But she couldn't dwell on that now. The robot was still on the loose.

She flew around to the back of its head. Occasionally, Tobey installed self-destruct or off switches at the base of the skull. Maybe she could…

The robot stopped suddenly and the back of the huge metal head flew forward to meet her. The impact didn't hurt (it was barely more than a tap) but it did knock her off balance and send her falling back to the ground where she landed with a _thunk_. Becky rubbed her head as she sat up, trying not to blush as she remembered the audience.

While she was recovering, the metal creature had cleared a set of trees and ambled into a familiar clearing. The tent where she had slept the previous night sat alone behind the tree, trembling slightly from the force of the robot's heavy footsteps.

Tobey ran around to stand by the tent and frantically punched a button on the makeshift remote. "ROBOT, STOP!" he commanded desperately.

But instead of halting, the robot made a sudden turn and a great torrent of water was sent flying into the air. Tobey ducked and it landed right on the tent, drenching the canvas and causing the roof to buckle inward from the weight of the water.

The barely-standing tent flap behind Tobey suddenly burst open and Sarvavi stepped out, her eyes bloodshot and her clothes wrinkled. Water dripped slowly from her hair and nose. She glared down at Tobey, making him cringe.

"Hello…" He said very quietly, his accent fading away. "I assure you this is nothing like what it looks like…"

Sarvavi just glared. Without warning, she grabbed a fistful of Tobey's ear and began dragging him away. Tobey flailed and struggled but had no luck against the warrior.

Without loosening her grip on his ear or even slowing down she plucked a thick log from one of the nearby woodpiles and chucked it at the robot. The lumbering machine fell over as the log struck it in the face. It crashed to the ground with loud screech of metal and broke into several pieces.

She threw orders at the astounded rebels as she marched Tobey through the crowd.

"Salvage what you can from that and take it to the workshop. Make a list of any stolen materials you find and give it to Marliem for accounting. And somebody please get the roof of my tent back in place." Apparently frightened by her tone, the monkeys and people all scrambled into action. The rebel from the previous day (Kevin, as Becky recalled) tried to approach the warrior as she dragged her unfortunate prisoner away.

"Leave us alone. I'll deal with him." She growled and he immediately backed off, inclining his head respectfully. Becky scrambled to her feet and took a step back as Sarvavi brushed past her. But the warrior called over her shoulder as she continued at her brisk pace: "No apprentice, you come with me."

Becky followed at a trot, angry at herself for not thinking of something as simple as knocking the robot off balance. Where had all her confidence gone? Her battle fervor? Her competency? She had been useless, completely useless. And that terrified her.

* * *

><p>The trio stalked through the forest and around the far edge of the village: Sarvavi muttering darkly and incoherently under her breath, Tobey still protesting the treatment of his ear and Becky quietly following, still brooding over the fight.<p>

Sarvavi suddenly stopped, causing Tobey to stumble and Becky to leap backwards to avoid crashing into him.

She brandished him by his ear. "Wasting resources…. Endangering lives… and for what?" Tobey's only response was to yelp in pain as she continued her abuse of his ear.

They had reached the edge of another clifftop, this one littered with small pebbles. Off to the side, the ashy remains of a campfire stood in a circle of stones.

Sarvavi finally dropped Tobey's ear and stepped away from him. "Where did you learn that?" She asked harshly. "The robot, who taught you to build it?"

Tobey rubbed his sore ear and glared back. "Nobody taught me. I design and build them myself."

Sarvavi turned away with a frustrated snarl. She looked like she had barely slept and the combination of her red eyes and wet, disheveled hair made her even more terrifying than normal. "And, where exactly did you find carbon-enhanced iron for the chest-plate?" She demanded of the boy.

Tobey seemed surprised but answered casually. "There was a pile of iron near the edge of the woods; all it took was a blowtorch and a little calcium carbonate I swiped from the medical supplies."

Sarvavi had gone rigid. She murmured something so quietly not even Becky heard it.

"Sorry what was that?" Tobey asked.

The warrior rounded on Tobey suddenly, a chop stopping a mere centimeter from the pulse in his throat. He stumbled backward and landed on his butt in the dirt even though she hadn't touched him.

"What was that for?" He demanded, picking himself up with as much dignity as he could manage.

"You're no Fighter…" Sarvavi said, almost to herself. She stooped over and picked up one of the pebbles littering the ground. "Hold this above your head." She told him, holding the stone out to him.

Tobey scoffed. "Why?"

"Just do it." She said firmly. Tobey rolled his eyes but opened his palm and Sarvavi dropped the pebble into it. The stone pulled Tobey down, where he stayed, his hand pinned underneath a pebble barely the size of his thumb.

"No strength either." Sarvavi observed almost humorously as Tobey tried to wiggle his hand free.

"What… the?" Tobey appeared to be struggling to lift his hand, to no avail. "Let me up!" He shouted at the warrior. She calmly reached down and plucked the perpetrator from his hand as if it were indeed nothing more than a pebble.

Tobey stumbled back to his feet, holding his hand. "What **is** that thing, it almost flattened my hand!"

Sarvavi weighed the rock carefully in her hand. "Densentium, the densest element in the universe." She said. "Weighs two thousand times its diameter squared." She tossed it aside like it was a coin. It sunk out of sight into the ground where it landed. "Lucky for you I chose a small piece."

Tobey turned to Becky. "Is she always this pleasant?"

Becky shrugged. "I'm the wrong person to ask."

Sarvavi cleared her throat loudly to get their attention.

"What do you think of when I say 'acquiesce' to you?" She asked Tobey, folding her arms.

Tobey mimicked her. "I'd assume you'd mean you want me to obey you without question because that's what acquiesce means." Tobey answered snobbishly. Becky closed her mouth in disappointment.

Sarvavi tilted her head. "Interesting." Without another word, she promptly scooped up the boy genius and tossed him over the cliff edge.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Becky screamed, running to the edge to see Tobey's limbs flying as he plummeted towards the ground.

"Seeing if he can fly." She answered, watching Tobey curiously as his high-pitched scream echoed around the cliffs.

"ARE YOU INSANE? TOBEY CAN'T FLY!" Becky couldn't seem to stop screaming.

Sarvavi turned to her. "You know this?" She asked.

"YES!" Becky shouted, her voice going horse.

"Oh." Was all the warrior had to say.

She dove over the cliff edge and reappeared two seconds later holding a windswept Tobey. She dumped him on the cliff-top next to the extinguished campfire as he gasped for air.

"Were you trying to kill me?" He choked out once he had air in his lungs again.

"No it never crossed my mind." Sarvavi said dryly. "Sit still."

Tobey glared at her but quickly ducked his head and did as he was told as he suffered the complete hard stare of the warrior.

"Close your eyes." She instructed. Tobey did so.

Sarvavi stepped around behind him. "Now focus your thoughts on your ears."

One of Tobey's eyes sneaked open. "How am I supposed to..?"

"Just do it." Sarvavi was starting to sound annoyed.

Tobey grumbled but shut his eyes again and was still.

Sarvavi flew to the other side of the cliff. There, she made a quiet clucking sound with her tongue that Becky heard like a clap with her super-hearing focused.

"No need to applaud, I'm not doing anything…" Tobey muttered.

In a flash the warrior was back at Tobey's side, making Tobey look up in surprise. Sarvavi stood still and silent, a strange look on her face. "Stand up." She commanded him. Tobey rose to his feet, eyeing her maliciously.

"Are we almost done here? I find this rather…"

"Be quiet!" The warrior snapped. "Stay still and watch me."

Tobey obeyed but was obviously unhappy. Becky observed from off to the side, finding herself breathing very quietly.

Sarvavi closed her eyes and drew in a long, slow breath. She was completely still for several seconds. The stillness seemed to spread out from her like a wave. Becky felt her heart slow in her chest as she watched the warrior. She was waiting. But for what?

Silence descended on the clifftop. Not even the wind dared break this placidity.

Her eyes still closed, the warrior's fists relaxed. Her fingers dangled by her sides. Sarvavi's head rose slightly, as if she had heard someone call her name from a long distance.

Slowly her arms began to move, rhythmically swirling the air back and forth. Her bare feet delicately brushed the dirt beneath her. She furrowed her brow in concentration. In a sudden breeze, the ashes from the campfire rose into the air and encircled her. They danced on the currents her movements produced, creating a delicate, flowing shield around the dancing warrior. Becky couldn't tear her eyes away. The spectacle was too beautiful, too perfect. As the arm moved, the ashes seemed to follow. Or was the hand being guided by the ashes? It was impossible to tell. The warrior and the floating particles moved as one until it was impossible to imagine that they had ever been two separate entities. All of Sarvavi's features had softened with the force of her concentration as the ashes flowed around her, caressed her skin, danced along her arms and landed in her hair. For a split second, she became completely still.

Her eyes flashed a brilliant gold as they flew open.

Becky stumbled as something rushed through her; a mighty throb of power. A surge of life that filled her with energy and set her insides tingling. A giant heartbeat. Suddenly, the air in her lungs was too much. She let it all out in a rush, doubling over. At the same moment, practically in time with her, Tobey gasped and twitched. The feeling swiftly faded like a single pulse, leaving the two teenagers feeling all at once energized and drained.

Becky gasped for breath, trying to fill her entirely all too empty lungs. Spots swam before her eyes as she stumbled again. Sarvavi suddenly gripped her by the arm, steadying her. The ashes had fallen away from her but a few still clung to her hair and eyelashes.

The once-again brown orbs stared into Becky's eyes. "You… you felt that?" Slowly, Becky nodded. Sarvavi slowly looked her up and down, then suddenly released her and took a step back.

"What the hell was that?" Both of them turned to see Tobey staring at his hands in wonder. He looked up at Becky and she was surprised to see his eyes were wet. His glasses were askew and he looked like he was trembling slightly. Tobey blinked hard and looked away from Becky to see Sarvavi was staring at him.

"What did you say your name was?" She asked the boy.

"Tobey." He replied, rubbing his eyes as he fixed his glasses.

"Your full name…" She requested quietly.

"Theodore MacCallister III…" Tobey replied without any of his usual pomp. He appeared to still be shaken from whatever had just happened.

Sarvavi blinked at the name. "Mecallēstar?" She asked.

Tobey raised an eyebrow. "No Mac-Call-ister." He corrected, his voice growing more firm.

"Mecallēstar…" Sarvavi repeated in barely a whisper.

She was staring at Tobey as if seeing him for the first time. He stared back, eyes wide. "Who is your father?" Sarvavi asked.

Tobey crawled backwards slightly. "I don't know…. Mother never…."  
>"Mother? Who is your mother?" Her voice was desperate now.<p>

Tobey jumped noticeably but held his ground. "Claire." He blurted out. "Claire MacCallister."

Sarvavi froze. Her eyes widened. She seemed to have stopped breathing. "Claire…" She breathed the name. "Clairén …. Of course…." Her eyes lit up and a smile spread across her face. She abruptly turned on her heel and jumped into flight.

"What was that about?" Tobey asked as he watched Sarvavi disappear back towards the village.

Becky didn't answer. _It can't be… It's just a coincidence…_ She glanced at Tobey who was staring after the warrior, utterly confused. But as she stared at him, slowly it all came together. Mecallēstar…. MacCallister… The reason Tobey had never mentioned his father. How he was so different from the other humans on Earth. Why he felt such a kinship with her.

It would appear Lexicon had even more secrets to offer.

* * *

><p><em>He's alive…. He's alive…. They're both alive….!<em> The words pounded like a heartbeat in her head as she flew. The wind brought tears she could not shed herself to her eyes. After so many years of sorrow, of hope, of searching fruitlessly… finally.

Sarvavi banked steeply and let herself fall towards the ground. _So I wasn't imagining it back on Earth…. He really does look just like her… and his robots…_ It all fit. Except the age of course…

The excitement pulsing through her was making her giddy. _He is Eychanten… he can feel the Pulse. I'm not alone….. HE'S ALIVE! _ Her landing was so ungraceful that Theo was taken completely by surprise and (thinking he was being attacked) grabbed the first thing within reach (which happened to be the head of an un-finished drone). Behind him, Two-Brains' mouse instincts kicked in and he scurried into run-and-hide mode, folding himself out of sight behind a huge sheet of metal. Sarvavi staggered to her feet, laughing and Theo dropped the head in relief.

"I thought I asked you not to do that… I'm on edge as it is…" He stopped talking as he saw the look in her eyes. She was positively glowing, her smile stretched across her face, lighting up the eyes she never let shine. Theo couldn't remember the last time he had seen her look this happy… the last time she had been somewhat even close to this happy was when she had held the princess for the first time…

Sarvavi finally stopped laughing enough to speak. "I…. I found him."

Theo's blood froze. "Wh…what…? Who..?" Why was he stammering?

Wordlessly, Sarvavi pulled him into a tight embrace, squeezing him just a little too hard. He could feel her shaking and he softly patted her back to comfort her.

"It's okay…." He murmured to his old friend, all the while wondering: _What in the name of the Ansa has gotten into her?_

Then she turned her head and whispered into his ear the words he had been waiting ten years to finally hear.

"I found your son."

Unseen in his hiding place, Two-Brains watched the whole exchange.

* * *

><p>Okay, I admit it. Who didn't see that coming? I'll explain it all next chapter! Reviews!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11: Family Ties

Due to the tendency of some readers to leave multiple reviews (Tobeyfan :P) and a conveniently placed break, here's the next chapter! Again, it's kind of short but I think it works.

Oh and a little disclaimer (and also an apology, sort of…): I recently (and by this I mean two months ago) discovered the fantastic BCC series Doctor Who (I know I'm really slow to get into these things…) and I have been watching it in what little free time I have these days. I'm thinking of possibly writing a Doctor Who story. Any Whovians out there willing to be a beta for a new fan? I'm only about halfway through season 2 so, **NO SPOILERS PLEASE! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Family Ties<p>

The head of the spike buried itself in the log with a heavy _thunk_.

_Too much wrist, too loud….wrong…_ Norava gritted her teeth and tugged another spike from her necklace. She rolled the metal between the first two fingers on her right hand, the whole time, never taking her eyes from the pockmarked piece of wood that was her target, never blinking. She could see everything: every splinter, every crack, every ring in the stump before her. Her eyes missed nothing.

She crouched, drawing the spike back behind her left ear. She chose her spot, her eyes effortlessly picking out the weakest point on the wood. The place where the rings were warped, where two cracks joined… She flung her arm in a wide arc, flicking her fingers at just the right moment to send the dart flying. It sunk into the wood a hair's breadth below its predecessor. There was less of a sound this time. Norava showed no satisfaction.

"'Eagle-eye', you called me." She said, finally blinking. "'Never missed a target once I knew how to throw…'… Once you taught me." She let her arm fall to her side. "My eyes miss nothing…"

A breeze rustled through the trees around her; she registered the movement of every leaf. A bird hopped past her peripherals; she knew it was a sparrow. A squirrel darted by; even without seeing it directly she knew the pattern of fur on its back.

Norava bristled as the wind set her hair dancing. "I could see everything… so why couldn't I see through you?"

Nothing offered an answer.

Her rage swelled within her. "Still no answer? Still can't see?" With a cry, she yanked a handful of spikes from her necklace and furiously flung them at the log. All of them hit the target, turning the old piece of wood into a twisted metal porcupine.

"WHY?" She screamed at the air. "WHY CAN'T I SEE IT!"

The woods around her were silent; nothing dared disturb the fire-haired woman. Her ragged breaths were the only sound for a long time.

Finally her shoulders slumped. "How long have you been standing there?"

Wisemann stepped out from behind a tree. "Long enough to hear most of that…" he said, not at all fazed by her ability to perceive his presence. "But not so long as to know why."

"You know why." She said, still not facing him.

He nodded sadly. She noticed the shift in shadows as he took a step forward. "It wasn't your fault, Norava… you can't keep thinking that it is…. You'll just make yourself crazy…"

She tensed noticeably, screwing up her eyes in pain. "I was one of the closest to her. And I still didn't…. didn't SEE…"

"No one saw it Norava." He said gently. "Jayco didn't even see it. Not even your eyes could have seen the darkness hiding in her heart."

Norava took a shaky breath. He was right of course. He usually was. She straightened up and turned to face him offering him the smallest of smiles that he returned kindly.

"This might be an especially inconvenient time… but… I wanted to ask your opinion of something…" He pulled a sheet of paper from his pocket and walked forward to hand it to her. She unfolded it slowly. One eyebrow rose.

"'The pursuit of knowledge never ends; we can only keep looking in hopes it will be enough…?'"

Embarrassed, he snatched it back. "Sorry wrong one… here." He fumbled with his pockets until he found and handed her a different sheet.

She unfolded it and stared at the page. He watched her carefully. For about a minute, both were silent. Somewhere deeper in the woods, a sparrow possibly the same one Norava had just seen, sang a single, harsh note. Norava slowly looked up at the professor. The look in her eyes was the only answer he needed.

* * *

><p>Becky closed the door to the library.<p>

Sarvavi turned away from the window at the sound. "Well?" She asked.

Becky sighed, seriously considering just banging her head against the door until it stopping spinning. "What just happened back there?" She asked the warrior. She'd taken Tobey back to the infirmary, warning him she'd be by later about the robot and taken off before he could articulate a question about Sarvavi's behavior. "Tobey's _human_." She said walking to the table where she had sat with Wisemann barely an hour ago. "He's lived on Earth longer than I've been there…"

"That's just the thing isn't it?" Sarvavi interrupted, stepping away from the window. "He's only supposed to be eleven years old and yet… now he's thirteen…" She reached the table and leaned against it, gazing thoughtfully at the far wall. The sunlight streamed through the window behind her, painting a halo of light around her figure. "It must be that damn flux… but how…?" She bit her lip, her brow furrowed.

"Are you saying, that Tobey crossed the… that flux too?" Becky asked as she walked to the other side of the table. "How? When?"

Sarvavi was lost in her own mind and ignored her. "Unless…. Maybe, just maybe…. They were stuck in it for awhile, suspended in time somehow…. It would have only felt like seconds to them but it could have been months… years even… and then…. Then…." She looked up suddenly, eyes glowing. "Yes!" She shouted, making Becky jump. "Maybe something else came along…. Something that knocked them free and sent them hurtling to Earth…. Yes! You!" She pointed excitedly at Becky as she said this.

"You would have knocked them free… that would explain why you're both the same age instead of the proper ages…" She was positively glowing. She seemed, _happy_. As if figuring this out were finally bringing closure to an issue that had been with her a long time.

"Sarvavi…"

"I just can't believe it…! She's still alive!" Her smile was wide and crooked.

"She..?"

Sarvavi threw her head back and let loose a laugh that cut through the dusty air. Her beaming smile rivaled the sun.

"I knew I wasn't the only one left!" She had been completely transformed: her eyes sparkled, color shot to her cheeks, her forehead smoothed out. If she hadn't known better, Becky would have guessed she was only 16. There was no hint of that deep-rooted anger Becky had come to learn was from her loneliness.

"Clairén survived!" Sarvavi cried.

"What about Theo?" Becky cut in, desperate to get caught up on the situation.

The smile faded slightly. "He said he needed some time alone to process." Sarvavi said. "I told him his son is… not quite who he was expecting. He's… hesitant to dive right into his life. He doesn't want to shock him."

"And… what about Tobey…?" Becky asked cautiously.

Sarvavi shot her a sideways glance. "He doesn't need to know… not until he's ready."

"So you'll just lie to him instead?" She asked, a little rudely.

The warrior sighed. "Becky, would you want a parent you'd spent your whole life without, a parent you weren't even aware of suddenly thrust into your life and forced into a role they weren't ready for?"

"Well yes, but you won't show me them."

Silence descended.

The warrior stared at Becky for the longest time, her gaze impossibly deep and equally unreadable. Becky knew those words had hurt but it all seemed so unfair. Tobey had found his "lost" family and he hadn't even known he belonged here. So where was hers? When would she get to see them?

There was no answer in Sarvavi's eyes. Only a door that remained closed no matter how hard Becky pounded on it.

Finally Sarvavi looked away. She shuffled several blank sheets of paper lying on the table into a neat pile and pulled an ink pot and a pen towards her.

"So… how did you know his mother's name?" Becky finally asked, in an effort to break the stifling silence.

The smile returned but with a mere fraction of its former brilliance. "Clairén was... is my sister. She met Theo when our mother took her to Cogitatio, the nearby Thinker city." She kept her gaze down, as if her work required intense, unwavering focus but she was still just shuffling papers.

"Your sister?"

The warrior nodded. "She fell for Theo. She used to tell me that the moment she laid eyes on that boy, she knew what love was…" Her voice wavered slightly but a small smile tugged at her mouth.

Becky smiled too. "So they married?"

Sarvavi let out a hollow laugh. "No. His parents forbade it so they met in secret. The same night they met they…" She paused here as if embarrassed to continue.

Becky only grimaced and nodded, glad the warrior had chosen to omit certain details.

"Anyway, Tobey was born several months later… in absolute secrecy… Theo and myself were the only ones present at his birth… not even our local midwife was there." She picked up an empty pen, fiddled with it nervously for a second, and then replaced it on the table. "But they still couldn't be together… Clairén couldn't let him… she begged and pleaded and pushed until he returned to the city, promising not to breathe a word to anyone."

"Why, didn't she want to be with him? What was the problem?"

Sarvavi took a deep breath. "The problem is… Theo might not be his father."

"What?"

"While Clairen was in the city, a very prominent Lord was visiting. A Lord who… rather enjoyed the company of ladies much younger than he was…" Her gaze had hardened mercilessly, as if she'd like nothing better than to find this Lord and kick the life from him.

Becky had a sinking suspicion. "Wait… you don't mean…?"

Sarvavi nodded grimly. "It was Inexpert."

Becky's mouth went dry.

"Clairén never knew… there was no way to tell. Both times matched up, he didn't have any distinguishing features from either of them. Clairén never forgave herself for that mistake. She didn't want Theo or her son to suffer for it as well. So she had to lie to her parents, her friends, everyone but me out of shame. And she had to push him away. She used to visit Theo occasionally. Always in secret, never for long."

Sarvavi swallowed hard. "And then… it happened… that day…"

Becky felt her heart skip slightly. "What happened?" She asked, suspecting she already knew the answer.

"I don't really know…. no one does…. It just came out of nowhere… a giant ball of fire in the sky…" Sarvavi stared up at the fiery sunlight streaming through the window. Her knuckles had gone white where she gripped the table. "And just like that… it was all gone…"

Her gaze fell to where the sun burned into the tabletop. "I was alone… but now…"

Becky reached out and placed a hesitant hand on her arm. Through the cloth of the shirt, she registered something hard and warm under her palm. Something that was definitely not skin. Then her vision went whitish-gold. A soft, melodious voice spoke in her mind:

…_**the one born of a Sensor and a Thinker…..This child will change everything… the spirits have told me… they will be of great importance… do not let them fade…**_

The voice and the light faded as Sarvavi looked up in surprise and her eyes darted down to where Becky's hand lay. She gently shrugged Becky's hand away.

"He's my nephew no matter who his father is." She said matter-of-factly. "Now that I've found him, he's my responsibility."

Becky took a breath to steady her voice before she spoke. The melodious voice still echoed in her head. "Good luck with that…" She told the warrior. "Tobey can be quite a handful."

"For any non-Eychanten, yes." Sarvavi replied. "But I assure you, I probably understand him better than even he does."

Becky shrugged. "You sure? I don't even understand him and I've known him almost six years…"

Sarvavi looked up, her gaze hard. "I won't let him fail." She said with such intensity that Becky was taken aback. "I'll keep him safe no matter what." She dropped her gaze and pulled the stack of blank papers towards her. "He will train with you occasionally. Your lessons will overlap."

Becky rolled her eyes. "Great…"

"Likewise," The warrior said, drowning out Becky's heavy sigh as Becky sank onto the bench. "There will be things I will only teach him. Occasionally you may need to keep yourself occupied…"

"I think I can manage that…" Becky replied, her thoughts drifting first to Ronan, then Wisemann.

"Speaking of lessons…" Sarvavi said, picking up _Single Variable Calculus_. "It's time for your test."

Becky sat up. "Hold on…" She plucked the book from Sarvavi's hands and quickly flipped through it, pages flying under her fingers, eyes darting back and forth. Three seconds later, when she reached the end, she slammed the book down on the table. "Alright, fire away."

Sarvavi stared at her curiously. "What did you just do?"

"I read the book." Becky replied.

Sarvavi's eyebrows came together. "How...?" She looked from Becky to the book and back again. Then she crossed her arms. "On page 255 what is the…"

"A parabola of the differential equation y= x2+ 3x + 23 graphed with its derivative and its integral." Becky said immediately.

Sarvavi gave her a thoughtful look.

"Sit tight." She dashed off into the recesses of the library with a flash of red light. She reappeared a second later holding a book easily twice as thick as the last two she had given Becky combined.

"Here." She dropped the thick tomb on the dusty table, making Becky jump in surprise and cough.

"What is this?"

Sarvavi said nothing but glanced meaningfully at the cover of the book. Becky leaned forward and read: _Surviving Lexicon: A practical guide to military survival and combat tactics_.

She flipped open to a random page. Complicated diagrams of trap building and notes on identifying poisonous plants stared dauntingly back at her.

"You've got to be kidding me…"

"You are a soldier in Lexicon's army now." The warrior told her. "These skills will not only prepare you for battle, they will save your life."

She tapped the dusty cover, leaving her fingerprint in the dust. "Tonight's assignment is Section 5: _Fire-craft, Tools, Camouflage, Tracking, Movement, and Combat Skills_. Reading and detailed notes. You have a lot of catching up to do." She began to walk back towards the shelves. Becky rolled her eyes once and closed the book. She pulled a blank sheet of notes towards her and filled a pen.

"And apprentice." Sarvavi called over her shoulder from where she stood by the door.

Becky glanced up.

"No speed-reading. I want you to really absorb this information."

Becky shook her head in disbelief. She opened the front cover, looking for a table of contents that would point her to her assignment. The inside of the tomb was a light magenta color with a thin golden border. Becky was about to flip to the first page when something caught her eye. She leaned in closer to the cover of the book.

Written on the edge of the inside cover in tiny gold writing were the words: _Researched, written, assembled, complied and published _circa PY 1248_ by Her Majesty Royal Guard General and Royal Spirit-Dreamer, Sarvavisa Eychanten Enovator. _

Becky glanced up but found she was alone in the library. Sarvavi had already gone.

* * *

><p>There actually is a giant book of survival skills called: The Ultimate Guide to U.S. Army Survival Skills.<p>

All the survival tips I mention will be from this book and yes they will all be real (or adapted slightly).

I just realized that Sarvavi's little rant about the time-flux sounded very tenth doctor-ish… at least that was the image I got when I read it again... maybe I've been watching that show too much…


	12. Chapter 12: A Brief History of Lexicon

So again, sorry about incredibly spaced out updates. I have a new muse who is clamoring to talk and Sarvavi appears to have wandered off to contemplate something I haven't even decided if I'm going to write yet. And it _was_ her idea, really…

Anyway. This chapter was really fun for me because I got to explore this world a little more in depth while Sarvavi is off being moody. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: A Brief History of Lexicon<p>

The sun was sinking towards the horizon by the time Becky closed the enormous book, her head still aching under the weight of various plant names and her mind spinning with various fight-patterns. She dropped her empty pen on her pile of notes and flexed her aching hand. Her stiff back cracked as she shifted for the first time in almost an hour and she heaved a heavy sigh.

It had been a long time since she had had to learn something the normal way. Part of the reason she had been such a good student on Earth was because of her speed reading.

_So much pain. _ She thought as she leaned onto the table, pushing her aching eyes into her palms in an attempt to clear them. _I never realized just how meticulous fighting has to be. _ The book had cruelly and carefully examined just where the weakest points of the body were and how to attack them. The painstaking illustrations of _101 Ways to Remove a Sentry _seemed determined to mold themselves to the insides of her eyelids until she could stab, dismember and paralyze anyone from any position. Becky sighed. She wanted nothing more than to curl up and sleep until her brain sorted out all this new information of the day. But she couldn't do that yet.

Becky peeled her eyes away from her hands and reached under the bench to withdraw the book. She wasn't entirely sure if Sarvavi had seen it earlier but she still had it so she didn't particularly care. She pushed the heavy survival guide away and replaced it with _A Brief History of Lexicon_: _Prophecy Year to Present Day_. The cover made a slight squeaking noise as it slid across the wood tabletop. Suddenly feeling slightly apprehensive, Becky cracked open Wisemann's book and began to read:

_The beginnings of life on Lexicon are shrouded in mystery._

_The general consensus among the oldest establish tribes is that life sprang from the spirit world as a gift of the Great One and established the first tribe in the Valley of Mists, leaving behind the Celestial Gates as a reminder of the world we sprung from and a marker of the great boundary we passed to get here. Legend says every member of this first tribe possessed all the powers of the star: Strength, Sensory, Vitality, Intellect and Flight but this has never been verified._

_From the Valley of our birth, we spread across the planet, reaching the furthest corners of the forests, the highest rocks and the vastest shores of the great sea._

* * *

><p>Remembering that this was no longer her assignment, Becky sped-read ahead a ways until a new section caught her eye and she slowed to read:<p>

_The nature of language is a concept as strange as our origins. To this day, only four races of Lexicon have been documented as having a sentient, comprehensible language: the monkeys, the wolves, the birds and people. While these languages are each distinct, with their own idiosyncrasies and styles of execution, mastery of an outside species' language has been practiced since the establishment of the Four Temples of the Winds. _

_The language of the birds (Faoratio) is the most vocal of the four, requiring the speaker to utilize a wide range of pitches and rhythms to convey one's message. Conversely, the informal speech of the wolves, Kavox (as opposed to the howling formal language Kacantus) relies almost entirely on body language and movement to facilitate communication, with occasional yips and barks for emphasis. Both the language of the monkeys (Sasermo) and the human tongue (Vaverbum or Common Lexiconian) utilize a mix of both vocalizations and body language for communication but Sasermo tends to rely a little heavier on implied meaning from the speed and enunciation of words than human language does. In addition, many new practitioners of the Common tongue (especially wolves) find body language cues harder to interpret, even completely hidden sometimes, implying that their use is almost subconscious to the natural user of Common tongue. Another limitation of Common is the difficulty of pronunciation for other species. It is incredibly rare to find a monkey or bird who has completely mastered the oral aspects of Common but several wolves have been noted as accomplished orators namely Lupuka the clever and Silver-tongued Abilka. _

* * *

><p>Suspecting a "brief" lesson of accomplished linguists, Becky let the pages slip by her fingers again until she reached an impressive, gold-embossed chapter heading towards the center of the book. Her heart jumped slightly.<p>

_The Prophecy_

_Despite its reputation as the most ubiquitous (and most hotly debated) text in existence today, the Prophecy of Lexicon remains elusively unclear and (to the date of this publication) unfulfilled. History (or legend, rather) recognizes the earliest possible written creation of the oral text turned epic poem somewhere between PY 200 and PY 300 (Prophecy Year). The origin of the oral text itself remains a mystery as several tribes can legitimately claim to be the descendents of the Spirit-Dreamer Fatima Asami and Asami's tribal affiliations (if any) are unknown. According to legend, the Spirit Dreamer awoke from a dream one morning and called a tribal council. Once the elders were gathered, she told them the story of her dream, the words of which became the oral text now referred to in its entirety as The Prophecy of the Star. She told them to remember it, as the spirits had not told her when the knowledge would be necessary, only that the knowledge itself was vital. The Spirit-Dreamer died the following day and the elders began to recite the Prophecy, saving Asami's dream as an oral tradition._

_The first writing of the oral tradition is reported to have occurred at the 'Va Temple of Fighting Arts circa PY 200 by the warrior-monk known only as Inscriber. Around this time, the temple took in a dying Prophecy-muse who claimed to be the sole-survivor of her clan. She begged Inscriber to write her story as she feared when she died, the tale would die with her, effectively breaking the sacred promise she claimed her clan had made to the Spirit-Dreamer over two centuries before. The monk obliged, and recorded the woman's recitation. Ironically (or perhaps, fittingly) the nameless muse died barely a day after her final recitation. It is unclear exactly what happened after this. It appears as if the writing was kept a closely guarded secret by the monks but whatever reason prompted this remains under an oath of silence they hold to this day.*_

_It is said Inscriber was infuriated by the monks' decision and took on the self-appointed task of spreading the word. Unable to claim the original document, he wrote a new copy from memory and stole away in the dead of night to spend the remainder of his life copying and distributing it among the tribes. He journeyed as far west as the 'Sa temple, as far south as the 'Ka temple and as far north as the 'Fa temple, telling the story to everyone he met. Thus the words of an ancient oracle rose to legend as the people of Lexicon learned of the great warrior to come and the danger and sacrifice that that warrior would face.**_

_*To this day, it is believed the original document remains under the custody of the monks of the 'Va temple. However, this is unverified and should not be taken as truth._

_**We will not attempt an analysis of the text in this book as the number of historical debates, conflicting interpretations, stories of the Eychan and times of false-fulfillment could fill an entire library let alone a brief history._

* * *

><p>Becky sped-read until she reached the final section where another gold heading in fiery script caught her attention. Her heart jumped to her throat.<p>

_23rd Edition Afterward: The Valley of Fire and the devil-speakers_

_At the time of this writing, it is still unknown exactly what caused the destruction of the infamous Valley of Fire barely a year ago. As no survivors of the resident tribe in the area (the self-deemed Eychantens) have been recognized, it is unlikely we shall ever know what the devil speakers did to incur the wrath of the spirit world and just what that wrath manifested itself as._

_Little is known about the Eychantens prior to their annihilation. The tribe was notoriously secretive and secluded, avoiding conflicts with outside tribes to instead focus on their "secret arts." The primary power granted to the Eychantens was acute Sensory, though in what specific form, it cannot be said. The tribe was generally led by a married couple, one of whom was deemed the Eywat, the supreme ruler of all tribal affairs. From what is known of the Eychantens, the Eywat could be either male or female and was held in high regard as master of ceremony and sacrifice._

_They were best known for their self-proclaimed ability to communicate directly with the spirit world although how remains a secret they took to their fiery grave..._

"Becky." The calm squeak jolted Becky out of her seat, her breathing broken and harsh. The book tumbled to the floor where it snapped shut with a bang.

Becky hovered in the air as she turned to the voice. She relaxed considerably when she saw who it was.

"Huggy." She drifted back down to the floor. "Please don't scare me like that I've had a bad enough day as it is…"

She trailed off. He was staring at her sadly.

"Huggy? What is it?"

"I'm here… to say goodbye." He said his voice devoid of all emotion.

She choked in surprise. "What?"

Huggy's gaze was calm, decided, guarded even. "I'm leaving; I'm going with my father and Manvansa to the 'Fa temple. We leave in the morning."

"But… but you can't!"

Huggy turned back to the door. "I'm sorry. I need to go." He said it like he didn't have a choice.

Becky took a half step forward but her breath caught in her throat. She didn't know what to say.

Huggy turned back but his expression remained frighteningly flat. "Sarvavi will take care of you." He told her. "She always has." And he left without another word.

Alone in the library, Becky's legs gave out and she slumped back into her seat. The sunlight slid out the window as she started to cry. Her cheeks were still wet when the last of the light faded to the horizon and the rings began to turn.

* * *

><p>Becky finally got to read that damn book. Still kind of short I know. And sorry for the long-winded explanations, I'm in essay mode and once I started working on this it just kept coming.<p>

Exams are next so please be patient! Post-exams I should have lots of gloriously long days in which to write!


	13. Chapter 13: Nightmares New and Old

Wahoo! Done with exams! Yay summer! And Sarvavi's back albeit a little moodily…

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: Nightmares new and old<p>

Becky pushed open the door and ran inside eagerly. "I'm home!" She called, closing her eyes and throwing her arms wide for a hug. Several seconds passed and no one came to tackle her. No one squealed in delight that she was back. She opened her eyes. The kitchen was dark. A strong odor she couldn't identify hung in the air. The house was silent. Where was everyone?

"What do you think you're doing?" She turned to the accusing voice. A wrinkly old man sitting on the couch was getting to his feet and peering at her irritably through his round glasses.

Becky blinked in surprise. "Bampy?"

His brow furrowed in confusion. "Who are you? What do you think you're doing bursting into my house?" He sounded angry. Bampy was never angry…

She stepped forward. "Bampy it's me, Becky…"

The old man froze. "Becky..?" He asked in a whisper, his voice suddenly going hoarse.

"What are you doing here Bampy? Shouldn't you be back at your own house?"

He didn't appear to hear her. "Is it really you?" He asked softly, his voice breaking.

"Ummm… yes it's me… who else would I be?"

The old man stumbled forward, his hands going to her face. Startled, Becky backed up, breaking the contact.

"Bampy, what's wrong? Wh…. Where is everyone?"

His hands fell to his sides. "Becky stop calling me that. I'm not your grandfather."

Becky suddenly realized what the smell was. It was dust. A thick layer of dust carpeted the floor, the walls, everything. "This isn't funny…." She tried to back away but the dust seemed to be settling even on her now. "Where's my mom and dad? Where's T.J.?" She couldn't move.

The old man shook his head sadly, dust falling from his shoulders and head. "Becky, you've been gone 75 years…"

"… T.J?"

* * *

><p>She was holding something close… a tiny bundle with a shock of brown hair.<p>

_I will come find you… I promise…_ She cradled the bundle in her arms and gently kissed the sleeping girl's forehead. The child shifted slightly but remained deeply asleep. _I love you…_

She turned to her brother and offered him the child. _You know what to do, brother._

Huggensa carefully cradled the girl. _Are you sure about this? She's so young..._

_It's the safest way. GEN will handle everything, you just have to hold her and keep her calm. I will come for you when it is safe._

_What are you going to do?_

She turned away from her brother, the wind whipping her hair wildly across her face, into her burning eyes. She could see the council chambers across the city. And on the horizon… her enemy… those huge, black ships pouring red rain onto the capitol. Her heart tightened as her fists clenched. HE was out there. _**I have to save him.**_ She twisted her staff apart and slung it across her back. In this battle, it would be useless.

_You're going to him, aren't you?_ Huggensa was still there.

…_yes… I'm going to make this right._

_This is not foretold…_

She stiffened. _This has nothing to do with the Prophecy! My destiny has not been predetermined. And neither has hers._ She didn't turn around, she couldn't, or else he would see the look in her eyes, know what she intended to do.

He was quiet for a long time. _What if this is the Choice? _ He asked in a small voice.

She refused to believe that.

_Go now. Keep her safe. _She didn't hear him leaving. He was still behind her.

_Go! _

Finally, her brother turned and left, taking the little girl who meant so much to her with him. She knew there was every chance she would never see them again. For a second, she closed her eyes as the pain of being separated from the child overwhelmed her. Another tiny fissure cracked into her already broken heart, choking her throat.

Her eyes snapped open and she forced the feeling down. She **would** see her again. Nothing would keep them apart. **Ever**. Not the Ignorites, not Lexonite rain, not a million miles, and most certainly not the Prophecy.

Her eyes were once again drawn to the poison pouring from the sky. Almost of their own accord, the cold metal handles of her blades worked their way into her hands. With a ring, they slid free of their sheaths. The blades turned red from the light of the falling Lexonite as if they had already slain her enemies.

She hated spilling blood. She hated hearing the tortured screams of the spirits she created. She hated how they haunted her for years after their death, whispering their lost hopes and cursed fates on the wind, filling the silence with sorrow even while she could no longer dream... But for… for him she would slaughter an entire army without a thought. For him…. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath…

The face danced before her eyelids, the name was the only word her tongue and her mind could form: _Jayco…. Jayco….JAYCO….__**JAYCO!**_

She felt the energy of the universe rush into her like a wave at her call. It consumed her, took possession of her limbs and her reflexes, whispered the secrets of time and life in a gentle caress that dominated her mind. She staggered from the strength of it, fighting for control, wrestling with the Pulse itself as it throbbed through her… demanding cooperation, soothing her with energy…

It was so much more powerful than last time. It felt… so much…. Stronger….

Deep within her, she felt rather than saw a small, golden vine not unlike a hand reaching out to her…. Asking her to accept all that it was and in return it would take her. It wanted to merge with her again, to make her one with all of creation. For them to come together to make Lexicon right again.

Still, she hesitated. This was her last chance…. If she gave in now… she could be lost forever…. If she didn't… Jayco…. And the child…

Her shoulders tightened. No, the decision was already made. _It is time to put an end to this madness. Choice or no Choice, this ends tonight._ She stopped fighting for dominance and entwined her fingers with the fiery tendrils of the Pulse. She squeezed once. The vine grew, surrounding her from the inside out, sinking into her completely… filling her. Making her whole. The film of clarity covered her eyes as the power finally overtook them. Her connection was complete.

The Pulse of the universe became her own; the two matched so perfectly they were like one. The golden vine grew from the center of her heart, reaching out to the rest of the universe, the two beating rhythms falling perfectly into sync. Her limbs were wrapped in its strength, every nerve was lit with its electricity. She was the universe. The cold metal blades in her hands grew hot and alive, soaking up the energy she glowed with.

She felt her eyes turn gold again. _I'm coming._

She sprung into the air, leaving a path of golden fire in the sky. Tonight, the Prophecy would be destroyed.

* * *

><p>"Katzuda, apprentice! Not kamiate!"<p>

Becky wiped the persistent sweat from her brow and fell into the crouch again, this time raising her arms instead of holding them at her sides. She punched and kicked at the air in front of her, repeating a combat sequence she had done millions of times by now she was sure.

"Straighten your back foot! Close up those fists!" Sarvavi barked commands as she stalked around her charge, watching her like a hawk. By this point in her training Becky understood how the warrior had earned the fear and respect that caused all the rebels to address her only as "General."

The days at the temple under the guidance and tutelage of Sarvavi had turned into weeks. And with those week's worth of days came week's worth of nights. And with the nights came the nightmares. They were never the same, every night some new horror came to haunt her in the darkness. And by the first sign of light, when she cracked open her bloodshot eyes again, nothing would remain but the knowledge that she had dreamed and the horrors and emotions those dreams had left behind: blood, pain, war, sorrow, loss, anger, loneliness, a burning light…

Her head suddenly jerked to the side. Out of instinct, she raised her arms, shielding her face from further abuse.

"You're not focusing!" Sarvavi snapped, lowering her hand.

Her anger and frustration boiled in her chest, exacerbated by her exhaustion but she desperately forced it down. She still had bruises from the last time she had been punished for losing her temper.

"I'm sorry. I'm tired."

Sarvavi snorted. "Is that what you're going to tell your enemy when they come at you?"

Becky looked down, gritting her teeth. Usually Sarvavi wasn't this harsh. "No."

Sarvavi moved in front of her. "Are you? Let's see." She assumed a fight position. "Now, begin again!"

Sarvavi attacked relentlessly, throwing punch after strike, kick after sweep. It was all Becky could do to fend her off let alone attack in return. She wasn't holding her ground at all. Becky focused on keeping her feet still and keeping her opponent's fists and feet away from her. She had matured these past few weeks with Sarvavi's intensive training program. That or she was slowly dying. Her body ached from morning runs that could sometimes last hours and with no flying allowed ever. The soles of her feet were still tender from the rock-climbing and cliff-jumping exercises Sarvavi had led her in last week. Her head felt stuffed with all the facts, figures and processes she'd been tested on from the endless stream of books the warrior handed her daily. There were healing cuts on the backs of her hands from her knife training and bruises on her knees from sparring practice with other temple students. Not to mention the many marks Sarvavi left when "teaching her lessons."

A jab by Sarvavi slipped under her block and she bit back a yelp as the fingers jammed into a healing bruise on her stomach from a similar attack. She gasped for breath but remained standing, which was certainly an improvement from the last time that had happened. Maybe all this abuse was making her a better fighter. As she blocked a punch to her face, Sarvavi's leg caught her in the side and she crashed to the ground. Or maybe it wasn't.

Sarvavi glared down at her. "You're dead. Twice now. I know you're better than this, prove it to me!" She didn't even give Becky a chance to stand up before she was attacking her again. Two more kicks hit her side, two new bruises sprung up. Becky ignored the pain and rolled to the side, out of Sarvavi's range. As soon as she was clear she sprang to her feet, gasping for breath. Sarvavi threw a punch at her head. Without thinking, Becky raised her arm and stopped the punch with a high block. She completed the block but instead of simply pushing Sarvavi's arm out of the way, this time she twisted her arm around and clamped her hand around the girl's wrist. A hard yank sent the warrior stumbling. As her mind registered what she had just done, the warrior rolled into the fall, pulling Becky down with her as she hadn't let go of Sarvavi's wrist. She crashed hard into the dust, the wind knocked from her again. As she sat up, Becky found Sarvavi standing over her, eyes wide. She flinched, expecting the fight to continue but the warrior made no move to strike.

"What?" She asked, still breathing heavily.

The warrior leaned down and clasped her hand onto Becky's shoulder.

"Who taught you that?" She demanded.

Becky shook her head. "…No… no one… I just… reacted…."

Sarvavi stared at her searchingly, her hand still resting on Becky's shoulder. Softly, she moved her fingers to the collar of Becky's shirt and pulled it out slightly until Becky's collarbone was revealed. She drew a sharp intake of breath and roughly pushed Becky away.

"We're done here for today. Go study." She said flatly, refusing to look at Becky. "I'll see you tonight for meditation lessons."

Shocked by the sudden rebuttal, Becky rose to her feet and began to walk back across the cliff top. One hand pressed gently against her aching midsection. The other went to her chest. _What was that all about?_ She gently lifted the collar of her shirt and peered as best she could at the birthmark on her collarbone.

Deep in the center of the dark-brown outline of the star, a spot of gold had appeared.

* * *

><p>Sarvavi stared up at the sky, trying to stop her hands from shaking. <em>It's really happening… <em> The amber ring had appeared, turning slowly towards the rising moon. Usually the sight comforted her but today all it did was make her tremble in fear.

"_A promise of a coming warrior…" _ She recited in a shaky whisper. "…_the star engrained in flesh… a marker of gold… a shield of red…"_ Her voice cracked and she swallowed hard. Her eyes traced the turn of the ring overhead.

_It's really happening… I can't save her…_ She had tried so hard to protect her. But everything had failed. She had failed. _But if the Prophecy is right… and she is the Ansa… that makes me…_ She looked down at the star she had carved into her flesh the night her tribe was annihilated. The golden scar gleamed wickedly in the sunlight, burning like a tiny sun in her flesh. A constant reminder of what unfortunate hand fate had dealt her more than once.

She tried to force herself not to, but phrases of the Prophecy ran through her head with painful clarity:

_Beware the Eychan… bare a mark the same… their Choice… betrayer… coward… the beginning and the end…._

A laugh escaped her. _I spent my whole life trying to escape the fate that was written for me…_ She looked to the sky and the celestial bodies again. But somehow, despite her efforts, it seemed that fate had only gotten closer.

The words that had marked her life, the destiny that had loomed over her shoulder from the time the princess had been born.

_The Eychan, the Ansa's killer…_

The warrior closed her eyes and gripped the damning brand so hard tears of pain stung her eyes.

She had thought she had destroyed the Prophecy. But it was resurfacing again. And this time, she wouldn't be the only one caught in its clutches.


	14. Chapter 14:Secrets of the devilspeakers

Sorry again for the long absence. My friend and I recently started planning a joint story for a different TV. show and it has taken a great deal of my time and creativity to work on that. But here we are! You get a nice long one this time.

More Tobey and Two-Brains in this one!

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: Secrets of the devil-speakers<p>

It was dark. All the world was sounds, and was it always this loud? It was like a constant assault on her ears: all the calls of the forest, the rustle of the wind, her own heart beating in her ears, her breath scraping nosily up and down her throat.

"_Concentrate. Listen. What do you see?"_

"Nothing, my eyes are closed."

Becky sighed. "I can't focus if he keeps talking every two minutes."

Her eyes didn't need to be open to see Sarvavi's glare. "You're talking now. You're not helping."

Becky sighed through her teeth, resisting the urge to open her eyes and glare back. Her chest itched uncomfortably and her left foot was falling asleep but she couldn't move to ease her discomfort. Moving wasn't allowed.

To her right, Tobey shuffled then gave a small cry of pain as something gave a loud thump. She smirked as she imagined the pebble bouncing off his head from Sarvavi's ever-stocked arsenal maintained precisely for these lessons.

"There's no reason to be laughing, Wordgirl. I could just as easily break your nose as graze your cheek." The smile fell off Becky's face. Sarvavi was unusually short and violent today, especially after the combat training mishap on the cliff that Becky still hadn't been able to make sense of.

She sat perfectly still. Or tried to. The point of the exercise (as Sarvavi reminded them every few minutes) was to construct a visual memory from other sensory cues like sound and smells.

Becky had soon learned that super-hearing was just the beginning of her Sensor gift. She was learning to control her super-smelling and super-tasting although initially it had made eating and walking through the village very difficult. But she was getting somewhere. The next step was learning to connect the senses to make up for the loss of one.

But the process was incredibly tedious. It involved night after night of this: sitting next to Tobey and trying to keep perfectly still while he complained and distracted her. Not nearly as much fun as tasting the thirty different kinds of preserves made by old Monkey Sarelchasa to learn to tell the difference between berries and growing locations by taste alone. Or having conversations with Sarvavi from opposite sides of the village. No, Becky only put up with these nightly lessons because she suspected it was the first step of many towards mastering Sarvavi's coveted blind-fighting style. And sometimes it was the only way she could forget that Huggy was gone.

Her heart constricted as she thought of him. She missed him. But she couldn't let even that distract her now. She was going to get this.

She focused her hearing, drowning out the forest sounds to concentrate only on the clearing. She could hear three heartbeats: one close, one further away, one within her own chest. She heard a slight tapping sound as Sarvavi played with her next projectile. She relaxed and tried to expand her awareness. "_Concentrate_," Sarvavi always said. "_Concentrate but be aware of everything._" But as soon as she became aware of the chattering of a squirrel behind her, she lost her awareness of the tapping and the heartbeats.

"This is ridiculous."

She wanted to punch Tobey in the face. How was she supposed to get anywhere when he couldn't shut up?

"Well Tobey, why don't you try…" The sudden sound of hurried footsteps cut her off. She opened her eyes to find Sarvavi standing over them, glaring down at a cowering Tobey.

"I need to speak with Tobey alone." Was all she said, indicating that Becky was dismissed for the night.

Becky unfolded herself from her sitting position and stalked away, limping slightly on her left foot.

She paused just outside the clearing to let some feeling flow back into her foot. _I'll get this_. One day she would get it. She had to. Imagine everything she could do if she didn't need to look to see. No one would ever be able to sneak up on her again.

"I really don't see why I'm here, I can't do this." Tobey's voice drifted through the trees. Becky realized she was out of slight but within hearing range. She stood still and focused her hearing. She never knew what went on with Tobey's private lessons.

"Yes you can." The voice of the warrior replied. "You have to." With her hearing focused, it sounded like she was standing right next to them instead of 30 paces away.

She heard Tobey shuffle and Sarvavi sigh. "Remember what I told you last time?" She asked him.

"You told me to keep a dream journal." He replied.

"Did you?"

"Don't have too." The boy genius announced but without his usual boasting tone. "I remember them all. But what does it matter anyway? They're just dreams."

"Dreams are never just dreams. Not for us anyway."

Becky could imagine the surprised look on Tobey's face. "What are you talking about?"

"Do you believe in souls Tobey?"

Here he would shrug. "Sure, I guess. Why?"

"Every person has two souls." Sarvavi explained. "The same way every person is a mix of both good and evil. No one is purely good or purely evil. The two souls ensure it." Becky frowned and leaned quietly against the tree. Two souls? Like Jekyll and Hyde?

"So what, like a Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde?" Tobey asked and Becky had to bit off a noise of protest that they'd been thinking the same thing.

She could almost hear Sarvavi shaking her head. "No it's not quite that clean. It's like having two different personalities but not in black and white. Both of them are you, they're just different bits of you."

Becky heard a slight crunch of heel on leaf, as if Sarvavi had started pacing. "For most people, the two souls mix so fluidly that you cannot even tell they're both there. You only see one person." The pacing stopped. "But only an Eychanten's are so distinct that each has its own reality. In their case, one soul walks in this world and the other walks in that of the spirits."

"The spirits?" Tobey spoke with a quiet sort of reverence, no hint of disbelief.

"The dream world." Sarvavi replied. "The world where space and time mean nothing."

Tobey was silent. Becky could hear his quiet breaths coming faster.

"Our dreams are our direct link to the other world." The warrior continued. "In our dreams, time and distance have no meaning. We can travel great distances in the blink of an eye. We can gaze upon days long gone or seek ones yet to come. We can speak with other souls of the living and the dead."

Sarvavi grew silent, even her breathing was hard to hear. Becky didn't risk a glance around the tree but knew she was being watched all the same. She had suspected all along that Sarvavi knew she was still there. She had little chance of actually spying on the master Sensor. But no matter, she didn't really want to listen in anymore.

She had somewhere else to be. Able to feel her left extremities again, she pushed off the tree and began a slow, silent flight away from the clearing. The wind in her ears was a nice break from the cacophony of sounds she'd been assaulted with over the last hour.

But all the same those words kept coming back to her, echoing in her head: "_Our dreams are our direct link to the other world. In our dreams, time and distance have no meaning. We can travel great distances in the blink of an eye. We can gaze upon days long gone or seek ones yet to come. We can speak with other souls of the living and the dead."_ To have such a power…

It made her envious that her dreams never seemed to be important enough for her to remember them but they still kept her up at night.

* * *

><p>"Why are you telling me all this?" Tobey was starting to back away.<p>

The warrior with the sad eyes stepped closer. "Because it will save your life."

"What are you talking about?"

"I've seen you." She said, her disconcerting eyes seeming to penetrate straight to his core. "Your two souls are in turmoil."

Tobey was silent. His mind was screaming at him that this was crazy. Two souls? There was barely evidence enough for one. But something in his heart kept him from listening to that voice.

Sarvavi was standing very close to him, her haunted eyes peering sympathetically into his own. "One screams for blood and pain," She whispered. "The other cries for love and compassion. Your two halves are constantly fighting, tearing you apart. I want to help you make peace with them."

She hesitatingly placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "You need to separate them." She told him. "It will only cause you further pain if you do not."

He wanted to shake her off but something was holding him there. "How do I do that?" He asked, his voice hoarse. "How do I… separate my souls?"

If possible, Sarvavi's gaze became even stronger. "The ceremony." She said with the deepest reverence Tobey had ever heard. He shivered.

"What's that?"

"Since the beginning of time, our tribe has celebrated maturity with a sacred ordeal to separate the souls." Sarvavi said her grip on his shoulder tightening ever so slightly. "A rite of great importance and great sacrifice. You are of age. You may ascend."

His heart clenched in fear. Tobey stepped back, breaking her grip on his shoulder. "But why me? Why do I have to go through with this?"

She made no attempt to move closer again. "I told you. Because it will save you." A light breeze rustled through the clearing, sending several leaves dancing around the pair. Sarvavi spoke with the same calm reverence, oblivious to anything but Tobey. "If an Eychanten does not proceed with the ceremony or fails it they will surely die from the anguish and weight of their emotions."

Tobey felt like he had stopped breathing. What did she…?

Sarvavi seemed to notice the change. Her gaze softened slightly. "That is the burden of the Eychantens. Our Sense of feeling is so strong, so intense that we can lose ourselves to it. It consumes us entirely." She took a hesitant step forward. "You know this."

Tobey wanted to back up again but his feet refused to move. "What do you mean?"

She stepped forward again, examining his face. "When you cry… it feels like your chest is freezing. Like something is chewing on your ears and ripping at your skin. Your lungs refuse to hold air; you choke on your own breath." Tobey tried to breathe normally but his lungs were rebelling against him. "The feelings overpower you…" Sarvavi continued. "and you can't do anything but curl up and wait for them to pass. For the fever to leave your body and for your heart to stop breaking." She gently cupped his cheek. "And it hurts. It hurts so much. And all you ever want is for it to stop, for the pain to go away. To never feel again."

Tobey stumbled backwards, away from her. "Wh… why…? How can you know that about me?" He demanded in a trembling voice.

She just watched him, her sad eyes swimming in tears she didn't shed.

"Theodoré… Tobey… you already know. Your dreams have told you. You've seen the spirit world. You know who you are."

Tobey didn't understand. He didn't know this woman, even though she reminded him of mother at times with her temper, her strength and those distant, sad eyes. But she knew his soul (souls?), his passions, and his pains. How could she know all that? It didn't make any sense. It terrified him.

So he did the only thing he could do when he was terrified.

He ran.

* * *

><p>Two-Brains leaned back against the tree, breathing as quietly as he could as Tobey ran past him. He was having second thoughts now. Perhaps this hadn't been the best idea…<p>

The memory swam at the edge of his consciousness:

"_So what's the deal with the staff-girl?"_

_Theo looked up from where he was fixing the head back onto one of his drones. "Sarvavi?" He asked around a mouthful of screws. Two-Brains nodded and put down his tools. The two had spent nearly all their time together in Theo's shop over the last month or so, fixing problems and making new ones. The villain had to admit, having someone in the room just as clever and funny as him had been refreshing to say the least. Even if there was no cheese._

_But what he had seen the day he met the inventor had never left him._

"_Yes, what's up with you and her?"_

_Theo looked up at him, surprised. "What do you mean?" He asked, spitting out the screws.  
><em>

_Two-Brains shrugged. "Aren't you two together or something?"_

_Theo laughed. "Well, it's complicated…" He sat on an empty stool across from the Doc and shed his work gloves. "I met her older sister a long time ago, when I was barely more than a boy preparing for University." He began, tossing his gloves onto a pile of junk in the corner. "She came to visit my village when the reigning Lord was due to visit. We… we fell in love…" Two-Brains wanted to hate the sappy look on his face but somehow couldn't find it in himself to do so._

"_A week before I was due to leave for University, I heard from her again. She asked me to come visit her in her village. That's when…" He paused briefly but took a deep breath and continued: "that's when I found out she was pregnant."_

_Two-Brains tried to act surprised. "Really? Was it…?"_

_Theo smiled weakly. "It must have been. She didn't mention anyone else."_

"_On the day I finally arrived in her home, she went into labor. My son was born that night." He smiled but it didn't quite make him look happier. "That's also the night I met Sarvavi. She was the only other person present at the time of his birth."_ _He grew silent. _

"_Tell me about him." Two-Brains urged. _

_Theo's mouth twisted in something between a frown and a grimace. "Not much to tell. Only saw him twice before he disappeared: once when he was born and then on his first birthday."_

"_Why?"_

"_She… wouldn't let me stay. Clairé, Sarvavi's sister, told me to go back to my village. She told me not to look back. She wanted me to go to University. To have a life." He was silent for a moment. "But she did name him after me… it's traditional… in my family… even if the child is born out of wedlock."_

_They were both silent for awhile. "So what about Sarvavi?" Two-Brains finally asked._

_Theo broke out of his thoughts. "I met her at University." He smiled. "She recognized me even though it had been several years. She…" He cleared his throat. "told me what had happened…"_

"_What happened?"_

_Theo grew somber, but there was an undercurrent of anger. "Her entire tribe had been wiped out… killed. She thought her sister had been too. We both did for the longest time."_

"_But she hadn't been?"_

_Theo shook his head. "A few years ago, Sarvavi came to me and told me they might still alive."_

_He was stunned. "How did she know that?" _

"_She has a gift that… makes it easier for her to find certain people. She started looking for them for me. And she's never stopped."_

_Two-Brains filed that away under potentially useful info. "And now you've found him."_

"_Yes."_

"_So why haven't you gone and introduced your son to his old man?"_

_Theo faltered. "I… It's not that simple…"_

"_Sure it is! Hi son it's me your father!"_

_Theo fidgeted. "He wouldn't see it like that."_

"_Sure he would."_

"_No, he'd hate me. He'd tell me he didn't need me and that I abandoned him and his mother."_

_Theo's gaze hardened. "I could never be there for him!" He stood and started pacing._

"_I didn't even know he existed until the day he was born… and even after that I couldn't help him. She wouldn't let me help her, she would barely even let me see him! She was ashamed of me. Of our son! She stopped visiting me. I didn't hear from her for years. I couldn't even leave the University to look for them, my parents were beginning to suspect that something had happened when she came to visit the first time and my father caught us walking through the gardens alone."_

_Theo seemed to realize he was working himself into a frenzied state and took a deep breath. "I'm not the father he thought he has, or even the father he imagined he could have." He said morosely. "I'd rather he know that I didn't abandon him and his mother by choice." _

_Two-Brains looked at his friend. Friend. He'd come to consider Theo a friend! Well this was a surprising development. He didn't have friends. Even in his days before being a great villain, he'd never had many friends. Wordgirl had been the closest thing. _

_But now, listening to this man he had come to know and enjoy working alongside spill out his tragic story (a story that should have left him gagging) he couldn't help but feel sorry for Theo and Tobey._

_His villainous instincts from Squeaky's consciousness immediately rebelled. He was Doctor Two-Brains. He didn't care about Tobey's feelings! All the same, Theo had proven himself to be valuable and (dare he say it) a good friend this past month. _

_Softly, he placed a friendly hand on Theo's shoulder. The other man smiled in gratitude. "Thanks."_

_Two-Brains was confused. "For what?"_

_Theo patted the hand on his shoulder. "For listening. It's weird, I haven't known you that long but I know I can trust you."_

_He made his decision._

The Doc returned to the present and breathed a sigh as Sarvavi flew away over his head. Her words to Tobey kept echoing inside his mind._ "It's like having two different personalities but not in black and white. Both of them are you, they're just different bits of you."_

Did he count? Was it possible that, with Squeaky sharing his mind he had three souls?

The mouse brain certainly did have distinct patterns and opinions. Opinions it enjoyed forcing him to concede to. But it was not him.

Two-Brains made his way back towards the workshop. He thought about the rear-thruster cooling system him and Theo were going to start working on. He dared not think what new thought had crossed his mind as Sarvavi had been speaking to Tobey. The thought he dared not even solidify by thinking about it. This ceremony was supposedly meant to separate dangerously intertwined souls. _Could he separate himself from Squeaky? _

* * *

><p>"You're late."<p>

Becky grinned as she touched down in the forest clearing. "Sorry, Sarvavi kept me."

Ronan gave her that cocky smile she had come to love. "She starts keeping you any longer than she has you won't have time to sleep anymore let alone meet with me."

Becky laughed but her heart wasn't in it. "Yeah…"

The older boy examined her carefully with incredibly soft eyes as she crossed the clearing to stand next to him. "Are you alright?"

She smiled at him. "Yeah… just tired."

He smirked playfully back. "Well that won't do for what I've got planned for tonight."

Becky had to smile and hope the blush in her cheeks wasn't as noticeable as it felt.

Ronan hefted his practice staff. "I hope you've been practicing."

Becky raised her eyebrows. "Oh, you bet I have."

She and Ronan had developed a pattern: the night every week when Sarvavi spent the night away from the camp, they would meet for lessons. At times, with the sting of Huggy's absence still twisting in her chest, these were the nights Becky lived for.

"Pick up where we left off last time?" She guessed.

He tossed her a practice staff with a smile. "Let's go."

As far as Becky knew, Sarvavi had no idea that her remarkable progress with the chosen weapon of the 'Sa temple was a result of practice with the raven-haired boy. She took up a position opposite Ronan.

The two circled each other for a moment, waiting for the right opening. Becky was patient. Sarvavi often urged her to never attack first but to defend first and wait for the right moment. Ronan lashed out suddenly, aiming for her knees. Becky stopped him with a low block and swung her staff end-over-end in a move Sarvavi had taught her. Ronan jumped back in surprise as the attack swung close to his head, then grinned and attacked back. The clearing was filled with the clack of bamboo for many minutes more before Ronan finally took a step back.

"Respite?" He asked, leaning on his staff a little.

Becky nodded, her breath coming a little fast.

"You've improved." Ronan commented between gasps for air and his eyes suddenly seemed twice as blue as they had been.

Becky was quite suddenly blushing all over, both from the complement and the tenderness of those eyes. "On guard!" She called and quickly picked up the training sequence again before he could notice her mortification.

Ronan blocked her first attack and twisted his staff around hers, trying to pry it from her hands. She retaliated by forcing both their staffs downward. Off-balance, he stumbled closer, his head hitting her in the chest as he tried to stay on his feet.

Becky leapt backwards as if she had been burned and spun her staff, wishing her heart would stop pounding so hard. Ronan, now securely back on his feet gave her a brief, breathless glance then gripped his staff very hard.

He attacked again, moving quickly and assuredly. Becky tried to keep her mind blank and just let her reactions take over but her thoughts kept returning to how close they had been. She'd never been that close to anyone. Well except… she shook the thoughts of Tobey from her head. What happened at the pool did not count.

Seeing an opening, she knocked Ronan's staff upward with an underhand strike and whipped her staff upright again to bring it smashing down on the boy's.

Ronan's staff shattered. He was left holding two splintered ends of bamboo as the rest rained to the ground.

Becky lowered her staff and took a step back. "I'm sorry… I'm so…"

Sarvavi had been trying to teach Becky to grow stronger without the aid of her super-strength but it was like trying to not flex a certain muscle when that muscle was sorely needed. Occasionally it broke through in training but usually only if she consciously used it or was very angry.

_How could I have lost control like that? I wasn't even angry!_

Ronan smiled, completely at ease. "It happens a lot. Don't worry."

Becky nodded, her heartbeat returning to normal far too slowly for her liking.

"I've been meaning to ask you…" She began as she nervously fingered her intact staff. "What's the difference between these and the warrior staffs? Why do these break so easily when the warrior staffs don't?"

"Warrior staffs are cut from the cliff vines." Ronan explained, looking down at the broken pieces of bamboo. "Cliff bamboo is the strongest on the planet. These are just made from the forest bamboo."

Becky fretfully fiddled with her staff. "So what, they send a flyer out to cut it?"

Ronan shook his head. "Flying's not allowed. You have to climb down and cut it yourself as part of your warrior ceremony. I heard when the General did it, they had to load her down with Lexonite so there was no way she could cheat while cutting hers."

He toed the broken pieces with his foot.

"Maybe we should move to physics…"

"Yeah… yeah." She chucked her staff away and scratched absentmindedly at her collar as it flew out of sight over the trees.

Ronan didn't notice. "So where were we last time?"

"Force and acceleration." Becky replied, trying to get herself to calm down. Suddenly she was jumpy. She still couldn't believe that all her training had fallen away in the midst of fighting.

Becky sat on the ground as Ronan pulled out his physics text and sat next her, close enough that their legs were just barely touching. Becky hardly noticed. Her chest was starting to itch uncomfortably and she was tempted to lift her collar to peer at her birthmark again.

"Wordgirl, can I tell you something?" She blinked and turned to look at him. He was staring off into the trees as if deep in thought.

"Uhh. Yeah sure."

Ronan fidgeted. "I've… I've not been myself lately… especially around you."

Becky was silent, waiting for him to go on. "It's like there's this force acting upon me… something that's pushing me…"

Thinking he was trying this as a part of the lesson, Becky decided to play along. "Like something that's causing another object to move, or to speed up?" She prompted. Sometimes Ronan liked to present material in a very roundabout way. Like the time he had climbed and then purposefully fallen out of a tree just to teach her about gravity.

Ronan swallowed hard and nodded. "Yes… so if we know the force… we can calculate the acceleration…"

"Well… when force is constant… acceleration is constant…" Becky recalled from last lesson.

"Exactly." Ronan turned to face her. "So my question is… is the same force acting on you?"

"What?"

"Are we both accelerating at the same rate? And towards the same destination?"

Abruptly, Becky got the subtext. She looked at her friend.

Ronan looked open and lost, hurt and scared. He was trying to look confident but his eyes betrayed him. Eyes that stared into hers and begged her to look at him the same way. She'd never had anyone look at her like that before. It made her chest constrict and lit a small fire in the pit of her stomach.

"You're mysterious and yet so simple." Ronan said. "I don't know what to think about you. Or how… how to feel." The physics book lay forgotten on the ground.

He gently brushed a lock of hair from her face. The touch brought a small, breathless flutter to her lungs, like someone had just rubbed a feather along her arm.

The look in his eyes didn't change. "You're…. quite something…." He said quietly, his whisper sending an unfamiliar shiver up her spine.

"So are you…" She replied just as quietly.

Becky leaned in… and their lips met at last.

* * *

><p>He knew he shouldn't be here. He shouldn't be watching this. But he couldn't look away. Tobey's heart was still racing from his escape from Sarvavi, his breath was still coming in unhealthily short gasps. This did nothing to calm it. He watched helplessly as the handsome raven-haired boy pressed his lips against Wordgirl's. He felt a twisted stake drive itself into his heart as she responded to the kiss softly, but with feeling. His mind was blank, he was frozen to this spot, forever dying in this moment that refused to end.<p>

Tobey felt a hand on his shoulder and tore his gaze away from the couple. Sarvavi didn't meet his eyes.

"'To love only one and never some other. To have that one belong to the heart of another.'" She watched Becky and Ronan, her brown eyes revealing nothing within.

"That is the curse of the Eychantens. It runs in our family like blood." She gave a quiet humorless laugh. "Bad luck with love… a genetic condition…" Tobey looked up at her but she didn't meet his gaze. She was watching the girl who had stolen his heart and the boy who had taken her. He looked back at the couple. Ronan's hand moved to cup Becky's face, deepening the kiss even further, driving the stake even deeper into his heart.

Unable to hold back any longer, Tobey broke down and began sobbing quietly. Wordlessly without any hint of hesitation, the warrior pulled the boy into an embrace. He fell against her and sobbed like a child, his heart shattering to pieces. He didn't care that she knew so much about him. He didn't care what she had been trying to imply back in the clearing. All he cared about was that she was here.

She was warm, secure. Comforting. He could feel the familiar freezing sensation trying to crawl into him and render him immobile. The buzzing sounds flickered on the edge of his hearing. But they did not overcome him this time. The warmth of her arms held them back, brought heat to the coldest places, guarded his form from harm. She shared the burden of his emotions and hurt. The strong, steady beating of her heart kept the noises and the grating pain at bay. And for the first time in a long time, Tobey didn't feel so utterly alone.

* * *

><p>Sarvavi watched Becky and Ronan with an emotion that could have been envy but might have just as well been a deep penetrating loneliness.<p>

Deep within her chest, her long-ago broken heart ached. She drew Tobey closer and began to hum to him, stroking his hair soothingly, understanding the physical tolls this love was having on him. After all, she had known them herself. She knew them still. He clung to her desperately, the same way she had once hoped her child would. Softly she sang in his ear:

_Lay down your burden_

_Come here my friend_

_Tell me story_

_One with no end_

_Tell me just how_

_The sun felt that day_

_The day when we met_

_And the day you went away_

Tobey opened his eyes at the compelling melody. Sarvavi rested her chin on his head but continued the hauntingly familiar song.

_Follow the river_

_Pain will know an end_

_Let it take you to a place_

_A place where rocks bend_

_Where the wind tells our story_

_Where the earth is your blood_

_Where the Pulse beats unending_

_Where our love was found._

Tobey buried his face in her shoulder and let the song fill him, remind him of a time before his memories began. A time he was now sure was his childhood. Sarvavi held him tighter.

_Walk in your dreams_

_And you'll see me again_

_I'll be there with you_

_By your side till the end_

_Follow the river_

_Wander and roam_

_With my voice to guide you_

_I'll carry you home._

By the time she finished, her eyes were no longer dry.

The next morning, when the sun rose, and the couple they had been watching had long since parted ways, the last two members of the Eychanten tribe were still there, locked in a companionable embrace, holding back the pain of their terrible fate with their bond of familiarity.

* * *

><p>I just finished a new Prophecy story called Becky's Race: A Prophecy Tale. Go check it out!<p>

And no, I do not make it a habit to flirt with physics. Really… quantum mechanics is so much hotter…


	15. Chapter 15: Betrayal and Doubt

Hey guys, I'm back! I must say, a full-time job really sucks up all the time in the day. I'm not entirely happy with this chapter but it was time to move on. I swear this will be the last chapter for awhile that is written in these incoherent chunks. After this we get into the real action and meat of the story so maybe updates will come a little faster.

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: Betrayal and Doubt<p>

Tobey couldn't seem to get last night out of his head. Every time he closed his eyes, all he saw was those two pressed together like nothing could break them apart. Whenever it was silent, all he heard was that soft song Sarvavi had sung to him all night. His senses were playing tricks on him again, like they always did. Only now he knew. The things he heard that he shouldn't be able to hear. The things he saw that no one else did. It was all real.

"You're rolling that far too tightly, love."

Tobey blinked and looked down at his hands. The bandage he had been rolling was a tight tube in his hands squeezed to the diameter of a pencil by his grip. Blushing, he let go and began to loosen the fabric.

Marliem smiled kindly at him from the other side of the table. "Something on your mind?"

Tobey nodded, still focused on the bandage. The fabric was unraveling rather than loosening no matter how he picked at it.

"D'you want to talk about it?"

Tobey sighed, giving up on the bandage. It would be completely useless if he worked at it anymore. "I don't know."

Marliem's small, deft hands plucked the bandage from his own and began to gently unravel it. The doctor/accountant was a tiny woman: barely making five feet and thin as a rail with a smile that made her seem both younger and wiser than her mere thirty years of age. She'd grown quite fond of Tobey this past month as he worked under her in the infirmary and Tobey had a strong suspicion she had guessed more about him then he let on. But at this point he didn't care. Everybody seemed to know more about him then he did.

Marliem didn't press him, she didn't even look at him. She just waited for him to speak.

Tobey turned around and leaned back against the table.

"Sarvavi knows who I am."

Marliem chuckled kindly. "She has a habit of doing that, yes."

Tobey snatched a rolled bandage from the pile next to him and carefully turned it over in his hands. "No, but she… she knows more than just where I come from. She knows my personality. She knows my deepest fears, my past, everything that hurts me…"

Marliem had stopped working. "What did she say to you?" She asked gently.

Tobey examined the bandage in his hand. "She told me she knows my father. She knows where I really came from… why I feel the way I do."

"Well that's good isn't it?"

Tobey looked up at the wall, remembering the conversation he'd had with the warrior only a few hours before. "But she refuses to let me meet him."

Marliem was silent.

"I mean, how am I supposed to deal with this?" Tobey asked, absentmindedly, tossing the rolled bandage back and forth between his hands. "Yesterday I didn't even believe I was from here, that I even had a father! But now…" He stopped talking as tears threatened to fall and instead tried to focus on breathing. The bandage was shaking in his grip.

"The General means well by all this." Marliem consoled him. "And knowing her, there's a perfectly good reason why she doesn't want you to meet your father."

"But he's my father!" Tobey burst out, his voice betraying him.

The nurse said nothing.

"All my life, I thought he was dead!" Tobey cried, not caring how loudly he was talking. "That he abandoned us, or just didn't care… now I find out he lost us the same way we thought we lost him!"

He stopped, breathing hard. The feelings from last night were trying to come back. "I just want to know why." He finally said.

They were both silent for a moment. "Everyone has unanswered questions, Tobey." The nurse assured him. "Everyone suffers from not knowing the answers." She sighed. "Luckily, some actually get their answers." Tobey gulped down his tears and nodded.

Marliem walked around the table and gently took his hands. She pulled him off the table. "Go up to the temple." She told him as he shamefully rubbed his eyes dry. "Get some air, clear your head. You don't need to make any life-changing decisions at this moment." He started to protest but she held up a hand. "I don't want to hear it. Take those new med kits with you; the med center up there is nearly empty." Knowing it would be pointless to argue or complain more, Tobey began to swing the med-packs over his shoulder, mentally preparing himself to walk up the millions of stairs between him and his goal. He felt a little better after that outburst. It was nice knowing someone was here to listen to him.

"And Tobey." He turned back to the nurse.

Marliem smiled encouragingly at him. "Don't worry about it. You'll get to see him eventually." Tobey nodded.

"Thanks Marliem."

* * *

><p>Becky swallowed hard. <em>This is a really bad idea…<em>

Across the training circle, Norava menacingly flipped her dagger into the air and caught it effortlessly by the handle again and again. And she glared at Becky. She didn't taunt because she knew she was going to win. She didn't smirk at the thought of what was coming. She just glared. Like she wanted nothing more than to throw the dagger at her. At least she had taken off her necklace of spikes. Not that it helped much.

"And why couldn't Sarvavi do this herself?" Becky asked, trying to keep her voice from trembling.

Norava caught her dagger one last time and stared at Becky over the tip. "She's busy." She replied flatly. "And I volunteered."

They were in the large combat room of the 'Sa temple. The place where the students and masters met for combat course training and sparring matches. But at this hour, everyone else was gone, preparing for the evening meal or spending time with family and friends. How Becky longed to be one of them.

"Stay in the circle." Norava instructed, tucking her dagger into its sheath. "And do try not to get hit."

Something suddenly hit Becky's chest with a thump. On instinct, her hands caught the thing before it fell past her stomach. It was a cylinder of wood.

"What is this?" She asked, then promptly ducked as another was heading for her head. The projectile clipped her painfully on the ear.

Norava held up a hand, wooden stakes tucked between each of her fingers. "That's no good." She advised, sounding bored. "You're supposed to know when I'm going to throw them."

"But how can I… oww!" Becky rubbed her shoulder as it got hit.

"She told me you were better than this." Norava commented lazily as she played with the remaining stakes in her grip. "Why can't you see them?"

"You aren't even… OWW!" This one hit her in the knee and she doubled over in pain.

"Yes, I know. 'I'm not even moving.' What else you got?" Becky took another, this one on her left hand. "Don't dodge. Just avoid them." Becky was about to make a snapping retort but took a stake to the cheek instead.

Norava made an annoyed clucking sound with her tongue. "She was wrong about you. You can't see."

Becky's anger flared. Without even thinking, she snatched the next stake from the air and threw it right back at Norava. It missed by about a foot.

Norava turned to follow its path with a bored expression. "Ohhh… there's the fire."

With a scream of rage, Becky dashed forward at top speed. Stakes hit her in the forehead, throat, gut and knee in quick succession. Reduced to a writhing mass of aches, she stumbled and fell over.

"Oh clever… very smart trying that…" Norava's voice had picked up a hint of rage.

Becky sprang defiantly back to her feet. "What are you even doing?" She choked out, her voice hoarse from the last attack.

"Watch." Was all the fire-haired woman said.

"I am… ahh!" She hissed in pain as one clipped the side of her head.

"No… you're looking." Norava said through gritted teeth. "Watch!"

Becky threw herself to the side and instead of missing the projectiles she thought were coming, caught them on her neck, hip and ankle. She hit the ground hard and rolled the way Sarvavi had taught her. She quickly stumbled back to her feet, breathing hard. She had barely drawn two breaths when more stakes were assaulting her. No matter where she moved, those stupid pieces of wood were there, jabbing her, seeming to effortlessly find every soft spot on her body.

Becky must have run around the circle at least eight times, gasping for breath and dripping in sweat before Norava lost her grip on her temper. "Stop looking and just SEE!" She roared.

Next thing Becky knew, she was holding a knife by the handle, the tip of the blade barely an inch from her own throat. She dropped it and stumbled backwards, breathing raggedly. At that moment, her brain registered what had just happened: the tension in the muscles, the angle of her eyes, the moment of release. She had to raise her hands at just the right moment…

Becky shook her head and gripped at her ears to stop them ringing. That had already happened. It was over. Why was it still happening inside her head?

_Train with Norava._ Sarvavi had said.

_Why? _ Becky had asked. _She hates me._

_Yes, but of everyone here, she's the best one to teach you how to See._

"It's always like that at first." Becky looked up. Norava had approached and retrieved the dagger she had thrown at Becky only seconds before. "Visual stimuli are slower to process than others. Learning how to See is the hardest Sense to master. The mind is simply too slow to process. Some people go insane trying to keep up." She fingered the knife with a careful caress. "That's how I learned. No wood for me, all real knives. It took me a week." She slid the knife away. "I still have the scars. Lady Bekava shows no mercy."

Becky's mind caught up to the conversation just as she made this last comment. "Tell me more about this Bekava?" She asked timidly. "Who is she?"

Norava's eyes flickered to Becky's own and burned with a piercing gaze. It was something like sorrow, but angrier, more painful. Then she snorted. "As if you don't know…" And with that, she turned on her heel and stalked away.

Becky took that to mean the lesson was over.

* * *

><p>There was a strong wind blowing as Becky left the combat room and entered the darkened courtyard.<p>

_Why does she hate me so much? _ Becky pulled her hood out of her pocket and turned it slowly over in her hands. She had never tried to antagonize the red-haired woman. In all honesty, she went to great lengths to avoid her. But Sarvavi was not making it easy. She kept scheduling lessons for Becky wherever Norava happened to be. They often ended up next to each other in group trainings and now today, they'd had a private training session. It was like Sarvavi was trying to deliberately force them together.

Come to think of it, where was Sarvavi?

A sudden strong gust ripped the hood out of her hands.

"No! Come back!" She shot after it but found it in someone else's hands.

"Wordgirl?"

Becky froze as she looked up into the familiar eyes. Ronan fingered the hood anxiously. "Hey…"

Her eyes immediately dropped. "Hello."

They were both silent for a moment. Becky felt like she should be looking at Ronan or saying something but nothing came to mind.

"Oh! Here… here." He held the hood out to her as if he'd only just remembered to give it back.

She took it from him and immediately slipped it over her head. The silence returned.

"Listen I…" He began just as she started to say: "About last night…" They look at each other and burst into a fit of giggles.

"You first." She said, before he could speak again. She still wasn't entirely sure what she needed to say. Or if she wanted to say anything at all.

"Okay…" He cleared his throat. "I… I wanted to apologize. For… for last night."

"Apologize?"

"Yes!" Ronan shuffled his feet "… I was… impulsive and out of line and I hope you don't take offense to…"

"Oh, oh no!" Becky exclaimed, waving a hand. "It was… I wasn't… you're a good… kisser." She finished lamely.

He smiled. "Yeah, thanks…"

The silence returned yet again.

"I'm going to say something…" Ronan began after a minute or so. "…and it's going to sound kind of weird." Becky nodded.

"It's just…from the moment I met you, I knew we were meant to be friends. You know like, you see someone and you just have that sense that, that you and they would be good together? Platonically?" Becky nodded again.

He sighed and brushed his hair back from his eyes. "But let's face it; I got a little carried away. I thought that that feeling meant… something more…" He chuckled. "Guess I was just being stupid. I mean, obviously we're no Jayco and Sarvavi."

"We're no what?" Becky inquired.

He frowned. "You've never heard that story?" Becky shook her head.

"What story?"

Ronan looked at her oddly for a second then nonchalantly waved a hand. "Remind me to tell you sometime…" He took a deep breath. "Listen, I thought last night would be a good step, the right step! I wanted it to make us more than we were." He rubbed the back of his neck. "But… through no fault of yours!" He said quickly. "I just don't think it did."

Becky said nothing but a small feeling of relief crept into her. "Well and…" Ronan cleared his throat again. "I really just want you to be honest with me and tell me whether or not you'd want us to be… more than we have been so far." He looked at Becky expectantly. "Now you go."

Becky started a little. "Oh… um…I was just going to say…" What was she going to say? Ronan's little speech had helped put her mind at ease somewhat but she was no good at this. How could she tell him what she was feeling without hurting his feelings? And what was that thing about Sarvavi?

"Ronan… I… I like you. Really, I do!" She began, feeling like she was pulling the words from the back of her throat. "It's just…"

Becky looked into his eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes that had made her heart flutter. But they didn't now. Something had changed and it couldn't change back.

She didn't know what she was supposed to be feeling. Sure she liked him well enough. She'd always _liked_ him she supposed. And when she'd first met him there had been that initial sense of excitement and intrigue that she supposed was her own version of his 'knowing we were going to be friends' feeling. But when he had kissed her she had felt… well… nothing. There had been no rush, none of that giddy thrill you read about in books, no immediate sense that it had been right, that he was the only one for her.

Ronan's eyes were still fixed on her, waiting for her to continue. "I… I think I liked us better as friends." Becky finally said, her voice uneven.

He smiled and nodded. "Me too."

She could have laughed in relief if she hadn't been so sure it would hurt him.

Ronan picked at his sleeve. "So we're… friends." He clarified, sounding more than a little relieved.

"Friends." Becky agreed, feeling like she was letting out a breath she had been holding for a long time.

Ronan gently leaned down and kissed her cheek. The action registered no feeling in her. It was just a friendly gesture, nothing more. "But I want you to know that I'll still be here if you change your mind." He said. He grinned. "But no pressure."

Becky smiled weakly. "Thank you."

"See you around." He patted her shoulder and continued on his way.

Becky watched him go, feeling better than she had in days. _He really is a great guy… why can't I like him?_

She turned around and her heart froze mid-beat. Tobey was standing at the corner of the building, his face half-hidden in shadow.

"What are you doing here Tobey?" If her voice had been weak and uneven a second ago, it showed none of that now.

Tobey didn't step out of the shadows but she could clearly see him glaring at her. "What were you doing with him?" He demanded in a low voice.

"Nothing," She shot back immediately.

"Didn't look like 'nothing'." He growled at her, actually growled at her!

"Why do you care?" She asked through gritted teeth.

Tobey's glare intensified. The fist that was visible to her was curled into a fist so tight, his knuckles looked ready to pop out of his skin. "I… I don't think he's right for you." He said, his voice shaking.

All day and all night, Becky's patience and temper had been poked and prodded and tested to the point of breaking. But it had survived daily training with Sarvavi, losing a fight to Jonathán, being attacked by Norava and just now being let down by Ronan. But with that single sentence from Tobey, it all fell to pieces. Her anger flared and filled her chest with fire. "It's none of your business what we do!" She yelled. "What makes you think you have any right to tell me how to live my life? Why do you care?"

A strange fleeting look crossed Tobey's face and flickered out of sight into the shadows hiding the other side of his face. Without another word he turned on his heel and vanished.

Becky took long, deep breaths. She felt like she needed to scream, punch something and have a good long cry all at the same time. It had been a very long time since she'd had an outburst like this. She didn't remember it hurting this much.

She walked the rest of the way across the courtyard, trying to breathe the way Sarvavi had taught her in meditation to try to calm down. It had always worked before. Why wasn't it working now?

_Tobey just got to me._ She decided. _I've had a long day and he got to me._ But why was it always him that got to her? She was almost at the arch that led to the steps down the cliff face. No one else could make her as angry as Tobey did. No one else came even close. Well, except perhaps…

A soft voice called from above her. "Becky…". Startled, she glanced up. "You're not supposed to respond to that, remember?"

Rolling her eyes, Becky flew up to the top of the arch where Sarvavi was perched staring at the moon. She folded her arms. "What is it? What do you want?"

Sarvavi was silent for a long time, so long that Becky almost turned away and left. Finally, the warrior turned to her, the moonlight gently illuminating her features.

"Meet me here." She said gently. "Tomorrow morning, bright and early. I have a little surprise for you."

* * *

><p>He was crying again. Why did he always cry? Tobey was running, not even sure where he was going, just running. Running away from it all: from this place, from the darkness, from his secret past and most of all, her hateful words.<p>

Why couldn't he get this right? When he'd seen her, crossing the courtyard alone, her hair whipping in the breeze, a strange calmness had washed over him. He'd immediately felt better, happier. He'd wanted to go talk to her, just talk. Not accuse, not confront, just talk.

But then **he** had turned up. They'd laughed together. He'd kissed Wordgirl on the cheek and smiled at her. And to Tobey, it was just a repeat of last night all over again. Only this time there was no Sarvavi to comfort him, to keep the pain at bay. It had all built up inside him like fire. Happiness had turned to anger, anger to fury. Why wasn't she his? Why didn't she look at him the way he looked at her?

All that anger, all that fury had just poured out of him, ripping him apart, wanting nothing more than to find the source of that anger and reduce it to nothing. He had wanted to hurt her. It had terrified him.

Tobey stopped running then, his heart banging heavily against his ribs, his breath ripping his throat apart, his legs burning. But that wasn't why he had stopped. He could've kept going if he'd wanted to. He could have kept running till morning on this pain, this anger.

But no, he had stopped for an entirely different reason. A reason that made him smile through all the pain and confusion.

Because at that moment he heard the most beautiful sound in the world. A sound that had comforted him through many long nights and lonely days.

The sound of metal on metal.

* * *

><p>Wisemann sat back at his desk and stared out the window. The moon was just beginning to rise. It was a beautiful quarter-moon tonight, a graceful scoop that threw light across the campus below and into his darkened office.<p>

He sighed and stood. He knew that somewhere, Sarvavi was perched in the highest possible spot, watching the celestial body, blaming herself for that terrible night.

His back complained as he tried to stretch it out.

_Serves me right…_ He thought, twisting his spine. "I'm getting too old for this…" Thirty years of sitting in a chair, thinking. _Two more years… then I'll retire._

There was a knock on his door.

In a flash, he was back in his chair. He hastily pulled the nearest book open in front of him, hiding the bits of paper covering his desk. "Come in!"

His door swung open, creaking slightly. He sat up in surprise.

"Zete! This is unexpected. Usually temple affiliates don't both to come all the way to my University office."

Zetetic carefully closed the door behind him. "I had to see you in person." There was a folder tucked under his arm. He walked up to the desk and Wisemann gestured for him to sit in the spare seat usually reserved for visiting students.

"What is it?" He asked as his visitor settled down.

Zete shifted. "Sato, how well do you know the General?"

Wisemann smiled but found it lacked pleasure. "Fairly well, I like to think. She was my student here for over five years."

"So you know when she's lying?"

Wisemann frowned, not liking where this conversation could head. "About as much as she does, I like to believe. But surely, you're aware that the two of us are not exactly on the best of terms." He sighed wistfully, staring down at the book covering the papers. "Haven't been for over five years now…" After a moment he turned back to Zete. "What make you think she's lying?"

The spy master's eyes flared. "She's holding back." He said bitterly. "For some reason, she won't make an open declaration. She'd rather operate from the shadows…"

"She's just being careful." Wisemann defended. "She's always taken every precaution, watched carefully for anything that might trip her up."

Zete raised an eyebrow. "Careful?" He paused. "Or calculating?"

Wisemann frowned again, pondering the words. When their true meaning finally occurred to him, he went rigid.

"Sarvavi wouldn't dare betray us!" He declared his voice harder than the stone walls around them. "She created us!"

"Just think about it." Zete argued, his voice dropping to just above a whisper. "We're all together, all of us anti-Ignorites. Think how easy it would be for them to destroy us if only someone were to tell them."

It was not often that the Professor scoffed. But upon hearing those words he did. "Oh now you're just over-thinking and being paranoid, Zete. You really think this whole thing has been a set up? That Sarvavisa is actually against us?"

Clearly the spy master didn't take kindly to being laughed at. "If the stories I've heard about her are true, then why haven't we attacked yet?" Wisemann had no answer. "She's led us for almost three years now and we have made no significant gains besides the loyalty of the 'Sa temple, which again, if the stories are to be believed, we would have had anyway!"

Wisemann folded his hands in front of him on the desk. "We are still few in number… she knows a preemptive strike would…"

"And now she comes back with a brand new recruit from 'an eastern city' who we're just supposed to bring into our inner circle and tell all our secrets to!"

Wisemann sat forward at that. "She saved the General's life!" He argued. "I don't think she's much of a threat," he continued. "If anything she's more in the dark than we are."

Zete finally sat back, surprised. "Really? How so?"

Wisemann sighed, knowing he was treading on dangerous ground telling a spy master this information. "Well, for starters, she doesn't know who Bekava is."

"Really?" Wisemann nodded. "Even though she…?" The professor closed his eyes and lowered his head. So Zete had noticed it too. He should have known…

Zete thoughtfully ran his fingers through his short hair. "So she still doesn't know why Norava hates her so much…"

Wisemann sighed. "I don't think so no…"

"It's odd isn't it?" Zete commented, sounding somewhat disinterested. "You'd think it would be obvious…"

Wisemann didn't like that tone. "Apparently not…" He commented quietly.

The two men were silent for awhile. Wisemann gazed out of the window again, at the deserted campus. The bell on top of the clock tower began tolling, ominously calling out the hour as one short of midnight. Lexicon's West University was known for its bells and the echo they made off the hills, greeting the sun, moon and rings alike as each rose, went about their course and set again.

"Sarvavi was my top student." He said off-handedly, in an effort to subtly move the conversation away from their previous topic. "In all my years teaching and all the years since, I've never seen a mind quite like hers. Or a heart so grounded in its moral obligations." He knew she would fight to her last breath defending what she stood for. He'd watched her do it once already.

He removed his glasses and gazed at the spy master's blurry form. "Zete," He began softly. "I know you lost your brother on the Night of Red Rain." Zete's eyes locked with his but he displayed no emotions. "I sympathize, really I do." Wisemann continued. "Everyone lost something that day." He fixed his glasses back on his nose and sat up again. "Say what you want about Sarvavi and her tactics, but I trust her with my life."

Zete sighed. "Maybe not after you hear what I dug up." He replied, a hint of regret entering his tone.

Now the Professor was genuinely curious. "What might that be?"

Zete fingered the folder. "Now… this doesn't necessarily mean anything… but I had my Innere City operatives go over the Ignorite records from The Night of Red Rain."

"And?"

"Well, you recall how… how…" Zete took a calming breath to stop his voice from catching. "How they gave detailed reports of the massacre of the Council and provided death reports for the murdered members?"

"Did you find something?"

The spy master grimly opened the folder. "Yes… well rather, we didn't find something."

"What do you mean?"

Zete thumbed through a few records but made no move to remove one from the folder. "Lord Jaycoan." He finally said.

Wisemann's heart caught in his throat. "Yes?" He managed to choke out.

"His report was missing. We checked and double-checked all our sources but it seems no such record ever existed."

Wisemann's eyes shot to the folder. "Are you telling me…?"

Zete handed over the folder. "He was never reported dead."

The professor grabbed the folder and thumbed through it. The familiar names flew past his eyes as he scanned the documents: Lord and Lady Rekyvic, Lord Skyian, Lady Belatoné, Lord Wesleian…

Wisemann sat back hard. "So he's still alive…" He murmured, utterly astonished.

Zete smiled grimly. "Apparently."

Wisemann pushed his glasses back up onto the bridge of his nose. "But… but what does that prove?"

"Come on. Everyone's heard the stories about those two. As much as they tried to keep it secret, you'd have to be blind not to see it."

Wisemann tried not to pull the book under his arms further over the papers. "So you think…?"

Zete shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe not. But whether or not she knows, it's concrete proof that someone is lying. If Jayco is still alive, if he wasn't killed that night, that means everything could be a lie."


	16. Chapter 16: The Temple in the Sky

I know you've all missed him dearly so here he is! A Huggy chapter!

* * *

><p>Chapter 16: The Temple in the Sky<p>

He saw the strike coming from the corner of his eye. But he barely had time to register this before the staff smashed into his side. He hit the ground with a hard thump, all the air rushing out of him.

"Bad luck son. Backhanded strikes always did used to trip you up."

Huggy accepted his father's outstretched hand and got back on his feet. He scooped up his staff from where it had fallen and fell into his fighting crouch.

"Again." He demanded.

Klyeansa spun his staff with a smile. "Twentieth-time luck?"

Huggy said nothing. He would not get distracted this time. His grip tightened on the weapon as they circled each other. He'd spent more hours of his childhood holding a staff than he cared to count but after 13 years on Earth without his signature weapon, he was a little out of practice.

Klyeansa struck first; aiming for the same spot he'd just hit. Huggy blocked easily and spun to attack his father's exposed shoulder. As his staff was moving, he saw a movement in the corner of his eye and instinctively spun back to block the strike to his neck. Sweat was pouring off him from every possible spot. His fur was clumped together in some places. He spun on his heel and lashed out but his father jumped backwards out of range.

The two separated, staring each other down. Huggy glared into his father's eyes, the memory of a thousand training sessions flashing between them. All the times they'd sparred, the hours in the combat room exchanging hits for bruises and black eyes for whaps. Huggy gripped his staff harder. He'd never been able to match Klyeansa's speed, his strength or his ability to read opponents' attacks in their movements. In every contest except their Owego Bashim, Klyeansa had been the undisputed victor. Huggy clenched his teeth so hard the fur on his forehead felt tight. But he was older now. And he was not going to constantly lose to his father anymore. Not while his brother was still out there.

"Would you two knock it off and come eat please?" Father and son blinked and turned to the speaker. Manvansa folded his arms and glared. "The soup's getting cold. I told you five minutes ago to stop fighting and get over here!"

Huggy and Klyeansa glanced at each other and burst out laughing.

"Yes mother." Huggy teased earning him a potato thrown at his head that he barely managed to duck. Klyeansa caught the projectile and gave Huggy a friendly tap on the head with it. The two approached the fire where Manvansa had been cooking and settled down next to each other on a rock, tossing their staffs behind them.

"I might as well be your mother with all the things I have to remind you to do…" The strong man growled as he stirred the pot resting on the coals.

Even though the delicious smell of potatoes simmering with wild garlic and pepper made his empty stomach rumble, Huggy couldn't help picking up on the chef's mood. "You're very on edge…" He observed, picking up his bowl.

Klyeansa smiled sympathetically at Manvansa as he retrieved his own bowl. "You miss him don't you?" He said.

Manvansa did not reply else but muttered darkly under his breath as he doled out the soup. Huggy caught the words _nuisance _and _disrespectful_ and hid a smile by raising his soup bowl.

The trio was camped in the Great Northern Canyon of the Lexonite Cliffs, three quarters of the way to the source of the Great Forked River, or more accurately (as Huggy's feet and mental calendar constantly reminded him) a month and a half's worth of days journey north of the 'Sa temple. And of Becky. This canyon was not quite as deep as the Great Western Gorge near the 'Sa temple but it was just as impressive. Thick walls of deep onyx black stone flecked with glowing bits of Lexonite that kept the canyon well lit even on the darkest of nights. The Red River (so named because of the lexonite sand on its bottom) had carved this canyon with its rushing torrents and unpredictable floods. But now, during the dry season it was little more than a shallow gush of water, allowing the group to take the shorter path through the canyon rather than around it. It was their third day in the canyon but so far none of the travel party was showing signs of lexonite poisoning. But of course, the two monkeys in the party could not get lexonite poisoning unless they swallowed a large amount of the stuff. Humans on the other hand were much more susceptible.

"Where are those two?" The strong man burst out, causing Huggy to choke on his soup and Klyeansa to look up. Manvansa turned away from the remaining unclaimed bowls of soup to look around the canyon. "I told them not to go far!" He started pacing anxiously, like a trapped animal. Because of the lexonite radiation, Manvansa had gone three days without his strength and his frustration was drawing his temper to the surface much the way Falcoté often did.

"Patience brother." Klyeansa reassured the man as Huggy finished his soup and contemplated if he could steal the leftovers without being seen. "I'll go look for them. And we need some more wood anyway." He shot a look at Huggy just as he decided to go for it. Huggy guiltily snatched his hand back. Nothing got past the 'Sa Grand Master.

Klyeansa placed his untouched soup aside and rose to his feet. Just as Klyeansa stood up, two people rounded the canyon corner at top speed. When they saw the three of them around the fire, they stopped short, trying to hide the fact that they were both gasping for breath.

Klyeansa smiled at them like they were guests who had arrived unexpectedly. "Nice to see you two. I was just going to get some more firewood." He walked past them and disappeared around the corner they had just come around.

The two teenagers turned to look guiltily at Manvansa and Huggy. Manvansa folded his arms. "Well if it isn't the ever-punctual Ishmael and Sarahane. Where were you this time?"

The two 'Sa students froze in place at the gruff tone of their master. Sarahane pushed her black hair back from her face, as if desperately trying to hide its untidiness. "At the river." She burst out at the same time Ishmael said: "Gathering wood."

The two looked at each other quickly. "Urrm… yes…" Ishmael stammered, rubbing his dark-skinned forearm nervously. "we were… we were gathering wood by the… by the…"

"By the river." Sarahane finished discretely pinching his arm.

They both smiled uneasily at their mentors.

Manvansa impatiently tapped his foot once then turned away. "Well don't just stand there, your dinner's getting cold."

Seeming relieved, they settled down on opposite sides of the fire but Huggy noticed them shooting glances at each other. He tried not to roll his eyes. Spirits, did he miss Becky.

Sarahane picked up her bowl of soup. "Master," She began a little timidly. "I've been meaning to ask; how exactly is this the "temple in the sky"?"

Manvansa settled himself down with his own bowl, his shoulders hunched. "It's on one of the only stretches of weightless rock on the entire planet; the city of Adár is the other." He began to spoon the soup into his mouth, angrily biting his spoon like he wished it would snap.

"Weightless rock?" Ishmael asked, sounding skeptical.

"Rock that floats." Manvansa replied tersely.

"It floats?!" Sarahane exclaimed, her blue eyes lighting up. "How does it..?"

"No one knows!" Manvansa snapped, scraping the bottom of his bowl. Sarahane ducked her head and busied herself with her food, a deep red blush rising in her cheeks. Huggy noticed Ishmael glaring at Manvansa, his spoon strangled in his hand.

Huggy cleared his throat loudly. "The temple is considered the Adár of the North." He explained, looking pointedly at the boy until his hand relaxed. "It's hidden deep in the northern mountains. Many Flyers try to make a pilgrimage there but few find it and even fewer are allowed in." He tried to catch Manvansa's eye but the man seemed fascinated with cleaning his bowl and avoiding eye contact with everyone else. "The birds like to keep to themselves" Huggy continued "acolytes are chosen through a rigorous testing process and non-Flyers are almost never taken. Getting to the temple is impossible unless you can fly."

Sarahane had raised her head again. "Have you been there master Huggensa?" She asked respectfully.

Huggy tried not to wince. Even after a month and a half, he still wasn't used to the 'master' title. "No… I've never visited." He admitted. "But my father trained there for awhile in his youth."

"Grand Master Klyeansa?" Ishmael asked, stunned. "He trained with them?"

"Yes in his early acolyte days."

Ishmael's eyebrows rose to the edge of his shaven hairline. "Wow. Why did they let him into the temple?"

"He was talented." Manvansa said this time without a hint of a growl. "They saw something they liked."

They all looked up as there was a terrifying screech overhead. Two shadows dove out of the sky, heading right for them.

"DOWN!" Manvansa bellowed. Huggy was already moving, pouncing on his discarded staff. He rolled as his hands hit bamboo, pulling the staff on top of him. Something shot by his head with a high-pitched screech. His eyes followed the shadow and made out a distinct bird shape. The shape wheeled in the air and screeched again. This time, Huggy was able to translate the noise: "Intruders!"

Huggy had never met a 'Fa warrior before but his father had trained him and his siblings to understand Faoratio. Speaking it however, was an entirely different matter.

He rose to his feet next to Manvansa who was also holding a staff. He faced the hovering shapes in the sky and swallowed hard. "We come in peace!" Huggy hoped he shouted in a series of chirps and screeches that burned in his throat. He dropped his weapon and threw up his hands in surrender for good measure.

The birds screeched again and dive-bombed them. Manvansa took a swing at one but missed as it shot by his head.

"What did you say?" He yelled at Huggy as Huggy snatched up his staff and covered his back. Across the fire, the Ishmael and Sarahane stood back to back, each holding a staff. None of the others spoke or could understood the language of the birds. Communication was all on Huggy.

"I tried to tell them why we were here!" Huggy yelled, ducking as the warrior shot low over his head. He swung after the darting shadow but it was long gone. Sarahane took a swing at the other warrior but had no luck.

Huggy shrieked the message again, holding his staff above his head.

The shadows paused high in the air again and this time Huggy saw what they were dealing with: an enormous osprey and a tiny finch. _Did I say it right?_ Huggy wondered. He slowly lowered his staff.

With untranslatable shrieks of rage, the warriors folded their wings and rocketed towards them. Huggy clutched at his staff, his eyes following the path of the osprey.

"STOP."

As the voice echoed around the canyon walls, everyone froze in place, even the birds. Klyeansa strode into the middle of the fight, head high and eyes blazing.

"We are not here to fight." The Grand Master said in perfect Faoratio. "We come in peace."

The finch swooped down and landed on a rock in front of Klyeansa. The osprey remained in the air, circling the group slowly. The finch folded his wings and stared up fearlessly at the monkey easily ten times his size. "Generally one does not carry weapons when arriving in such a manner." He said boldly in his native language.

Klyeansa bowed respectfully to the osprey and the finch in turn. "Forgive us, they were for protection on our journey." He straightened up. "We seek audience with the Grand Master of the 'Fa temple."

With a rush of wings and a clatter of talons, the osprey landed behind the finch. "We can assure you he does not wish to see you." He spat through his beak, his wings half open.

Huggy's father held his hands open in front of them. "Please!" He pleaded with them. "I am Klyeansa! Son of Patricansa and Grand Master of the 'Sa Temple of the Mountaintop! I have a message for the Grand Master from Sarvavisa Eychanten Enovater herself!"

The finch hesitated. He shot a glance over his shoulder to the osprey who slowly folded his wings. A silent message seemed to pass between them.

"What is the nature of this message?" The osprey asked, clicking his beak between syllables like he was chewing on a fish.

"I'm afraid that's for your master's ears only." Klyeansa replied as politely as possible. "Now please. We requested an audience."

The finch cocked his head to one side, considering it. "Very well." He finally said, ruffling his feathers. "We shall escort you to him."

"That's not necessary," Klyeansa said. "we've already made camp for the night, we will arrive in the morning."

As one, the birds lifted into the air. "You will come now or not at all!" The osprey hissed in Klyeansa's face. "You will walk with your hands above your heads and your weapons strapped to your backs!"

Huggy's father stared the bird down fearlessly. "Very well." He said after a few tense moments. "Do as they say" he told the rest of the group.

"What's going on?" Ishmael asked, looking around in confusion. "What are they saying?"

Huggy quickly translated for the students as they strapped their staffs to their backs and got into a marching formation. "Stay close to me and I'll tell you what they say." He advised them. They nodded and fell in behind them, raising their hands above their heads as instructed. The birds marched them down the canyon, the osprey leading and the finch darting along behind them. The sun was just touching the horizon, sending light down the crevasse of the Great Northern Canyon. As the dying sunlight brushed the glowing lexonite flecks in the walls, a strange oozing mosaic painted the walls. It was incredibly unsettling. It looked like… like…

_Like blood_.

"This isn't good." Huggy glanced to the side. Klyeansa had refused to raise his hands and instead marched along regally, head held high and hands clasped in front of him. "There are never patrols out this far…" Klyeansa continued in a low voice, not looking at his son. Huggy turned away as well but kept listening. "Something's not right…"

Huggy would have inquired further about his father's concerns but at that moment the osprey swooped down to hover in front of the two of them.

"This is as far as we walk." The raptor screeched. They had reached the edge of the canyon. A steep hill painted red with the setting sunlight greeted them.

"So where's the temple?" Sarahane asked, her voice quiet but strong. Huggy glanced back. She and Ishmael were holding hands. He suspected they had been since they had started walking.

The osprey turned to her and Huggy swore his beak was curved up in what could pass for a smile. "How do you expect to reach a temple in the sky, fledgling?" He asked in Common.

Before anyone else could react, a dozen more large birds materialized from the cliffs and descended upon the group.

* * *

><p>A terrifying (and cold) quarter of an hour flight later, the 'Sa embassy and their carriers caught sight of the famous Temple of the Birds.<p>

Huggy knew his father had been here many times. But even the veteran warrior had no words for that first sight of the temple.

It burst from behind a cloud and reared proudly and silently before them. Huggy felt his heart pound faster and not just because they had abruptly risen higher in their flight towards the temple.

While Adár city was a single, united section of weightless rock, the 'Fa temple of the birds consisted of well over two dozen separate sections of different sizes and heights. Strong structures of stone rose from each one, some in jagged peaks, others rounded nubs. And even in the rapidly growing darkness, Huggy could see the most impressive feature of the temple by far: its population. Birds. Thousands of them. Shadows of all sizes and shapes darted and soared among the spires of rock. The air was filled with their screeches and chirps in an unending Faoratio chorus.

Huggy tried to soak it all in: the noise, the colors, the complexity of the geography and architecture. But with the light rapidly fading and his carriers soaring along a breakneck speed, most of the temple grounds passed by him in a blur. Within a few minutes of their first sight of the city, the group reached a wall in one of the stone facades set with tall, empty windows.

Their carriers swooped inside one and they were dumped rather unceremoniously on a long dark floor.

Huggy rubbed his arms where they ached from the grip of the two enormous eagles that had clutched at him. He wished he could have convinced one of them to let him ride on their backs the way he had whenever he and Becky had fought crime.

"Where are we?" Manvansa's voice echoed eerily. Huggy looked up into near pitch darkness. Even with the dying light pouring in the windows, the amount of lit space in this room was not enough to let them see the roof or the far walls. If the size of the windows was anything to go by this room was larger than the canyon.

Ishmael was helping Sarahane to her feet. "How big is this place?" His voice echoed just as eerily, sending chills down Huggy's spine.

Klyeansa stood slowly, staring upwards into the darkness. "This is the Hall of Ascension." He whispered. "Everyone. Keep quiet. Any sound made here is echoed a thousand times and heard by everyone within."

The osprey and the finch who had escorted them landed lightly on the floor just in front of them. The rest of the birds had vanished back outside into the growing darkness.

The finch let out a series of fast notes that echoed around the dark hall, making them incoherent to Huggy. The song from the throat of the tiny bird swelled and filled the invisible space around them, like a giant bell tolling. It took several seconds for the sound to fade completely.

A barred owl hopped out of the shadows and approached the osprey and finch. The three bowed to each other and exchanged hushed words.

The barred owl faced the humans and monkeys. His dark, pupil-less eyes bored unsettlingly into Huggy briefly before passing to Klyeansa. He dipped his head respectfully. "I never thought I'd have the pleasure of meeting the legendary Klyeansa, former 'Fa acolyte and now Grand Master 'Sa. Welcome back." His voice was deep and calm barely carrying far in the room despite how loudly and clearly he spoke. To their surprise, he spoke in the Common. The barred owl looked at each of them in turn, taking interest in the humans this time. "Who are you?"

Klyeansa began introductions: "I am Klyeansa, Grand Master of the 'Sa Temple of the West Wind. This is Manvansa, my trusted friend and fellow master." (Manvansa bowed respectfully) "My son and fellow master Huggensa." (Huggy bowed to the owl, feeling a little apprehensive) "And this is Ishmael Fornitue and Sarahane Harahan, acolytes of the order 'Sa." (they each took trembling bows).The owl acknowledged all of them as if greeting treasured friends.

"You took a great risk in traveling this far in these dark times." He told them sadly.

Klyeansa bowed in return. "Thank you Grand Master 'Fa. We come with a message for you."

The owl shook his head and let out a breathy chuckle. "Oh no, you are mistaken. I am not the Grand Master."

A deep, raspy cawing echoed from the shadows. "That title is mine." With the acoustics of the room, the sound seemed to come from everywhere at once.

Klyeansa looked up, his eyes wide as he searched the shadows. "So I see you succeeded your father… Guerreirofa."

There was a loud rush of wings. An enormous piece of the darkness suddenly rushed at them causing everyone, even the osprey and finch to scramble backwards across the cold stone. Only Klyeansa and the barred owl remained where they stood.

With a mighty clatter of talons that echoed around them room, the shadow landed in front of Klyeansa and folded its huge wings. "It has been very long, Klyean. So long I feel we should commemorate the occasion with a fight."

"What kind of bird _is_ that?" Huggy heard Sarahane whisper to Ishmael. He wished he could turn around and tell them but he had no idea himself.

"As much as I would enjoy seeing how much you have improved Guerreirofa, I did not come here to fight." Klyeansa told the bird fearlessly. It was easily four times his size. "We had plenty of that during my acolyte days."

The words rang a faint bell in Huggy's mind and suddenly he recognized the name. Guerreirofa: Klyeansa's old master from his time spent at the 'Fa temple.

The huge condor loomed over his fellow Grand Master. "Always the focused one Klyean." He turned to the finch and the osprey. "I see you have met Carpodacusfa and Pandionfa." First the finch than the osprey bowed low to the condor, never taking their eyes off him. "They are my best tracking patrol. I gave them orders to detain anyone who intruded within thirty miles of our border. When they detected your presence, they sent Paxarofa back to inform me of your arrival."

"Forgive my mistake." Klyeansa implored. "It has been a long time since I have had any news from your temple."

Guerreirofa ignored him and gestured to the owl with his wing. "This is my second in command Sabefa, the legend-reader." The barred owl dipped his head in their direction but remained silent.

Huggy felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to Manvansa. The strong man looked up at the condor then back at Huggy. Huggy nodded and softly began to translate for the humans.

The condor looked back down at Huggy's father, his naked head twisted slightly to the side so he could look the monkey right in the eye. "But it seems the nature of your true purpose in coming here was omitted." He said quietly.

The osprey hesitatingly took a step forward, keeping his head low. "With all respect Grand Master, our orders were to notify you of any intruders and detain said intruders until they could be properly captured and…" His voice shriveled to nothing as the Grand Master raised his head and fixed his eye on the osprey.

"I know the orders I gave you." He hissed, clicking his enormous, sharp beak. "So why are they here before me now?"

"Well… well Grand Master…" the osprey stuttered, sounding like he was choking on a feather. "They said… it… it's an embassy, master… they come bearing a message!"

"And yet you believed them, even though they are carrying weapons?"

The finch hopped to his partner's side, puffing himself up slightly so that he appeared bigger and not the size of one of the Grand Master's talons. "They did say they had a message for you, Grand Master."

"So you just carried them here, without a second thought? They could have been spies!"

"Master you'll want to hear who the message is from…!" The osprey protested.

Both of the birds shriveled to half their size (the finch all but disappeared) as the voice of the condor tore through the room. "The only reason you two are not on egg-sitting duty right now is because this time it happens that you were right! Klyean here is an old friend and has been granted lifetime access to our temple. He will always be welcomed, despite the circumstances." Huggy shivered, glad he was not the one in trouble. Just looking at this bird terrified him, he couldn't imagine having to fight such a creature.

The condor was speaking to Klyeansa again. "You never visit, Klyean. It's been over a decade. Do tell me, why have you returned now?"

Klyean had his brow furrowed in thought, his eyes slowly going from the Grand Master to the shamed warriors and back again. "As your warriors have just tried to explain…" He began carefully. "We have come bearing a message for you."

"Is this message by any chance, a call to war?" The Grand Master inquired.

"Not necessarily, it is merely a request and some words of advice from…"

"My temple is neutral." The condor interrupted. "We will not be dragged into another stupid human squabble."

"Guerreirofa," Huggy's father implored. "Sarvavisa only asks that you…"

"SARVAVISA!" The condor roared, the sound echoing endlessly around the enormous chamber until it seemed to reverberate from the heavens themselves. The condor rose on his feet and flapped his enormous wings, buffeting the still air into currents that slapped Huggy across the face. Everyone in the room, including the owl, flinched.

Guerreirofa snapped his beak open and closed in rage. "The Eychan knows I would never fight with the likes of her!" The bird shouted. "Not while every decision she makes has the potential to destroy us!"

"Grand Master…" The owl whispered, the quiet sound a welcome respite from the echoing cacophony of the condor's screeches.

Guerreirofa glared at Sabefa but lowered his voice and continued. "We will not take a side in this coming war. I understand your relations to the murderess but that is no reason for you to join sides with her Klyean."

"It is every reason." Klyeansa said in a voice like iron that made Huggy quiver in excitement and agreement. "Sarvavisa is as much my child as my son is. Surely you feel the same way towards your hatchlings?"

The condor ruffled his wings. "Yes but I would not blindly throw myself into a war they start. I'm sorry Klyean." He said, not sounding the least bit so. "We cannot help you."

"You claim to be neutral but the evidence of preparations for war is all right here." Klyean pointed out, somehow still managing to keep his voice low. "Patrols, guards, anti-spy precautions, I'm a little surprised I didn't see a drill rank." Huggy had always admired his father's incredible amount of control. He should be furious, he should be shouting but his voice remained politely low.

The condor rounded on him, his beady eyes full of fire. "We are not preparing to attack. We are preparing to defend if need be. We will not be exterminated simply because those who make the laws have changed hands. Our traditions are too ancient, too precious. The first children of the Great Spirit shall not be lost to the cause of war!"

"What is he talking about?" Ishmael asked Huggy in an undertone as he translated this last bit.

"The Temples of the Winds are the four children of the winds: the four children of the Great Spirit." Sarahane explained before Huggy could open his mouth. "The 'Fa temple legends say they were the first of the four, the oldest and most favored."

"Indeed, fledgling." Huggy and the humans all tried not to shrivel as the condor addressed them. He hadn't realized how loudly they had been speaking. Or that Guerreirofa understood Common and Sasermo.

"The Great Spirit herself grasped these rocks in her talons and flung them into the heavens where they remained floating at her command." The condor declared proudly in his own tongue as Huggy translated. "Then she gave this place to the birds, to guard and to protect, to study and to train."

"In her… talons?" Sarahane questioned quietly.

The condor immediately rounded on her, his unnerving black eye boring right into her. To her credit, Sarahane's voice did not waver. "Well, the Great Spirit is human. Isn't it?" She asked, gripping Ishmael's hand a little more tightly.

The condor's laugh filled the darkness. "Human? Hah! The legends clearly say she was a great golden bird with fire in her feathers and iron in her talons!"

Sarahane frowned. "… No… I studied legend-lore at University, they say…"

"Every local tells the legend differently." The owl quickly cut in just as Guerreirofa was puffing himself up to retaliate. "The Great Spirit could take many forms; a human or a bird being just two of them."

"That is irrelevant!" The condor scoffed, waving a wing. "Our great Mother created us to persevere and preserve. We will not fly into the storm."

Manvansa looked up. "What do you mean? Fly into the storm?"

The condor looked directly at the strong man and it was only then that Huggy really appreciated just how large the bird really was. Even Manvansa looked small compared to him. "It's a metaphor, human. Surely you're..."

"I know it's a metaphor!" Manvansa snapped, through clenched teeth, trying to keep his voice polite. "I more meant, what is the storm?"

The owl tipped his head to the side. "You don't know?"

The condor looked from Manvansa to Klyeansa. "How have you not heard? The fleets are moving west, conquering town after town! They cross over a settlement and the humans throw up their flag in surrender. They will not hold them back for long. Even the 'Va temple has been useless in resisting the empire."

"The humans are not part of this war." Klyeansa said, looking a little troubled by what he'd just heard. "We have only one 'Va temple master in our ranks, Norava, the old exchange master."

"And why is that?" Guerreirofa asked, mockingly. Huggy hear Manvansa crack his knuckles and subtly shook his head.

Klyeansa stood his ground and lifted his chin. "The humans have been somewhat… reluctant to join our cause. It certainly doesn't help that the cities in west Lexicon are so sparsely populated compared to the eastern ones."

The condor let out a harsh laugh. "The humans are afraid. Deeply afraid. As you should be. Even now their greatest city, the one the human flyers stole from us is under threat from within and without."

Klyeansa went rigid. "You mean Adár?"

"Where else could I mean?" The condor asked. "Our sister city has been chosen as the next target of the emperor's fury."

"Adár is next?" Huggy winced as Manvansa's voice filled the room. "But no, relations between the Ignorites and the Council of Adár are strong! Bekava herself is the city chancellor. Our network would have picked up any changes."

The condor faced the strong man again, letting his talons scratch across the floor. "Tell me, human. Do your spies walk along the ground?" Manvansa nodded as Huggy translated the words. "Then how can they truly see what occurs in the air?" Manvansa didn't answer.

"Our spies are the best because they can be anywhere." Guerreirofa claimed. "Few ever pay attention to birds, especially small ones. We hear everything. See everything." He clicked his beak in the direction of the finch. "Carpodacusfa's brother is our Adár contact. You won't find a more reliable source than him." The finch nodded proudly but kept silent. "So when we tell you something, you know for certain that you are getting accurate information. And we are telling you, you are doomed."

Silence fell in the hall, echoing just as loudly as the shouting had.

After some time, Klyeansa spoke. "You will not join us?"

Guerreirofa dipped his head. "No. We will not. Good night to you Klyean." He turned as if to melt back into the shadows.

"At least lend us some support!" Klyeansa called after him, making the Grand Master pause. "We don't ask for much! We could combine our spy networks! Learn what the emperor is up to! It would be no more harm to you than it already is! You would not need to face anyone!"

The great bird's head dropped slightly. When he turned back to face the group in the hall, Huggy swore he looked older. "Klyean, have you actually met the emperor?"

Klyeansa's eyebrows rose. "No, I have not."

"Consider yourself lucky." Guerreirofa told him. "And hope you never have to." He stood in front of his former student again only this time, instead of looming over him, he lowered his head to look the monkey right in the eye. "Only a fool rushes to fight that which he does not understand. Remember when I taught you that? The emperor's powers are incredible. Greater than you could possibly imagine. It will take more than the last Eychanten to stop his barrage of darkness. And as for the human bird…" He ruffled his wings as he rose, hiding a shiver. "I don't need to warn you to stay away from Bekava."

Huggy stiffened involuntarily.

Klyeansa sighed. "I know." He took a step back as if to leave. "I can see this battle is lost already."

The condor rose back to his proper height. "There is still time, old friend." He told Klyeansa, sounding like he was close to pleading. "You're temple has more time to reconcile and prepare. You could still survive."

Klyeansa shook his head sadly. "No, Guerreirofa. Do not fear for me. I do not fear for myself, or my temple. I fear for you." The condor was silent. "We came all this way with a message." Klyeansa continued. "My daughter's message is this: Unless we stand together, we are doomed to fall."

Every emotion possible seemed to flash across the bird's face as he took in those words. After a few moments of silent fuming he rounded on the owl. "Sabefa! Escort them to the Chapel of Song. Make arrangements to send them home." The owl bowed respectfully and motioned the other warriors forward.

"So that's it?" Huggy's voice surprised even himself as it echoed around the walls. "You won't help us? Your traditions are more important than the survival of your brothers and sisters? You'd rather let Adár fall than fight to save it?"

"Huggy…" Manvansa said quietly. Huggy ignored him. How could the others stand it?

The condor turned away and lifted his wings. "I know you can understand me!" Huggy screeched, ignoring the way the sound echoed. "What kind of Grand Master are you? How can you sit here? People are dying! More will die! Adár has four hundred _thousand_ inhabitants! You're ready to just let them die?"

Guerreirofa gave a mighty flap of his wings and rose into the air to be swallowed once again by the shadows.

"The emperor won't just let you sit here!" Huggy screamed after him. "You're a fool!"

"Huggen. Huggen come." His father said softly, taking him by the arm. Ashamed, Huggy fell silent and allowed his father to pull him along like a child. "It is always the last one standing that falls the hardest." Klyeansa said sadly but Huggy couldn't be sure if anyone else but him heard this remark.

The humans and monkey's left the Hall of Ascension, ushered along by the 'Fa warriors as their Grand Master returned to the shadows to ponder the words of his former student.

* * *

><p>"So we came all this way… for nothing?"<p>

Klyeansa stopped his anxious pacing for a moment to smile gently at Sarahane where she stood between Ishmael and Huggy. "We may not have achieved our original goal but we still gained much from this trip. Wouldn't you say so?"

Sarahane nodded just as the owl, finch and osprey flew back into view.

"Get inside." The owl demanded of them as the giant stone wall before them began to slide into the stone below with a grinding noise. The birds ushered them inside, into another room with a high ceiling, only this one was brightly lit by thousands of candles that climbed from the floor all the way out and spiraled upwards to a small hole in the roof. The rafters were designed in a shape that reminded Huggy of the Valley of Mists.

"The Chapel of Song is a place where an acolyte takes his final vows." The owl told them as they all crossed into the room and the stone wall began to rise again. "In this room, the songs of many rise as one and he or she joins the ranks as a full-fledged warrior." Almost abruptly, his voice went cold. "The entire room is impenetrable. The only escape is through the ceiling or by moving that stone wall."

Klyeansa rounded on the owl. "I know this place is very sacred and I am deeply, deeply humbled to be standing in such a space." He said in a low, hurried voice. "But we need to return to our homeland as soon as possible. If you could…" The owl cut him off with a cold click of his beak. He turned to the finch and the osprey.

"You two, return to your patrols. I will handle the prisoners."

Huggy stiffened. _Prisoners?_

The two warriors bowed and took off into the air, rising towards the miniscule hole in the ceiling and vanishing into it together.

The owl turned back to Klyeansa and his icy demeanor quickly melted. "I can give you passage out of here. Where do you want to go?" He said in a hurried whisper.

Manvansa looked confused. "Wait… what?"

"He plans to keep you here like criminals. The Grand Master will not let you leave," The owl informed them "… at least not until his spies inform him of Adár's fall."

Manvansa and Klyeansas looked at each other with identical masks of realization. Huggy was still lost. "But why?" He asked. "Why would he let all those people die?"  
>"To protect himself from inquiry by the Ignorites." The owl sighed and lowered his head. "Also, we have been promised the city as recompense for our cooperation."<p>

"Recompense?!"

The owl dropped his head further in shame. "Guerreirofa is very proud. He is a brilliant warrior and commander but he is not a young bird. He doesn't have much time left. His mate died in the War of the North six years ago and his hatchlings are few. Not many condors survive long enough to be remembered in the legends. He is taking no chances." His eyes came up to meet Klyeansa's. "He will not help you. But I will. Now quickly, where do you want to go?"

"But why help us?" Ishmael asked respectfully. "Won't he find out?"

The owl turned to the boy and smiled. "Much goes on in this temple. If something must pass by 'under the wing' it will. I will make sure of it." He turned back to Klyeansa, a fire burning in his eyes. "Guerreirofa may be prepared to sacrifice thousands of lives to secure our freedom but I am not."

Klyeansa's face contorted briefly, as if he were trying not to smile in relief. "What do you think, Sabefa? Where should we go?"

"I think the Ignorites are mobilizing." The owl said with a cold military set to his voice. "And unless we do something quick, Adár will fall."

Klyeansa nodded in agreement. "So we have to warn them." He turned back to his warriors. "Manvansa and I will go to Adár. Huggy you take Ishmael and Sarahane back to the temple."

"No."

Klyeansa turned to his son. "What?"

"No." Huggy said again. "I'm a 'Sa master now. I will go with you."

Klyeansa moved closer to Huggy. "Huggen! We must warn Sarvavi and the Majors of the threat we are facing." He said sternly. "We cannot leave the students unprotected!"

"They are more than capable of protecting each other." Huggy challenged as Ishmael took Sarahane's hand once again, this time without a hint of bashfulness.

Klyeansa and Huggy stared at each other for a long while. Huggy hadn't realized just how much he'd grown during his stay on Earth. He'd never challenged the Grand Master's word before. Then again, he'd never been close to matching his father in a fight before either. While his father had only aged two years, he had aged nearly thirteen. There were places where their fur patterns and color were identical with patches of grey, they had the same number of wrinkles under their eyes. Son of Klyeansa though he was, by all rights, Huggy was only a few years younger than the Grand Master. He was older than Hayen. He knew his father could see this too.

Klyeansa nodded, his eyes swimming in a strange mixture of pride and sorrow. "Fine. The three of us will go to Adár. The two students will return to our temple in the west." He turned back to the owl. "How are you going to get us there?"

Sabefa smiled. "On wings."

A large Golden Eagle swooped down from the rafters and landed on the hard stone floor without making a sound. Even for an eagle, he was enormous. Huggy could easily fit on his back.

"I cannot give you a battalion or escorts," Sabefa said. "That would be sure to be noticed. But this is what I can give you: a wingful of some of our finest warriors and best spies to carry you to your destinations." He graciously extended a wing to the eagle on his right. "This is Paxarofa, leader of the Flying Talons Division. He is the third member of the patrol that captured you, specializing in silent flight and the relaying of messages. " The eagle bowed his head to the gathering, revealing a small bald spot on the crown of his head that stood out white against his dark feathers. "Only he answers to me, not to the Grand Master." Sabefa continued.

Manvansa nodded. "A spy within a spy network…" He said, sounding impressed.

The owl nodded. "When Guerreirofa assumed power, he began making changes to the temple. This was long before any threat of invasion arose. Not all agreed with his tactics but there was little they could do about it. The Flying Talons are those who wish for our temple to once again rise to the calls from our brothers and sisters and defend our planet with them."

Sabefa nodded to Paxarofa and quite suddenly, several large, dark shapes materialized from the rafters and descended to the floor. Four other large eagles, and two even larger vultures bowed to the 'Sa embassy.

The owl made quick introductions, most of which Huggy missed completely, and then he was clambering onto the back of the eagle Paxarofa. He refused to take another trip in a bird's talons. He much preferred to sit.

"Be careful you two." Klyeansa was telling Sarahane and Ishmael as Sarahane climbed onto the back of one of the vultures and Ishmael readied himself to be picked up by two of the eagles. "It's going to take you at least a week to get back to the temple. Stay out of sight as much as possible and watch out for any birds you see. When you arrive go straight to Sarvavi and no one else. Tell her this message from me: 'Ka temple rising', she'll understand what it means and tell her about Adár. Got that?" The students nodded both looking nervous.

"Are you ready fledglings?" The vulture asked kindly. Sarahane nodded, her jaw set.

"Let's fly."

With a rush of wings the students and the birds carrying them rose into the air. In a few seconds, they vanished through the hole in the roof.

Klyeansa climbed onto the back of the remaining eagle as Manvansa leapt onto the other vulture.

"Safe journey." The owl said, hopping forward. Huggy and Klyeansa's eagles leaned down so that they could look the owl in the eye.

"Thank you, Sabefa." Klyeansa expressed, reaching down his hand to grasp the owl's outstretched talon. "I hope this is enough to stop the slaughter."

Sabefa leaned forward, pulling the 'Sa Grand Master closer to him. He spoke in little more than a whisper but his voice had the surety of iron. "It is beginning. Nothing can stop the words of the Prophecy from cutting like a knife and releasing a torrent of blood… I fear it may be too late for us all." His pupil-less eyes seemed to grow larger as he spoke, as if he himself were becoming lost in them. Huggy shivered at his words. They had almost sounded like a prophecy. A vision of the future.

The owl blinked and dropped Klyeansa's hand. "Give my condolences to Sarvavi… and her charge as well." He told them, beginning to back away.

Klyeansa still seemed shaken by what he had just heard. "Condolences?"

"They are to suffer great losses…" The owl predicted. He spoke in his normal voice but the sound still sent dread creeping down Huggy's spine. "They will be tested in the days to come. Tests they must pass if we are to ever be free again…!"

Klyeansa considered the warrior in front of him. "Were you… are you a spirit-dreamer by any chance?"

The owl shook his head. "No sir. There is only one Spirit-Dreamer. No sir I just hear whispers where others hear only silence. And I study the legends. And the Prophecy. I see patterns where others see chaos. There is more to be learned in the past than many realize. After all, what is life but an enormous circle of events?"

Manvansa blinked in surprise at the owl's words. "I know someone you should meet, he's very keen on philosophy and history…"

"Another time!" Klyeansa cut in. He turned back to the owl. "Thank you Sabefa. For everything."

The owl stared sadly at them. "Do not thank me. The knowledge I give you may not be enough to save you in the end." He bowed to them. When he rose, his enormous eyes fixed forlornly on Klyeansa and Huggy. "Goodbye… son of Patricansa… son of Klyeansa… may the spirits light your path."

Huggy saw his father open his mouth as if to ask the owl something but at that moment, the eagles carrying them and the vulture carrying Manvansa leapt into the air and took off towards the south.

In the east, the horizon began to glow with the bloody light of the coming sunrise.

* * *

><p>Bird names are a lot of fun to make up. I mostly just warped their Latin names or mixed syllables until something sounded right. Sticking 'fa on the end of some words just doesn't work…<p> 


	17. Chapter 17: Freedom and Apprehension

Hey guys! Just a little update to let you know I'm thinking of you and the muses are still shouting away. Also I hate exams and this was just clamoring to be written. Studying is overrated anyway.

Also, I'm happy to admit that I've been getting a number of writing projects from people in my dorm as well as my assignments for class. So I am writing! Just not fanfiction…

It's shortish because life is very demanding.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 17: Freedom and Apprehension<p>

_You finger the vial. The liquid glints in the lantern light on the balcony, burning like a trapped ember. Your eyes close. You think back… back to the moment you decided your life wasn't worth living anymore. The moment it could have all changed._

_Your father slipped you the knife and whispered what to do, his eyes gleaming and burning with anger and ambition. You knew it was wrong. You knew it would bring shame on you, on your teachers, on your family. _

_What did you do? You obeyed him. You struck her down._

_You looked into her eyes, the eyes that burned with courage and strength and the fires of the sun. The eyes that looked into you with such pity and shame, asking you why? Why did you turn on me?_

_And you looked away, biting back your tears, the dishonor rising in your throat, choking you. You had your victory. At such a cost. _

_But your opponent stumbled back to her feet and handed you your defeat in spite of her handicaps. She had fought; blinded and wounded but she had been triumphant. She handed you your shame. Your failure._

_Then she helped you up. You had practically killed her and she turned back and extended her hand to help you up. A hand dripping in her own blood. Blood you spilled._

_The eyes of all those watching. Eyes that now hated you. Despised you. Eyes that commanded you to die._

_Your father's face… the pride he had once felt, the smiles he had slowly begun to give back to you. All of those… gone… nothing but contempt in his eyes now._

_Your fist closes around the vial. This is what you deserve. Your shame is your own. _

_You remove the seal. The smell makes you tremble. _

_You tip the vial back and pour the liquid into your mouth._

_The drink burns. A fire runs down your throat and settles in your soul, tearing it apart. Tears well up in your eyes. You long to scream but you don't. Screaming won't help you. Your eyes open and raise upwards. High above you, the moon glows, barely a sliver in the sky burred by your tears. The gold ring turns slowly overhead. The world continues to turn. The stars continue to shine. But you are slipping away. Your lungs will not draw breath. Your fingers cannot uncurl. Your heart no longer beats. You are gone. _

_You are free at last._

"_**That is enough."**_

Becky opened her eyes, her throat still burning. Her heart was racing in her chest. The stars from the dream-world sky still shone hotly in her mind.

"Sarvavi!" She cried hoarsely, sitting up rather quickly. But it wasn't Sarvavi who had called. Her bedroll was empty, as pristinely made as always. Becky was alone in the tent.

Except for the girl floating next to her bedside.

Normally, after almost two months of training, Becky's first instinct to waking to someone standing over her was to lash out and defend herself. But there was none of that now. Probably because the girl floating next to her was made of light and dust. And had no feet. And felt vaguely familiar.

Scratching at her collarbone, Becky softly rose to her feet. "Who are you?" The girl did indeed seem to be made of light, so much so that certain features of her were shrouded in it, making it impossible for Becky to describe her face. When they were both at the same level, the girl only made it up to Becky's chest.

The spirit did not answer, it only gestured to her with an open hand. "You want me to follow..?" Becky guessed. The spirit floated backwards out of the tent, drifting right through the canvas wall. Without another word, without a thought or apprehension, Becky rose into the air and followed.

* * *

><p>The spirit led the way through the dark night lit only by a handful of hotly glinting stars. The shining girl danced through the sky and giggled, her voice a ghostly echo in Becky's mind. Becky was more somber, following carefully and silently as if tiptoeing around sleeping soldiers. She had the faintest idea in the back of her mind that she was still dreaming, that this was nothing more than her nightly torment that would end as soon as she blinked too hard. But another part of her, the part she trusted a whole lot more, ensured her that this was real.<p>

The pair whizzed by, the landscape blurring to a mess of shades of darkness below them. Becky thought she could hear the sounds of the Great Forked River rushing by as they shot through the skies but the sounds faded quickly and all she could hear was the rushing in her ears. This continued for some time, until Becky had lost all sense of time, distance and direction. The world was nothing but the stars, the wind, the darkness and the dusty light leading her into the unknown.

The spirit raced ahead of her, occasionally throwing its arms out like it could feel the wind rushing by them. Briefly, Becky thought of Violet and her heart twisted. But the hurt quickly faded as they began to slow.

A giant wall of black rock rose before her.

"What… what is this place?" Her throat was very dry from the fast flight. She looked around but all she could see was darkness from the landscape. The ground under her feet felt like more rock but she couldn't be sure without leaning down to feel it. There was a faint glow off in the east, but it provided very little light for her. The spirit was the brightest thing for miles.

The spirit-girl did not answer Becky. Her ethereal form floated up to the wall, stopping about ten feet above Becky's head. The spirit then raised a ghostly arm and pressed its hand against the stone. Becky flew up next to her. Where the ghostly fingers of the girl made contact with the stone, it rippled like water. Squinting, Becky leaned forward to peer at the stone more closely. The ripples in the black lake before her grew larger and larger until it seemed like the entire wall was shaking and trembling.

She turned back to the spirit. "What is…" Her question was cut short as a tiny hand that smelled like warm grass and felt like a soft flutter of wings brushed gently against her forehead.

The next thing Becky knew, she was stumbling on a hard, cold floor. A bright light burned her dilated pupils. Blinking hard, she threw out her arms to steady herself. Her palms screamed as they made contact with something so cold, she wished for ice. Stifling a cry, she ripped her hands back.

Her eyes watery from pain and the light and her hands aching and burning from the cold, Becky tried to figure out where she was. The spirit was gone. This must be the other side of the black wall. A shiver ran through her that had nothing to do with the cold. She didn't like this place. The torch on the wall that had burned her eyes provided only a small circle of light that revealed the icy gray-black walls and floor of this room and highlighted the gaping darkness lying beyond the reach of the light.

The shiver went through her again and she tucked her palms under her armpits to coax them to feel again. She shouldn't be here.

But all the same. She could **feel **something here. Something in the back of her mind was calling out to her, urging her into th dark abyss ahead. Her curiosity was taking over.

She had been led here… She was WordGirl! Investigating was what she did. Her heart beast faster at the prospect of returning to her own work. And this place promised to be interesting. She only wished Huggy were here with her.

Her breath formed a huge billowing cloud in the air as she made her decision and exhaled. Wishing she had a cloak, Becky settled for rubbing her arms and flying quietly along just above the ground to avoid any contact with the freezing walls.

She flew silently in the darkness for a moment before a pinprick of light from the next torch appeared in the distance. The first corridor she entered was darker than where she had come in and felt damp. It was lit only by a lone torch clinging desperately to the flagstones holding it up. As she passed under it, she saw why the room felt bigger. The walls in this corridor weren't walls. They were bars.

Becky drifted past the circle of light and back into the clinging shadows. With one hand, she felt for the icy bars. The burned against her hand worse than the stone had.

Was this… a prison?

Part of the shadows suddenly lashed out and clamped themselves around Becky. Instead of screaming, her training kicked in: she drove her elbow back at the same moment she smashed backwards with her head. Her elbow hit nothing but her head smashed into something hard and thick with muscle. Even as her head spun from the contact, her captor still did not loosen their grip.

"What are you doing here?" A voice hissed in her ear.

Becky froze, her head still ringing. "Sar… Sarvavi?"

It was the warrior, dressed in all black and holding Becky tightly inside the darkness of the shadowy corner.

Becky opened her mouth to ask why but suddenly found Sarvavi's hand clamped across it. Becky stiffened as the warrior turned to stone, all but vanishing in the shadows.

A man suddenly appeared, walking as silently as the shadows themselves, turning his head left and right, searching. Becky held her breath but the man's eyes glanced right over the shadows where the two girls were hidden. He continued on his way, his non-existent footsteps fading into the darkness.

Becky felt the warrior's lips by her ear again. "Listen very carefully. You are going to stick right by my side and do everything I say without a second's hesitation, alright?"

Becky only nodded, her heart still racing and the grip on her released.

Sarvavi snatched an unlit lantern from a nook in the wall, and briefly removed the flickering torch from its place to light the wick. The lantern's feeble light carved a path out into the darkness for them and turned the warrior's face into a haunted, gaunt shadow.

"Follow me…"

* * *

><p>More soon I promise! While sooner than last time anyway.<p> 


	18. Chapter 18: Prisoner of the Darkness

Hey guys! Yes, you get another one because the last one was short, this one is short and I was feeling guilty. Plus, this was the first scene I came up with for this portion of the story so I just couldn't wait any longer.

Enjoy!

Fair warning: this scene gets a little gruesome. Seriously, if you cannot handle a lot of blood and gore, do not read.

Chapter 18: Prisoner to the darkness

The pair made their way through the frozen prison, clinging to the shadows as best they could, the only thing lighting the way the feeble light from the lantern and the infrequent torches lining the walls. The distance between torches seemed to grow greater and greater the colder the air became until the girls walked several minutes between patches of light. Twice, Sarvavi had to douse the lantern so that they could melt into the shadows and avoid another silent guard. Each time they were plunged into darkness, Becky found the warrior's hand in her own, gently stroking her knuckles as if trying to calm her racing heart. Becky's hands had been frozen ever since stepping foot in the stone structure but the warrior's hands were nothing short of burning hot. She clung to the life-giving contact as they traversed the shadows to reach the next torch and relight their lantern. Sarvavi did not shake her off.

After what seemed like forever, Sarvavi stopped. The lantern threw light on a wall made of bars before them. Becky's hand slipped out of the warrior's.

"Where are we?" She whispered. Lit by the feeble light, the warrior's face was like a statue. She gave no indication that she had heard Becky's question. Sarvavi brought the lantern lower, throwing back the darkness two feet further into the interior of the cell. She let out a low whistle, a single wavering note hidden by the sound of slowly dripping water. Deep in the darkness of the cell, something shuffled.

"Sarvavi?"

Becky shivered at the voice. It was deep, heavy and rough like its owner had forgotten how to speak until this very moment. A loud, ear-splitting scraping sound came from the shadows, making her wince. A large, grimy hand entered the circle of light cast by the lantern, groping blindly. Sarvavi fell to her knees and reached through the thick bars, grasping the hand in her own. The lantern fell to the floor, forgotten and Becky quickly stood it upright to it would not go out. She could not stand the thought of being here in the dark.

"It's me. I'm here…" Sarvavi said to the shadows in a desperate whisper. She gently tugged the hand, pulling the prisoner fully into the circle.

A pitiful hunched figure crawled forward, the chain around his left ankle scraping loudly on the stone. His clothes were little more than scraps of cloth that barely allowed him to keep his dignity let alone his warmth. They sagged against his starving frame, shadows sat in his sunken cheeks. He had clearly once been healthy and handsome but the world had turned him into barely a shadow of his former self. His hair was so thick and knotted that the color was undistinguishable. His movements were stiff and slow, the fingers that gripped Sarvavi's own were blue and purple and covered in scars. He shuffled forward until his head touched the icy bars of his confinement. A thick, rasping cough came from his throat. Becky felt her heart go out to him at the same time she was horrified by his condition.

Then he lifted his head.

Becky almost screamed. Where there should have been eyes, only two empty black sockets stared back at her.

Sarvavi seemed neither to notice nor care. She kissed the hand in her grip as the man reached towards the bars that separated them. As the prisoner's other hand came up to interlock with hers, a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"I'm here." She said again, voice shaking. "I'm here, Jayco…"

* * *

><p>The elusive man known as Jayco lifted his eye-less head and looked right at Becky. She shivered as she looked into his empty eye sockets but not, to her surprise, in revulsion.<p>

"You brought someone else…" he said. He was missing more than half his teeth but somehow, Becky could still see how he had once had a beautiful smile.

Sarvavi turned to Becky, Jayco's hands still clasped in her own. "Yes." She said. "I… I brought Beckyan."

Something resembling a smile rushed across the broken man's face. "Bring her…. Let me…" He dropped one of Sarvavi's hands and stretched his free hand blindly towards Becky.

The warrior nodded at Becky. With slight trepidation, Becky stepped forward and placed her hand in the prisoner's. She shivered as her fingers met the icy flesh. The man trembled. "Come closer….." He tugged weakly on her hand but Becky found herself stumbling forward as if he had yanked. She fell on her knees next to Sarvavi as his icy hands found her face.

A strange calm washed over her as the stiff, cold hands felt her every facial feature. They were large and gentle, tender but meticulous in their explorations as if trying to memorize her face.

He traced her cheekbones, felt the curve of her chin, ran a finger down the length of her nose, brushed his thumbs over her eyelids. Becky kept her eyes closed a moment longer than necessary as his hands travelled her face. She didn't know why, but his touch made her heart ache.

A huge, genuine smile lit up his face like a burst of sunlight. "She's just like her mother…" He said happily, cupping her face gently in his freezing palms.

Sarvavi twitched uncomfortably. "Yes." She said, looking at Becky strangely. "Yes she is."

The hands fell away from Becky's face and once again clutched at the warrior's through the bars. "But why bring her now?" He asked her. "You know what will happen if they find her here."

Sarvavi stroked his blue and white knuckles. "I wanted her to meet you. I wanted you to… to… see her…"

"But I will see her!" The blind man said. "On the day of fulfillment when you take back our world and lead those trapped in darkness back into the light…"

"Jayco please…" Sarvavi pleaded. "please stop talking about that… I'm not what you think I am. You have to let me get you out of here. I can take you far away, somewhere safe and comfortable, where we can fly again and feel the sun on our skin…" Her voice dissolved into tears.

As if they could see, the man's empty sockets turned to Sarvavi and his expression became one of tenderness and care. He wiped her tears with a shivering hand.

"You are everything Sarvavi. That is why I cannot leave."

She made a feeble brush at his hand as if trying to knock it away but leaned into the touch at the same time so that his hand cupped her cheek. "You don't understand, the emperor is coming. He will torture you in ways you can't even imagine. You have to let me get you out of here…"

"Let them torture me." Jayco said, stroking her face with his thumb. His voice was the strongest Becky had yet heard and she could tell by the look on Sarvavi's face that this was a rare occurrence. "Just the knowledge that you two are free and fighting gives me the courage to die."

She shook her head violently and held her hand against his on her cheek. "No! I won't let it come to that!"

Jayco gently removed his hand from under her own. "Some things are beyond even your control Sar." He told her, brushing a lock of hair from where it had fallen out of her tight ponytail. "I will not let you risk your life and the future of our planet only to save me."

Becky saw the warrior's face break open the same way it had at the Major's meeting. "Jayco…"

He brushed her face again, his fingers pausing as they passed over her lips. "You're not that selfish."

Sarvavi choked back a gasping sob and kissed his fingers. The prison was silent for a long moment except for Sarvavi's long, shuddering breaths. Becky was still crouched on the floor next to the cell, unable to move or think. The lantern was still burning brightly, illuminating the trio. It did not even flicker. All around them, the darkness pressed in, the cold draped over them, the silence filled the gaps.

After awhile, Jayco spoke again. "Any messages from Bekaván?"

Abruptly, the warrior's tears ceased. "No." She said stiffly. "Still nothing. I don't know where she is."

"You will find her?"

Sarvavi nodded, seeming unable to deny his gentle, faithful request. "Yes." Her voice was reassuring and full of determination but her eyes burned with a fire of hate and resolve.

The man turned his head towards Becky. "And you'll look after Becky?"

Sarvavi turned to the side slightly so she could look at Becky. Her gaze softened. "I always have."

Then she leaned in and kissed him long and hard, cupping his broken face.

Pain and longing radiated from the pair: a love divided by fate and separated by bars and disfigurement, able to be expressed only in stolen moments like this and in dreams too distant to be possible. As she watched, Becky felt something break within her.

When the kiss was broken, they both remained motionless as if begging time to stop. To give them this moment forever and always. Sarvavi was trembling with the force of her breaths. Eyes still closed, she leaned her forehead against his, breathing in his scent, staring into his non-existent eyes.

"I love you." Becky thought she heard the warrior say and suddenly she understood. This was where she disappeared to once a week. To have these few precious hours alone with the man she loved.

Sarvavi gently kissed Jayco's forehead and closed her eyes. She drew a deep, sobbing breath.

"I knew you'd be back eventually." Her voice had suddenly gone as hard and cold as the bars against her skin.

It was then that Becky noticed the guards.

"This truly is touching. Lexicon's doomed lovers reunited at last…" The deep voice made the blood in Becky's veins freeze. She had almost forgotten about him. The voice that still haunted her nightmares.

Becky turned slowly, keeping close to the ground in case she needed to defend. The darkness around them was broken by pinpricks of light from the small torches the guards carried. Sharp metal spear points and the barrels of long guns glinted in the pricks of light, all of them trained on the trio by the cell. But she didn't see him.

"I do hate to break up your reunion but you are all long overdue in the spirit world."

Sarvavi remained frozen in position with Jayco's hand still clutched in her own as if praying. "I must admit, _my lord_ I was rather enjoying your absence. Not having to worry about assassins has been a blessing these past few months." Despite her words, there was no spite in her voice. Only sadness.

Inexpert scoffed. "You haven't worried about assassins for years. I gave that up after your disappearance following the Games. You are a tough one to track." His voice was coming from further back, perhaps down the hall a ways or from somewhere above them? Even with her super-hearing, the acoustics of the cold stone made it hard for Becky to tell.

Sarvavi's eyes were still closed. "So this was your new plan?" Her voice had begun to tremble.

Inexpert's gaze drifted over the prisoner. "Lord Jacyoan? Oh he's been here since the Night of Red Rain." He looked upon the mutilated man with disgust and triumph, like a spider he was about to grind under his heel. "Came nice and easy without a struggle as soon as I mentioned his wife's name. Everyone just assumed he had died during the raid. Originally, he was to be put to death. Too dangerous to be left alive, to beloved to be imprisoned." Inexpert paused and Becky saw him playing with something in his hands. Probably his blaster. She'd have to stay out of his line of fire. "But then I had a thought." The Lord continued. "A better idea of what purpose he could serve."

"Capturing me." The warrior said without conviction.

Becky practically heard the man smirk. "It seems you have stolen some time from me, Shadow. Upon my return I was informed I had been gone almost three months." A deep laugh boomed from the darkness. "Though I must admit, you've accomplished so much more than I would have with that time. My plan for luring you here would have taken nearly a year at least. We would have begun with rumors of course, to get you interested, then presented him to the public as a political prisoner. Only once his existence was confirmed would the torture have begun."

Out of the corner of her eye, Becky was aware of the warrior stiffening and the prisoner silently stroking her hand in comfort.

"We couldn't decide whether to start with the racks or the fire." Inexpert's voice continued. "The emperor has particular fondness of the racks but you know of my affection for fire…"

Jayco was whispering something to Sarvavi, she heard it perfectly with her hearing so focused: "It's too risky… Beckyan must be protected… but so must you."

Inexpert was still ranting. "But where I really must congratulate you is with your companion. We couldn't be certain she would ever come to us once you were gone but you've brought her along with you, how sweet."

A torch on the wall suddenly flared to life. The circle of light now spread out to the first two rows of soldiers and back to the wall of Jayco's cell. Now Becky saw him. Halfway up the wall opposite the cell was a small platform on which the lord was perched like an enormous bird. All of him was black expect for his eyes which glinted from the light of the torch next to him. "Even Shadows can be killed." Inexpert commented, his burning eyes boring into Becky. "Simply turn up the light." Becky tried not to freeze in terror or cold. Things were different now. She was stronger, faster, better at fighting. She could see at least ten soldiers, hear about twenty, twenty-two more in even rows that flowed back into the darkness of the hallway… two were flying, the rest on the ground…. Fifteen with spears, ten with guns, a handful with swords… she had no weapons but if she could just wrestle a spear from that man there it would make a sufficient substitute for a staff… Becky's mind was racing as she planned her course of attack. Her senses had never felt so alive, so awakened. She could even distinguish individual scents of all the men in the room. She was ready to fight. She turned to Sarvavi to see what the warrior's plan of attack was.

Sarvavi stood slowly, Jayco's hand slipping from her own as her hands curled into fists.

"Do you know why they call me the Shadow?" She addressed Inexpert without turning around.

Becky saw him shrug indifferently. "I assumed it was because of the darkness in your soul."

Sarvavi shook her head. "That's not it." She lowered her head slightly. "It's because I fight better in the dark." Her fists clenched.

"Becky," The warrior said in a calm, reassuring voice. "get down."

Gravity suddenly seemed to be pulling on her harder. She collapsed heavily in front of the cell, her body screaming at the contact with the icy stone. Above her, the warrior's head turned slowly.

And the room exploded in screams.

* * *

><p>Becky hadn't even realized her eyes were closed until she opened them to the nightmare.<p>

Blood spattered the walls, gleaming like fire in the lamp light. Shadows darted about the room, distinguishable only by the feeble lantern light. The glint of the soldier's weapons were dancing around the blackness, accompanied by their battle-cries and blood-curdling screams. Something wet touched her fingers. She could tell just by the smell and the texture that it was a rapidly growing pool of blood.

And there, the golden demon in the midst of this all… Sarvavi.

Becky watched, transfixed as a guard ran at the warrior, blade flashing and found himself impaled on his comrade's blade, his intended target having flipped over his head and landed catlike behind him. A simple twist sent her into the shadows as the guard who had tried to charge her from behind accidentally slashed open the chest of the impaler instead. In less time than it took to blink, she was on the opposite end of the hall, three guards impaled on the end of a spear with all the finesse of meat cooking over a fire.

It was as if she knew where everything was going to be before it got there. She was everywhere all at once.

Her skin seemed to hum with a familiar pulsation of energy that surrounded her in an invisible, flexing shield. It hurt Becky's eyes too look at her for too long.

Two guards charged her from opposite directions each brandishing guns. Both were sent stumbling into each other as Sarvavi knocked their weapons away with the swords that had appeared in her grip. Two other men lay dead behind her who hadn't been there before.

The warrior leapt over the gunmen, driving her swords downwards into their skulls so quickly they didn't even have a chance to scream. As she began to fall again, her eyes met Becky's and time slowed to a crawl. Her eyes were pure gold and pupil-less. Bolts of pure heat shot through Becky and she shivered, drawing in a deep, gasping breath. Her head banged painfully against the icy stone.

The next thing she knew, strong hands had grabbed her and wrenched her from the floor. The warrior lifted her into her arms and shot away, leaving nothing but a streak of red light tinged with gold behind her. Becky got one last look at the scene they left behind lit by the dying flame of the lantern: the dark heaps that were the dead and dying guards, the deeper shadows that were blood on the walls and pools on the floor, the two pinpricks of light that were Inexpert's flashing eyes and in the only true light, the eye-less man reaching blindly for his departing lover. His mouth moved in the shape of Becky's name.

"Who… who was that..?" Becky asked as they vanished around the corner, heading upwards and outwards.

Sarvavi didn't have to ask who she meant.

Her answer was hoarse and blunt as tears shone in her brown eyes.

"That was your father."

* * *

><p>I hate to do this to you guys but it is that time of year where I need to hole myself up in a library to be allowed to stay at school. So I need to go AWOL for a few weeks…<p> 


	19. Chapter19:Beautiful Lies& Painful Truths

Happy two year anniversary of Prophecy!

We have just about reached 100 reviews on this half of the story!

Please know that I love and appreciate every single one of you readers, followers and reviewers. Just knowing that this story is being read and appreciated makes my day. I know my cliffhangers and my tendency to not come back to them for several chapters can be extremely frustrating. I swear I know where I'm going with this! On that note, please don't hate me for this chapter. This story has reached the point where the characters have a mind of their own and will not be silenced. But the next few chapters should shed some light on some of the many mysteries of the Prophecy of the Star.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 19: Beautiful Lies and Painful Truths<p>

Inexpert re-lit the dead torch and wiped the blood from his forehead before turning to face the prisoner.

"It was foolish of her to keep coming here. Did she really think we wouldn't catch her?"

Jayco let his hand fall back against the bars. "She wasn't concerned about capture." He said. "She knows you cannot stop her."

Inexpert smirked even though he knew Jaycoan couldn't see him. "Not yet… not yet but we will. The emperor has the command of forces she cannot even imagine. We will crush her. You, her and your bastard child."

"The child will be our salvation." The former lord said with a slight tremor in his voice.

Inexpert ignore him. "Now I see, the stories are true. What vulgarity. What would your dearly departed father say?"

A flicker of pain passed over what remained of Jaycoan's face. "'Soon the day will come when the sun will rise!'" The prisoner recited from a book of poetry he had loved dearly in his past life. "'It will blind the darkness and set fire to the skies!' And when that day comes, I will stand free and walk again. When the light reaches my eyes and the shroud of darkness is cast away, I shall look out at my Lexicon and my family again and the frailties will be cast away."

Inexpert hefted a long iron rod and set one end into the burning torch. "You always were such a poet my lord. Did you honestly believe such a beautiful thing could be so?"

"It is all I have ever believed." The surety in the man's voice made Inexpert gag.

"That is the thing about you West University scholars… so wrapped up in myth and poetry, you'll believe any lie you're told."

"What do you mean?"

Inexpert relished the indignation in the younger man's voice. "Sarvavi has been lying to you for months my lord. Years in fact. She knew where your daughter went that night. She could have brought her much sooner but she didn't. She could have rescued you but she didn't want you to see her lies. Well," He laughed harshly. "Not that you could _see_ them."

"What are you saying?" Jaycoan asked but his voice had gone soft as if he already knew what Inexpert was about to reveal.

Inexpert turned to the blind man. "It was all just a lie my Lord. A beautiful, tragic lie that your dearly beloved told you to give you hope."

"What is this you say?"

Inexpert pulled the rod out of the flame. Its blunt tip had turned bright red. "She never told you what we did to your eyes." He gloated. Jaycoan was silent so he kept talking. "It is not dark in here, Jaycoan. On the contrary, it is rather bright. But you, I'm afraid. You are dark. Forever."

Jayco ran one hand down the side of his face, taking care to avoid his eyes. "No… I… I am…"

Inexpert hefted the rod and in one swift motion, jabbed it through the bars into Jaycoan's left eye socket. The man screamed as his tender flesh where his eyes had once been burned.

Inexpert twisted the rod cruelly. "Feel that, my lord. Feel how you are lost. Feel how she betrayed you and lied to you. Feel your faith burn."

Jaycoan twisted and grunted but Inexpert held the rod straight and true. He pulled the rod away after a few more seconds and the lord collapsed to the icy floor of his cell, drawing ragged breaths.

"She also neglected to mention what happened to Bekava. And to the Council." Inexpert continued, replacing the rod in the torch.

Jaycoan weakly raised his head. "Bekava..?"

Inexpert shook his head. "Is there any lie your _love_ hasn't told you?"

"It… it doesn't matter…" Jaycoan whispered, pulling himself up against the bars. "I… I love her… she and my daughter will… will serve their higher purpose… my life does not matter."

Inexpert felt his gaze darken even though those words brought the fire of anticipation to life within him. "The emperor had instructed me to wait to begin the torture until he had arrived and assessed the situation. But I think, given the events of tonight… you have served your purpose beautifully… we will have little further use for you."

He removed the rod again and examined the glowing red tip.

"I guess we both got our way in the end, fire and iron… applied right where it hurts most."

He jammed the burning rod straight into the prisoner's right socket. Jayco fell again but this time made no sound.

"Come, come now my little king. There is no reason to be brave and stoic now. No one but I can hear you. Don't make this unpleasant for me as well…"

Jaycoan made no sound but rose to his knees. Circles of charred flesh shone darkly in his empty sockets; the eyes of darkness Inexpert had promised him.

"What do you hope to accomplish by torturing me?" The prisoner asked. "I know nothing of my family's movements, nothing of the rebellion and nothing beyond these walls."

Inexpert placed the rod back into the fire. "Satisfaction at seeing you and, by extension, her suffer." He replied.

Jayco straightened up. "It will not bring your son back."

Inexpert stiffened. "Thank you for reminding me…" He snarled, pulling the vial from his pocket. "I was saving this for later but I think now is as good a time as any given your nostalgia."

Jayco shrank back as the vial was uncorked. "No… please…" A small puff of red fog that stank of decay and the glow of the bowels of the earth drifted slowly from the flask. Jaycoan stiffened as it washed over him.

Inexpert chuckled. "I hear it gives you delusions and paranoia, my lord. Odd how the effects differ based on the gifts one has." He took a deep breath of the red fog. "Fortunate I am immune."

Jaycoan said nothing but regarded the bottle with thinly concealed terror.

Inexpert was beginning to enjoy himself. "Do you know how my son died, Jayco?" He asked the prisoner as he wafted more of the deadly smoke towards him. "I don't expect you would, very few know the story. He swallowed a vial of liquid Lexonite. The same night Sarvavi defeated him and drove him to it. He was only fifteen."

Jaycoan was trembling and whimpering silently but Inexpert knew he was still listening.

Inexpert dipped his fingers into the vial and withdrew a small pinch of glowing powder. "Even the tiniest amount can be deadly. Ten milliliters was all it took to kill Dexter. Let's see what your tolerance is shall we?"

He ripped Jayco's lips apart and sprinkled the powder on his tongue blue from the cold. The screams echoed forever around the thick, black walls…

* * *

><p>Becky woke with a scream.<p>

"Becky! Becky, it's alright!"

She thrashed about, still feeling the burning of her eyes, the gritty, bitter taste on her tongue, the burning of her chest…

Strong hands clamped around her shoulders, holding her still and all the discomfort abruptly faded. But the memory did not. She looked up into Sarvavi's eyes.

"He… they… they're going to…"

"They will torture him, I know." Sarvavi said. She let go of Becky and walked quickly to lean against a stone pillar.

Becky sat up. "They are torturing him… Inexpert is… he's… he's…" She could remember all of it: the iron rod, the flames, the Lexonite…

"Enough, Becky." Sarvavi cut her off harshly. Her voice had taken on a dark, depressing tone, the like of which Becky had never heard before. She noticed Sarvavi's hand, wrapped around the stone pillar. Where she gripped, the stone was squeezed to the diameter of a pencil. "There is nothing we can do."

Becky tried to stand up but her legs felt like rubber. "We know where he is, we can…!"

"He will not let us rescue him." Sarvavi said in that same, defeated tone.

"Why?"

"Because he believes that I can save him. He believes he is keeping me safe by being imprisoned." Her voice was laced with self-loathing. "He believes that one day, all will be as it was."

Becky recalled Jaycoan's devotion, his belief that he would one day see again that Inexpert had crushed.

"Why did you lie to him?" Becky asked as tears pricked her eyes.

Sarvavi looked up. "Lie to him?"

"He still thinks he has eyes."  
>Sarvavi drew a deep, shuddering breath. "I had to. There are only three things keeping him alive right now: the knowledge that you and I are safe, the hope that one day our family will be reunited and the promise that when he escapes he will still be able to fly through the nighttime air, read his books, and finally see his daughter. I will not take a single one of those hopes away from him. Never."<p>

Becky knew that tone; the one that meant her mind was set, that nothing could change it. In any case, she didn't know what to say. Would she have done the same thing? She couldn't say. She hoped she'd never have to find out.

Becky looked around, they were in some kind of stone room, the stone roof held up by a multitude of long stone pillars like the one Sarvavi was unconsciously demolishing. A large square hole was cut in one of the walls. Her legs feeling better but still unsteady, Becky rose and half-hobbled, half-flew to the hole. A warm breeze rushed in from it. She poked her head out of it and was greeted by more stone. But it definitely felt like outside. Everything glowed with that pre-dawn light. She looked up but all she could see was more stone. The wall above her extended up to dizzying height, as did the one opposite her window. It was the same on the left and the right: endless expanses of pillars of smooth stone that climbed to the sky.

She pulled her head back inside. "Where are we?"

Sarvavi hesitated slightly before answering. "I fled south, through the Valley of Mist. I didn't want them tracking us back to the temple." She leaned against the pillar and gazed out at the stones. "I still can't believe I found this place in the dark. This is Downtown South Adár."

Becky whirled to face her. "You mean we're…? We're in the city of the flyers?"

Sarvavi only nodded.

Becky turned back to the window, trying to see something past the endless walls of stone. "But it's all just stone…"

"This part is." Sarvavi said, not moving from her position next to the pillar. "That's because we're on the lower levels, the closest thing to a ground that Adár has. We'd have to go up to see anything."

Becky turned back. Sarvavi wasn't facing her, she was gazing around the room in a daze. "But where are all the flyers?" Becky asked.

Sarvavi didn't answer that question. "Jayco and I came here once," She said, abruptly, a tiny smile forming. "almost five years ago. When we made our pilgrimage." Her smile cracked. "It was just before… before…" She gripped the pillar again and swallowed hard.

Becky watched her for a moment, unsure how to react. "How long has he been in that prison?" She finally asked.

"Two years." Sarvavi said in a hollow voice, as if she herself had lived through those two years. Her fingernails scraped down the pillar. "Ever since the Night of Red Rain when the Council fell."

The thought struck Becky quite suddenly with the force of a boulder. Becky could feel her heart pounding in her ears as the question began to form. "Sarvavi." The warrior looked up, her eyes swimming in tears. Becky took a deep breath before she asked her next question.

"Are you my mother?"

* * *

><p>Theo had to admit, having help, especially brilliant, talented help made the work go much faster and occasionally smoother. He just wished they'd stop fighting.<p>

"NO! The cathode ray can't go next to the mesmerglober or it'll short out! Honestly where did you get your Ph.D from, the University of Dimwits?"

"Shut up kid, I know what I'm doing."

"Knock it off you two." Theo said good-naturedly as he reentered the workshop. Doctor Two-Brains and the boy who called himself Tobey looked at him and simultaneously put down the parts they were bickering over. "The mesmerglober can't go next to the cathode ray." The boy gave the Doc a smug look. "However," Theo continued, examining the cathode ray. "The ray can't be set to delta six unless we have a cooling system, which we don't." Tobey's face fell. Theo chuckled and patted him on the shoulder. "This is why we work together, to catch these kinds of technical issues before they cause problems."

The boy seemed surprised and offered Theo a hesitant smile.

Theo grinned back. "Now come on, let's get those parts screwed in so we can take it for a test run!"

Tobey and Two-Brains donned their goggles and snatched up a handful of tools each. Theo began to pass parts up to them via his hover-drones, shouting instructions and encouragement. For several minutes, the workshop had the companionable sounds of metal on metal and Two-Brains' pitch-perfect humming. Two Brains and Tobey crawled all over GEN, reattaching parts as they came up and adjusting a few things here and there.

Theo felt his heart swell with pride as he watched the boy crawl all over the ship, adjusting here and fixing there. Once all the parts were passed up, he pulled out his own goggles and screwdriver and made his way to the tail of the ship. But he kept Tobey in his sights at all times. He couldn't help it.

Theo wasn't stupid. A little slow sometimes but not oblivious. He knew who Tobey was. Even if Sarvavi hadn't told him, he thought he would have figured it out anyway even with the age confusion. He could see her in him. The boy had Clairén's eyes and hair. He had her anger and her sensitivity. He hid behind glasses the same way she had.

He was itching to ask about the boy's mother but didn't know how. He didn't know how to speak to his son. But this was a nice compromise. They could work together, get to know each other without any expectations. And maybe one day soon, he'd be able to tell his son the truth. He could see nothing of his own physical features in the boy. But he could feel himself there. The love of working with his hands, the passion for invention and improvement.

Tobey poked his head over the end of the tail, startling Theo from his thoughts. "Theo? Where do you want me?" The boy asked.

"Under the cockpit, check the wiring on the column." Theo told him.

Tobey gave him a thumbs-up and slid out of sight.

Theo smiled after him. He had to admit, it was one of Sarvavi's rather brilliant ideas. He had no idea how she had convinced the boy to wander into the woods and find him but he was grateful nonetheless.

Theo returned his attention to the engine he was working on.

It had taken a few months but GEN was nearly repaired, just a few more minor fixes and she'd be battle-worthy again. Theo hated thinking of it like that but the ship was designed for battle. Granted, when he'd first invented it for Sarvavi, its main function had been for defense but after the Princess had been born, the warrior had insisted on adding offensive features like the weapons column hidden under the cockpit.

Theo had always prayed that it would never be used.

As he readjusted the hyper-drive thruster, something caught his attention. He paused, trying to clear his head. His fingers were tingling, his hearing felt sharpened, his heart murmuring. A strange feeling he could not quite describe.

Theo's only gift of the Star was his mind which saw connections other couldn't and created things no one had ever thought of. But he'd spent enough time with the Spirit-Dreamer to know what a spiritual awareness was. And he knew not to ignore it.

Theo dropped his tools and pulled off his goggles. He walked towards the workshop door.

"What is it?" Tobey asked, peering out from behind the column.

Theo didn't answer, he just kept walking until he had left the workshop and was standing in the clearing. There it was again, that feeling that…

His gaze was drawn to a tiny dot in the sky that was getting larger. No wait… two dots… three?

"What is that?" the Doc asked. He and Tobey had followed Theo outside and caught sight of the dots occupying the inventor's attention. By this time, the dots had refined themselves into blobs dipping across the sky like large splotches of paint running down a blank canvas.

Theo watched for a few more seconds before he ventured a guess. "It looks like… a bird?"

* * *

><p>Sarvavi stared at Becky with wide, lost eyes.<p>

Becky couldn't believe she had just asked that question. But now that she had, everything began to fall a little too perfectly together. She had been on earth for twelve years but miraculously, while she had been growing up, her home planet had barely grown. According to Wisemann's book and subsequent records she had found in the 'Sa temple library and now Sarvavi herself, the Council had fallen two years ago. The same night Becky had escaped to Earth. When she was only a year old.

With that progression of time, that put Sarvavi at about 17 on the night the Council fell. Sixteen at Becky's birth. Plenty old enough.

And the way she had looked at that man last night. Like no one else in the world existed or mattered.

Ronan's words from a few nights past floated back to her: "_I mean obviously we're no Jayco and Sarvavi."_

If that man in the prison really was Jaycoan and he really was Becky's father, Becky herself was forced to draw the painful, inevitable conclusion. The reason why Sarvavi had refused to show her her parents.

"Well?" She asked the warrior as she stared, dumbfounded at Becky.

Sarvavi looked down. She shuffled her feet. She crunched more of the pillar between her hands. Her eyes darted from Becky to the window and back again. She sucked in a breath through her teeth and straightened up.

"I don't know." She finally admitted.

"You don't know." Becky repeated, her temper starting to flare. "How could you not know? Are you married to that man in the prison? The one you claim is my father? Did you give birth to me or not?"

Sarvavi looked torn. "It's not that simple…"

"It's the simplest thing!"

The sudden outburst left both of them silent. Becky was breathing hard. She could feel herself pounding on that closed door, the one the warrior hid behind. She was pounding and she was screaming and still the door would not budge.

Sarvavi walked forward to stand in front of Becky. She gripped Becky by the shoulders and stared into Becky's eyes. The endless brown eyes swam in their own misery and uncertainty.

"Becky…" Sarvavi began in an uncharacteristically shaky voice. "you have to understand… something… _happened_ to me during my Waycholin ceremony when I became a full warrior of the 'Sa order… The ceremony is arduous and… and mentally and spiritually grueling…. I… I'm not even sure if…. If I… if I didn't…. somehow…."

She stopped and took a deep, calming breath. Her whole body was shaking. "Something happened to me that night at the Pool of Mirrors. I… I can't really describe it or talk about the ceremony but… I lost something that night, something I've been trying to get back ever since."

Becky suddenly felt herself slipping away, into that place that was so familiar and yet contained no memories of her own… only this time, it seemed that she remained in her own skin:

_She was warm again. Warmth was good. Why was there cold when warm was so pleasant? Slowly, her eyes blinked open. Her eyes met that of the woman holding her. A woman who was flushed and breathing hard, a woman who cradled her like there was nothing else in the world. A woman with achingly familiar deep brown eyes that screamed of that loneliness that she felt as well._

'_Beckyan' The woman said, in the voice that made her heart swell. 'She will be called Beckyan.'_

_The woman leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead, her breath heavy and sweet. She giggled as the rush of certainty flooded through her. That warm place on her chest began to glow just as certainly as the woman's arm was. This was her, this was them. They were together again at last._

"I passed out during the ceremony." Sarvavi was saying as the vision faded. "When I woke up, I… well… things were different. I had to leave the temple for a few months…"

Becky had heard enough. There was another missing piece that fit all too perfectly. Sarvavi's mysterious absence that no one seemed to know anything about. According to Wisemann it had happened not long after the ceremony Sarvavi spoke of. Becky was willing to bet that that 'ceremony' had taken place a little over four years ago. A few months before she had been born.

"How could you…" Becky was breathing hard, both from her vision (memory?) and the realization that this was true. There was no other explanation.

Sarvavi tried to examine Becky's face. "Becky…"

Becky backed away, shrugging off the hand on her shoulder.

"You lied to me."

"I've told you as much as I can!"

"All I wanted was my mother!" Becky shouted, losing herself completely. "I just wanted to know that she was alive and that she loved me! So why? Why didn't you say anything?" The tears were starting to prick at her eyes. She could feel herself close to breaking down completely. Her chest was burning.

Sarvavi was silent. Gently, she reached out to caress Becky's face. "I wanted to protect you."

Becky slapped the hand away. "That's all you've ever told me. And you know what, _mom_?" Sarvavi backed away from Becky, looking hurt. "The more I hear you say it, the less I believe it."

With that, Becky sprang past Sarvavi out among the thick stone buildings of the flying city.

* * *

><p>Sarvavi staggered away from the window and sank back against the wall. She didn't chase Becky. She couldn't. The child hated her. It was too much to bear.<p>

She curled up and began to sob, unable to stop.

Her little Beckyan, the impossible child. The little girl she had named, had held in her arms and raised onto her shoulder. A girl who, every time Sarvavi beheld in her gaze, gave her the sense that she was staring into her own past, her own childhood that might have been. The child she had made so many promises to. Promises she had yet to keep.

The little princess she had nearly died to protect. The one who she had made terrible choices for. The one she was destined to kill.

Sarvavi's left hand curled into a fist, the long scar slashing open the back of her hand nearly popping off her skin.

_She was never my child…_ The same way Jayco had never been hers. But the tears were still bitter, the pain would not go away. _Why then do I feel like she belongs to me?_

The question the spirits had never given her the answer to.

* * *

><p>Becky felt like she was flying blind. But not because of any physical defect or lack of light rather, from the swirl of emotions and thoughts flying around her head as she dashed through the city. Everything was taking on a new meaning now: all those training sessions, all those enigmatic words and few kind gestures. All of it fell together in a way that should have made sense but only left her feeling lost, empty and confused.<p>

_Why would she keep that from me? She knew that was all I wanted. I understand now why she couldn't let me see my father but she was right there…!_

As she flew, the memory resurfaced:

"_Why did you bring me here?"_

"_You should trust my decisions by now."_

_She glared at Sarvavi but it was half-hearted. "This doesn't seem like training."_

_Sarvavi smiled. "It's not. This is just for fun."_

"_Fun?" She was skeptical. _

"_Yes. You've been working hard, you deserve a break."_

"_You don't have time for fun. You barely have time for me."_

"_There's always time for this, watch now."_

_Becky gazed out at the Immensus Ocean, wiggling her toes in the sand. The sun was slowly setting, turning the waves a fiery red-orange as it sank towards the horizon._

"_it should be… now." Sarvavi said when the tiniest sliver of sun remained visible. As the final bit of the sun sank out of sight but the orangeish glow remained, the whole world changed._

_Abruptly, the light from the rising moon seemed to double and Becky caught sight of the rings. She felt her mouth fall open but made no effort to close it. The gold ring stretched across the right half of the sky, its visible underbelly shimmering by the dying light of the setting sun. On the left half of the sky, the amber ring rose, its belly also burning in the sunset. Right where the two rings crossed, sat the fat, full moon. It turned the tops of both of the rings a pale, gentle silver._

"_This is mid-summer." Sarvavi whispered. "The one time of year both rings cross each other in perfect symmetry. This year, it happens to also fall on the same day as the full moon. We won't see this again for another two hundred years at least."_

_Becky said nothing, her mouth was still stuck in a perpetual gape._

"_Becky I want you to promise me something…" The sadness in Sarvavi's tone broke through Becky's stupor. She glanced at the warrior. Sarvavi was staring at the moon. "Promise me… promise me that whatever you might hear about me, about what I may or may not have done in the past… about who people think I am… Promise me it won't affect your judgment of me."_

"_What do you mean?" Becky asked._

_Sarvavi did not look away from the moon. "I don't want you to turn against me, against us just because of what someone else may tell you. The past is a difficult thing. It lives in memory and memories can be altered by fear and anger."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

_She finally turned to Becky and she was startled to see the warrior's eyes glistening with unshed tears. Or was that just the moonlight reflected there? "Don't let someone else's version of the past alter what you have seen with your own eyes." Sarvavi said. "What you know to be true in your heart."_

A searing pain in her chest made her abruptly stop flying. She gritted her teeth and clutched at the birthmark as it burned and ached. Becky pulled down the neckline of her shirt and was greeted by a splotch of gold the size of her thumb. Ever since she had first noticed it on the cliff-top that day, several more tiny spots had appeared, all within the mark, none of them touching. Now, it seemed, they had all fused together.

Suddenly breathing much too hard, Becky looked away. She seemed to have flown up in her blind fury; she could see the tops of some of the spires of rock that seemed to stretch in all directions. But she had no idea where she was or what direction she had come from. Hell, she didn't even know where she had come from! The streets (could they even be called streets if they technically weren't on the ground?) were still deserted.

The hairs on the back of her neck stood up and a chill went through her. Something was very wrong here.

She examined the smooth rock next to her. It was grown like bricks but smoothed together so that the whole thing looked like a gentle cascade. Further down the rock face there were windows like the ones in the room she had been in earlier. But these seemed to have something dark drawn across them, like a curtain.

Becky looked out across the city again, towards the rising sun. Her chest itched and she risked another glance at the birthmark. Still a splotch of gold. She shuddered and looked up again. Still nobody around.

It was then that she realized what bothered her about this city. The sun was above the horizon now, starting to throw light against the sides of the spires. Still nothing moved.

The city of the flyers, the legendary city where all flyers came as a spiritual pilgrimage was deserted. There was no one. Not a single flyer decorated the buildings or skies of the city.

Well, maybe that wasn't entirely true…

The man tackled her from behind, grabbing her under the shoulders and clinging to her like Huggy usually did. Only this wasn't her lovable side-kick.

"Well well, what do we have here? You're in trouble, you know that?"

Becky didn't think. She just let herself drop like Sarvavi had taught her. Startled by the sudden change in weight, the man dropped her. Becky fell ten feet or so, then shot off as fast as she could, dodging between the deserted buildings. But he was right behind her. Her hearing informed her that her chaser was quickly gaining on her, flying above the twists and turns of the spires, waiting to dive down on her from above.

Becky changed direction as an alley appeared to her left. She heard him dive and enter the alley, less than twenty feet behind her. He was so fast.

Becky had to admit, it was thrilling to be chased by another flyer but terrifying all the same.

The alley was narrowing but there was a building up ahead. A building with huge stone windows, its interior steeped in shadows even as the bloody sun rose higher. Becky put on a burst of speed, aiming for the closest window. Behind her, the man shouted and sped up as well.

Becky willed herself to fly faster, to let this work. If only she could make it to the shadows, she could hide! She could slip away…!

* * *

><p>Two and a half days after leaving the floating temple to the North, Huggy, Klyeansa and Manvansa finally arrived at its sister city in the central area of the planet.<p>

Huggy hated to admit it, but after the beauty and scale of the 'Fa temple, Adár was less impressive then he might've originally thought. Sarvavi had had tears in her eyes when she had first told him about the city she had made a flyer's pilgrimage to several years back. Huggy hardly thought it worth his time.

The uniform buildings of rock all pointed upwards like so many enormous fingers pointed to the spirit world sky, mocking those past: _We are above the commoners. We have risen to the sky to live with the stars._

If not for their urgent meaning for being here, Huggy might've found it sickening. Now all he felt was pity.

The birds who had carried them in near silence and complete stealth from the 'Fa temple dropped them on the flat roof of an Uptown building, circled once and flew out of sight. They could not stay without risking exposure to the many 'Fa and Ignorite spies in the city. Dawn was breaking.

"So what do we do now?" Manvansa asked, checking to be sure his staff was strapped securely to his back. Huggy consciously touched his own, strapped to his traveling pack. "The attack could come today, or any day."

"That doesn't mean we can't warn them." Klyeansa said, adjusting his pack and pulling his staff within reach. "I will go to the city center to find the Council of Elders. If I tell them what I know under sacred oath, they will believe me. Perhaps more lives will be saved. You two split up and search the city: Manvansa go North, Huggen South, warn everyone you can…" He cut off suddenly… "No… she wouldn't…" His brow had furrowed as if in deep thought.

"Grand Master?" Manvansa asked. "What is it?" Huggy shushed him. He knew what his father was doing.

Klyeansa was suddenly racked with a shiver so intense it made him stumble. "She's here…" He said with absolute certainty, as Huggy grabbed him under the arm to steady him.

"Who?" Manvansa asked as Huggy felt his heart plummet.

Klyeansa looked at them both. "Sarvavi is in the city!"

Huggy clenched his staff but did not pull it free. In times of distress, his sister could sometimes unconsciously send simple messages over short distances. She claimed not to have knowledge of them but had once mentioned that her father could do the same. Huggy himself had never picked up on one but he knew his father could and his brother had heard one once. Secretly, he wondered if it was because she didn't think of him as being strong enough to help her because he was her little brother.

"What is she doing here?" Huggy asked Klyeansa.

Klyeansa didn't answer, but his eyes spoke of his confusion and concern.

"Where?"Manvansa asked.

Klyeansa shook his head. "I don't know, it doesn't work like that. I just know she's here."

"Keep an eye out for her." He instructed them as he pulled his staff free. "I don't know what she's doing here but she probably doesn't know what we know. She's upset though, I got that much. If we don't find her by sunset, get out of the city. Don't look for each other or for Sarvavi just get out!"

Manvansa nodded and ran to the roof edge. He jumped easily to the next one on his Strong legs and quickly vanished towards the northern end of the city. He would focus on finding Sarvavi, Huggy knew. His affection for and need to protect his old student ran deep. He would never let anything happen to her if he was there. Huggy gritted his teeth as he prepared to begin his search. If Sarvavi was here, then Becky must be too. If Sarvavi was upset, that could only mean things were bad. Really bad. But he couldn't focus on that. If all of them only searched for Sarvavi, they would not achieve their vital goal: warning the citizens that their bargained peace was all a smokescreen.

Just before he took off running, Huggy caught sight of his father. The Grand Master was staring at the stone roof under his feet, as if trying to find a crack in the smooth stone. His expression was one of wide-eyed despair and realization. Almost one of fear.

Huggy had never seen him look like this.

"Dad?"

Klyeansa blinked and shook himself. "I'm fine." He told his son but Huggy was not convinced. "Move out! And Huggen… be careful." Klyeansa advised him. He leapt off the roof, heading south.

Huggy leapt off of the flat roof and clung to the jagged spire of the rock opposite. For a moment, he was transported back to his childhood: to the cliffs of the 'Sa temple where he and his brother and adopted sister would leap from cliff to cliff. It was training as well as fun. His siblings had always been there to catch him when he fell.

Huggy shook the memory from his head and leapt to the next spire, catching himself with little difficultly. The sun was rising over the lifeless city. Something wasn't right…

Huggy leapt for the next building.

He hoped they weren't too late.

* * *

><p>She hadn't noticed the second man. Stupid. Becky struggled but it was hopeless. The cuffs holding her gave off a slight glow that she could feel even through the blindfold. They were infused with Lexonite. She was a prisoner now, helpless in the hands of her enemies. If not for the two men supporting her under the arms, she would have been plummeting out of the sky to the ground far, far below.<p>

Sarvavi had tried to teach her about resistance, about fighting off the effects and pulling through. But Becky had failed every test. No matter what she tried, no matter how many times she tried, whenever the Lexonite got near her, every muscle locked, her brain froze and her heart constricted painfully.

The two flyers who had captured her were conversing heatedly over her drooping head. She could barely hear them over the buzzing in her ears.

"Why are we taking her to Bekava? She doesn't deal with prisoners of this caliber."

"Trust me, she'll want to deal with this one."

"Why?"  
>"She bares the mark."<p>

"What mark?"

"The mark of the rebellion! I saw it just before I captured her. You know the orders: anyone suspected of joinin' or aiding the rebellion is to be handed over to Lady Bekava for… _punishment_. "

Quite suddenly, the supports under her arms were gone. Before she could even draw breath to scream, however, her knees hit something hard and sturdy. Some kind of floor.

"My Lady! We have captured a rebel!" One of her captors proclaimed, his voice conceited.

"She was outside." The other captor added. "Flyin' around on Restriction Day."

Through the buzzing in her ears, Becky heard something shift further away, as if someone was turning to face them.

"So why bring them to me?" A woman asked in a cold, disciplined voice, sounding annoyed. "You know the law: anyone who disobeys restrictions is sent to the capitol for labor assignment."

"You won't want to take this one my lady." Said the conceited captor. "She's not a city resident. And she's quite feisty too."

"She tried to fly when we caught sight of her. We had to chase her halfway through Mid-town."

"And not only that, she's marked. See?"

A hand was suddenly groping at Becky's collar. She struck without thinking. The man touching her grunted as her cuffed hands met his chin(?). Or was it his nose? The other man grabbed her by the shoulders. Becky spun her head blindly and punched over her right shoulder with her hands. She heard something crack and the man released her with a cry of pain. Becky rolled away from him and got her feet under her.

Fighting blind was so much harder than Sarvavi made it look. Becky had never appreciated her sight as much as she did now that she was blind. And the beautiful clarity of hearing untainted by buzzing.

Through the buzz, she heard the attack just before it was too late. Her kick caught him and sent him backwards, howling in pain. Becky shook her head violently. If only she could get these damn cuffs off!

But wait… she was fighting. Her reflexes were still working, if slowly. The last time she had been this close to Lexonite, she had been a shivering mess on the ground.

Her heart started beating faster. Was she already becoming resistant?

She pulled against the restraints but her strength was not back. The cuffs burned slightly where they touched her skin. Not enough to cause visible pain just enough for her to know that she had to get away, get it off. But it was more than that. It was the _feeling _the stuff put out. Like a huge, thick blanket that was wrapping itself around her. Smothering her but still letting her breath.

A blanket with holes.

Becky focused as she had never focused before. She wanted to hear. She wanted her ears clear. She forced the thought at the blanket, probing for holes, for some way to push her way through.

_Start small,_ Sarvavi had advised her. _It will come in pieces_. Becky fought the persistent buzzing. She thought of music, of laughter, of the sound an attacker's footsteps made just before the strike…

Something connected with her chin. She crashed to the floor. Her trained body immediately relaxed into the fall then tensed to roll her back to her feet. But her brain would not respond, she remained on the floor. Because for the first time in minutes, there was no buzzing in her ears. Her head echoed in the blissful silence. Her hearing was back!

The woman's voice suddenly rang out. "Leave us!" Two streaks of wind rushed by Becky as she struggled to raise herself back to her knees. On the other side of the room, she heard the distinct sound of feet on stone.

The footsteps approached. With her hearing and other senses slowly returning to full strength, Becky was able to construct the scene around her: she was alone in a large, brightly lit room with the woman. She was kneeling on the cold stone floor. The woman was standing over her. She could smell candles burning and under that, the tang of fruit. She tasted salt in her mouth and knew her lip was bleeding. Her shirt was slightly torn by the collar.

"I don't believe it. How are you here? And so old?"

Becky kept perfectly still and quiet the same way she imagined Sarvavi would in a situation like this. She would give nothing away. She would do her mother proud.

The voice grew stern. "Answer me. Beckyan."

Becky's heart ceased beating. "How do you know my name?" The question was out before she could stop herself.

The woman chuckled humorlessly. "How could I not?"

The blindfold was ripped away. Becky blinked once as the light flooded into her eyes and brought tears to them. When her vision cleared, she looked up. And froze in shock.

* * *

><p>Oh goodness, this chapter really got away from me… until next time!<p> 


	20. Chapter 20: Black Fire

Sorry for the delay. I owe you guys so many chapters for your response to the last one. The chapter was proving difficult to get right emotionally and on top of that, I have been finding myself with significantly less time to write than in the past. Seriously, this is now becoming a problem. But I am determined to finish this story this year. Enjoy!

… And please don't hate me for this chapter. I've had this in the works for awhile and it could not be changed. I assure you this is all important. Hope you like the new characters!

* * *

><p>Chapter 20: Black Fire<p>

The woman was leaning so close to Becky that their noses were practically touching. Not that it mattered to Becky. She was frozen in place. It was like looking into a mirror. The same hair, the same eyebrows, the same cheekbones, the same chin. The only difference was the eyes. They were a burning green of forest streams where Becky's were black of the darkest night.

"You… you… you're…" Becky's voice seemed to be caught in her throat. It was impossible… Sarvavi was her mother! Everything worked out… But here was irrefutable proof, literally staring her right in the face.

The woman straightened up. "Beckyan don't stutter. It's unbecoming." She turned away and faced the window again. "And you will address me as either Lady Bekava or mother."

"Mo… mother…" Becky had a hard time getting the word out. "You… you're my…" She was starting to feel sick.

Bekava said nothing, she just stared out over the city. They were pretty high up: the rooftops of the floating city spread out a few stories below them. The sun was fully risen now, throwing the shadows of the buildings towards the west.

The buzzing sound was returning to Becky's ears, she fought it down. "But… but Sarvavi…"

Her mother chuckled darkly. "Oh yes, the Shadow of death… she always did want you to be hers." She turned back to Becky, smirking. "Unfortunately for her, she could not be to her brother what I am to him."

"What?"

"Jaycoan. Her adopted brother." Bekava said crossing to a table on Becky's left where a large fruit bowl sat.

Becky's head was spinning from something other than the lexonite. "Huggy?"

Bekava laughed. "Oh no, of course she didn't tell you. Typical." She examined the fruits and selected a large magenta-colored one. "She still denies that it happened. Lord Byrdan, Jaycoan's father adopted her."

"But, but she was already adopted. The 'Sa temple…"

Bekava produced a knife from nowhere. "Oh that didn't stop your grandfather. The temples may adopt orphans for training but they hold no legal ties with them. Lord Byrdan is Sarvavi's legal father, the Enovaters are her legal tribe just as they are Jayco's. Byrdan was determined to keep them apart." She calmly began to slice the fruit, with the delicateness and finesse of slicing open a brain.

Becky couldn't look at her mother's fine handiwork without feeling like vomiting "Why?" She asked.

"So Jayco could marry me." Bekava replied, not even looking at her work as she glanced back up at Becky. "And produce you."

"Me?"

Bekava speared a finely cut section of fruit on the end of her knife and held it out to Becky. Becky turned her head away, even though she was starving. "That was a pretty dramatic stunt you two pulled at Incarcerate Prison last night." Bekava said still offering Becky the fruit. "I was surprised to learn Sarvavi had known where your father was all this time."

"What have you done to him?" Becky demanded still finding herself unable to call him father.

Bekava tossed the fruit slice aside and turned back to the window. "He'll live for now. The emperor is **the** expert at keeping valuable pieces alive. Especially ones so close to his enemies' hearts. And he knows you and the Shadow are two pieces very linked to his favorite prisoner."

Becky glared up at the woman but it didn't feel particularly vindictive. "So Sarvavi is my aunt. She… you and her were close? Once?"

Bekava noticeably stiffened. "I wouldn't say that, no." Her voice had turned icy. "I tolerated her presence only because your father couldn't bear to be apart from her. Even if it meant exposing you to her."

"But just who is Sarvavi then?" Becky was struggling both metaphorically and physically to understand. "She's Tobey's aunt and… and … she was holding me… just after I was born… she named me…"

It was only after she said that that Becky remembered that that had been one of her strange visions, not a memory.

Bekava waved a hand. "Oh yes Sarvavi named you. As soon as she returned from her leave of absence your father insisted that she be given the 'honor' of naming Lexicon's newly born princess. Great Spirit knows why on Lexicon she chose 'Becky'… I suppose she thought it would take a little of the sting off of not getting to name you myself." Bekava flipped her knife effortlessly and caught it by the very tip of the blade. An image of Norava instantly sprang to Becky's mind.

"Of course, your father thought she would be better suited to raising you than I would so he allowed Sarvavi to assume the role of your nursemaid and tutor." Bekava continued, turning to face Becky again. The knife vanished, seemingly into thin air.

"My tutor…" Becky repeated slowly.

"Yes. Your _tutor,_ nothing more." She examined Becky's face as it turned towards the floor. "What? Did you think her your mother? Don't be ridiculous, the Shadow had never once wanted a child. To busy fighting her own destiny. She never wanted the responsibility of parenthood, at least not until she held you and decided you were her own." Bekava chuckled and stepped back. "Imagine the irony: the girl who believes herself to be the vector of your own death appoints herself as your protector."

Becky was desperately trying to understand. A fact she had heard long ago rose to mind. "You… you were the queen." She began, slowly raising her head. "But you… you betrayed the Council, my father, Sarvavi… why? Why would you do that?"

Bekava was facing the window again, her hands clasped together behind her back. "The emperor offered me something your father and all of Lexicon could not."

"What's that?"

Bekava raised her head slightly. "Well now Becky, surely your _tutor_ must have taught you better than that. What do you think?"

Becky didn't answer.

"It could be yours too." Bekava continued, turning to face Becky. "You are still my daughter, no matter how old you have grown these past few years. As long as we destroy the Ansa, whichever one of you it turns out to be, the emperor will give us anything we could possibly desire."

She reached out to push a strand of Becky's hair back but Becky leaned away from the touch. Bekava's hand dropped to her side.

"But alas, she has poisoned your mind already." She spat. "You believe all her lies with more loyalty than you would ever show your mother. Pity. It's too late for reconciliation anyways. They are coming. Adár will fall. Sarvavi will die. And if you choose to join her and her rebellion, so be it."

Bekava touched a bracelet on her wrist. The two men from the sky were suddenly back at Becky's side.

"Take her away." Bekava told them. "See to it she remains in the city until nightfall."

"No… no!" Becky protested as the men grabbed her under the arms again. She struggled but the cuffs were still making her weak. "Please! Why are you doing this? Mom! Mom!"

Bekava turned away and stared out of the window at the city as her daughter was dragged away.

* * *

><p>It was nearly noon. Huggy paused for breath on the spire of one of the Downtown cathedrals, his eyes never stopping their scan for the two girls he loved. They were nowhere to be found. He had been searching since dawn. Time was running out, what could he do?<p>

"Huggensa!"

Huggy whirled at the unfamiliar voice, ready to defend. There was no one there.

"Son of Klyeansa, down here!"

Huggy glanced down and caught sight of a tiny finch staring up at him from further down the rooftop.

"Who are you?" He asked, still in his defense position.

"A friend." The finch replied, hopping a little closer. "I am the 'Fa junior second commander of the Adár city spy network. Sabefa sent word you were coming."

Huggy lowered himself to where the spire joined the rooftop. "Are you one of the Flying Talons' warriors?"

The finch nodded. "Yes brother. But it's best we not discuss that. Being a spy, I have a lot of potential enemies." He fluttered up on Huggy's shoulder. "There are over two dozen of us under Sabefa's command here in the city." He whispered in Huggy's ear. "We are fully prepared to help you in any way we can."

"Huggensa!" Huggy turned as Manvansa landed heavily on the stone rooftop, the ground buckling a little under his Strong legs. "Who's this?" He asked, noticing the finch on Huggy's shoulder.

"A friend." Huggy informed him. "Another of the same that helped us get here."

Manvansa nodded and gave the finch a little bow. The finch inclined his head.

"Did you find them?" Huggy asked Manvansa as he straightened up again.

He shook his head. "No, there's no sign of them. Either they're already gone or very well hidden. But I found something else."

"What?"

Manvansa took a deep breath and leaned in. "I think I found Bekava's headquarters."

"Where?"

All three of them turned to the new voice. Its owner was perched on the edge of the roof, the wind whipping her long hair towards the west.

"Sister!" Huggy stumbled forward to embrace Sarvavi. She hugged him back, briefly but firmly before turning to Manvansa.

"Where is she?"

"Sister, I don't think it's wise for you to…"

"If Beckava kidnaps her, she could be killed!" Sarvavi snapped at him with such force that her old master took a step back. "And I know that's the best place to start searching, where is she?" Sarvavi's voice clearly indicated that she was in no mood for delays or advice.

"The Chancellor's lodgings are in Midtown, central district, top floor of the Great Spire." The finch told Sarvavi.

She nodded gratefully. "Thank you brother. I know where that is."

She tensed her legs to spring away but Manvansa stood in front of her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Sarvavisa, this is not the time for revenge or for hunting for Wordgirl. The whole city is going to be attacked by the Ignorites, we need to get out of here before dusk."

Sarvavi met his gaze and overpowered it. "Then I will find her long before then. You three get people evacuated." She ran to the edge of the roof but Huggy met her and caught her by the arm.

"Sister…" He began, desperate to know. "is Becky alright?" Sarvavi looked away. Her eyes were red, she had been crying… "What happened?" He asked.

Sarvavi gazed out over the city. "She knows now. About her parents. About me." Huggy dropped her arm but said nothing. What would this mean for the young princess now?

Sarvavi looked up, a hint of that familiar fire burning in her eyes. "I will find her. If I have to turn the entire city upside down and shake it, I will find her and I will make this right."

Huggy stepped back, just as he had so many years ago when his sister had made a similar vow. "Do what you have to."

Sarvavi nodded. As she was about to take off however, the finch flew up to her eye level. "Be warned Shadow," he told her, hovering in the air and cocking his head. "the emperor knows about you. He has sworn to kill you and everything you hold dear. His powers rival even the highest extent of your own." He leaned closer. "You cannot defeat him by yourself. It will require more than one of you to be the match for him."

Sarvavi nodded her thanks stiffly and leapt off of the rooftop, heading towards Midtown. Huggy and Manvansa watched her go until she vanished into the distance.

"What now?" Manvansa asked.

Huggy took a deep breath. "What my father said: evacuation. Start knocking on doors, tell people to fly, to get out of the city while they can."

The finch fluttered down onto Huggy's shoulder. "The Flying Talons division of the network is ready and able to carry out any orders you may have, masters." The finch said, inclining his head. "We are few, but we are fast and resourceful. You can count on us."

Huggy nodded. "Then let's begin the evacuation."

* * *

><p>Sarvavi had barely gone a mile towards her destination before the Ignorite ships found her. Half a dozen small cruisers surrounded her and landed in a semi-circle around her as she landed on the flat rooftop of the North Downtown recreation center.<p>

"You there! Flyer!" One of them shouted as he exited his vehicle and pulled out his blaster. "You know the law! Anyone out flying on restriction day is to be arrested!"

Slowly, Sarvavi raised her head, counting her opponents: six of them; five tall burly Ignorites and one shorter one still exiting his vehicle. Two guns and three swords against her fists.

"Well come on then…" She growled. "Come and get me."

It took her all of five seconds to dispatch the gunners. One fell victim to a loose stone that had been resting by her foot. The other learned just how fearsome her Dárgen attack could be. As the first two dropped, the rest charged her. Perhaps they hoped to overpower her with numbers. It was a grave mistake on their part.

She turned a no-handed cartwheel and spun her legs in a wide circle, taking out two of the swordsmen. Her feet had barely hit the ground before she sprang into the air again, using her Dárgen attack a second time as she fell to dispatch the remaining swordsman.

Sarvavi landed and whipped her fist around behind her for the final guard, spinning on the balls of her feet. Just one more, than she could find Becky and…

Her arm hit something that did not give way under her attack. Startled, she sprang back, trying to get a better look at her opponent. She skidded to a standstill half a dozen feet away and looked up.

It was a monkey. A monkey clad in a Lexicon Air Force Flight Suit. Every muscle in her body clenched.

"Hayensa…" She whispered. "Older brother…"

Huggy's older brother said nothing. The wind raced across the flat rooftop, drowning out everything.

Sarvavi rose into a fighting crouch. She had never fought her brother under such circumstances. In all their duels back at the temple, he had always bested her easily. But she hadn't seen him in years. He'd gone for Air Force training not long after the Games and hadn't returned to the temple very often. She'd changed so much since they'd last fought. All the same, she wondered if it would be enough. She didn't have much time…

Hayensa shifted but not into a stance. He turned his head slightly, looking out over the rest of the city, not looking at her at all. Giving her a perfect opening to strike. But she hesitated. What was he doing?

He looked back at her. He raised his eyebrows then gestured with his eyes to the roof's edge. His meaning couldn't have been clearer: _go_.

Sarvavi glanced at the edge then back at her brother. Throat tight, she nodded once, and then ran for the edge, falling gracefully until she caught herself on a rising air current. In the blink of an eye, she was far away from her brother, scanning the city for any sign of her charge. As she shot towards the Spire, a tear fell from her eye.

* * *

><p>"So what are we gonna do with this one? She's special…" The shorter of the men leaned in close to Becky making her flinch and lean backward. The two men hadn't blindfolded her this time but it wouldn't have mattered. Becky's Sensor abilities had nearly returned in full even though the cuffs still kept her other powers at bay. They had flown her to a rooftop just outside the room she had been in and were now pacing around her.<p>

"Don't get any ideas, Neatsul." Said the other man from behind Becky. "We have our orders, we are taking her to the Council's holding cell." He had one hand on Becky's shoulder. She could smell fish on his breath.

The other man, Neatsul walked around until he stood in front of her. "Those were not our orders Myhad. We just have to make sure she's still in the city at sunset. There's lots of room for interpretation…"

Becky struck without thinking or without a hint of warning. Neatsul's nose burst open from her double-fisted punch and he backed away from her, cursing. Myhad's arms were suddenly around her, pinning her arms to her side. Becky heavily fell back against him then drove her elbow as far as it would go into his gut. As he gasped for breath she jammed her head up under his chin. He let go of her.

She rolled forward but was met with a strong kick that stopped her movement. She sprawled painfully on her back, Neatsul's foot pressing down on her ribcage. He leaned over her, sneering through the blood dripping down his face. Becky closed her eyes. Her head was spinning, the lexonite was too strong… she couldn't…

Suddenly the weight was gone. Becky opened her eyes and felt her breath catch in her throat. Sarvavi was here.

She threw Neatsul half-way across the rooftop and jammed the end of a long iron rod into Myhad's stomach as he tried to tackle her. Both flyers were sent flying backwards but recovered mid-air and shot towards her with arms outstretched.

Sarvavi ducked under them and spun while crouched. The front of her iron rod whipped around to knock Myhad out of the air. He skidded along the rooftop and lay still. Her motion continued forward, knocking the second man's attack clear with the back end of her makeshift staff so the front end could swing up and whack him under the chin, sending him flying off his feet. A punch to his midriff sent him smacking hard into the ground next to his companion. Both lay still. Becky couldn't tell if they were dead or just unconscious.

Slowly, Becky rose to her knees, wiping sweat from her forehead. For a second, they both just waited there, breathing hard. Then Sarvavi tossed her rod aside and turned to face Becky. "Are you okay?" She asked. Her eyes were red as if she had been crying long and hard.

Becky nodded, still having trouble getting her leg muscles to unclench. Sarvavi looked down and in one swift motion, ripped the cuffs off of Becky's wrists and hauled her to her feet. Becky felt about 50 times lighter instantly as the poisonous substance left her skin at last.

"Come on!" Sarvavi shouted. Her hand gripped Becky's and the two flew off at top speed. Well, Sarvavi flew, Becky was still having trouble getting herself to stay in the air thanks to the lingering effects of the lexonite.

"How did you find me?" She asked, struggling to get herself airborne as Sarvavi pulled her along.

Sarvavi looked back and into Becky's eyes. "I'll always find you."

* * *

><p>Eloquent and persuasive though he was, it had still taken Klyeansa hours to persuade the Council and the Elders that the danger was eminent. Most of them still did not believe him and were grumbling and complaining as they prepared to evacuate and gathered messengers to alert the people. But it was working. If all went according to schedule, the Elders would be evacuated within the hour. The rest of the city however, could take days to evacuate. Klyeansa could only hope they had that much time.<p>

There had been no sign of Bekava, an absence which Klyeansa had been very grateful for. He had met the young queen-turned-traitor only once and he never wished to meet her again. Plus, he had a strong suspicion that if she had been there, his efforts to convince the Council would have been in vain. Even without her presence, the Lords and Ladies still cited their excellent cooperation with her as reason against the attack.

He stood by the window of the Council Room watching the Elders and council members hurry about gathering up important documents and relying messages to the messengers that would be ordering the evacuation. It reminded him too much of his days on the battlefield and war chambers in the Great War of the North. The days when he had had nothing to lose and all the confidence of youth. The days he had thrown himself into the thick of fighting just to gain more scars and distinguish himself. How things changed.

He toyed with the staff still strapped to his back wondering if he should leave and go search for his children or remain to assist the council. All of him itched to be looking for his children.

"Grand Master 'Sa!"

Klyeansa turned around to see a tiny sparrow perched on the windowsill.

"Greetings brother," Klyeansa said as he reached the window and bowed. "Who are you?"

The sparrow bowed. "I am one of Sabefa's followers and a friend, master. But please, do not ask my name. It is better that way."

Klyeansa nodded in understanding. "What news do you bring?"

"The worst." The sparrow replied. "The ships are coming. They will be here within the hour."

His heart plummeted. "What?"

"The message was sent around the 'Fa spy network here to abort all missions and evacuate immediately." The sparrow said. "There is only one reason why: the Ignorites are beginning their attack."

Klyeansa clenched his fist. There wasn't time. There wasn't time… He glanced back at the confusion of the council and swallowed hard.

The sparrow ducked inside the window and hid against the wall as a flock of small birds flew past. Once the sky was clear again he moved back to the windowsill. "I must go now, Grand Master. If I stay much longer the Chief of Intelligence will begin to suspect. I have warned you and my Flying Talons brothers are helping your warriors in every way they can. But this is all we can do."

His throat tight, Klyeansa nodded. "I understand. Now go!"

The sparrow bowed. "Good luck Grand Master. And may the spirits light your path." With a flap of his tiny wings, he dove off the window and vanished among his fleeing brethren.

Klyeansa took several deep breaths before he turned back into the room.

His translator, a young council member who had studied Sasermo hurried up to him, his arms full of scrolls and folders. "Grand Master? What is going on?" He asked, juggling the scrolls to keep them from tumbling out of his grip. "Was that one of the 'Fa ambassadors?"

"How many in the city?" Klyeansa asked in a hollow voice.

"Over seven million Grand Master." The man replied. "Though most aren't residents, it's the height of pilgrimage season."

Klyeansa dropped his traveling pack, it would only weigh him down now. But he kept his staff. He would always carry his staff.

"Get those messengers out now!" He told his confused translator. "Evacuation must begin immediately! Go!" Then he swung himself out of the window. His translator shouted after him but he was already long gone. There was no time. Not enough time…

As Klyeansa slid down the rooftop, headed out to find his children, the sound of a crackling microphone broke out across the city. He caught himself on the edge of the roof with his free hand and glanced upward. It was too late. The ships were here. As the interference of the microphone died down, a familiar and entirely unwelcome voice boomed over the city.

* * *

><p>"Come on out cowering Shadow! Come out or he will suffer!"<p>

* * *

><p>Far below, Sarvavi froze, staring straight ahead but kept flying. The hand holding Becky's squeezed tighter. They were still in the center of the city. But the ships had caught up to them, they hovered everywhere like enormous, heavy clouds…<p>

* * *

><p>Inexpert turned off the microphone. "No response. Not even an attack." He sat back in his chair and gazed out over the city below him through the window of his private command center. "Huh, perhaps she has changed. Still, she would rather have him alive than see an entire city reduced to ash…"<p>

The door behind him slid open and Inexpert leapt to his feet as Bekava entered.

"Bekava!" He greeted her with a sweeping bow and charming smile. "It has been too long, my queen. All packed up and ready to go?"

Bekava said nothing. Her face was blank as she stared straight ahead.

"The emperor has given his order." Inexpert continued, ignoring his companion's strange behavior. The former queen was like this sometimes. He went to the control panel under the window and primed the weapons deployment system. A lexonite-red button rose out of the panel and began to glow. "All these ships are loaded to capacity with these little beauties. All primed, aimed and ready to launch."

He looked up and out of the window. There was still no movement among the stones. No Shadow coming to turn herself in. As he watched however, he suddenly saw thousands of tiny black dots emerging from the buildings. The citizens had seen the ships. They were beginning to flee. The Flyers scattered in all directions, leaving bursts of red light behind them. But more and more kept coming to fill the places of those who fled.

"Now we make history." He said, turning back and examining the button with morbid fascination. "The day the city of the Flyers fell to the earth." He turned back to Bekava and extended his hand. "My Lady, the honor is all yours."

Bekava met Inexpert's gaze, asserting her dominance and outranking of him with a single glance. Inexpert meekly lowered his head and lifted the glass casing off of the large red button. He backed into a shadowy corner on the far side of the window, his eyes flashing in anticipation.

Bekava walked to the window and gazed out on the confusion of the city. The oldest and most glorious city in all of central Lexicon. The city that was home to several thousand Flyers and sacred to millions more. The city she had ruled over for the last few months. The city where her daughter currently was.

Without a second's hesitation, she delicately pushed down on the button with one finger.

* * *

><p>Far below, above the rooftops of the Mid-town district, Becky and Sarvavi heard the rumble of a large metal grating opening high above them. Sarvavi skidded to a halt and the two of them landed on a rooftop to look up.<p>

"What is that?" Becky asked. "What's going on?" Underneath their vantage point, the Adár residents were streaming from the windows, shouting in panic and confusion. The sounds of a million Flyers dashing away filled the air. High overhead, the bellies of the black ships were sliding open one by one. Even with how large they were, Becky could see nothing in their dark depths.

She shivered violently. "Sarvavi… shouldn't… shouldn't we be running?"

"…Mom…?" Becky turned to the warrior. Her voice was timid and trembling, a child's frightened whisper. Her hand trembled in Becky's. She stared at the sky.

Becky looked up again as a sound like air ripping apart boomed overhead. What happened next, only one person could have prevented. All Becky knew was the giant flaming, black ball headed towards her, screaming for her death. Her muscles locked. Her mind blanked. She was no longer holding Sarvavi's hand, instead, she was looking out of the warrior's eyes. She had seen this before: … _the noontime sky had turned black as night, laced with curtains of evil fire… the screaming… __**die**__… __**die… DIE!**_

"Sarvavi! MOVE!"

The warrior was suddenly pushed into Becky and they both went tumbling across the rooftop. The ball of black fire collided with the roof half a second later. There was a terrible noise. A noise like boulders grinding each other to bits and fire eating water…

The blast knocked the world upside-down.

* * *

><p>It only took Becky a few seconds to clear her head and for her vision to refocus. The blast had knocked her halfway across the roof and covered her in dust and ash. Where the bomb had hit the roof, there was a wide, smoking crater full of twisted bits of metal and stone. And… and…<p>

Bile rose in Becky's throat. _No…_

On the ground, in the center of the blast radius, lay a small, smoking carcass. The carcass of a monkey.

"No… no…" Becky stumbled to her feet but fell right back down. She half stumbled, half crawled back to the crater, her breath coming in short gasps. The air tasted of death and smoke and burned hair. She collapsed into the dust on the edge of the crater, unable to reach the body, unable to move closer. Her heart was broken.

"HUGGY!" She screamed.

"Becky!" The screech had never been more welcome to her ears. She wrenched her face out of the dust to see him, alive and well, running towards her. She scrambled to get her legs under her.

"Huggy… huggy!" She opened her arms and Huggy threw himself into them. She held him tight as tears of relief ran down her face. _He's alive… he's alive… he's back…_

"Are you alright?" Huggy chattered. He released her and took a half step back. "I saw the blast and I…" He trailed off. He had seen the body. His face went white. "What… what is that…?"

Becky turned back to the body and suddenly, she knew. Tears pricked at her eyes and scorched the back of her throat.

"Is…?" Huggy sounded like he was choking. "Is… dad… he…? He's…?"

Klyeansa had pushed them out of the way.

"No…" Huggy pushed himself off of Becky and ran to the body. "No… dad!"

He scooped up the charred body in his arms and held it close to him. "Dad! Come on, come on, wake up!" He shook his father violently, tears streaming down his face. Klyeansa's staff was still clutched in his fist, molded to the skin by the heat of the fire.

"Dad."

Becky turned around. Sarvavi was looking from the corpse of her father to the sky and back again, slowly, with a face completely devoid of any emotion but stunned fear. She was still standing perfectly still as if she had never fallen to the ground. A slight dusting of soot covered her hair and skin.

Becky turned back to the sky. And scrambled to her feet. Every ship above them was wide open. Black fire covered the sky, blotting out the sun. Falling towards them.

"Sarvavi…"

The warrior did not respond. The fire reached the far side of the city. Screams erupted as it fell.

Becky grabbed her arm and pulled. "We need to go."

With an ear-splitting shriek and a blast of heat, a bomb landed next to them, missing them by barely four feet.

The blast knocked her off her feet again. Before she hit the ground, her flying ability raced back to her and she shot off. In a blind, panicked confusion, she dashed through the sky. The air was boiling. All around her was nothing but whistling, shrieks of flying stone as the fire collided with the mighty stone spires and ate them hungrily. She couldn't think, she was trapped, she wasn't moving fast enough…

* * *

><p>The fire was falling all around her. She was back in the Valley, crouched under a table, cowering. Afraid.<p>

_**I don't want to die, mama.**_

_**Sarvavi! Run!**_

_**Mom! Don't go out there!**_

_**Go! Sarvavien, go now!**_

A bomb landed right beside her, through her numbed hearing she heard it scream. She vaguely felt the fire burning at her side.

_I should have died. Why did I survive? _

The star on her arm was glowing. The brand she had marked herself with when the fire had taken away everything. It burned into her skin, searing itself onto her soul.

_I was a coward. I didn't listen. I don't deserve the gift of life. And only I survived. I am the last one._

Her head shot up.

"Becky…"

Resolve shot through her, clearing away the muddiness of memory and the pain of her curse. Without even thinking, she sprang into the sky. A fireball crashed right where she had been standing two seconds later.

She ducked and weaved through the rain of bombs more by chance than by skill. She couldn't fail, not this time, not yet. A fireball shrieked by her, singeing off her right sleeve just below where the scar on her arm was visible. A tiny, slashing burn appeared just below the bottom point of the shield on her arm. Insignificant pain shot through her. She was marked again by the black fire.

She ducked and weaved, missing the fire that screamed for her death by mere inches every time. It would not get her, not this time. Finally, she saw her.

* * *

><p>Becky felt something hard and heavy collide with her and she fell to the rooftop below her. So this was it, she was dead. She crashed to the stone and the heavy feeling left her. Wearily, she looked up to see Sarvavi getting off of her.<p>

"Stay there! Stay down!"

She felt like she couldn't move anyway.

Sarvavi dashed away out of sight and returned less than a second later with a huge, thick slab of wood: a door perhaps that she had ripped off its hinges. The warrior threw herself on top of Becky, pulling the door over them both. Becky could feel Sarvavi making herself into a shield that would cover her entirely. Keeping her safe. The way she always had.

Outside the tiny world created by themselves and the door, the world continued to scream and burn.

* * *

><p>They lay still for a long time after the blasts stopped.<p>

With a punch, Sarvavi sent their now-charred beyond recognition door spinning into the sky. Only once the door had flown away out of sight did she finally get off of Becky.

Becky sat up slowly, conscious of how loud her breath was. The air was still and cold. After a second, her vision cleared and she blinked hard. For a second, Becky thought she was back in the Valley of Fire.

Ashes rained thick and fast all around them, coating the air, making it hard to breathe. Everything was silent. Deathly still.

Her legs still weak and shaking, Becky rose to her feet next to Sarvavi. All around them, the endless stone of the city was pocketed with craters that were quickly filling up with ashes. Some of the buildings had fallen over and lay across their upright brothers like the trunks of fallen trees. Still more were crumbling and falling to the earth far below the floating city.

There was very little movement in the ashes. Some had survived. Most lay buried.

A figure was springing towards them from the crumbling rooftop across the road. Manvansa skidded to a halt on the edge of their rooftop, sending ashes flying into the sky to fall back down again.

On the adjoining rooftop a little ways away, she saw Huggy, crawling out of the wreckage and piles of ash. He was dragging something behind him. The charred body of his father.

Becky's knees gave out and she fell into the ashes again. Everything was gone.

Not too far from where Huggy struggled through the ashes was a red and gold ship. A familiar ship. GEN and the rebels were here.

GEN's ramp opened and fell into the ashes. Theo and Tobey ran out.

Theo ran to Huggy. Tobey ran to Becky.

As Theo approached, Huggy pulled the body close to him. Klyeansa's staff peeled away from his dead hand and fell silently to the ashes.

"I can't… I can't leave him, I…"

Theo gently took Huggy's paw and pulled it away.

Huggy stood up slowly and left the body of his father behind. But he picked up the staff.

By this time, Tobey had reached Becky's side. Wordlessly, Tobey pulled her to her feet. Unable to support herself, she fell heavily against him. He draped her arm over his shoulders and began to pull her towards GEN.

"Sarvavi…" Becky mumbled, futilely trying to pull away from Tobey and go to the warrior. Tobey stopped and they both turned back around.

The warrior stood alone in the center of the rooftop, covered in ashes, her chest rising and falling rapidly.

Becky stumbled away from Tobey but fell to the ashes again. Her legs felt like rubber. He picked her up and tried to pull her away but she struggled weakly against him. Sarvavi needed her. But she couldn't reach her.

Sarvavi screamed. In a blinding burst of red light, she launched herself into the air, followed by a thick trail of ashes. Her furious attack sent the Ignorite ship she hit spinning out of control into the distance. She turned and began punching the ship next to it, denting its hull and ripping sheets of metal off of it. The ashes swirled around her.

Becky's vision when white. An angry, tortured voice filled her head: _**I should have died. I don't deserve to be alive… they did this… it was them…**_

From his place across the rooftop, Manvansa sprang into the air and tackled Sarvavi, wrapping his Strong arms around her to pull her back to the ground. They crashed to the ashes together alongside Becky and Tobey.

Sarvavi punched him in the face and tried to stand again but her old teacher had her under the arms and held her tight.

"Sarvavi. Stop." He said to her gently as blood trickled down his face from his nose. "It won't bring them back."

She struggled one second longer then went limp. She let Manvansa help her up and pull her away. But her gaze and her burning, tear-filled eyes remained fixed on the looming Empire ships that now twice destroyed something she loved.

As they retreated into GEN and took off to return to the temple, Becky glanced out of the window. She saw the spires of the once great city burning like candles, drenched in the bloody soot of millions of people and one courageous monkey. She saw the smoke coating the sky, surrounding the hovering black ships of the Ignorites. She saw the city of the Flyers had been reduced to ash and jagged fragments of stone.

The image filled Becky's mind and stayed with her the rest of her life.

* * *

><p>Thanks so much for all your patience and support guys. I am going to finish this story, I promise! Might need to wait awhile for the next chapter but I assure you it will be worth it. In the meantime, please review and sit tight! We've got maybe 6 more chapters before I call it quits on this story.<p> 


	21. Chapter 21: Funeral of a Warrior

Thanks so much guys for the response last chapter! Also for your continuing patience while I update incredibly slowly.

And okay, maybe I was a little optimistic… it's going to be more like 9 chapters before I finish…

Anyway… here's 21!

Chapter 21: Funeral of a Warrior

Inexpert slammed his fist against the window.

"Every time! No matter how I corner her and attack and attack, she always slithers away between my fingers!" Below the windows of his ship the once-great city that had been reduced to ash swirled in the wind. Or perhaps it was the meager survivors crawling back to the air. Moments before, just as his secondary guns had been locked on, his quarry had literally been snatched away from him. Since when did that tiny, gaudy, pathetic excuse for a ship she had have a cloaking device?

He pounded the dashboard until a map of Adár appeared on the screen. Slowly it began to enlarge to show the rest of central Lexicon. "We have to set up a scan, establish a possible flight perimeter." He said gesturing wildly. "Maybe then we'll finally be able to locate her little hideout…"

"She's been at the 'Sa temple."

He whirled to face Bekáva. "What?"

The warrior-queen was emotionless and stoic despite the massacre she had just initiated. She reached over Inexpert's shoulder and pressed a few buttons. The map expanded than shrank, zooming in on the Western cliffs region. "Honestly," Bekáva said, pulling her hand back. "did you expect her to be anywhere else?"

Inexpert stared at the screen and the tiny blinking indicator of the Temple on the Mountaintop furiously for three seconds before rounding on her. "How long have you known?" He demanded, his voice shaking with the force of his anger.

Bekáva wasn't even fazed by his hostility. "Doesn't matter." She said. "It was inconvenient to chase her down before. But I feel that the Emperor will have a different opinion now."

Inexpert fought hard to hide his sense of confusion that this important piece of information he had been craving for so long had been kept from him. "Why?"

A tiny smile came to Bekáva's eyes but there was no humor in it. If anything, it was like she was chastising him. "Well for starters, you are reckless and constantly consumed by your incessant need to kill the Shadow and for another, you just killed his best piece." Inexpert started to draw a breath to retaliate but the former queen merely raised a hand as if brushing away a fly and his voice died in his throat."He will have no chance of… negotiation now," She said, looking at the map. "it will fall to us to eradicate them." For several seconds she was silent watching the screen or perhaps looking at the ashes below. Inexpert looked down at the city, watching the ashes drift for a moment, think of the son that had been snatched from him so cruelly. And also of his waning confidence in his ability to trust the magnificent, dangerous woman at his side or the fearsome, awe-inspiring Emperor she answered to.

"I suggest we destroy these Rebels once and for all." Bekáva said, in a voice that sent shivers down his spine. "It is time to pursue and attack."

He turned away from the window and began to generate a flight sequence. "Couldn't agree more my lady!" Course set, he began to warm up the engines. "We will be there in three hours and then, we will destroy her and the temple! We will reduce it to ash and make the great valleys and cliffs level!" He began to chuckle darkly, elated at his own bloodlust.

"With what, exactly?" Inexpert stopped dead at Bekáva's cool voice. "Our arsenal is exhausted, it will take time to rebuild." She reminded him. She stepped closer and with a flick of her finger, disposed of his flight plan. "Besides, Adár was a show of dominance, showing the people of Lexicon that the Emperor will not tolerate insubordination. The temples are different, they are places of wisdom and learning, of peace, for the most part. Attacking them may only prompt further rebellion."

"Yes but…"

"And even with the Emperor's fleet at my command," Bekáva interrupted walking past the window. "it would be foolish to attack her head on."

"_Your_ command?" Inexpert burst out indignantly. Bekáva made a sudden move and he flinched but she was merely brushing her hair behind her ear.

"This was my hunt from the beginning." She reminded him, her voice heavy. "While you have been chasing the Shadow all across the universes, I have been hard at work prompting the fall of the Rebellion. And I shall be the one to lead the troops into battle."

"The Ansa and the Shadow are my responsibility." Inexpert spit out between his teeth.

"No they aren't." Bekáva replied quietly.

"Why not?" He was trying hard to contain his fury. Was he not promised the pleasure of spilling blood? Of having her head to mount on his wall, if only metaphorically?

"The Emperor has decided that this mission should be kept close to the heart and handled swiftly and efficiently." The queen replied. "The Shadow has proven herself to be a dangerous and difficult opponent and one that is currently in public favor. We will have to tread carefully and discreetly if we are to destroy the Prophecy."

"What does that mean?" Inexpert snapped. "We just have to kill her, how complicated can that be?"

The Queen appeared to be ignoring him. "Focusing only on the girl has caused your vision to narrow and erode." She said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked again, physically restraining himself from lashing out at her. That would not end well.

"Open your eyes and look around. There may be other ways of achieving our goals."

"Oh really, like what?"

She looked at him, confused. "Did you not notice the boy?"

"What boy?"

"The young blonde boy helping them."

He had indeed seen him. Inexpert had recognized the piece he'd used on Earth to force the Ansa's cooperation. He'd also seen that annoying mechanic, what was his name again?

"What about him?" He asked Bekáva.

She turned back to the window so he couldn't see her face. "He looks like you. He feels like you: angry, resentful, desperate for power. Alone. I'd think about him for awhile." The queen turned from the window and began to walk away, no doubt to go make an official report to the emperor about the suppression of the flyers. Inexpert however, was now completely distracted from any thoughts of Sarvavi or the orders of the Emperor. He was instead thinking only of the blonde boy and how much he looked like that girl from Cogitatio all those years ago… eleven? Or was it thirteen?

Inexpert whirled around. "How can you possibly have seen all that about him?" He called after her.

Bekáva was already at the door but she stopped and turned back slightly so that she was not looking at him but he could see her face. Her brilliant eyes flashed. "I see everything." She told him and despite his fear, it made him quiver excitedly.

Becky couldn't believe that it had been less than a day since the spirit girl had led her to the prison containing her father. And now here she was, dressed in a black robe like all the other acolytes, standing at the funeral of the monkey who had saved her life.

She couldn't believe any of it right now, not with the memory still so fresh in her mind, the tears still burning her throat.

"_My brothers and sisters, we gather here tonight to cherish an ending._"

Far in front of her, Becky saw Manvansa place a comforting hand on Huggy's shaking shoulder. She wished she could be closer so that she might offer a similar comfort. But it was not allowed.

The entire temple population was assembled in the temple courtyard in the growing twilight of the night, wearing their darkest colors, their faces painted with blue and green clan tattoos. As an acolyte without a tribal affiliation (at least not one she could claim), Becky's face was marked only by the 'Sa temple symbol on her right cheek: a green circle transected down its center by a blue line.

The masters knelt at the head of the gathering before the altar where the flame-licked staff of Klyeansa lay. The Master of Ceremonies, a monkey called Sorrelchsa held the staff in his hands as he blessed it with words remembering the strength and courage of the brave leader the temple had lost only a few hours ago. The masters of the temple, kneeling in a long row behind him, bowed their heads and began to chant softly, asking the Great Spirit to accept the soul of Klyeansa and guide him to peace in the spirit world.

Becky was further back towards the gates of the courtyard, kneeling with the other acolytes. Ronan offered her a sad smile from his position on her left then lowered his head again. As acolytes, they were not to make a sound during the entire ceremony but instead to offer silent prayers for the Grand Master to ease his passage. But having very little experience praying or even with the legends of the Great Spirit, Becky wasn't sure what to do. She had asked the Spirit to show the monkey kindness, thinking of his leadership skills, his compassion and his selflessness that had saved her and of his connection to her best friend and her mentor. But she didn't know what else to say, what else to call to mind. She hadn't known him particularly well and yet… it was thanks to him that she was still alive.

She closed her eyes and lowered her head as fresh tears started to form. There was nothing more she could do. As her eyes closed, the temple faded away to blackness… _**her eyes snapped open. She was in the clearing, the trees silent around her, the pool, flat and reflective as a mirror…**_

Becky blinked hard and the vision hiding in the back of her mind vanished… What was that? It had felt like… _**she gripped the star on her right arm, her fingernails pushing into the surrounding flesh as if she could rip it out. Ha! If only it would let her go that easily…**_ Another blink and the ceremony returned. The staff of the Klyeansa was being raised above Sorrelchsa's head again, the chanting continued growing faster, stronger changing from the monkey language she knew to the ancient language she still could not understand. But she was no longer paying attention to the ceremony, she was counting the heads of the masters in front, silently naming them in her head… _Manvansa… Huggy… Clarvontsa…__**…... the hard handle felt cool and welcoming against her hand. In one swift motion, she had loosened the tie strapping it to her thigh and pulled it free…**_One was missing. It didn't take Becky long to realize who… _**"**__I call to you… I ask you to return to me__**…" She raised the knife, the blue edge glinting in the silvery moonlight. "**__Find me here as I reestablish our bond__**…" A slash across the thin white scar on her forearm, the gush of blood, the familiar flash of pain…**_Becky let out an audible gasp. Her left arm burned where the blood should have been flowing… _**she was biting her lip to keep the scream in. She had to finish. This had to work. She reached for the knife where it had fallen on the edge of the pool and gripped it tightly in her bloody hand… **_A shudder tore through her. Ronan was looking at her, his brow creased in concern..._**the second cut was harder: shallower and jagged, partially because she was using her left arm but mostly because she was shaking so much… **_Becky barely stifled a scream as her right arm began to burn and tremble. Her jaw was so tightly clenched it made her eyes water… _**Blood flowing freely down both arms, she tried to rise into the air. She made it barely ten feet before her flight muscles quit. **__No… no it has to work…_ Becky couldn't hold back her gasp this time. Her entire body was shaking violently, as if possessed… _**The water swallowed her with a cool, calming smack. She was sinking…unable to breathe, unable to rise, to pull herself free. **__So this is how it ends… alone… lost… forsaken…__**the darkness was closing in, welcoming her back to those comforting depths. **__Find me… help me… __**but there was no one there. Nothing but the clouds of her own blood rising in the watery moonlight and the shadow falling across them… **_Becky hadn't even realized she had been flying until her hand made contact with the surface of the pool. Without thinking she plunged in, stretching out her hand…_**The hand made contact with hers and pulled her out of the suffocating darkness back into the light.**_

"What the hell were you doing?" Becky asked, between deep gulps of air. She was kneeling beside the Pool of Mirrors, Sarvavi's naked, trembling form cradled in her arms. The warrior's wounds still bled, the blood running down her fingers and dripping to the ground. Becky was soaked and trembling as well but whether from the cold water or the rivulets of pain and energy running through her she couldn't say.

Sarvavi's eyes fluttered dully. "I was…trying…to call it back." She whispered. "To… ask… for forgiveness."

"Call what back?"

But as was so often her way, Sarvavi did not answer Becky's question. Only this time, it was because she had fainted in Becky's arms.

"The Splices of Ascension." The doctor said, pointing at the bandages she had wrapped tightly around Sarvavi's forearms. The clean white linen was stained with blood from the deep cuts the warrior had inflicted on herself but had not yet bled through. "She reopened them to recreate the ceremony. She was trying to go through her Waycholin trials again."

Still in her slightly damp, black acolyte's clothes, Becky glanced up at Marliem but said nothing. They were standing in the infirmary next to Sarvavi's bed where the warrior was sleeping and occasionally shivering.

Tobey moved away from the counter where he had been restocking supplies and stood next to Marliem at the edge of the bed.

"Why would she do that?" He asked, his eyes shining in concern as he looked at his aunt. Since he wasn't an acolyte, he had not been at the ceremony. Becky had no idea what he was doing here or if she really wanted him here but she was too concerned about Sarvavi and terrified of the strange energy still running through her that she didn't very much care.  
>Marliem gently wiped the cold sweat off of the unconscious warrior's head before answering.<p>

"It is believed that the energy of the two souls of the body are channeled from right to left in a never-ending cycle." She told them. "In the Waycholin ceremony or, Ascension of the Warrior, the cuts are made to force the second soul free. Then, it is up to the warrior to call their soul back and integrate it completely with them. The process and the results are different for each Ascender."

"No, why would she recreate the ceremony?" Becky asked, her voice scratchy.

"The point of separating the souls and then re-joining them is the cleansing of any impure thoughts from the mind of the warrior." Marliem said. She looked down at Sarvavi as the warrior shivered and twitched. "I expect that with the death of her father and the loss of Adár, Sarvavi felt she needed cleansing. A warrior must always have a clear path, must never question the validity of the cause they fight for. Waycholin assures that the souls are in balance, that the warrior will not turn on their cause should their second soul grow stronger and cause them to question what they believe."

"So you're effectively ripping half of them out and then cramming it back in once it's been altered and tamed?" Tobey asked angrily.

"It's not like that at all." Marliem said gently. "The process is meant to calm any anger, tension or conflict within the warrior themselves, to make it harder for outside influences to drive them to anger or irrationality." She sponged Sarvavi's forehead again. "I'm not a warrior of course so I don't know all the specifics but the most damage I've ever seen is lingering depression caused by an unconventional ceremony." She sighed and pulled the cloth away. "I don't think Sarvavi ever really got over that depression."

Becky's spinning head shot up.

"Her ceremony was exceptionally painful." Marliem explained with a wince. "She was in here for a week, unconscious, feverish and delusional. And when she finally woke up, she was a different person."

Tobey frowned. "How so?"

"I didn't know Sarvavi before her Ascension," Marliem said, walking to the counter to refill her bowl of water. "but those who did tell me she was happier, fuller, more… more like herself."

Tobey's face was suddenly a mixture of confusion and fear. "What do you mean: 'more like herself…?'" He asked quietly.

Everyone in the room jumped backwards as Sarvavi sat bolt upright.

"Becky… Becky…!" She cried, her voice hoarse. She clawed at the air around her.

As the flailing warrior grabbed a stunned Becky by the shoulders, Marliem sprang into action. "Tobey, go get more bandages. She'd going to reopen her wounds if she keeps thrashing around like this."

Tobey scurried out of the room without complaint. Marliem was at the bedside immediately, a red syringe gripped tightly in her small fist.

"Becky… oh I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" Sarvavi didn't seem to be aware of Marliem, her wild eyes were focused only on Becky's face. She gripped Becky's shoulders tightly and attempted to pull herself upright. The bandages shifted slightly and a new bloom appeared in the cloth of one.

"It's okay… it's okay."Becky said, firmly pushing the warrior back down, eyeing the growing bloodstains. "Just… rest… now…"

Sarvavi seemed neither to hear her nor feel her pushing. "I never explained…" She whispered, her eyes wide and fearful. "You had forgotten and I never told you…"

Becky didn't move, didn't answer. Her entire self had stopped. Even Marliem had stopped moving, as if they were waiting for some kind of sign to tell them to move again.

The warrior swallowed drily and spoke in a cracking voice. "I was recruited by your father… my… my friend to be your tutor and protector. They feared for your safety because of the words of the Prophecy and the mark on your chest. They handed you to me and told me I was to look after you. To care for you and keep you safe. To teach you all I knew."

Her right hand slid down Becky's arm to grip her hand. The motion shocked even Marliem who let out a gasp. It was so tender, so motherly. "You were not mine." Sarvavi said, her eyes dropping to their entwined hands. "I didn't conceive you or carry you. But… you _were_ me. I could just tell. You may have had your mother's face….. and your father's….. your father's eyes but when I looked at you…. All I saw was _me_…. You had my personality, my innocence from my childhood…. You were everything about me I feared I had lost, alive and in my arms…."

She looked up and into Becky's eyes. "And when you smiled at me… I… I knew I could never let anything harm you. I could never be apart from you again. I could never let you die. I could never kill you."

Becky more felt his presence before she heard his quiet footsteps in the doorway. Huggy had silently entered the room and was watching. But she did not turn around to greet him, afraid that if she looked away, the warrior would pass out again.

Sarvavi gripped Becky's hand tighter. "You knew so much already, you learned so fast, you loved words, loved the world and all it could offer." Her face lit up, making her look younger, happier. But her eyes were watering at the same time. "And I could not understand you. You knew things… things a child shouldn't… no, things a child _couldn't _know."

She tugged Becky's hand, bringing her closer until they were nose to nose. Sarvavi spoke in barely a whisper. "Who are you, Beckyan? _What_ are you?"

Silence fell. Marliem gently applied the syringe to Sarvavi's arm and her eyelids closed. Her hand slipped out of Becky's.

Becky drew a deep breath and leaned heavily against the bed. Her heart was racing but the strange energy from before had died out leaving in its place a sudden, gaping hole.

"Are you her then?"

Becky turned to Marliem. "Am I who?" She asked, her heart churning in fear.

Marliem sighed as she finished tightening the bandages on the warrior's arms. "There has been a rumor, ever since your arrival." She told Becky as she gently went back to sponging the warrior's forehead.

"What rumor?" Becky hadn't known her voice could be so calm.

Marliem looked up from her work. "Some have been saying that you are the lost princess. Beckyan, the one who vanished three years ago on the Night of Red Rain." Becky held her gaze steadily for several seconds determined not to let her terror show. After a few tense seconds, the doctor lowered her head. "Utter nonsense of course, you're entirely too old. But still," She moved the empty syringe aside. "I have seen a lot of incredible things in my day…"

She worked quietly for a few seconds, Becky unsure if she should move or talk about something else.

"Lord Inexpert has just released a warrant for an arrest." Marliem said casually. "It circulated along all the major networks and cities in West Lexicon a few hours ago. It has labeled someone with your face as Beckyan Enovater, former Princess of Lexicon and dangerous rebel leader."

She resumed working, not looking at Becky not saying anything but Becky could see her hands trembling.

"I'm not asking you to trust me." The doctor said, still entirely focused on her work. "But… I am asking you to be truthful. With all of us. In these dark, uncertain times to come… having such hope could sustain the hopeless and call the neutral to action. Such certainty could safe us all."

Becky felt the bottom go out of her stomach. But her face remained impassive and calm. Several quiet, tense seconds passed in which all Becky could hear was Huggy's worried breathing.

"Even I don't know who I am." Becky said carefully. "But that doesn't mean I can't be who you think I am."

Marliem still didn't look at her but the change in her was apparent. Her entire body seemed to unclench and deflate a little so that all of her appeared to be smiling in relief.

"Becky…" She turned at the soft chirp behind her. When she finally laid eyes on Huggy, her heart leapt then immediately hardened.

"How long have you been standing there?" Becky asked, even though she already knew.

Huggy stepped forward. "Long enough." He gestured to the door. "Can we talk?"

Becky glanced back at the sleeping warrior then at Marliem.

"She'll be fine." Marliem assured her with a smile, her eyes a little red. "if she wakes up again, I'll call for you."

Becky nodded her thanks and walked after Huggy. As she reached the doorway, Tobey reappeared, his arms full of bandages and clothes. Their eyes met for a second before Becky looked away. They passed each other silently, awkwardly. Becky's mind was full of images: Tobey sneaking aboard her ship, Tobey in the Pool with her, Tobey being tested by Sarvavi, Tobey training with her, Tobey pulling her from the ashes…

"Tobey…" Her voice tore quietly from her throat just as she left the doorway. He turned around to face her, seeming afraid.

Becky gave him a gentle, hesitant smile. "Thank you." She said in a voice that should have been too quiet for him to hear.

He nodded, a smile pulling at the corner of his eyes. Then he returned to Marliem's side.

Becky and Huggy walked down the hallway and out into the courtyard. When they reached the center, Huggy suddenly turned to face her.

"What is it?" Becky asked him, trying not to sound cruel. Huggy looked worried and tired. And older. She swore he had more gray hairs than when he'd left.

He stared up at her and Becky was startled to see sadness and pride in his big brown eyes.

"Long time no see, Becky…" He chuckled. "When I left, you were merely an initiate to the temple. I have been gone for not such a long time and yet now you stand before me, one of the temple's most talented acolytes."

Although she was a little surprised at this description Becky tried not to show it. It was true, she realized. She was considered a skilled trainee by most of the other masters and could often defeat many of the other acolytes in contests. "You have your sister to thank for that." She said.

Huggy shifted slightly. "There is a tradition…" He began. "I would be honored if you would partake in it with me."

Becky was startled. "You mean…?"

He nodded. "I would like to fight you." He placed his fist in his palm and offered her a slight bow. "If you would agree to it?"

Becky considered him for a moment. While internally she was swelling with pride at the thought of being his equal, that pride was also fighting her fear of losing to him and her anger and confusion about how she was supposed to feel after not seeing him for so long. After he had abandoned her.

She nodded slowly, making Huggy's face brighten considerably. "But first I want to know something."

He nodded and relaxed his formal pose.

Becky folded her arms protectively over her chest before finally asking the question that had plagued her for weeks. "Why did you go away?"

His gaze clouded immediately, blocking her out. "I had to Becky." Was all he said.

"You had to leave me?" She snapped then immediately felt bad as he flinched. "Sorry."

"No…" He was shaking his head. "You're right. What I did to you wasn't fair and wasn't right." He walked closer to her and looked up at her. "I'm not asking you to forgive me, I'm just asking for you to listen and try to understand why I did it."

Unsure of what to say, Becky only nodded.

"When I learned of what my brother had done upon the fall of the Council, I knew there was only one course of action." Huggy said, his head falling. "When any member of the 'Sa temple breaks their vow of vivacity: our promise to always defend the temple, the inhabitants of Lexicon and the knowledge of our ancestors, the punishment is severe and unavoidable. And when I realized what it had come to, I couldn't wait here any longer. There was something I had to do that I couldn't do here, or in front of you. Something that I still couldn't do even by traveling all across the planet."

Huggy raised his head and looked at the somewhat-less-than-full moon that hung fatly overhead, bathing the land below in a thick silvery sheen. It made Becky feel like she was swimming the Pool of Mirrors again. It made the tear that ran down Huggy's face look like a stone.

"Becky," He said in barely a whisper. "I have to find and kill my brother."

Clouds rolled across the cliffs that night and blotted out the moon as the funeral attendees paid their final respects to their Grand Master and the Master of Ceremonies began the next rite of funeral. He lay the scroll open on the altar and stood behind it. No announcement was made but everyone in the temple knew what was happening. As the night went on, the remaining Masters gathered for Vigil in order to give the passing spirit the strength to cross the boundary between the worlds. As was custom, Sorrelchsa waited with the scroll alone all night, his mind open and blank that he might receive any final message the Grand Master had to give. At dawn, he was awoken from his meditation by a hand coming to rest upon the scroll.

"I am ready. I will take the 'Sa Grand Master challenge."

Sorrelchsa bowed his head not at all surprised at whose hand was covering the oath on the scroll before him. "Very well Huggensa, son of the Great Klyeansa. If no one else challenges you, your test will begin on the next half moon. May the Great Spirit and the soul of your father light your path."


	22. Chapter 22: Challenges

What's this? Another update so soon? Well, soon for me anyway.

I'm really trying to get myself on some kind of normal-person updating schedule here. There's a lot of stuff in here I wasn't really sure I should keep but I felt most of these conversations needed to happen.

You guys get a nice long one this time because this story will be over in just eight more chapters… maybe.

Enjoy number 22!

* * *

><p>Chapter 22: Challenges<p>

"Sister, her progress is remarkable, some might say comparable to yours. And you Ascended when you were just about her age…"

"I was fifteen and despite my 'talents', I wasn't ready. What makes you think she will be?"

"Sister, I don't understand your sudden lack of faith in her… you have always boasted of her skill and progress…"

"She's not ready for that."

It had been a long, tiring day and Becky's feet and arms ached. In this past week since the funeral, Becky had focused on training, finding comfort in the drills and mock fights that forced her focus to the task at hand and not the words of her mother or tutor. She hardly did anything but train these days, stopping only to eat, sleep and continue her academic studies.

Tonight however, Becky had paused on her way from the training room to the dining hall when she heard the familiar voices arguing loudly. A door along the corridor was ajar and inside, she could make out the shapes of two people: one pacing, one seated. She backed down the hallway a little ways so that she was out of sight but effortlessly focused her hearing back to the room.

"Regardless," The seated person said. "the physical trial may take place as soon as possible but her spiritual ceremony, the actual Ascension itself cannot occur until the next full moon, a full fortnight from now…"

A crash, as if something had been thrown. "That's not long enough! She's not ready!"

"Sister, try to calm yourself. Many of the other Masters have already come to me expressing their concern and bewilderment at her growth. They are pushing this on us. I know ultimately it is your decision but if need be, the Masters may convene and force your hand in this decision..."

The sound of hands slapping on wood, followed by the creak of wood warping. "She's _my_ student! _My_ responsibility! And I say: SHE'S NOT READY!"

The door flew open all the way and Sarvavi stormed past Becky in a blur of red light, pausing only to gaze over her shoulder at Becky for a second, her eyes full of fear and concern. Before Becky could say anything, she took off into the air and was gone. She circled the air above the courtyard once then vanished.

Becky turned to find Manvansa emerging from the room. "What was that about, Master?" She asked respectfully, leaning on her practice staff as he approached.

Manvansa turned to face Becky and offered her a hesitating smile.

"Wordgirl, it has been decided that you are ready to undergo your final trials." He told her. "Your Waycholin-Ascension will begin as soon as possible."

The staff slipped along the stone floor and Becky stumbled slightly to regain her balance. "I'm… I'm going to become a master?" She asked, completely bewildered.

Manvansa nodded, a spark of pride entering his eyes. "You'll be our youngest yet, a full year younger than Sarvavi. And by far the quickest student we've ever known."

Becky bowed to hide her blush. "Thank you Master… I am honored. Truly I am."

"Unfortunately," The strong man continued as Becky straightened up. "You are not permitted to actually _begin _the trial until the master overseeing your training grants you permission." As one they both turned to the courtyard as one of the roof spires of the temple main hall was thrown into the arch leading to the path down the cliff. The heavy spire structure shattered and sent pieces skittering all over the empty courtyard.

Becky turned to Manvansa. "And…? Has…?"

He winced. "I think you know the answer to that."

She did but she felt it would be polite to at least ask. "And… if she grants her permission… When will my ceremony start?"

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?!" She couldn't keep the tremble from her voice.

Manvansa placed a comforting clap on her shoulder. Becky's knees did not give this time. "Only if Sarvavi agrees." He reassured her. "Otherwise it will take the Council of Masters some time to over-turn her authority over you. In all honesty, it could be another year before you finally get to face the trials." He shook his head as they heard a frustrated snarl from the courtyard rooftops. "Sarvavi can be quite stubborn."

"Stubborn is not the word I'd use." Becky said drily.

Manvansa chuckled and both of them looked up when it was echoed from above.

"Yes, stubborn is too plain a word." Becky had to smile when she saw that grinning face. Manvansa had to wince.

Falcoté flipped himself right-side up before landing in front of them. "I'd use obstinate. That's much more descriptive. Don't you think so?"

"Yes Falco, what do you want?" Manvansa said before Becky could suggest adamant as another possibility. The flying man turned his attention to the strong man.

"Hello Master Manny-sa." He taunted. "I was on my way to dinner when I heard the sound of something shattering. Of course, then I realized you couldn't possibly been throwing it at me because I wasn't currently tormenting you."

He winked at Becky, who giggled.

"Been wondering when we'd get back to our old tricks again," Falco said to Manvansa. "what with you being gone so long it's been rather boring around here. Honestly, it's like I've become an entirely different, entirely bored person while you've been gone. No one else seems to like unfair fights around here."

Manvansa said nothing but he crossed his arms over his chest.

"The sound of that object shattering really perked me up," Falco continued, undeterred "and so naturally I thought, 'let me go find Manny and see if I can provoke him to attack me. Maybe then the next shattering sound I hear will be the poorly-aimed projectile he threw at my foot when aiming for my head."

In less time than it took to blink, Manvansa threw himself at the flying man. But Falco shot backwards, taking to the sky and zoomed off towards the courtyard, cackling. Manvansa righted himself and swore under his breath.

"It was so _quiet _while I was gone…" He muttered. Then he ran out into the courtyard and picked up a large chunk of the broken spire, weighing it carefully in his hands.

"Come back here you fiend, I'll break you to pieces!"

"Slowpoke!"

As the two began their ritualistic feud, Becky placed her practice staff on a rack just inside the courtyard. Then she began to carefully pick her way around the jagged fragments of stone scattered across the yard until she reached the building where Sarvavi was perched.

The flight would have been easy but the earring she wore made it impossible. Instead, she jumped, clinging to the edge of a jutting stone halfway up the wall. Her fingers scrabbled for purchase for a moment. She still did not have all her strength. Undeterred, she pulled herself up and began to climb to the roof.

Sarvavi had been out cold for three days after the funeral and in the days since, she had spent most of her time alone. Actually, Becky realized, this was probably the first time they had talked since that night.

Becky reached the roof and with a mighty heave of her arms, sent herself shooting up above the edge. She landed in a crouch on the tiles of the roof and stood to make her way towards the dark form crouched under another still-intact spire. Sarvavi was still and silent, staring at the quarter moon overhead. Becky recalled how the warrior had looked the night of the funeral: pale and trembling, weak and scared. It had terrified her to see someone so strong look so weak.

The moonlight was weak, casting the warrior's form in shadow.

"It's easy to forget you have it on once you begin to build your immunity, isn't it?"

Becky reached up and undid the clasp holding the earring on. She had been training with one of Sarvavi's Lexonite earrings on today. The substance no longer rendered her inert but still made her feel sluggish and (she was certain) made her dreams stronger following her exposure. Today she had been fighting and trying to learn to fly with it on. Her fighting was improving slightly. Her flying was not.

"Sort of… but not really. I still can't fly with it on." She slid the earring into her pocket and the bright red glow it cast faded away.

The warrior chuckled darkly. "It will do that yes."

Becky sat on the roof to the warrior's left, leaning against the adjacent side of the spire, keeping her distance but staying on an angle so that she could see the warrior's face. "What effect does it have on you?" She asked.

Sarvavi was silent. Now that the earring was off, Becky's super-sight allowed her to see the warrior's face in exquisite detail despite the shadows.

"Sorry it's just… I heard… somewhere that the effect is different depending on the person…"

"It brings my darkest fears to life." Sarvavi looked haunted, gaunt and angry.

Becky turned away so that she would not need to witness the surge of emotions. "And what is that?" She asked, knowing she was treading on fragile ground.

Sarvavi drew her knees closer to herself. "It makes me weak." She said. "Unable to defend, unable to fight or run. Easy to kill." She looked up at the moon. "That's why I worked for so long to overcome it."

Becky followed her gaze. Thin, wispy clouds were creeping across the waning moon. "And…? Does it still…?"

"If I'm exposed too long. Or to too much of it. Or if I'm already weakened."

Becky leaned her head back against the spire. "How long did it take you?"

"Three years to get my strength and senses back, another year to fly."

She let out a low whistle. "Wow, that is a long time…"

"Exactly. Where it took me years to finally overcome its effect, it has taken you barely five months. How is that possible?" Becky didn't know how to answer.

Sarvavi scooted closer, peering at Becky around the edge of the spire. "You know how long it took me to master the obstacle course? Eighteen months. You did it in four. Calculus. A year for me, five months for you. Cliff-climbing? Eight months, two for you. Your progress is impossible. No one could possibly learn all this this fast. It's like you already knew it and all we were doing was reminding you."

Becky said nothing as the warrior stared searchingly into her eyes.

"It's too soon for you to Ascend." Sarvavi continued one of her hands closing around Becky's wrist. "You have to believe me when I say that this is not the kind of thing you want to rush."

Becky gently removed her wrist from the warrior's iron grip. "What are you afraid of? That I won't pass?"

The warrior leaned back slightly, her face hard. "I'm scared, scared that you are going to fail. That I wont be able to protect you this one last time. Sacred that you can actually stand on your own, after so little time. Scared that it wasn't enough time and I'm going to lose you."

Sarvavi sat back against the pillar, returning to Becky's peripherals.

After a moment, Becky sighed. "You can't protect me forever, you know."

Sarvavi scoffed. "I can damn well die trying."

Silence fell for a moment. The moon reappeared and splashed light around the girls. Becky fingered the earring through her pocket, thinking about her parents.

"What did your mother say to you?" She jumped a little as Sarvavi spoke, her voice bitter at the thought of Bekava.

Becky turned her head slightly. "She told me about your… relationship, with my… father." She began, feeling it was best not to mention details.

Sarvavi winced under a smile. "Oh of course. Everyone loves the tragic romance of Lexicon's royal family. _Two lovers tragically separated by a law that makes them siblings, _spirits, your grandfather was crafty…"

Becky spoke again to shorten the oncoming rant. "And about you being my aunt and tutor, and that you were the one who named me."

Becky decided to leave out the part about Lady Bekava offering her a place in the Empire if the Ansa was killed. And Bekava's warning: _the girl who believes herself to be the vector of your own death appoints herself as your protector_. She still had no idea what to make of that.

Sarvavi was smiling sadly, perhaps thinking back to the time when she had named the girl sitting next to her.

"She also told me I have been 'poisoned by your lies.'"

Becky saw Sarvavi stiffen slightly out of the corner of her eye at this information. Neither said anything for a few minutes.

"You remember what I told you on the beach a few nights ago?" Sarvavi asked, her voice trembling slightly.

Becky frowned slightly as she thought back. "You mean about not letting what other people say effect my feelings about you and the rebellion?"

"Exactly. That is something you need to take to heart now more than ever. It could mean the difference between success and… failure." She folded her hands and looked up at the moon. "I need you to be sure of who you are before you can begin this trial."

It was Becky's turn to scoff. "Are you even sure of who I am?"

She heard the smile in the warrior's voice. "Not entirely. But that doesn't matter. What matters is that you know."

Becky's mind began to wander to a few nights previously when she'd had her first taste of membership of the temple…:

_Huggy flipped into the air, trying to attack her from behind. Instead of falling to the ground the way Sarvavi had taught her, she crouched and spun, catching him in the mid-riff with her fists. He flew away from her but righted himself before he could crash into the wall._

"_Nicely done. Did Sarvavi teach you that?"_

_Becky shook her head. "That was all me." She didn't know what had possessed her to do that, she had just done it. It was like Sarvavi had always told her: once the training settles in, you see new ways to conquer obstacles. _

_Huggy stood slowly and walked towards her. Becky tensed, expecting an attack but he merely laid a hand on her arm._

"_You've matured so much so quickly. I can't believe I missed it." His eyes were shining with tears again. "You are a fine student of the 'Sa. Truly one of the best." He stroked her arm. "I'm afraid I'll have nothing more to teach you._

_Becky smiled and ducked her head at his praise. "I'm not at your level yet."_

"_You're dangerously close." She looked at him in surprise. He was watching her with sad eyes. "You're so different from that ten-year old girl flying around the city fighting crime that I had to teach to watch her back and throw a punch."_

_Becky offered him a smile and laid her hand on top of his. "I'll always have more to learn from you and I'll always listen." She promised him._

_Huggy smiled. "Great. Because there's a very important lesson I want to teach you right now, listen closely."_

_Becky leaned in._

_Huggy whispered in her ear. "Never trust your opponent." His grip tightened but she was already dropping low and twisting to break his grip._

"_I didn't." She replied, springing backwards to give them more room._

_Huggy chuckled. "We both learned by fighting Sarvavi."_

_Becky smiled in agreement. "We both know all the tricks. Come on Huggy, let's fight."_

"She's right though." Becky resurfaced from the memory and turned to Sarvavi.

"Who is?"

"Bekava."

"About what?"

"You really shouldn't entirely trust me."

Becky slid away from the spire and stood up. "Why not?" She asked.

"I have my flaws, just like everyone else." Sarvavi replied.

Becky walked halfway across the rooftop, not trying to get away just feeling that walking would help her right now. "So do I. You have your secrets too." The second part slipped out before Becky could stop herself.

"It's better that way. Everyone has secrets. Everyone needs secrets. Lies can make the truth less painful."

They both fell silent again. Above their heads, the moon reached its zenith and hovered for a moment before beginning to set.

Becky turned away from the moon and look out over the cliffs. "I am ready."

Silently, Sarvavi stood and crossed the roof to Becky's side. She placed one hand gently on the back of Becky's neck and pulled her around to stare into her eyes. Becky stared back, feeling a deep, swirling mixture of fear and pride in those brown eyes. The scars on the warrior's forearms stood out in sharp relief against her moon-lit skin.

Sarvavi leaned forward and tenderly kissed Becky's forehead.

"I know."

* * *

><p>The physical ceremony of the warriors of 'Sa demanded strength, endurance, fast thinking and gut instinct. Everything the warrior needed to survive in the treacherous terrain of the cliffs. Which is why it was fitting that the trial occur there.<p>

As the sun rose, Becky paced nervously on the top of the highest cliff, the same place from where Sarvavi had given her her first flying lesson. As she passed the edge repeatedly, she glanced over it. Looking off the dizzying drop still gave her vertigo. She shuddered and walked away again.

This was the site of her challenge.

The 'Sa masters as well as several of the older acolytes were gathered along the cliff edge, waiting for the sun to rise so that the trial could begin.

Manvansa placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as she backed away from the cliff for a third time. "You can do this Wordgirl." He assured her. "Just remember not to waste all your energy on the descent, save some for the climb back up." Becky nodded, her throat dry. "But remember," Manvansa continued, "if you don't find yours early, don't just pick a random one. Choose the one that feels right, even if you have to climb further for it."

He let go of her and stepped back as Sorrelchsa, who was acting as the Master of Ceremony for this trial because the temple did not yet have a Grand Master walked up to Becky with Sarvavi following not far behind.

Sarvavi hadn't said a word to Becky all morning, even going so far as to avoid eye contact. She looked like she was struggling not to fly away or scream.

"Acolyte Wordgirl, are you ready to begin?" Sorrelchsa asked. The horizon was beginning to glow with a bright orange light.

Becky searched the crowd, picking out Huggy, Manvansa, Falco, Wisemann, Theo, Tobey and even Two-Brains from the crowd of observers. But Ronan had not shown up.

She turned back to the monkey and nodded. She was ready.

Sorrelchsa turned to Sarvavi who swallowed hard and walked up to place a hand on Becky's shoulder.

"I swear that this is my student, Wordgirl." She said, keeping her gaze focused entirely on the Master of Ceremony. "I recognize that she is ready and that no assistance may be given in this trial. May the Great Spirit guide her well."

Sorrelchsa nodded. Sarvavi squeezed Becky's shoulder once and slipped back into her place among the other masters. Becky stood alone at the cliff edge.

"Student of the Order 'Sa, are you ready to face the trial?" Sorrelchsa asked Becky.

She had been instructed in what to say. "I am."

"You recognize that no help may be given at anytime during this trial from your mentor, your peers, your superiors or your gifts?"

"I do."

"You recognize that you may at any time, should you wish to, abandon the trial and return for more training before your next attempt?"

"I do."

"You know that if you choose to abandon the trial, you will have to wait another six months before another attempt may be made?"

"I do."

"Very well. Brother Huggensa, bring the restraint."

Huggy left his place in line to approach Becky. He carried a small box in one hand. When he stood in front of Becky and the Master of Ceremony, he bowed and slowly lifted the lid of the box. A soft red glow spilled from it. Huggy gently placed the necklace around Becky's neck and patted her shoulder.

"Good luck." He whispered.

The tip of the sun appeared on the horizon, throwing light against the cliff and the crowd. It burned Becky's eyes.

"You have until sunset to cut your staff and return." Sorrelchsa told her. "May the spirits guide you."

Becky bowed to Sorrelchsa and offered Sarvavi, Manvansa and Huggy a reassuring smile. Then, stomach churning, she made her way to the steep cliff edge and began her descent.

* * *

><p>For the first few dozen feet, the descent felt no different than the climbing exercises that had become a standard part of her training. Her hands easily ran over the rock, finding cracks and crevices to slide into and balance on. She had spent hours on these cliffs, learning where to grab and how to move herself along them.<p>

But it was another hundred feet to reach the closest stretch of cliff vines. And she'd never climbed this high without the reassurance that if she fell, she'd be able to fly. If she slipped now, she was dead.

Becky smiled to herself. "Well, here we go."

* * *

><p>The crowd on the cliff-top had grown considerably since the challenger had descended. It seemed as if the entire temple and half the village were here to see what became of the mysterious miracle child.<p>

She was still within sight for the moment. There were few clouds along the cliffs today, allowing the observers to see several hundred feet down the cliffs. Wordgirl was going strong, climbing with ease and focus.

Tobey watched her intently, trying not to let his fear show. He had once been thrown off of these cliffs, he knew the sensation of falling a great distance. He sincerely hoped Wordgirl was not currently feeling that.

Satoshin Wisemann however, was not watching the child. Wisemann was watching Sarvavi. She stood right at the edge, her toes extended over the lip of the cliff. Her entire body was coiled like a spring ready to shoot out.

He softly walked up behind her. "What is it?" He asked gently.

She didn't even seem to notice who she was talking to. "She's taking the same descent as me. The same path I did, when I Ascended. Exactly the same."

Wisemann looked down to where the girl was. She paused for a moment, considering a bit of rock to her left then instead, blindly stretched herself down until she found another purchase below her. Sarvavi drew in a shocked breath between her teeth.

Wisemann looked from the girl on top of the cliff to the one descending it. Interesting. He'd need to add this to his notes…

* * *

><p>Several hours in, Becky was feeling the burn in her muscles. The glowing necklace around her neck was beginning to fight her resistance, giving her a persistent headache that was not helped by the sweat dripping into her eyes. But she was among the cliff vines. They provided a soothing, if slightly more fragile hand-hold alternative to the tough rock she had been climbing down for so long.<p>

As she shifted downward, a long section of bamboo caught her eye. The rod was thick and stiff, brown along the center but green on the edges.

_Nope._

She kept climbing. Ten more times, sections of staff-worthy cliff vines caught her attention but every time they did, she passed right by them. None of them felt right.

Noon was approaching, she needed time to make it back up the cliff. Desperately, Becky scanned the area around her, searching the vines for something… anything…

_There._

A section of bamboo three feet to her right caught her eye. She climbed her way towards it, clinging to the vines and brushing against rock. Her eyes never left the piece she had selected.

As she drew level with it, Becky pulled the knife out of the sheath on her thigh and stretched forward to cut the bamboo. She knew immediately that it was the right one. The knife cut through the tough wood like it was butter, severing the bamboo from its vine. Becky climbed higher and hacked at the other end, carving out a staff exactly six feet long. She left it attached by a small thread as she put the knife in her teeth to get her free hand around the new staff. Her new staff.

But just as her fingers brushed it, the remaining support snapped and the staff fell.

Without thinking, her hand let go to follow it. She managed to snatch the freshly cut bamboo by the last inch, her free fingers groping and by some miracle, clinging to the very edge of a tiny fissure of rock.

Her heart thudded heavily as she hung there, unable to move. It was either let go of the staff or let go of the rock. Stupid!

Tears pricked her eyes. Stupid. She would have to forfeit, to climb back empty-handed in shame. To face Sarvavi and tell her she had been right, she wasn't ready.

_Sarvavi_.

What would she do?

As the question crossed her mind, Becky suddenly saw her way out. New ways to conquer obstacles.

Flicking her wrist, she tossed the staff upward and wrenched herself back towards the rock, her other hand finding a more secure purchase. The hand that was stiff from gripping the rock so tightly shot out and grabbed the staff as it began to fall, this time getting a secure grip around the center. She had done it. She had her staff.

Becky took a moment to catch her breath and slow her heart rate. Then she carefully pulled the staff closer to examine it more closely. It was about the same thickness and length as Sarvavi's but still contained streaks of green wood among the tough brown wood. Her heart swelled in pride. It was hers.

Taking the knife from between her teeth, Becky carefully cut several thinner, green vines and used them to secure the staff to her back. She had a long way to climb.

* * *

><p>It was already past noon, how much further..? The hot sun was searing her back. Sweat clung to every inch of her, ran off of her in rivers. She pulled herself up, every muscle she had screaming in protest.<p>

The necklace burned on her chest, right over her birthmark. It felt like it was searing straight through her.

Her fingers curled around the cliff rock, crumbling a small piece to bits. The dust drifted past her, falling down, ever down. She was stronger than this stupid lump of glowing rock.

She reached upward again, as she had been doing since strapping her staff to her back. Her aching feet kicked at the cliff side until she found footholds.

Bekava's face entered her mind. Becky climbed faster, her sweaty, stiff fingers slipping on the rock. She was not her mother! She was stronger. She was going to win this. She was going to beat the Emperor and Bekava and set Lexicon free. And then…! Well, she didn't know what then.

Her hard fingers missed their hand-hold. Frantically, she pushed off with her legs, throwing her entire body upwards, scrabbling with her fingers.

Her hands met air. Every one of her muscles clenched painfully as she tensed for the drop, the release into death. She had failed. She was falling.

Her chin met something hard. Her spine felt bent. Her hands were extended away from her body up past her head.

"…Wordgirl…!"

She peeled open her eyes and looked up into Huggy's anxious face.

"Come on… all the way… Just a few more feet…"

Digging her hands into the stone, Becky hauled the rest of her exhausted body up and over the edge of the cliff. As soon as she was clear, Huggy ripped the necklace from her. Nothing had ever felt better.

Becky flopped on the ground on the top of the cliff, her new staff digging painfully into her back as the crowd erupted in cheers.

She was at the top. She had ascended. She was a warrior.

* * *

><p>Sorrelchsa hefted Becky's new weapon in his hands. "A fine choice, Wordgirl." He said, examining the wood. "Still young enough to be flexible but old enough to be tough and strong. It will serve you nicely."<p>

Using Huggy for support, Becky had managed to stand again, although her entire frame trembled with the effort. She held out her hand for the staff but Sorrelchsa shook his head.

"Not yet. It will be in isolation in the curing room for a few hours and then it is yours." He smiled warmly at her and laid one end of the staff across her shoulder, as if knighting her. "Welcome to the temple Master Wordgir…"

"Beckyan."

Huggy stiffened at her side as the name slipped out.

Sorrelchsa frowned at her. "What did you say?"

Becky risked a glance at Sarvavi. Tight-lipped, the warrior only nodded. Becky swallowed hard before speaking again. "My name, is Beckyan."

If this surprised Sorrelchsa, he hid it very well. "very well then… Beckyansa."

Out of the corner of her eye, Becky saw both Sarvavi and Wisemann stiffen visibly. Several of the crowd members closest to them began to mutter amongst themselves.

The staff was removed from her shoulder. "Welcome the Order 'Sa, Sister Beckyansa." The Master of Ceremony said, bowing to her. "Your trial will conclude at the next full moon with Waycholin. Until then, you may not undergo any other ceremonies of the masters and once it cures, you will carry your staff at all times."

Becky nodded and turned to face the gathering. Huggy gently left her side to rejoin the masters.

"Beckyansa." He began to chant. It was quickly picked up by those around him.

It was only as the entire gathering began to chant her new warrior name that Becky realized why they had all seemed so surprised by it. By complete coincidence (she was sure) her name now ended with the title she had danced around since setting foot on Lexicon: Becky**ansa**.

* * *

><p>Becky was relishing her first glass of water and moment in the shade all day when she heard Huggy's voice outside her recovery tent.<p>

"It must happen tonight, otherwise we have to wait another fortnight…"

"Then find someone else." Came Sarvavi's tired reply. "You know I won't do it."

"It would honor us both if you were to conduct the ceremony. It would honor dad."

"I… I'm not a Summoner, I don't know what would happen… I'm not the right authority for the job."

Becky put down her glass and painfully rose to her feet. She hobbled to the tent flap and peered out. Huggy and Sarvavi were standing several feet apart outside the tent; Huggy looked like he was pleading with Sarvavi. Sarvavi was looking increasingly uncomfortable.

"You are the Spirit Dreamer." Huggy was saying to Sarvavi as she wrung her hands. "There is no higher authority."

"I can't do it!" She protested, her voice sharpening.

"Why not?"

"I haven't _dreamed_ in years!" Sarvavi shouted at him. Huggy took a step back, shocked. Sarvavi folded her arms around herself and turned away from him. "Ever since the night of my Waycholin, I can't sleep, I can't dream. I keep reaching out but nothing's there. They've left me. I can't perform this ceremony for you. Find someone else."

Huggy was silent. Becky took that moment to leave the tent and make her presence known. Sarvavi turned to look at her, the pain and fear in her eyes quickly being masked by something Becky couldn't quite make out.

Huggy glanced at Becky then stepped forward and placed a gentle hand on Sarvavi's arm. "Sister, please. We need this. I have faith in you. Faith that the spirits will reach out to you. And… it would make me less afraid if you were the one who called him back."

Sarvavi looked from Becky to Huggy then back to Becky again. She seemed to be thinking it over.

"What's going on?" Becky asked.

"Huggy's Grand Master challenge will be tonight." Sarvavi replied before Huggy could say anything. "And… I am going to summon the spirits."

* * *

><p>Unlike the ceremony for becoming a master, the 'Sa Grand Master challenge required no physical trial. Instead, the rite was entirely spiritual, or so Becky had been told. Even among the masters of the temple, speaking about spiritual ceremonies was taboo.<p>

This ceremony was to take place at moonrise in the central courtyard of the 'Sa temple. As the sun set, Manvansa greeted Becky at her recovery tenet and helped her make her way over to the courtyard. After resting for the remainder of the afternoon, she felt much better if still a little unsteady. But now that she could fly again she made it back up to the temple without having to put any weight on her tender feet.

The courtyard had been cleared of everything, all the doors and windows shut and a large white circle had been drawn on the courtyard floor. The masters were beginning to gather in a larger circle around it, none of them saying a word to each other, all dressed in long black cloaks like they had been the night of the funeral.

"Once you enter the courtyard," Manvansa whispered to Becky as they approached the doors. "you are forbidden to speak until the outcome has been decided."

"Outcome?"

"Huggensa is asking the spirit world if they will accept him as a vessel for the 'Sa order. Sarvavi is the Summoner who will call the right spirits to the circle to test him. If they approve, he will be ordained as our new Grand Master."

"And if they don't approve?"

Manvansa didn't answer Becky's question because they had crossed into the courtyard. Silently, the strong man guided her to her place and retreated to his.

Becky looked around. Since no one else had asked to take the challenge, Huggy stood alone before the circle drawn on the courtyard floor, his head bowed as if praying. Sarvavi was crouched opposite him on the far side of the circle, humming intensely under her breath and fingering the blue knife on her thigh.

Since she was now technically a master, Becky was allowed attend the ceremony even though she did not know the rituals and chants. She was the only spectator in the ceremony but for some reason, she had been placed just a dozen or so feet behind Sarvavi. She had a strong suspicion that the warrior had requested it.

As the last of the sunlight faded and the soft glow of the quarter moon appeared, the gates to the courtyard were swung shut. Sarvavi rose to her feet, the blue knife gripped in her hand. The entire courtyard went still.

She began to speak in a soft strange tongue. Her voice carried on the wind, dancing with the gusts, tickling the dust particles, stirring the air and the earth around her to life. Inside the circle a small tornado briefly appeared. When it reached the edges of the white circle, it faded to nothing.

Sarvavi raised her knife, holding against the skin of her left wrist. Becky stiffened as the warrior drew the blade across her own skin. But the cut was not deep this time. A small stream of blood ran from just above the warrior's wrist and began to drip down her hand.

Sarvavi began to speak again, this time with the intensity of a flood and the heat of a fire. With a final cry, she threw her bloody hand into the circle and slapped it down to the earth.

A deafening crack echoed across the cliffs. Everyone in the courtyard stiffened, watching the place where Sarvavi's hand made contact with the dust.

Ever so slowly, she pulled her hand away. Where her blood had touched the ground, a small star had appeared. It rose slowly into the air, casting sparks of light all around the circle. As it left the dust, it began to bubble with white mist. Softly, the mist began to gather around the light, building upward and outward until a form began to appear. The form of a monkey.

Becky felt her throat tighten.

"_Father._" Sarvavi greeted the spirit, tears in her eyes. "_I offer you now one of our finest warriors. May he be found worthy of the title you once held._"

The spirit of Klyeansa turned slowly and looked at his son. Huggy was trembling but kept eye contact with the ghost of his father.

Sarvavi nodded to Huggy. "Now, Huggensa. Accept your challenge." Then she kneeled at the edge of the circle and bowed her head. Softly, a chant began to rise from the ranks of the masters.

Slowly, Huggy stood. He squared his shoulders and stepped over the white line into the circle. The ring erupted in white fire. The chanting grew louder. Becky wanted to spring to her feet, to rush in and save him from the flames but something seemed to be holding her back. She was transfixed by the white fire, unable to move, unable to think, thoughts were invading her mind…

_You must be stronger than it. It will test you, trick you, try to control you. But you must not give in or you will be lost. You will burn, neither of this world or the next. Never able to leave the Void._

_But how can I…? _

_Have faith in yourself, my daughter. Your ancestry is strong, your heart is pure._

_But father!_

_Remember this always Sarvavien: the Pulse is not our weapon and it is not our ally. It is so much more._

_I don't understand…_

_You will…_

Slowly, the fire was dying down. The chanting had ceased. Becky blinked her eyes to stop them watering and peered into the circle. Where was Huggy? Was he alright? Had he…?  
>Abruptly, the fire went out entirely, revealing the spirit of the former Grand Master…<p>

And his son.

Huggy stood proudly next to the spirit of his father. He was transformed: his eyes glowed with knowledge and tears. His chin lifted high, his fur gleamed.

Sarvavi smiled. "Welcome, Grand Master Huggensa." Huggy stepped out of the ring as if it were no more than a line and stood before his temple. They welcomed him joyously the sounds of their rejoicing echoing endlessly around the courtyard. Becky cheered right along with them, overwhelmed by the feeling of relief coursing through her. Huggy had been accepted.

Inside the ring, Klyeansa smiled proudly, tears shining in his shimmering ghostly eyes. Sarvavi turned to her father. "Father… " She looked ready to spill her heart to him, to ask him for forgiveness. But he held up a hand, silencing her.

The entire assemblage gasped as a second star rose from the circle and began to mist into a form beside Klyeansa. Only this one was a little bit taller than the former Grand Master had been and had long hair cascading around her tiny form.

Becky jumped slightly in surprise. She recognized this spirit too.

It was the same one that had led her to the prison.

"Amaya?"

Becky turned to Sarvavi. She was staring at the ghost-girl, her eyes wide and her mouth open slightly.

"Who… who is that?" She asked, figuring it was alright to talk now.

Sarvavi had risen to her feet at the edge of the circle. Now fully-formed, the spirit-girl turned to face her and smiled. Sarvavi remained frozen in place, staring. "She… she was my best friend…" Sarvavi said, her voice cracking. "… before… before…"

But she didn't have to finish for Becky to understand what she meant.

The spirit-girl named Amaya giggled softly and turned to look directly at Becky. She waved. Sarvavi turned to face Becky, her mouth opening as if to ask a question.

The entire assemblage gasped again, drawing both girls attention back to the circle.

Another spirit was rising. This one was taller than Amaya but not by much. Slowly, the mist around the star formed itself into a pair of strong legs, a thin torso sloping up to sturdy shoulders, strong cheekbones and dark eyes…

Sarvavi seemed somewhat less than happy to see this one.

"No… No I didn't call you…" She scrambled away from the ghost boy, falling over in the process. "Wh… why are you here? I didn't call you!"

"_And yet I came."_

The boy's gentle voice carried across the courtyard, echoing across the stones and fading into the distance. Silence followed in its wake. To her right Becky saw Manvansa stiffen.

"… Dexterous Inexpert?" He whispered in a voice she could hear with her super-hearing.

The boy in the circle stood calmly and menacingly, his spirit-mist coiling and curling around him as if in an invisible wind.

Sarvavi seemed terrified to see him again.

"But why? Why are you here?"

The spirit-boy, who could only be the deceased son of Lord Inexpert was still focused only on Sarvavi. "_To warn you._"

"Warn me of what?"

"_I have waited years for this opportunity to cross the Void. Years just to find you again…_"

The warrior shook her head frantically. "It wasn't my fault, I swear to you! I never meant for anything like that to happen… I'm sorry!"

The spirit-boy suddenly shot to the edge of the circle. Then to everyone's astonishment, his hand crossed the line and closed around Sarvavi's wrist.

She gasped as her pupils expanded to fill her entire eye and every muscle locked in place.

For a moment, no one moved. No one even breathed as they watched.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Dexter released Sarvavi and withdrew inside the circle again. Sarvavi swayed and Becky was at her side in a flash of light, supporting her weight.

"_There are things to come that must not go unheeded. Decisions must be made. Great sacrifice is to come." _Amaya said in a voice that sounded much too old for her young form. She also spoke to Sarvavi but she was looking at Becky. Becky shivered.

"_They are coming._" Amaya said, pointing to the east. "_The sky will fill with fire and light. Night will become day when the Ansa rises. The Eychan will choose and blood will be shed. Alone they fall, together they rise._"

As her words sunk in, Sarvavi's breathing rate suddenly doubled.

"How long?" Sarvavi cried out, desperate. "When will they come?"

But already the spirits were fading.

Sarvavi's head was reeling from the sounds of the spirit world and her knees were trembling from the exhaustion of the ceremony. On top of it all, her heart ached from Dexter's silent message as well as the knowledge that they were to be attacked by the Emperor.

But now, as two of the people she had loved and one she had believed she had wronged began to fade back to their world, she felt panic rush through her. Panic that they were leaving her yet again. Fear that she would never see them again. She staggered away from Becky, wanting to call out but her voice was gone.

As she continued to fade, Amaya held up her hand, reaching towards Sarvavi. The Last Eychanten stumbled forward, falling to her knees and reached over the line for the hand of her childhood friend. But alas, because one was still of the physical world and the other was nothing but an echo of her once-physical self, they could never touch each other again. But the brief connection made by the proximity of their souls was enough for Amaya Eychanten and Sarvavien Eychanten to share a private thought across the void. Amaya's final message made Sarvavi close her eyes to hold back her tears: _We never abandoned you. And we will always be here._

A calm as she had not known in years rushed through her. _I am not alone_. Then the spirits faded and the clearing erupted into panic.


	23. Chapter 23: Mobilization

You guys get another nice long one, because short chapters are overrated. And I'm trying not to prolong the inevitable final battle the last chapter confirmed.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 23: Mobilization<p>

It took an hour for the courtyard to be cleared enough to summon the rest of the temple. The whole time, Becky never left Sarvavi's side for more than a minute. Everybody was trying to keep calm but for most of them, it seemed like they were trying desperately to keep the lid on a frothing pot. Some of the masters were exchanging glances and hushed whispers. Those who weren't were jumpy and skittish. Manvansa kept glancing at the sky then looking quickly away. Huggy was darting around, giving orders in a clear calm voice but his knuckles were clenched hard.

The only one who seemed tangibly calm was Sarvavi. She had not said a word since the spirits had faded instead, her lips were tightly sealed and her eyes moved back and forth as if she were reading an invisible book.

Becky didn't know what she was feeling. All she knew was, whatever was about to happen would change her life forever.

When the acolytes and the adults of the village had assembled in the temple courtyard, Huggy stood up at the entrance to the great hall to address them. The skittish audience immediately fell silent.

"Friends," He began with a glance to his right, where Sarvavi was still lost in her thoughts and Becky was holding her elbow to keep her upright. "We face a great threat. Barely an hour ago, as the ceremony concluded, the spirits of past brothers and sisters crossed the Void and brought us a warning." He paused here and took a deep breath. "The Ignorites are coming, Lady Bekava is leading them. They mean to wipe us from the earth as they did to Adár."

The courtyard remained silent. No one moved. It took Becky a few moments to realize that the attention had now shifted entirely to Sarvavi. The warrior remained frozen and calm.

Then, as everyone watched, she turned on her heel and disappeared inside the great hall.

"Sarvavi!" Manvansa, Huggy and Becky quickly followed her. The Strong man grabbed her by the arm just as she crossed the doorway into the hall.

"Sarvavi, what are you doing?" He asked her in a low voice.

She raised her head but did not look at him. "What does it look like?" She replied.

"This isn't like you," Manvansa said. "why are you turning away? What are you doing?"

"What do you want me to tell them?" Sarvavi asked quietly, her gaze still distant and void. "That it'll all be fine? That the Ansa will rise like the Prophecy says and save us? Because I don't have that answer, I can't tell them that. The Ignorites are powerful and ruthless. They _will _crush us. It may take them time to rebuild to full power but barely more than a month, there's no way we can be ready in less than a month."

Shocked, Manvansa dropped her arm and took a step back.

"So that's it?" Huggy turned to Becky as she spoke up. "That's all you're going to do? Give up?"

Sarvavi turned to Becky. "I'm not giving up." She said sadly, her eyes glassy with the realization of their failure. "I'm facing reality. And I am sorry Becky but there is no other way around it."

"Yes there is!" Becky exclaimed. "We can fight back! We can take a stand and make them believe that at least we can die heroes."

Sarvavi scoffed. "Heroes…" She shook her head. "What is a hero? It's nothing but a title. A hero to one is a villain to another."

Becky was stunned. She didn't understand why Sarvavi was giving up. Surely she had always known it would come to this?

As the silence stretched, Huggy stepped forward. Sarvavi looked down at him and for a brief moment, the look that flickered across her face reminded Becky of how she used to look at Klyeansa.

Huggy stared up at her calmly for a moment before he finally spoke. "Be that as it may, they need someone to be their hero now." He said. "They all look to you for that bravery, that heroism."

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe I'm not the best role model for heroism?" Sarvavi asked but her voice lacked any venom it might've had.

Huggy reached for her hand and gently rubbed her knuckles. "It may have occurred to you but I can assure you, it never occurred to them."

Sarvavi's mouth twitched. "I can't be their hero, brother… " She said. "not now. Not when I've lost all hope that any action I've ever made ever had any difference at all."

Huggy dropped her hand and stepped back slightly. "What did Dexter say to you?" He asked.

Sarvavi turned away from him but not to avoid answering his question. Rather, it was because something had appeared in the sky above the courtyard.

The assembled villagers and temple members were pointing upward at the coalition of black dots that had appeared in the lightening sky to the east and murmuring among themselves.

"Is it them?" Someone asked. "Is it the Ignorites?"

"No… they're too small to be ships…" Another replied.

"Drones?" Someone suggested.

"Are those birds? Are our 'Fa brothers coming?"

But it wasn't the birds or drones diving down from the sky.

* * *

><p>It was the Flyers. They descended upon the temple, landing on rooftops and the stone archway, hovering just over the heads of the crowd, all of them silent and stoic as they looked around. Some were dressed only in rags, others fully clothed, some were adults but most looked to be in their mid-teens.<p>

A young boy about Becky's age with chestnut-brown hair cropped close to his head, landed on the steps to the great hall. He knelt before the gathering of masters, placing his right fist on the ground.

"I seek the one known as Sarvavisa Eychanten!" He called, raising his head. "Please! We have traveled hard and far to see her!"

Becky, Huggy and Manvansa all turned to the warrior. Sarvavi stepped forward.

"I am her." She said. "What do you want from me?"

The boy's eyes darted to her right arm, where the scar was exposed then he bowed his head as far as it would go. "Great… Ansa." He said in a shaking voice that somehow managed to echo all across the courtyard.

A flash of fear crossed Sarvavi's face. "Who are you?" She asked.

"We… we are survivors of Adár, mam." The boy said, lowering his head even further. He trembled as he spoke. "We crawled from the ashes and fled but not before we witnessed your great stance of heroism."

"Heroism?"

"We witnessed you single-handedly attack the Ignorite fleet." He said, his fist clenching harder. "We saw you rise and we knew… we knew the rumors were true. The Rebellion was real! The Ansa had finally come!" Slowly, he looked up and met Sarvavi's gaze. "So we fled across the darkening skies. We traveled only at night and we listened. And finally, we found this place. We've come to join the Rebellion."

Sarvavi looked around at the Flyers. There must have been at least thirty of them. "All… all of you?"

The boy nodded. "Yes. And we would imagine others of our brethren will not be far behind. The loss of the city burned an unforgivable mark unto the memory of all those Gifted with Flight. I can assure you, our brothers and sisters will not fall to the earth and let the Ignorites walk over us because of what they have done."

Sarvavi examined the boy carefully and Becky noticed her chest rising and falling quietly but rapidly.

"How did you know to look for me?" She asked the boy.

"Lord Inexpert has put out warrants for your capture, yours and one for the Lost Princess, Beckyan."

His eyes darted up to Becky then quickly back to the ground. "He claims you are dangerous criminals who are leading a Rebellion against the Emperor. It is a relief to know that you are both still safe."

"But this…" Sarvavi stumbled backward until she was standing with Becky, Huggy and Manvansa again. "This is fortunate… very fortunate indeed…" She muttered, more to herself than to them, her voice trembling.

"Sarvavi?"

She turned to Beck, her eyes shining. "Destroying Adár may just possibly have been the second worst mistake the Emperor has made…"

"What would be his first?" Huggy asked. But Sarvavi seemed not to hear him. She was pacing rapidly now but the distance was so small she appeared only to be hopping from foot to foot.

"Don't you see?" She asked them. "He has just raised an army against him! The Flyers are migrating… and they are migrating to us!" She glanced out over the courtyard, where the Flyers were all watching her, their gazes guarded and hard but their eyes full of hope. Sarvavi suddenly scooped Huggy up under the arms and held him up to her eye level. "With their allegiance… we just might be able to do this…" She dropped her brother and turned back to the courtyard. The boy was still kneeling respectfully on the stones. "What is your name?" She asked him.

"Galeon Windstrom" He replied.

Sarvavi stooped down next to him and pulled him to his feet. Grasping his arm as one might a comrade, she looked into his eyes and said: "Thank you."

He nodded, seeming surprised at how familiar she was being.

Sarvavi briefly grasped the boy's other shoulder then let go of him. Then she walked forward and faced the assemblage that had been waiting so silently this whole time, waiting for her to speak.

"Friends, this is Galeon Windstrom and his brethren." Sarvavi told them. "They have sought us out after the loss of Adár and will join our newly-formed Flyers Division." Members of the crowd in the courtyard began to mutter amongst themselves.

"The Ignorites have made their intentions clear." Sarvavi continued and the murmurings died away. "They have destroyed one of our oldest and most important cultural centers. Adár was not just sacred to the Flyers, it is painted on our racial memory as a center of knowledge, legend and prayer. And now, thanks to these invaders, it is nothing more than ashes and stones."

She stood on the steps above the crowd, completely still but somehow managing to address everyone at once. "The Ignorites think that this attack will demoralize us, that it will send us running and hiding until they can track us down and crush us. This will not happen. This war cannot be fought in the shadows any longer. We cannot continue to be a sustaining rumor that only survives while the Ignorites have no need to hunt us down. Lexicon has suffered because of our subtlety. But no longer! The smoldering grave of Adár has become a beacon pointing all the disheartened and the oppressed to our sanctuary. And they are coming, seeking out this rumor for no other reason than the hope it supplies. If we are to survive, if we are to nurture that hope that has arisen in so many, we need to give them a reason to fight."

"But now it appears the Emperor has done our work for us. Lord Inexpert has confirmed our existence and the Emperor has given all of Central Lexicon and the entire population of Flyers unfathomable motivation to seek us out and join us! The Princess has returned and the Ansa is rising!"

Sarvavi sprang into the air in a burst of light and hovered just above the Flyers.

"Let us go out!" She yelled. "Call to our brothers and sisters of every tribe, of every species! Tell them that the time has come to stand with the Ansa among their peers. Let us show the Ignorites that we will no longer be quietly suppressed and exterminated! Let us show them that Adár will not be forgotten nor will it go un-reciprocated! Let us show them the fury they have unleashed by calling the Ansa out of legend and giving her a face! Let us show them that we are united under the Ansa! Let us show them that we are Lexiconians and we will fight!"

The courtyard erupted in cheers and screeches. Even the stoic flyers were voicing their approval.

"There's the little warrior I know…" Becky heard Manvansa whisper to himself.

"Galeon!" Sarvavi called. "Bring your fastest flyers! We will leave immediately!"

The boy eagerly sprang into the air, followed by seven or eight of the hovering and perched flyers. Huggy tapped Becky's leg and gestured upward with his eyes. With a nod, Becky let him climb onto her back, then rose to join them. Falco shot into the air from the crowd. The battalion of flyers circled the courtyard once to deafening cheers before shooting out the gates and spreading out in different directions.

As they shot away from the temple, Sarvavi looked back at Becky and Huggy. Her eyes gleamed and the corners of her mouth were turned up in a hopeful smile. At that moment, Becky knew there was no one else the warrior would have wanted by her side. She sped up until she flew alongside Sarvavi and smiled right back.

As the sun rose, the Flyers soared off into the east to spread the word of the Ansa's Rising.

* * *

><p>Becky liked her new staff. It seemed to move with her, mold to her hands and movement even as her mind decided her attack. It was hard and sturdy, not at all like the practice staffs that now seemed so flimsy by comparison. She took up her position again.<p>

"Ready." She called.

Reyelsa, the keeper of the 'Sa temple obstacle course screeched back that he was ready and pulled a lever. The room in front of Becky sprang to life: spikes began to pop out of floors and walls, fire spat from several holes in the ceiling, hoops and pathways began to move, fake enemies began to turn.

In a flash, Becky was off, shooting through the obstacles and enemies in front of her. Her staff whirled in a protective arc to knock away the darts that had been shot at her. Even as that motion continued, she was flipping backwards to avoid the slicing action of a large axe blade that had risen from the floor.

She continued like this for a few minutes: dodging attacks and forging new paths ahead with the weapon she carried. Finally, after knocking the head off of one final fake enemy and jump-flipping over a burst of flame, she skidded to a halt on the far side of the room.

Not a scratch or a singe. Flawless.

She tossed her staff to her other hand. It was stronger but it was also heavier. She'd had to relearn all her attacks to compensate for the weight. But she was progressing fast and already felt more comfortable wielding this than she ever had a practice staff.

Following their departure from the courtyard the other night, Sarvavi, Huggy and her had flown to the northeast to seek out the Animali tribe and their affiliated tribes of unicorn tamers who lived on the far edge of the forest. The head of the tribe had fallen to his knees at the sight of the Star on Sarvavi's arm and promised as many fighters as he could send. He had also sent out messengers to alert the surrounding tribes.

The next day, two hundred warriors had arrived at the temple, riding unicorns decked out for battle. Sarvavi had greeted the warriors and was already running over plans of attack with them for the upcoming invasion.

Galeon had been given joint command with Falco over the Flyers Division and had risen to the challenge with ease. He had been admitted to the ranks of the Majors and was already helping plan recruitment and battle strategy. Theo was hard at work on some kind of "special project" but had sent a convoy south to his hometown of Cogitatio, asking his network of contacts for supplies and willing fighters. Manvansa had sent word to his family for the first time in years. Zeteic had his spies fanning out all across the countryside between major cities and inside several cities themselves, spreading the rumor of the Rebellion's location. All had responded.

More Flyers were arriving by the day just as Galeon had predicted, as well as foot soldiers and even students from the University. It seemed as if all of Lexicon were rising to battle and migrating to the temple. The cliffs ran day and night with the confusion of new arrivals, the shouts of drill sergeants leading training, the clang of blacksmiths forging weapons and making repairs. It gave Becky chills, seeing so many people all coming together like this.

"Becky."

She broke from her thoughts and looked up. Across the room, near the entrance to the course, Ronan stood looking at her.

"So I guess that really is your name." He said. He tossed his head slightly to keep his raven hair out of his eyes. "Is it true you have Strength too?"

Becky backed up and took a running leap. She soared right across the room and landed lightly next to him.

"Yes I suppose it is." She told him, sliding her staff into the light-weight carrier strapped to her back and folding her arms. "Anything else you want clarification on?" She knew she shouldn't be short with him but she hadn't seen him in days. In fact, she hadn't seen him since the funeral.

Ronan considered the question. "Are you really the Ansa? Or are you the Eychan?"

Becky would have laughed but knew it was a serious question. "Well, that is the question everyone wants an answer to."

It was true, in fact, nearly every new recruit had asked her that question or some variation of it at some point. All it had done was confirm what Becky already suspected (that she had been deemed the Ansa as an infant) and make her wonder why Sarvavi was now claiming the title.

Ronan wasn't speaking, he was still just looking at her searchingly, as if trying to pierce her with his blue eyes.

"Why didn't you come to my Ascension?" Becky finally asked, feeling the burning weight of the question finally leave her.

Ronan looked away from her. "I was busy." Was all he said.

The silence returned as Becky wondered just what is was that made Ronan lie to her. He'd never lied to her.

"Was there something you wanted?" Becky asked but a little more gently than she had before.

Ronan shrugged. "I'm heading out towards the 'Va temple in the morning with several of the Flyers. The General wants us to infiltrate Eastern cities and try to spur more recruits to travel West."

This was hardly surprising news but Becky still felt her heart beat faster. "And how long will you be gone?"

He shrugged again. "Not really sure. However long it takes." He turned away from her. "I just came to say goodbye."

"Ronan…" Becky grabbed his arm before he could leave. "I… I thought we were alright? Why are you acting like we aren't?"

Ronan whirled back to face her, fighting to contain his fury. "Why didn't you just tell me who you were? Don't you think I could've handled it?"

Becky dropped his arm and took a half step back. "I couldn't tell anyone."

Ronan clenched his fist. Becky kept it in her peripherals. She didn't think he would try to hit her but she was ready if he did. "Why not? Don't you trust me?" Ronan asked.

Becky fought to keep her voice calm. "Of course I do. But it was too dangerous. Not to mention it was also impossible." She shifted slightly to angle her body away from him. "Would you really have believed me if I told you I was Lexicon's three-year-old princess who was returning from a twelve year stay on a planet in another universe for reasons even I wasn't sure of?"

With some relief, Becky saw his fist relax. "I might have."

"Really?"

He gestured hopelessly with one hand. "A lot of crazy things happen in the world. Why couldn't that? I've read Wisemann's theories, I know the time flux is possible."

"But you don't believe it exists."

The raven-haired boy chuckled. "Suppose I have to now."

A long shadow fell across the room and swallowed both of them. They looked up to see a dark figure who's head was etched in a ring of fire framed in the doorway.

Becky drew a breath. "Lady Norava…"

The woman turned on her heel. "Come with me Beckyan." She said.

Knowing she had little choice in the matter, Becky left Ronan's side to follow her. He grabbed her arm as she passed.

"Becky…" He said to her back. "I didn't come because… … I was envious." His grip loosened slightly. "I knew you deserved it but still… part of me wanted it to be me making the climb, not you. I didn't want to burden you with my pettiness."

Becky smiled. "It wouldn't have been a burden." She said without turning around. "I would have understood."

She heard him relax. "Becky," He said, dropping her wrist. "if I don't make it back in time for the battle… be careful. I won't be there to watch your back."

Becky sighed exasperatedly. "Why does everyone still think I need protection? I am a Master now, Ronan. I am capable of fighting."

He chuckled. "Sorry, you're right. Just… be careful."

She nodded, still not willing to face him. "I will. You be careful too."

As she left the room, she heard him whisper: "I'm always careful."

* * *

><p>Becky followed the fire-haired woman out of the practice hall and down several long corridors. They crossed the courtyard, stride for stride. It was crowded with students, masters, old fighters and new recruits. Becky saw Huggy teaching a young Flyer how to handle a blade and Manvansa teaching several Strong men fight stances.<p>

No one paid the two any heed as they crossed the yard, no one gave them a second glance, not even Huggy. Norava didn't stop walking until they had reached the other practice room. The same one where she had given Becky her lesson on seeing. Norava crossed the circle and finally drew to a halt on the far side. Becky remained on her own side and folded her arms.

"What is it, sister?" She asked.

"Don't call me that." The fire-haired woman spat.

Amazingly, Becky found that for the first time since she'd met the woman, Norava's tone did not immediately make her stiffen defensively. "I am a master now, by all traditions we are sisters of the temple…" She began calmly.

"You're not a master." Norava snapped at her. "Not yet. Ascending makes you no longer a student but attaining the actual rank of master requires you to survive Waycholin."

The venom in her voice finally dissolved Becky's attempt at civility. "Was there a reason you wanted to see me?" She asked in a hard voice.

"Yes as a matter of fact, there is." Norava said, fingering one of the longer spikes on her necklace. Becky's eyes darted to it but she did not react otherwise. "I wanted to apologize."

Becky was certain she'd heard that wrong. "What?"

"I apologize for treating you so harshly the first time we met." Norava said, carefully enunciating each word as if Becky were hard of hearing. "There was no need for me to be so judgmental without first getting to know you. It's just, you reminded me so much of _her_; you looked exactly the same, even spoke in a similar voice. And I couldn't stop myself from hating that about you." She paused to draw breath and her demeanor instantly darkened from taunting to threatening. "But I also wanted to tell you that, while I am sorry for how I treated you, that by no means means that I trust you."

"The feeling is mutual." Becky assured her.

"I would expect no less from the child of Beka." Norava shot right back.

The silence began to stretch between them, plucking the tension in the air so that an uneasy note sounded.

"Why did you call me here then?" Becky finally asked. "If not to offer your sincere apology?"

Norava lifted her chin but did not rise to the taunt. "To warn you." She said.

"Warn me of what?"

"To stay away from her."

Becky tilted her head slightly, knowing exactly who the woman was referring to. "Why?"

"Just, keep away from her." Norava said again, beginning to sound exasperated.

"I fear there will be little choice in this matter." Becky pointed out, her voice flat. "She has already decided I must either join her or die and I fear the former is quite impossible."

She saw the woman's jaw clench. "You have no right…" Norava hissed around her teeth.

"She's my mother."

Becky didn't even have to See the spike to know it was coming. She snatched it from the air with two fingers and let it fall harmlessly to her side.

"She betrayed me first!" Norava shouted. If she was shocked at how much Becky's Sight had improved, she didn't show it. "I knew her longer, I knew her better! When the time comes, I will be the one to see her bleed, not you!"

"Why?" Becky asked in a loud voice that echoed around the room.

To her surprise, Norava deflated slightly at the question. Her hand fell to her side and she looked away from Becky.

"Did you ever have someone?" She asked in a hollow voice. "Someone who loved you and cared for you and took you in when no one else would?"

For the first time in nearly a month, Becky's thoughts turned to Earth. To her mom and dad back there. She stiffened.

"What if you suddenly found out that they hated you?" Norava continued. "What if they turned on you in the blink of an eye, forgot about you and left you to rot without so much as a goodbye? How would you feel?" She turned back to Becky, her brilliant eyes seeing every detail in microscopic filaments. "You know what I'm talking about, I think. And you know that fear… fear that you might lose them." Becky felt her throat close up. "Why is that?" Norava asked.

"… They… they're very different from me." Becky said, trying to keep her voice from trembling. "And… they don't know that."

"Then don't tell them." Norava folded her arms across her chest the same way Becky had. "Keep that secret, so long as it keeps them in your life. Don't throw away that chance at normalcy, at happiness."

Her voice had become tender, _gentle _even. Becky was stunned. Was Norava actually… _concerned_ about her?

"Why… why are you telling me this?"

The sad woman met her gaze. "Because no one should have to suffer that kind of rejection."

Norava crossed the circle until she stood at Becky's side.

"I am not asking you, I'm telling you." The fire-haired woman said, not looking directly at Becky but rather towards the door to the room. A tear glistened in the corner of her eye. "When you see Bekava, stay out of the way." Then she left.

Becky stood there for a long time, frozen in place. Her heart was racing and each breath was a struggle. She had resigned herself to fighting her mother when the time came but in all honesty, she was not looking forward to the encounter. She would have been just as happy knowing her mother was dead, cruel as it sounded. But Norava's words had cut so much deeper and not just because it so accurately described her fears of her superpowers alienating her from her family. With all the strain of her training and now the confusion of the upcoming battle, she had completely forgotten that there was a life for her back on Earth. It had been so easy to forget, to leave them all in the past and focus on the future here. But how much time had passed there? She had changed so much from the little girl who had tried to apprehend the masked stranger in an alley. Maybe too much.

When this was over, assuming that it ended and that she came out alive, would she go back home? Could she?

* * *

><p>Five days after the uneasy chat with Norava, Becky and Sarvavi faced each other.<p>

"Ready?"

Becky nodded, feeling the headband bounce with the motion of her head.

She reacted as the sound reached her blocked ears and evaded Falco's dive. As he passed under her, her hands shot out and grabbed him by the shoulders. Before he could react, she threw him towards the cliff-top below. Even as that motion ended, she was rolling sideways in the air to avoid the onslaught of projectiles Huggy was chucking at her from below. The blinders on the headband flapped, briefly blotting out her vision entirely. Her other senses rushed in immediately to fill the gap and she sent a charging Falco flying over her right shoulder and into Huggy's next attack. Her vision returned in her left eye just as she snatched the last projectile from in front of her face and sent it into the stone between Huggy's feet.

"Not good enough."

Becky whirled to face Sarvavi. "It was perfect!" She said indignantly, pulling out the earplugs. She had even nailed the projectile with one eye still covered by the blinders!

Sarvavi shook her head. "Not when I can do this."

Becky reacted to the motion but found the warrior was already clinging to her, using the momentum of Becky's evasion to force her towards the ground. Becky struggled to recover but it was too late, Sarvavi already had the upper hand. She slammed into the ground under the warrior, grunting in pain. "When you can evade me, then it will be perfect." Sarvavi said, still pinning Becky down. "I need you to be better than me. Stronger than me, faster than me, smarter than me." She whispered in Becky's ear.

Becky didn't struggle. "Why?" She asked.

"So that it's impossible for me to kill you." The warrior said.

The words and the way she said them sent a cold shiver through Becky. "Why? Are you planning to?"

Sarvavi finally leaned back and got off her. "One does not plan these things." She said in a voice that did little to convince Becky she was joking. "But look at it this way: if it's impossible for me to kill you, it will be impossible for anyone else to as well."

Becky climbed to her feet and brushed herself off. Then she bent to pick up her staff from where it lay next to Huggy. They had been at this training all morning: Sarvavi, Huggy and Falco trying to simulate the confusion of an airborne battlefield and Becky passing nearly every challenge they put in front of her. She should have known Sarvavi would still find a way to keep it from being completely fulfilling. And now she was wondering if there hadn't been some truth to her mother's warning after all.

_Why would Sarvavi try to kill me?_

"War is a strange thing Becky, it can be unpredictable." Sarvavi said, as if she had read Becky's thoughts in her face. She stopped to pick up her own staff. "We have to make sure you're ready."

Falco landed next to her and clapped her on the shoulder. "I think it's safe to say she'll give the Ignorites a challenge." He said, winking at Becky. "After all, she's already tossing me around the way you used to."

Sarvavi's mouth curled up in a smile despite her obvious attempts to prevent it from doing so. Huggy chuckled.

"General Sarvavisa!" All of them whipped around to see Galeon flying at them full speed. He skidded to an abrupt halt in mid-air and saluted them.

"Yes, what is it?"

"There… there is something approaching from the south mam." Galeon said, panting between words.

"Flyers?" Huggy asked.

Galeon shook his head. "No Master, they run along the ground in a great pack, stirring up the dust…"

"Foot soldiers?" Falco suggested. "We should send out a squad of flyers to counter, I'll lead them!" He sprang into the air but paused when he heard laughter.

"It's alright." Sarvavi was smiling. "I know exactly who that is."

Falco floated back down next to her. "Who is it?" He asked.

Sarvavi turned to him. "Really, Falco? You don't know who they are?"

Falco's face clouded in confusion for a few seconds. Then it abruptly burst into a grin.

"Of course!"

"Who is it?" Becky asked, looking around the group.

Huggy turned to Becky, his eyes gleaming. "The wolves have arrived."

* * *

><p>The 'Sa temple envoy consisting of Sarvavi, Becky, Huggy and Galeon flew to the southern edge of the village to greet the new arrivals. Falco had been sent back to the temple to announce the arrival.<p>

"Who are the wolves?" Becky asked the group as they landed near the base of a cliff.

"The 'Ka temple has heard my call and is coming to repay a debt." Sarvavi replied.

"That certainly explains why you sent Falco away…" Huggy said wryly as he slid off of Becky's back.

Sarvavi nodded. "Yes, I figured it might be best that he not be one of the first ones Ulvka sees."

Becky placed her staff in its carrier. "Why not?"

"Wolves have great memories." Sarvavi explained. "And they hold promises as well as grudges forever. I'm afraid Ulvka still has not forgotten what Falco did to him…"

"What exactly did he do?" Galeon asked.

"He stole something from him a long time ago, back when he was still just a petty thief." Sarvavi explained. "Ulvka and I managed to get it back but I still think Ulvka holds a bit of a grudge. He's very touchy about his scrolls."

Becky looked at Sarvavi in surprise. "Wait, you were there? When was this?"

"Here they come!" Huggy shrieked, pointing.

Becky watched the dust cloud draw closer and closer, the figures at the base of it gradually separating into an enormous pack of four-legged, furry wolves pounding the dry ground in a terrifying, steady rhythm.

At the head of the pack was a brilliant gray-gold alpha who seemed to be loping rather than charging. As he approached the 'Sa envoy, he let loose a sky-shattering howl that made Becky's heart turn to dust. The mass of wolves behind him slowed and stopped as the sound rippled back across the plain.

The alpha halted along with his troops and stepped forward until he stood before Sarvavi.

"Great Ansa…" He said in flawless, if a little barky Common. "I have heard your call to battle and I have come with five hundred of my finest warriors and trappers."

Sarvavi nodded, her eyes appraising the warriors behind him with barely concealed pride. "Thank you Grand Master 'Ka. Your support doubles our current numbers."

The wolf nodded in acknowledgement. "It is good to see you again, Sarvavisa." The 'Ka Grand Master bowed his head, his tail slowly wagging back and forth.

Sarvavi copied the bow (minus the tail wag of course). "And you Lord Ulvka…" She said politely. "It is good to see you too."

Slowly, the wolf's eyes rose to look at Sarvavi. His tail went rigid as he bared his teeth and a tiny growl escaped his throat. Next second, Ulvka tackled Sarvavi into the dust. Both Becky and Galeon took up defensive positions but Huggy only held up a hand.

"Let them say hello." He told them.

Becky watched in bewilderment. The two did not appear to be fighting. If anything, they were… wrestling? Ulvka was licking Sarvavi's face repeatedly and the warrior was giggling and trying to push him off.

"You call that a call to battle? You sounded like you were wheezing!" The alpha barked as he playfully nipped at the warrior's arm.

Sarvavi squirmed until she could push him off. "I always was a terrible wolf." She joked, sitting up in the dust so that she and the wolf were on the same level.

Ulvka's face was drawn up in a wolfy grin. His tail was wagging hard.

Taking a step back, he whimpered over his shoulder. A beautiful silver wolf detached herself from the troops and walked lightly to his side. Ulvka greeted her with a lick on the forehead then turned back to Sarvavi.

"You remember Karelka?"

"Of course I do." She rose to a crouch and bowed respectfully. "Welcome to the 'Sa temple my lady."

The silver wolf dipped her head. "Thank you Great Ansa. Our troops are tired from the long run, do you have somewhere for us to get water?" Her Common was not as polished as Ulvka's but her voice was beautiful.

Sarvavi gestured Galeon forward. "Galeon will see to it that you are cared for. Take them to Marliem." She told the boy. He nodded then bowed to the female wolf.

"Please follow me, my lady."

The wolves began to file past the group, following the boy as he led them around the base of the cliff towards the woods.

"I take it we are well on our way to defeating the Ignorites then?" Ulvka said as his warriors continued to pass by. "You must really be desperate to call me."

"We are certainly closer now." Sarvavi admitted. "And I'm just covering all my bases."

"Anything I can offer, just ask."

The warrior smiled. "You have no idea how much that means to me."

The wolf placed a paw on her chest. "It's the least I can do."

Sarvavi nodded then inclined her head towards the column of wolves. "Is Karelka your beta now?" She asked.

"She's my mate." Ulvka replied, removing his paw.

"Your…" Sarvavi seemed to be at a loss for words. She let out a breath and smiled. "That's wonderful! And have you two…?"

"Two of my oldest are among the warriors." The wolf replied. "The rest are still back home with their nanny."

Sarvavi gave a cry of joy and scooped the wolf up in a hug. He squirmed and barked as she spun him around.

"The old clever-dog is a father! Oh, Sacrelka must be laughing in the spirit world!" Ulvka finally succeeded in freeing himself by pressing against Sarvavi with both his front paws. He dropped to the ground, eyeing her reproachfully but his tail was still wagging.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" He asked, shaking himself so that his entire coat ruffled brilliantly. He turned to Becky and Huggy, his eyes going to the monkey first. "This must be Huggensa. She told me all about you."

Huggy looked equally stunned and honored. "Really?"

"Yes, you and your brother and father." The wolf looked around. "Where are they? I can't wait to finally meet them."

Huggy looked away and Becky put a comforting hand on his head.

"I'll need to get you up to speed on a few things…" Sarvavi told the wolf, petting his head.

The wolf nodded in understanding. "I see your Kacantus howling still needs work." He commented to Sarvavi sadly. "You failed to convey the enormity of the situation."

Sarvavi shrugged. "No one to practice with. And most humans don't tip back their heads and howl at the sky to talk over long distances."

Ulvka nipped playfully at the hand on his head. "And where is the rascal?" He asked.

Sarvavi froze. "He's… otherwise occupied." She said quickly.

"No he isn't, you're keeping him elsewhere." The wolf said with another grin. He sat back on his haunches and lifted his head. "I do expect him to pay his respects; I've waited four years to see that man bow to me."

Sarvavi chuckled. "I assure you, you will not have to wait much longer."

"Good. I can't wait to bare my teeth at him." He let out a terrifying snarl and canines sharper than knives popped out between his lips.

Becky tried not to finch but she must've reacted somehow because the wolf turned to her next.

"And who is this?" He asked, all evidence of violence falling away. His tail wagged.

Sarvavi looked up at Becky, her expression unreadable. "This… this is Beckyansa." She told the wolf.

If wolves had eyebrows, Becky was pretty sure she saw Ulvka's rise. "I'm afraid I know very little about you." He confessed. "Sarvavi never mentioned you."

Becky turned to the warrior. That was certainly a first.

Sarvavi offered her a smile. "That's because she didn't exist until my return." She explained. She turned to Becky as her mouth opened in a question. "I spent eight months with the 'Ka temple a few years ago." She told Becky. "Mostly it was to avoid Inexpert's constant assassination attempts but it also kept me out of the way of your parents and gave me an excuse to learn about their culture. Only Huggy and Klyeansa knew where I was." She patted Ulvka on the head again. "Ulvka here was my teacher and my peer during that time. I helped him achieve the rank of Grand Master during my stay." The wolf grinned, showing his teeth again but with no indication of violence. Becky found herself smiling back.

"I returned two days after your birth." Sarvavi said.

Becky looked at her and felt the stirrings of one of her visions awaken in the back of her mind:

_Her eyes met that of the woman holding her. A woman who was flushed and breathing hard, a woman who cradled her like there was nothing else in the world. A woman with achingly familiar deep brown eyes that screamed of that loneliness that she felt as well._

'_Beckyan' The woman said, in the voice that made her heart swell. 'She will be called Beckyan.'_

_The woman leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead, her breath heavy and sweet._

Sarvavi smiled that same smile. "Yes Beckyan. That was the day I named you."


	24. Chapter 24: Eve of Battle

Hey guys! Sorry for the long absence, school is hell and all that. Last filler chapter, then BATTLE!

* * *

><p>Chapter 24: Eve of Battle<p>

The day had finally arrived. The spies stationed along the route had confirmed what the spirits had advised days before: _they are coming. They will be here at daybreak. _

"Based on what we know from their previous invasions, we can figure out their strategy here pretty easily. They'll be deploying ground troops to comb the forest for any who escape." Sarvavi said, tracing a route on the map spread on the table. "We'll need to be ready to mount a counter-offensive to keep them back and away from the villages…"

"There's no way we can make that a fair fight in such a dense forest." Lailikian, the chief of the Unicorn Rider tribe said, leaning over the table and pointing at the stretch of forest. "They'll have automatic weapons, tracking, grenades."

Sarvavi held up her hand. "We'll have speed and stealth. And don't worry about the numbers." She smiled drily. "Ulvka and I will more than take care of that." The wolf gave a toothy grin from his position beside Becky and his tail tapped her side several times.

"They'll be expecting to chase you, they won't be anticipating a head-on strike." Sarvavi continued, bending over the map again. "Once you get close enough, the fighting should even out more. Keep in mind, they'll be sharpshooters and pursuers not trained combat fighters. They fight from a distance, it's how they operate. Close-range, their weapons become useless. That's our advantage. That's how we'll drive them out."

The Majors gathered around the table (now a significantly larger assembly than they had been the first time Becky had attended a meeting) all nodded grimly.

"What about their ships?" Manvansa asked pointing at the area of cliffs they'd selected for the aerial portion of this battle. "What's our strategy for them?"

"Standard long-distance sniper ops., driven by remote-control from a base-station, probably onboard the bombers." Zetetic replied pulling up a hologram display on a small device he carried and showing it to the assembly. A cylindrical ship with several rotator fans and several large guns attached to the sides was shown in the hologram. "Missile tracking and line-of-sight firing but nothing too fancy." Zetetic pressed a button and the hologram changed to the enormous black ships that had bombed Adár. "The bombers are slower but harder to penetrate. They'll be carrying the bombs meant for the temple. We'll need to get past the snipers to be able to attack the bombers."

"We might be able to scramble their missile tracking if we place frequency generators all along these cliffs…" Galeon suggested, pointing at the map region labeled 'High Cliffs'. "That'll at least make it easier for the Air-Muscle Division to do their work."

Sarvavi nodded in approval. "Theo's busy but I'll see if he can't take a little time to spearhead that initiative. Get a squadron of flyers to assist."

"I'll go to Theo." Becky offered, needing to get out of this room.

Sarvavi nodded curtly, still wrapped up in strategy and waved that Becky was free to go. Becky wasted no time in grabbing her staff and getting out of that room. It had been hours since she had last had a good flight or even a walk for that matter.

The skies above the temple were buzzing like a hive with flyers dashing about in all directions. On the ground, monkeys and humans were running about far slower than their airborne peers but with just as much urgency. The tension in the air was so palpable Becky felt like she was suffocating. It had been like this for days but tonight was particularly bad. Usually, there was always some form of focus or determination among the many different walks of people congregating in the temple to train and prepare. They were all here together to fight, to win back their freedom. Tonight however, everyone was silent, moving quickly and urgently, avoiding eye contact, making as little sound as possible. Waiting for something to snap.

"Watch it!"

The entire courtyard seemed to freeze in time as the shout rang out across it. Becky turned and saw a yearling wolf bearing his teeth at a unicorn and its rider.

"Stop stepping on my tail!" The wolf snarled, the offended appendage tucked between his legs.

"Quit growling, you're making him skittish!" The Rider shouted back, desperately trying to calm his gold and white unicorn with soothing pats and strokes as it pranced nervously and rolled its eyes.

"He was born skittish." The wolf replied in a nasty bark. "It's in his nature. Maybe you should have trained better."

The Rider glared at the wolf, tightly gripping his spear. "You wolves need to keep away from us." He warned. Several other Riders nearby nodded in agreement. "You scare our mounts!" The unicorn under him whinnied shrilly, as if in agreement.

"In case you _humans _have forgotten, we are to run together tomorrow." The wolf snarled with obvious derision on the word human. He snapped his teeth in the unicorn's direction. "Your mount, as you call him, will just have to learn to live with my presence."

Startled, the unicorn reared, sending the wolf skittering backwards and throwing his rider forwards into his neck.

"It doesn't help when you wander under his legs!" The Rider hissed at the wolf.

"Well, shouting certainly won't help either." Becky's voice surprised even herself as she spoke up. It was not a loud statement, nor a direct one, in fact it was barely louder than her normal speaking voice but it still managed to carry across the courtyard. She turned around completely and made her way towards the arguing pair. The crowd parted to let her through.

"What are your names?" Becky asked when she had drawn level with them.

The wolf bowed his head. "Gryalka." He barked.

"Hiyasi of the Animali tribe." The Rider replied. He stroked the unicorn's elegant neck. "And my faithful mount, Yakkal."

Becky gave Yakkal a rub on his nose which seemed to calm him down. He lowered his head and gently ran his horn along her arm.

"You are a fine steed." She said to him. "I've seen you run, you are fast and strong and brave." The unicorn snorted, sounding something between flattered and smug.

"And your rider," Becky continued, looking up at Hiyasi, "I've seen him fight and he is a force to be reckoned with." The Rider raised his chin and sat straighter.

"Brother Gryalka," Becky said, turning to the wolf. "You fight with the strength and courage of someone twice your age." The wolf's eyes shone and his tail twitched happily.

"But you are both blind."

The pride melted off their faces in surprise at her words.

"You fail to see how you can help each other. Alone we have our faults and downfalls. Alone we stand no chance. But don't you see what happens when we come together. We balance each other out, we pick up the slack from the others. Those who can smell alert those whose noses are less keen. Those who can throw weapons protect those who can only fight at close range. We have our differences for a reason, the same reason we have our strengths. To collaborate. And we all stand taller for it." The wolf and Rider glanced at each other as her words hit them and something seemed to pass between them before they looked away. "Fighting amongst ourselves only wastes precious energy and talents." Becky continued, hypnotized by her own words. They seemed to be coming of their own accord, without any conscious thought on her part. "We must instead embrace these differences and begin to build with them."

It took Becky a moment to realize that every eye on the courtyard and beyond was on her. The Majors had emerged from their room and were watching the proceedings with varying degrees of surprise.

Manvansa shot a quick, thoughtful glance at Falco and turned away just in time to miss Falco do the same to him. Sarvavi's face was, as always, impossible to decipher.

Becky swallowed but found there was no lump of fear in her throat. She was calm, collected. She stroked Yakkal's nose again. "It is the only way we stand a chance tomorrow."

* * *

><p>The workshop on the edge of the woods was overflowing with parts and sheets of metal. Since preparations had begun, Theo had been getting all sorts of supplies and machines sent his way: ships that needed repairing or tune-ups, weapons that needed recharging or sharpening, tools that were broken or malfunctioning. His drones hovered everywhere, working on various heaps all around the clearing or carrying parts and tools into and out of the workshop.<p>

Becky dodged a drone carrying several power-strips as she approached the open door.

"Theo?" She called as she entered the workshop. "Theo, the General has a job for you!"

There was no sign of the mechanic in the shop. Becky listened for a moment and heard noises out back, where the ships of the fleet were lined up for tune-ups and repairs. She made her way around back where she found a pair of legs sticking out from under the hood of a large red and white ship.

"Theo?" She called, poking her head under the ship.

But it wasn't Theo under the ship. It was Two-Brains.

Becky suddenly found she was nervous as his yellow eyes peered out of the dark at her. "Hey." She said to him as he slid out from under the ship and wiped his hands on his stained pants. "Where… where's Theo?"

Two-Brains jerked a thumb over his left shoulder towards Theo's private office in the back of the crowded workshop. "Repairing Bebleyia's sonic blaster. I wouldn't bother him right now, it could get ugly." He walked over to a crowded workbench along the back of the shop and laid his tools on it systematically, almost rhythmically.

Becky followed, a little apprehensive for some reason. "And, Tobey… where's he?"

"Ran out to get dinner." He tossed his goggles on the now overflowing workbench and sat down heavily on a stool. "Hope he hurries, I'm starving."

Becky licked her lips, having found them quite dry. "How's the fleet coming along?" She asked.

Two-Brains ran a hand through his sweaty hair, slicking it back slightly so that it looked similar to the way it did before he'd shocked it on end permanently. The change made Becky pause for a moment as nostalgia overcame her.

"Slowly," Two-Brains admitted in response to Becky's question, "but it will be quite a spectacle tomorrow when we launch."

"What did you do?"

"Now, now" he said, waggling a tired finger in mock chastisement. "Don't want to spoil the surprise for tomorrow…"

Becky chuckled softly and shifted her feet. He offered her a tired smile.

This was the first time she'd had a long conversation with him, she realized. Well, since they'd been here. With all her training, she'd hardly had time to check up on him and he spent all of his time in the workshop with Theo, a place she rarely found herself venturing to. Which was odd. Back in the city, she'd hardly gone more than a week without seeing him.

"Doctor?" She asked.

He jerked upwards as if he'd been starting to doze off and she had awoken him. "Huh? What is it?"

Becky shifted again. "When you…" Unable to find the word, she gestured towards the mouse brain. "…changed…" she finally decided upon. "Why did you…turn against me?" It was a question she had been burning to ask for forever but the circumstance had never come up.

"It wasn't so much I turned against you as there was a role change. I was the villain, you were the hero."

She should have known he would dodge it as best he could. That was just his way. "But…so easily? We'd spent almost two years working together by that point. Was it seriously so easy to give that up?"

"I wouldn't say it like that."

"Then how would you say it?"

Two-Brains sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Wordgirl, we were friends back then. And I did care for you, back before…" He trailed off but she knew what he meant.

"So why didn't you after…?" She asked.

"It's… well, it's kind of hard to explain…" He rubbed the back of his neck and rolled his left shoulder. "fusing myself to Squeaky changed me, well obviously it changed me but not just on a physical level. Emotionally I was different. Angrier, hungrier, more short-tempered…"

"Obsessed with cheese." Becky pointed out.

He nodded in agreement. "Exactly. And… I think I lost that part of myself. The part that was Steven. It wasn't that I no longer cared, just that I wasn't able to."

"What do you mean?"

"Squeaky has a will of his own and he enforces it mercilessly. There are days he doesn't even let me think for myself. Days when all I can do is blindly follow his obsessions." His gaze was haunted and distant, as if he'd forgotten she was there and was now just talking to himself. "I think Steven's gone."

Becky was silent. There was something different about him. Now that she really looked, Becky found it was impossible to deny. All those times they'd fought (and she'd won) he'd never showed an ounce of remorse or regret of what he was doing. But he was showing it now. Now all she saw was a man divided between two conflicting desires: the desire for villainy and the desire to be her friend.

The more she tried to rationalize why that could possibly be, the harder it became to describe.

She'd never seen him fight back against it, she realized. But now, now he wanted his freedom again.

"Right, well, I should go." She said, turning to leave.

"Wordgirl." He called making her turn back.

Two Brains seemed to be having trouble finding the right words. "I… I… be quick tomorrow. And remember to run away if you have to."

She offered him a sad smile. "I can't run away, this is my fight."

He nodded in understanding. "Right… right." He muttered. He turned away from her and began to shuffle things around the desk, like he was trying to make order of the mess piled there.

Becky began walking again, each step seeming slow and deliberate. Just before she rounded the corner of the shop, she paused.

"Bye Doc." His shoulders loosen slightly at her quiet farewell. She hadn't said that in a long time. She'd forgotten just how much she missed Doctor Boxleightener. He'd been like an older brother to her back when being a super-hero was still just a lofty ideal in her head. Having to fight him after his little 'accident' had nearly torn her apart. His resentment, his utter lack of that warm feeling of friendship towards her he'd always carried stung every time she had to fight him now. It was good to have him back, if only a little.

Becky rounded the corner of the workshop and almost ran smack into Tobey.

"Whoa!"

Even as he jumped in surprise, she was moving. She caught his falling trays of food in her right hand and effortlessly balanced the waterskins in her left.

"Sorry." She apologized as she handed them back.

Tobey nodded uneasily. "No problem. Thanks."

They both stood there for a second not sure if anything else needed to be said. Becky toyed with the staff strapped to her back so that she could avoid looking at him. She had no idea where they stood after everything that had been happening. If they still stood at all.

"Well… I've got to go…" Tobey said, moving around her, Becky nodded absently, her heart tugging on something she couldn't quite place as he started to walk away.

"Oh Tobey!" Becky suddenly remembered.

"Yeah?" He turned around quickly, his lips parted slightly, his eyes widening hopefully.

"I almost forgot, Sarvavi wants some frequency generators placed along the cliffs for tomorrow. Galeon will be sending a squad of flyers by to get them soon."

Tobey was silent for a moment. "Okay." He finally said, sounding oddly disappointed.

Becky examined him. "Is everything okay?"

He nodded quickly. "Yeah…yes.. it's…nothing." He was lying she knew. He'd always been a terrible liar. After all, he'd been unsuccessfully covering up his feelings towards her for years. And his indifference towards her mild-mannered self.

Inwardly, Becky clenched. She knew they'd have to have this conversation eventually, regardless of whether or not they ever made it back to Earth. "Tobey…" She began. He looked up. "I… I know you've probably heard what they're saying about me…about my name…who I am…"

She looked up, wondering if she could handle the expression on his face but his attention wasn't on her. It was behind her. She stiffened, sharpening all her senses. How the hell had she been snuck up on?

"Beckyansa."

That was how. She turned around and found herself staring at Sarvavi. The warrior stood there intensely, her shoulders raised slightly, her brows low, as if stalking prey. But there was no malicious intent in the pose, if anything, it seemed defensive.

The warrior glanced at Tobey, her pose relaxing ever so slightly. "Sorry Tobey. I need to talk to Becky alone."

Tobey shot one last glance in Becky's direction then looked down and walked back into the workshop. Becky watched him go, her mouth opening but no words coming out. They'd never been friends, even when she had been Becky and not Wordgirl. They'd never even been remotely close no matter who she was. But still she knew him; she had to be able to read him to defeat him every time. Becky hated to admit it but since they'd come here to the home they inadvertently shared, her view of him had been changing as well.

All those times he'd boasted about his genius she knew now it was just a cover-up for his insecurities. All those times he'd broken things with his robots, she now understood it was a reflection of his inner loneliness and anger. All the affection he'd shown hadn't been obsession but genuine interest. But then again, Tobey had always been that way: torn between his desire to destroy and his desire to be appreciated. He tried to best her even as he fought for her affection.

For a moment, Becky toyed with the notion of calling him back. But then Sarvavi laid a firm hand on her shoulder and pulled her away and the momentary quirk faded.

"Look, if this is about what happened earlier in the courtyard, I thought I handled that quite well…" She began as Sarvavi led her back out of the woods.

A grin momentarily split Sarvavi's features, lightening her entire pose. "You did, flawlessly. But no, this is not about that." She settled back into that defensive posture. "Becky I want you to promise me something."

"What?"

"Try not to kill tomorrow." The warrior said. "Go for the sniper ops, those are just machines. Leave the bombers to me."

"But…" Becky began to protest.

"No, listen to me. Once you take a life, there is no going back. It never leaves you." Her grip had tightened on Becky's shoulder. "They never leave you…"

"So you expect me to fight and defend my homeland, my friends, my brothers and sisters and myself, without taking a life?" Becky was struggling to understand and the statement came out more incredulous than she had intended.

They had reached the cliff where Sarvavi had tested Tobey. "Yes." The warrior replied, her hand falling from Becky's shoulder. Wordlessly, they stared out at the setting sun.

Becky touched the staff strapped to her back. _How?_

"Why did you choose your name?" Sarvavi asked softly.

Becky looked up. Sarvavi was watching her handle her staff as if it were that day again, as if she had just climbed back over the cliff. "I just figured… Wordgirlsa was a little awkward." Becky said. "And it is my name. I feel it should define me."

Sarvavi nodded curtly. "Maybe so but it was a bold move."

"So was calling yourself the Ansa." Becky shot back, watching Sarvavi's shoulders stiffen. "Why did you do that? Claim to be the Ansa?" Sarvavi made no move, either to answer or attempt to relax herself. "Inexpert has called me that several times. So have a few others. Why?"

"It's just a stupid myth, something to give the people hope." The warrior said through clenched teeth.

"But why me? And why now do you say it's you?"

Sarvavi pulled her sleeve up. "The Star." She said, shoving the brilliant scar towards Becky. "The Star marks the Ansa. When you were born, it was decided you were the one that had been prophesied."

Becky touched her birthmark, which in the last few days had been turning even further towards gold. "But you have the mark too… how can we both be the Ansa?"

"We cant." Sarvavi said bluntly, letting her sleeve fall back down.

"So why?" Becky asked. "Why would you take that name?" She wanted an answer. Why, even now did Sarvavi still treat her like a child who couldn't handle the truth?

Sarvavi turned to her. "Do you think I want you to be the beacon of hope for an entire world? Do you have any idea how much of a burden that is?" Her eyes glowed with an understanding of that pain, of that impossible expectation.

Becky stared searchingly into those eyes, trying so hard to comprehend."So why take that upon yourself?"

"Because I would rather die than see you become the Ansa." Sarvavi said with such conviction that Becky shivered. The warrior stepped closer but did not touch her. "Because tomorrow might be the day." She said, the tremble in her voice barely controlled. "The day that the Prophecy is fulfilled. And Prophecy be damned, things will happen my way or not at all."

As one, the two girls spun around, their instincts alerting them to the new presence. Huggy gazed up at the girls sadly. "I know what you are trying to do sister." He told Sarvavi.

She only folded her arms. "It's too late to change it."

"I know. But I will not lose the only family I have left." Huggy's voice was level and controlled but Becky saw tears in his bright brown eyes.

Several different emotions flicker across the warrior's face in rapid succession: sadness, joy, anger, happiness… "You knew this day was coming brother. We all did. I am just finally choosing to accept it." She turned and walked away from them, towards the edge of the cliff where the orange fire cast by the setting sun was burning the tops of the cliffs.

"Is this about why Sarvavi is calling herself the Ansa?"

Huggy didn't answer Becky but she could read the affirmation on his face.

"Why isn't it me? Why wont she let me take on the title?"

"Becky you do not want to be seen as the Ansa." Huggy said bitterly.

"Why not?"

"Because the words of the Prophecy are both a blessing and a terrible curse." Huggy contemplated his next words for a few seconds then turned to her. "Becky, in the final verse, the Prophecy says that 'the Loved One must die to save us all.'" He looked her square in the eye. "In order for the Prophecy to be fulfilled, the Ansa has to die. I think Sarvavi intends to take that myth on herself."

As one, they turned back to the retreating warrior. Becky gripped her staff tightly as Sarvavi vanished from view in the burning sunlight. "She intends to die tomorrow, doesn't she?"

Huggy did not even try to deny it. "Quite possibly yes."

* * *

><p>As the dark moon rose overhead, the Rebels all slept fitfully, knowing that the next sunrise could be their last.<p>

Wisemann however, had not slept in days. He'd finally done it, he'd figured out what had been bothering him for months. He held the file in his hands tenderly, as if he worried he would crush it. At the same time however, he kept it pressed tightly to his chest, trying to keep it near him should the wind try to snatch it away.

He was wandering the temple aimlessly, unable to make a decision. He'd remained here to help with battle preparations when he'd learned of Adár's fate. He should have left by now. He'd be useless tomorrow. Academics had no place in war, except to document the aftermath.

But he'd needed the 'Sa library to find the document he craved, the document that had tied all this research together. The document he'd just stolen.

He nervously pushed his glasses back up on his nose as he walked. His hands felt damp where they clutched the document but he knew they were dry as they ever were. He never sweated.

It couldn't have been more than two pages thick but it weighed as heavily on him as an encyclopedia might have as he walked. What was he going to do? Make a run for it, taking the document with him? Go to Sarvavi? But no, he couldn't not with this. It would be easier to run tonight. Tomorrow would be too late. But he couldn't just abandon the Rebels now, not when this information he had had the potential to…

"Satoshin?"

He jumped as his voice was called and took a stunned look around. He hadn't realized he'd wandered all the way to the target range.

Norava called his name again. "What are you doing out here?" She asked carefully placing one of her needles back on her necklace.

"Norava? What are you doing?" He was ignoring her question he knew but really, did he have an answer?

The fire-haired woman shrugged, unconcerned by his refrain. "Training." She plucked the same needle from around her neck and sent it slamming into the nearest target without turning away from him.

He looked from her to the now cracked target and back again. "You need sleep for tomorrow."

She pulled another needle free. "Sleep can wait. Tomorrow is too important." The needle was sent into a further target with a crack. "If she shows her face tomorrow, I will kill her. Nothing will stand in my way until her blood covers my hands and her last breath flows from her lungs."

Wisemann didn't have to ask who she meant. "You are many things Norava but I don't think you're a cold-blooded killer." He said sternly.

Norava chuckled darkly. "You don't know me that well Sato."

"I know you better than most. Or have you forgotten who took you in when Lady Bekava abandoned you?"

She froze at his words, her expression caught between anger and fear. Unmoved, he stared right back. The moment boiled between them for a second, stirred anxiously by the wind.

"Was there a reason you sought me out?" Norava finally asked, plucking a fresh needle from her necklace so that she had an excuse to look away.

Wisemann knew it would only draw further suspicion if he refused to answer her. Besides, if there was one person who deserved to know the information he carried, it was the fire-haired woman he had once nursed back to health. Perhaps this would be the best way to handle this information.

"I think there's something you need to know." He told Norava as she twirled the needle around her fingers. "Something about your old mentor and Sarvavi and the child."

The needle's motion stopped. "What?"

Wisemann's heart jumped to his throat and began throbbing painfully. He swallowed. "I've been doing some research. Something stuck me as odd awhile ago and the more I look at it, the clearer it gets. It… I'd thought it was impossible but… here… just look at this." He held out the folder. Norava stuck her needle back on her necklace and took it from him. She opened the cover and examined the document inside, her eyes darting back and forth. Then she slowly turned the page and examined the next sheet.

Wisemann waited anxiously, trying to guess by her facial expression what part she was reading.

After a good long while, Norava finally looked up.

"And what does this prove exactly, Wisemann?" She asked, her voice low and shaking with fear.

He had been the same way when he'd put it together. He took the folder back from her and stared at the first sheet. It displayed several ancient lines of text drawn from the lost writings of a tribe now nearly extinct. One line in particular always jumped out at him. "It proves that Sarvavi has always known more than she is saying about the role she will play in Lexicon's fate." He had to pause here and take a deep breath. "Also… it proves that the Prophecy may just be fulfilled tomorrow…" He said, his voice shaking. "But not in a way anyone is expecting."

* * *

><p>In a tent on the edge of the woods, Sarvavi stood watching Becky sleep. It had been so long since she'd really taken time to look at the girl she wished had been her child. She really did look just like her mother. Except for the bits of her where she could see the man she loved so clearly: her eyes, the way her face lit up when she smiled, the wrinkle in her brow when she was upset, the secret smile she got when she was reading, the way her voice rose when she was excited…<p>

Becky shifted slightly in her sleep and muttered an incoherent word. Sarvavi smiled grimly, oddly jealous that the child could still be lost in dreams when she herself no longer could.

She should have hated this child. It was the child that should have been hers, the child that should have had all the best of her and of him. But instead the child had everything from the woman she had come to resent and now to hate: her face, her temper, her terrifying skill.

But it had never been hard to love her. Even from the first moment she had seen her and immediately recognized just how similar the child would look to its mother, it had been impossible to hate her. They had always connected, shared everything. That little toddler who had zipped around her nursery and memorized entire dictionaries had always wanted to be with her. 'Auntie Sarvavi' she had called her.

Sarvavi knew Beka had always resented her for the obvious preference the child had of her. She hadn't cared. All she had ever wanted was to be there for Beckyan.

But history itself seemed destined to prevent that. The words of the Prophecy shackled her, chained her to her fate. Until this child, she alone had carried the burden of the ancient words and their damning and glorifying weight. But Beckyan had changed everything. Suddenly she was no longer the one destined to save them all. Now, she was the defining variable. Now, her fate, the fate of the child and the fate of the world rested on one unknowable Choice. Something inevitable and impossible.

Becky shifted again, letting out a quiet sigh. The damning words echoed in Sarvavi's mind and danced in front of her eyes as if written in the features of Becky's face…

_The Eychan will Choose… the Ansa will fall…_

Sarvavi left the tent, no longer able to look at the girl. She stood alone in the cool night air, breathing deeply and quietly. It was nearly midnight, no moon was shining. Darkness shrouded everything but what her Sight could make out immediately around her. But she didn't need to see to know where to go. The way was built into her very fabric of being. Every Eychanten knew the way to the Pool of Mirrors.

She landed softly as if she were no more than a leaf. Nothing in the clearing moved.

"I'm sorry Jay…" She whispered to the trees and the ripples on the water. Bowing respectfully, she approached the pool. Her mother's ceremonial blue knife was drawn and held against her arm. "We have to win tomorrow or all is lost. I don't know if I can kill the Ansa if it comes to that. I don't know if Becky will be able to kill me if that's the way the Prophecy is fulfilled. But there is one thing I know I can do."

She reopened the wound from Huggy's ceremony and let the blood collect in a pool in her cupped hand. When enough had accumulated, she dipped her fingers into it and began to trace them across the surface of the pool. Rather than sinking in and dissolving, the blood remained at the surface. Dipping over and over, Sarvavi drew the symbol on the clear surface of the pool, taking care that each part was clear and connected, nothing was out of place.

Then, she dipped her bloody hand right into the center of the symbol, cracking the still surface. The blood fell into the water in a filmy wave, disappearing as the water broke it apart and slowly absorbed it, hiding it from view.

Sarvavi took a step back as the leaves on the trees began to rustle in an invisible wind. Several dozen leaves ripped themselves free of their branches and whirled around the clearing in a sudden strong gust of wind that did nothing to shake the trees. The leaves finally came to a steady flight when they crossed the surface of the pool. Here, as if consciously choosing to do so, they paused and began to whirl together above the water, clinging to each other, congealing, building. Slowly, the mass of leaves grew upwards and outwards, encircling a golden spot of light that had winked into existence in their center.

When they stopped moving, Sarvavi felt her heart catch. "… hello mother." She said. "It is time."


	25. Chapter 25: The Horrors of War

Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, I've been incredibly busy and this one took awhile to get right. As the title might suggest, there is a lot of violence in this scene. And peril. Be prepared for several deaths.

And please do not add mine to that list.

* * *

><p>Chapter 25: The Horrors of War<p>

It was a day just like any other. The sun rose and set the Northern Lexonite cliffs on fire. The Great Forked River flowed from its mouth through the gorges and eventually to the sea, indifferent to the goings on of creatures. The wind howled down the gorges and canyons between the cliffs, pausing only when it crossed two places: the seeming perpetual calm of the Valley of Mists and the distorted walls of the Valley of Fire.

In the east, the hulls of a thousand ships glinted and burned in the rising light of the sun. The Ignorite fleet was indeed impressive. After all, it had conquered most of the galaxy. And this was only a fraction of it.

Three enormous bomber ships were flanked by nearly nine hundred smaller remote-operated sniper ships. The sniper ops were controlled by drivers on both the bombers and as far away as the Capitol, highly skilled pilots that drove their crafts from the ground via Ignorite technology.

The bombers however, were too large, complicated and important to risk having the pilots hundreds of miles away. They were operated by three highly-skilled pilots: one for the engines, one for maneuvering and a final one for altitude maintenance.

"Today is the day." Inexpert told them and the other crew, as he gripped the handles of the bridge and peered down at the men in the cockpit of the flagship bomber. "Today we wipe the rebels from the face of Lexicon. Today we cleanse the path for the Emperor."

The Ignorites below him nodded in agreement and there was murmuring of assent from the ranks.

Inexpert looked upwards at the sound of footsteps on the roof. "Ah, I see our fearless commander has arrived."

The hatch above swung open and Bekáva dropped inside, her black cape swirling around her. She was decked out for war in her finest and deadliest: knifes glittered from every loop of her belt and several folds of her cape. The handles of spares were sticking out the top of her boots.

She refused to carry a gun. She preferred to make her kills close-range.

"All ready, Commander?" Inexpert asked, breathing in sharply through his nose to combat the fast pace his heart had adopted.

She ignored him completely and walked to the bridge of the bomber. Without her even saying a word, the men below sprang into action.

The traitorous queen gazed out of the window as they began to rise into the air and advance upon the last free lands of the planet she had once ruled. Not a single emotion crossed her face.

The fleet turned away from the sun and entered the cliffs.

* * *

><p>The wind was brisk and cold in Becky's face. It snapped at her cape and tugged on the strands of her hair not tucked up under her hood. She stood atop the High Cliffs as the sun crested the horizon, Manvansa and Huggy at her side. She had refused to wear anything but her Wordgirl outfit. If she was going to die fighting for her planet, she was going to do it as the heroine she knew she was.<p>

"There!"

The three of them simultaneously snapped to attention as Galeon pointed to the east. The day had dawned bright and clear, not a cloud hanging across the cliffs. Becky's heart rate quickened as she caught sight of the small black dots indicating the arrival of the ships. _My mother is on one of those ships…_

She tried to force the certainty from her mind.

Becky signaled to Huggy. "It is time. Go."

Huggy turned away to begin his descent back to the ground and the troops waiting there. His descent was the signal for them to move out and begin their attack on the Ignorite ground troops.

"Huggy…" Becky heard him turn back at the tremble in her voice.

Before either of them could stop themselves, they had thrown themselves into the other's arms, hugging painfully tight. Becky buried her face in his fur, imprinting his scent in her nostrils.

"See you soon." He said.

"Not if I see you first." Becky replied as a single tear escaped down her face.

Reluctantly, they let go and stepped away from each other. Huggy offered her a smile and swung out over the cliff edge to resume his task.

"Ready?"

Becky turned back around, wiping her cheek. She drew a shuddering breath. "No." She admitted to Manvansa.

He clapped her on the shoulder. "Good. I don't expect anyone to be ready for this."

Galeon drifted down next to them. "The General?" He asked Becky.

She closed her eyes briefly to completely focus her hearing. "Everything is going according to plan so far. She will join us when it is time."

Manvansa nodded stiffly. "Alright then. Time to make history. Or die trying." His voice was light but even he seemed to know the humor was empty. But Becky appreciated it. She just hoped that, by the time the sun set tonight, they could all still appreciate it.

As the sunlight spilled over the cliffs, Becky leapt into the air, leading the Air-Muscle Division of the Ansa's Army into battle.

* * *

><p>Ignorites were known for their fearsome technology and ruthless war strategies. Their attack patterns typically consisted of cornering their enemy and massacring them. This was accomplished with the driving force of the fleet and the efficiency of the ground troops.<p>

Ignorite ground troopers had to be skilled trackers and able to stealthily make their way through any terrain. Their weapons consisted of thermal helmets to help them track their prey regardless of the time of day or night and a wide arsenal of guns that did everything from shooting nets to firing a volley of acid darts. A few carried knives but for the most part they were trained to pursue and kill from a distance or capture those they pursued with nets and traps.

But skilled and heavily armed as they were, none of them saw the birds perched high in the trees, watching their every move.

A gyrfalcon peered through the foliage as the assassins crept by below. Her talons itched and she tightened her grip on the branch she was perched on. Wood shavings crumbled away from her as she tensed up, wanting to pounce, to fly, to shriek her hunting cry.

A large wing was suddenly held in front of her, dulling her battle fervor. She turned to look at the eagle. Slowly, he shook his head. Now was not the time. She nodded and loosened her grip slightly. Now was not the time for rash action. Not yet.

But oh how she longed to sink her talons into them…

* * *

><p>Private Hyiad was not an Ignorite. He was a native of the capitol city, born and raised on tales of the Council. He'd been on vacation with his family on the Night of Red Rain and thus had survived the cleanse of the city. But money had been tight after the attack and so he'd joined the Ignorite camp.<p>

"Keep a sharp eye rookie." His commander snapped at him. "The fleet should be starting their attack any minute. That means the refugees will be flowing through."

Hyiad nodded in obedience and resumed his scan of the woods. His thermal helmet whirred quietly in his ears, showing nothing but cold trees and ferns. They were an elite team of over five hundred sent to track and massacre the wounded and defenseless. But that was war for you.

The tiniest of movements in the brush up ahead and a sudden flare in his heat vision caught his attention. Immediately he focused his gaze and raised his weapon. There it was again, the slightest rustle, too large to be a raccoon or squirrel. Silently, he gave the hand signal indicating what he'd seen.

The Flushers of the patrol silently fanned forward, pressing their thermal glasses over their eyes.

One of them stepped over a dead log lying in their way.

With a snap, something broke and the log went flying into the air taking him and two of his comrades with it.

Hyiad and all the others collectively stepped back as the flying log and their flying comrades crashed to the forest floor with the sickening sounds of wood and skulls splitting.

To his right, Hyiad saw another private who was even younger than he was start retreating.

A sudden volley of arrows burst from the trees to the east.

"Move forward! Get out of the range!"

The shout of his commander spurred Hyiad into a panic, especially as he saw his comrades on his right fall to the arrows. He took off at a sprint.

The patrol plowed forward, going blind in their panic. Traps kept springing to life from the most unlikely places: the stump of a tree, a thick pile of leaves, the branches above their head. It was as if the forest had come to life to attack them.

Nets went flying, logs rolling, knives and arrow appearing out of nowhere.

Hyiad didn't look around him as he ran. He just charged and prayed to the Great Spirit that one of these traps would not catch him. _What have we unleashed?_

Finally when the scream of his dying comrades faded from his ears and random bits of the woods stopped leaping out at them, he finally skidded to a halt, his lung burning.

His commander came to a halt beside him, panting.

"We seem to be through them sir." Hyiad observed, wiping his forehead.

"How many did we lose?" The commander asked.

Hyiad shivered. "A good many." He figured the estimate wouldn't be too far off based on the number of people standing around them and what he remembered from his blind charge.

His commander spat disdainfully on the ground. "Why would they set traps along their escape route?"

Hyiad shrugged. "Hunting maybe?"

The commander gave him an annoyed look. "Those weren't built for trapping, moron. They were clearly designed for something larger."

He turned to face his commander in surprise. "You don't think those were set for us? Do you?"

But his commanding officer was silent. He was looking at the ground all around them.

"Do you feel that?"

Hyiad was about to ask what he meant but then he felt it too.

The ground beneath them was shaking.

Private Hyiad looked up. Fear such as he had never known was coursing through him.

The ground trembled as hundreds of unicorn hoofs pounded in unison. The sound of a hundred large creatures rapidly drawing breath washed past them like a gust of wind. The soil itself emitted a snarl.

The shrubs in front of them suddenly exploded in fur and fangs as the spearhead of wolves burst through them at full speed with jaws wide open, claws outstretched.

The front line of Ignorites didn't even have time to draw breath as the charging wolves sunk their claws into their armor and dragged them to the ground. Their comrades raised their guns but at that moment, an almighty shout rose from somewhere deep in the woods.

"Comrades! Raise! Aim! Fire!"

The twang of a thousand bowstrings was highlighted by the burst of several blasters the volley of projectiles swarmed from the trees like a plague of bees and descended upon the remaining Ignorites.

They ducked but the volley was just too much. They fell by the dozens, riddled with arrows or blown straight through by a blaster.

The unicorns appeared among the trees then and leapt in among the Ignorites, accompanied by the battle cries of the warriors and the shrieks of the 'Sa warriors. On the front line, the 'Sa Grand Master brandished his fists and let out a chilling battle- cry as his unicorn carried him into the fray.

A united army of Lexiconians. Working together to win back their freedom.

Ignoring the arrow in his side as best he could, Hyiad reached for his communicator. "Command, this is Private Hyiad with the southern pursuit division." He coughed, blood dripped from his mouth. "We are going to need some back-up…"

* * *

><p>In a large ship high in the cliffs, Inexpert's concentration was suddenly broken by a streak of red light bursting up from the forest below.<p>

"Look there!" One of the pilots cried, pointing. Inexpert leaned forward over the rail, inhaling deeply through his nostrils.

"Shadow…"

He smiled, one hand going to the blaster on his hip. Sarvavi hovered between the two highest cliffs in the region, about two thousand meters away from the first ships in the fleet. Her face was tattooed with war patterns and clan symbols. She was dressed in her war outfit: a tight outfit of browns and greens with a brown belt stretched from her right shoulder to her left hip and a blue sash attached to her weapons belt. Tucked into the belt were her twin war blades. In her hand, she clutched her trusty staff.

Inexpert moved forward so that he could place his hand against the glass separating the two of them.

"So it begins, Shadow. You against my army." He chuckled menacingly. "You don't stand a chance."

As if she had heard him, the warrior raised the staff above her head and issued a terrifying war cry. The sound echoed deafeningly across the cliffs, as if it were being echoed by hundreds of others.

Then Sarvavi tucked the staff into the carrier on her back and charged.

But she wasn't alone.

Inexpert's face went from smug to shocked to apprehension in a matter of seconds.

"It's a trap…"

Flyers were pouring from the cliffs overhead in massive numbers. Some were carrying weapons but most were instead, clutching another Lexiconian tightly under the arms. The wave of warriors descended upon the fleet lead by two figures: one in a 'Sa warrior outfit, the other in a stunning red and gold outfit.

Bekava's eyes lit up.

"You wanted a fight." She pointed out to Inexpert, not taking her eyes from the sky.

He rounded on her, furious and terrified. "I wanted a massacre." He hissed.

She smiled as she loosened a blade from her belt. "Perhaps you will get both."

* * *

><p>As his unicorn mount cleared the first line of the remaining Ignorites, Huggy threw himself off of its back and into the swarm of warriors. His feet had barely touched the ground before his fists whipped around, crushing the neck of a soldier next to him. As that one crumpled, he punched his palm in another's face, cracking the goggles he wore and sending the bone in his nose shooting up to puncture his brain.<p>

'Sa warriors valued life and they often took exceeding precautions to prolong it. When it came to war like this however, such temple practices were relaxed. Every move had to make a kill or else they didn't stand a chance. All around him, Riders were trampling Ignorites under the hoofs of their mounts or ending their lives with the spears they held or the horns of their mounts. Huggy stopped a soldier's heart with a well placed strike on his armor and flipped over another soldier's head to perform a deadly version of his sister's attack. The soldier fell as Huggy landed in a crouch.

_Five down, hundreds more to go. _ He wondered how the fight in the sky was going.

A blow to his back sent him face-first into the dirt. He felt the cold barrel of a blaster press against the back of his neck. It was too late, the second ground faction had already arrived.

"Rebel scum…" He heard his killer spit at him.

But before he could even close his eyes to accept his fate, there was a guttural shriek that seemed to freeze time. The barrel and the weight of the man who would have killed him vanished. Huggy rolled over and sprung to his feet.

When he saw who his savior was, he smiled.

"Paxarofa."

The eagle dipped his bloody beak respectfully.

"We will not stand idly by while our brothers and sisters fight."

Over the fight, birds of all shapes and sizes were dropping from the trees to attack the charging fleet of Ignorites.

The Flying Talons had joined the fight.

* * *

><p>In the skies above the Ignorite fleet, the Air-Muscle division followed the lead of their commanders and fell into a steep dive.<p>

Sarvavi let the air stream past her as she fell towards the snipers. This was it. She closed her eyes. Time to be the savior.

When she was close enough, her arm shot out and grabbed a sniper by the wing. Corkscrewing her body around it, she set it into a spin and released it. It flew right into one of the Command ships and exploded, not even leaving a scratch.

"Right," She muttered to herself. "Of course not…" She grabbed a second sniper and hurled it against the nearest cliff.

Alongside her, Falco and Manvansa prepared for their attack.

"Manny, away!" Falco called and dropped the Strong man.

Manvansa rolled his eyes as he fell. "Still not funny…"

The metal of the sniper he landed on buckled under his weight. With a grim smile, he ripped the left engine free and pushed off of the sniper. As he reached the crest of his jump, Falco grabbed him under the arms and they shot off towards their next target. Manvansa chucked the engine he was still holding at another sniper and it exploded in flames.

All across the sky, Flyers were dropping and catching their Strong partners in an intricate choreographed dance. Snipers fell from the sky as the dance went on.

Becky herself did not have a partner, as her combination of powers allowed her to take the snipers head on. She grabbed one by the wing and sent it spinning out of control into another. As the flames exploded around her, she shot upwards avoiding a burst of gunfire from more snipers. Becky ducked and dove endlessly but the streams of gunfire never seemed to end.

She swerved between her comrades and the sniper ops, not even finding time to attack any of them due to the sheer number of bullets being aimed at her.

She was so preoccupied with dodging the bullets that she failed to notice the flyer named Galeon that threw himself into a coming sniper to stop the volley of bullets that would have killed her otherwise. His body fell without a sound.

As a pair of snipers shot at her, guns blazing, Becky rolled on her side, ripping their side engines clean off as she flew past. _They're all aiming for me._ Becky realized.

As she shot by the window of one of the bombers, something caught her eye. Two faces side by side that often haunted her dreams.

Both of their eyes followed her as she shot by.

* * *

><p>Huggy was still fighting for his life down on the ground. Even with the help of the Flying Talons, the Ignorites just kept appearing in waves as the other factions scattered across the forest made their way over to where the fighting was occurring. Their losses were growing.<p>

He punched over his shoulder, taking out the Ignorite who had been sneaking up behind him. With a sweep of his leg and a jab of his elbow he ruptured another man's kneecaps and kidneys. As he spun to take out a commanding officer, a wolf warrior leapt out of nowhere and buried her teeth in the soldier's neck.

"Nice one." Huggy said grimly to the wolf. She bared her bloody teeth at him in a smile.

The smile was still on her face when the fresh wave of Ignorite troopers gunned her down.

Huggy somersaulted behind a tree as bullets rained around him. Bits of wood flew in all directions as the tree was torn apart by the attack. Mustering his courage, Huggy scrambled up the tree into the lower branches. He threw himself on the commanding officer's head, making the man spin blindly and taking out a few of his own soldiers by accident.

Huggy broke the officer's neck and rolled to the side, springing back to his feet as the gunfire ceased. He took a few steps back and his head met someone's back. He turned around to find Ishmael, the student from the journey to the 'Fa temple behind him. The boy looked sweaty, tired and scared. But his eyes shone with a fire like Huggy had never seen. With a mutual nod of understanding, they covered each other's backs as the new wave of foot soldiers advanced.

* * *

><p>It had been over twenty minutes of shoot outs and there was still no sign of the warrior.<p>

Inexpert drummed his fingers on the console, watching the flashes of light across the sky and the explosion of the sniper ops.

After that initial attack, Sarvavi had vanished into the fray.

"Patience." Beckava said as a Strong woman fell past their window, bleeding from her chest. "She will turn up."

As if summoned, the warrior suddenly appeared in front of their window. She stayed long enough to make eye contact with them both, then she vanished in a burst of light.

"There! Pursue her!" Inexpert called, running to the center of the bridge. Bekava followed, her eyes never leaving Sarvavi's darting form.

The pilots worked their controls and slowly the great ship turned and picked up speed. The warrior darted and turned through the cliffs, leading the giant ship further from the center of the fight.

"Go faster!" Inexpert urged as he reached the pilots' seats.

The pilot pressed a few buttons and manipulated his control column. "We're doing our best sir, but it's tough to maneuver in these cliffs."

The enormous ship clipped the edge of a ledge, making the rock crumble and crack as the wing punched right through it.

"Then fire missiles!" Inexpert told them.

"We're still within proximity of the other bombers, is that wise?"

Inexpert whirled on Bekava. "We're shooting at her, not them." He growled, sick of her calm, reassuring lecturing.

Bekava shrugged but backed down without another word.

The bomber fired its tracking missiles and they shot towards the darting form of the warrior. She twisted away from the first one, sending it flying past her into a cliff. Through the cover of the dust from the explosion, she back-tracked long enough that the second missile shot past her and had to loop around to get back on course. She shot upwards at the last second and it collided with the third missile. By this time, the bomber had gained enough distance on her to open fire with its smaller guns.

Sarvavi ducked from the rain of bullets and dove over the edge of the cliff, vanishing from sight.

Inexpert leaned forward, peering at the radar scan. "Where did she go?" He demanded of the pilot.

The man furiously pounded several keys. "We don't know! We've lost visual!"

Inexpert's hand tightened on the console. "Well, find her!"

* * *

><p>As the bomber shot past the cliff, a lone Flyer rose behind it. She clenched her fist to contain the gold energy building up there. <em>Easy…control it…<em>

She shot along the length of the black vessel, golden bits of dust falling slowly from her hand. When she reached the center, she skidded to a halt and plunged her hand into the metal. The golden energy around her palm melted into the hull and vanished…

* * *

><p>Inexpert looked up as the whole ship moaned and shuddered.<p>

"What was that?" He asked the pilot in front of him. The man didn't answer, he slumped back, unmoving, unresponsive.

"What the…?" Inexpert glanced at the pilot on his left. That one was the same. He turned and looked at the rest of the room, his mouth falling open in shock.

All around the cockpit, the Ignorites were dead.

Only he and Lady Bekava were left standing.

"What just happened?" Bekava asked, looking around the room with concerned surprise.

Inexpert slowly looked at her. "They're all dead…" He said slowly, unable to comprehend. "How?"

Beckava pulled a dead guns-man back by his hair and examined his emotionless eyes. "I don't know…but apparently she somehow managed to kill them all…" For the first time since he'd met her, Inexpert noticed that her voice was laced with fear.

Inexpert glanced along the console, seeing the identical expressions of the dead crew members: blank emotionless eyes, their mouths open in a surprised 'o' as if they had just been poked with something sharp. He turned back to Bekava. "But why not us?"

Beckava released the Ignorite's head and it fell back against his chest with a thump. "I expect she wants us alive." She said calmly.

The entire ship shuddered and began to nose-dive. Inexpert grabbed for the pilot's chair next to him as the bomber rapidly began to fall.

"We're falling!" He cried out, his feet beginning to slide out from under him as the surface under them turned vertical. Panic overtook him and he dug his fingers deeply into the seat. "What do we do?"

Bekava grabbed his arm in a vice-like grip. "You are coming with me, now."

* * *

><p>Sarvavi sprang away from the bomber, the golden light fading from her palm. She felt them, all of them, screaming at her, asking her why? <em>Why<em>?

"BACK!" She bellowed, her voice amplified by the resonance of the cliffs. A sniper ops tried to approach her to gun her down but she punched it and sent it spiraling into the doomed ship. As her troops across the sky shot for cover, she shot straight upward as fast as she could, hoping it would be enough.

Below her, the two ships collided and burst into flames. The fire of this collision snaked its way through the hull and into the deadly arsenal in the belly of the ship. The blast was strong enough to warp the canyon walls and send a rippling shockwave that made everything in the sky shudder. From their safe distance, the Rebels all cheered. Sarvavi however, was not out of range. The shockwave hit her hard, knocking her senseless. She started to fall, unable to stop, her mind had abandoned her…

Strong arms caught her and stopped her descent. "Come on, don't give up…not like this…"

She smiled grimly. "How many times have I said that to you?"

Becky grinned. "Far too many for me to remember. You alright?"

The warrior nodded and slowly lifted herself back into the sky. Together they looked down at the smoldering mass of the burning ship below.

"How did you take it down?" Becky asked.

"Eychanten secret." She replied. "There is a ritual meant especially for the battlefield. It steals the second soul of your enemy and converts it to the perfect weapon against them. A lethal, supernatural silver bullet."

Becky didn't have to look at her to know the look that would be on her face. "So you…"

"Everyone on that ship. I used their own energy to kill them." Her voice lacked emotion but held something far deeper.

Becky looked at the twisted mass of burning metal. "And that's how you're going to take down the other two?"

Sarvavi nodded, her mouth set in a tight line.

"One down, two to go."

* * *

><p>Paxarofa reached Huggy again as he and Ishmael finished off an Ignorite specialist wielding an electric pulse gun.<p>

"They're calling in air assistance!" The bird screeched.

Huggy finished choking the life from the man before he looked up.

There was indeed air support coming in. But it was only one ship. It wasn't a sniper, rather it looked like an escape pod from an Ignorite bomber.

"Yet it still has guns…" Huggy muttered to himself, wiping his brow as it approached. He wondered if the birds would be able to take it down if they could get enough of them on it.

But to his surprise, instead of firing on the Lexiconians, the shuttle instead made a mid-air 180 spin and opened fire on its own troops.

"What the hell is going on?" A wolf named Yaleka barked as he skidded to a halt next to Huggy and Paxarofa. They all stood in silence for a moment as they watched the Ignorite troops turn and run.

"No idea." Huggy finally said. "But maybe we have an ally." The three of them watched as the shuttle turned around again, lowered its guns and descended to land on the earth.

The hatch slid open revealing the one monkey Huggy hoped he wouldn't have to see again.

"Seize him!" Huggy screeched.

Two 'Sa warriors instantly pounced on the pilot securing him in the 'Sa prisoner hold: paws pressed to pressure points along his neck and wrists. All it would take was two jabs from either of them to break his knuckles and incapacitate him by dislocating his collarbone.

"Please!" Hayensa pleaded, not even struggling as the warriors dragged him from his seat. "Just let me talk to my brother!"

One of the guards glanced at Huggy. "Grand Master?"

"It's alright." Huggy told them, stepping forward. "This is Hayensa. My older brother."

The warriors released him instantly but kept a wary eye on him.

Hayensa and Huggensa approached each other slowly as if they were about to start their long-overdue Owego Bashim.

"Grand Master…" Hayen said, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "I guess you won, Huggen."

"The circumstances were somewhat less than ideal."

The last time they'd seen each other had been at Sarvavi's adoption ceremony.

Hayensa's lower lip trembled. "Brother, I'm sorry. About everything, about dad…I…" He swallowed hard and Huggy saw a glimmer of tears in his eyes.

"Why did you go to them then?" Huggy asked.

"We can discuss that later," Hayen said. He took a step to the side, clearing Huggy's path to the shuttle. "But right now, there's a little girl up there who needs your help."

Huggy turned to Paxarofa, Yaleka and Ishmael. "Do you think you all can manage here?"

The three warriors nodded. "Go." The eagle said.

Huggy nodded his thanks and sprung into the cockpit without a second thought. The controls were very different from those of his one-man ship from the Lexicon Air Force but he figured them out in less than a minute.

He turned back to Hayensa before he took off. "We will have our fight after this is over." He told his brother. "And don't think this means I won't kill you."

Hayensa nodded in understanding and let the other 'Sa warriors place him back in the prisoner hold.

Huggy pressed the ignition. "And you were wrong." He told his brother. Hayensa looked up at him in confusion. "There isn't one girl up there. There are two of them, actually."

The shuttle slid closed and Huggy took off into the sky.

* * *

><p>Falco paused in flight, sweat dripping down his face.<p>

"You doing alright?"

He glanced down at the Strong man in his grip. "Yeah, I'm fine Manny, quit worrying."

"I haven't stopped since you picked me up…" Manvansa replied.

It had been over an hour of this arrangement. No amount of training could have prepared them for an ordeal like this. Falco's flying muscles ached like they never had before, his arms felt stretched and taught from holding the Strong man for so long.

But the Snipers just kept coming. It was all the Flyers and Strong people could do to keep them here in the cliffs rather than advancing on the village and the temple. One of the bombers remained, firing its guns into the fray but thankfully unable to move very much without risking taking out its own troops.

Sarvavi and the final bomber had vanished a few minutes ago with the warrior leading the giant ship further up the length of the Great Forked River.

Falco was about to make some kind of sharp joke but at that moment, a sniper burst into view, guns blazing. Falco dove, barely avoiding the hail of bullets.

"Circle next to it!" Manvansa called to him as they leveled out. "I can get it!"

Falco obliged as best he could, shooting through the air in a burst of light. Manvansa delivered a strong kick to the sniper as they passed, managing to severely crumple the engine. Unfortunately, the recoil was too much for Falco. As the ship below them spiraled into a cliff, the two of them shot backward, flailing and tumbling through the air as his exhausted muscles tried desperately to get them righted again.

Falco's vision briefly went black as they spin through the air. It took all his strength and determination to snap himself back to reality. This was his job, he had to keep them airborne.

With an enormous effort, Falco reversed their spin, skidding to a halt in midair.

It was then that he saw the second sniper.

The sniper had already locked on. There was no way they'd be able to avoid this. Falco sighed in defeat.

"Sorry Manny." He said with a smile. "This is where we part ways."

"What are you doing? No!" Manvansa clawed at the air as Falco released him but he fell too fast.

Which, of course was exactly what Falco had intended. As the bullets hit him, he was still smiling.

Manvansa saw it all. But there was no time to mourn. As he fell, the Strong Man considered his options.

He was too far out to try to reach a cliff. There were no other Flyers around who could catch him. There were no snipers under him he could fall onto.

He was doomed.

"Had to play one last prank didn't you Falco…"

Manvansa closed his eyes and spread his limbs out to slow his fall. This was going to hurt…

He hit something soft. Something that was moving. Instinctively, he clutched at it.

"What…?"

His eyes snapped open. He was crouched on the enormous back of a giant black bird.

"I know you…"

The giant bird twisted its head and gave him a beaky grin. "You do indeed brother." Guerreirofa said. His talons effortlessly closed around the engine of a passing sniper and crushed it. "The 'Fa warriors are here." He said.

Manvansa looked up as the sky above his head was suddenly alive with the flap of hundreds of wings.

* * *

><p>Becky felt like there was a giant target painted on her chest and back. She shot upward, twisting and falling, the barrage of bullets burying themselves in the cliff behind her. Reversing abruptly, the sniper pursuing her shot past her and crashed into the same cliff it had just shot.<p>

Becky allowed herself a triumphant smile only to have it abruptly fade as four more snipers rose out of nowhere to surround her. Twelve guns took aim at her.

She was stuck, there was only one option.

Without warning Becky dropped and shot off, flying as fast as she could down the canyon away from the battlefield. From the shriek of whirring blades behind her, she knew the snipers were following her.

Becky dove around the edge of the gorge walls passing so close to them that she knocked several stones loose. She took a moment, focused her thoughts and felt her way through the twists and turns of rock. It was amazing how easy it was now to fly this way. It was second nature now for her to read a landscape.

The snipers plowed their way through behind her, shredding the mighty rock walls of the gorge as they shot at her. Clouds of dust tainted the air as the beautifully sculpted canyon walls were cut and punctured by the careless hailstorm of bullets. Becky kept flying, pushing herself faster…faster!

She shot around a tight corner, wobbling a little as her exhausted frame fought to keep her flight straight. The snipers tore after her, their engines and guns screaming.

_Nearly there…nearly there…_ She could see the place she was thinking of up ahead. She dropped ten feet abruptly to avoid several shots but pushed herself faster, her form blurring into a red stream of light…

Becky rounded the final turn and shot straight upward.

The first three snipers were not quite so fast. One after another they careened into the rock face and crumpled instantly.

The final one however, managed to slam on the brakes and avoid the wall.

Becky closed her eyes. It hadn't worked. With her super-hearing, she heard the sniper's guns tilt upwards and lock on. She wouldn't be able to move in time.

So this was it.

"Yahooo!"

There were several explosions in quick succession followed by a large whooshing noise.

Becky's eyes snapped open.

"Take that you Ignorite bastards!"

A small ship swerved to a halt next to her, its guns blazing and taking out the last sniper. From the driver's seat, Doctor Two-Brains gave her a cheery wave. Next to him, Tobey offered her a small smile.

"Don't worry Beckyansa!" Theo's voice was coming from a speaker on the outside of the hull. "The Fleet is finally up and running! We'll have those Ignorites flying for the cities in no time!"

Becky glanced back towards the valley and saw with great pleasure a wave of Rebel ships and birds descending on the remaining snipers and bomber. For the first time since the fight had started that morning, Becky felt hope swell in her chest. They were all rising together. They could win.

Her euphoria was shattered by the sound of gunfire. She whirled back to Tobey and Two-Brains. Another Ignorite ship had appeared out of nowhere. Only this one wasn't a sniper. It was larger, rounder and equipped with at least six guns. As Becky watched, all six of those guns took deadly aim and tore apart the Rebel ship. Both its engines caught fire. As the ship spiraled downwards, the cockpit shell blasted apart and two figures shot out of the wreckage. Tobey and Two-Brains had ejected.

As the two of them reached the crest of their trajectory and started to fall again, Becky counted only one open parachute.

Becky didn't think, she just dove to catch him as he screamed and plummeted towards the clifftop a hundred feet below him.

Her hand closed on Tobey's collar twenty feet above the rocks. Relief flooded her as she managed to stop his descent.

In the confusion and emotional turmoil of the moment, Becky forgot the Ignorite ship behind her. She also failed to notice the identical Ignorite ship rising from the valley below her.

* * *

><p>It was fitting that Huggy would find the girl he was looking for at the precise moment she was about to die.<p>

His grip tightened on the control column as he saw the ship identical to his own take aim at her back. There was no way she would see it in time to dodge. He didn't have time to find the trigger for his own guns. There was only one thing he could do.

As 'Sa Grand Master, Huggy knew all the legends, all the secrets. Everything about the Western Order that the spirits were able to tell. He _was _the Western Order.

He also knew what his father had meant that night in the circle. The night he had been Choosen.

_Each vessel receives a gift, son. A gift he will carry within him like a seed waiting to sprout. This gift will only be known to him when it chooses to flower. And it only flowers, when the Grand Master faces his death. Mine was compassion. As a young warrior, I lacked any. I thought it made one weak. But then I had your brother, then you, then Sarvavi and gradually, the seed within me sprouted. It finally bloomed in Adár, the moment I realized I was not going to lose any of you while I was still alive._

In that moment, as he pushed the control column to steer the warship into the path of the fired missile, Huggy felt the seed within him sprout, flower and bloom. He knew what his gift had been.

_Trust._

* * *

><p>Becky didn't see the missile, but she did feel the heat of the fire as the ship that had just appeared out of nowhere took the shot intended for her. And as she turned, the momentary flash of light from the blast shot across her vision and illuminated something she never wanted to see.<p>

For a split second, she thought her enemy had inexplicably exploded. Then her mind processed what she had seen.

Every organ in her body froze. The name tore from her lips in a harsh scream. "Huggy!"

She dropped Tobey on the nearest clifftop and dove after the falling ship. The glass roof of the shuttle shattered at her touch as she plowed into it, her hands grabbing for anything that would let her pull him free.

The ship was falling, spiraling out of control towards the river far below, the flames were roaring. Her gloves caught fire and burned off of her hands. She could smell her hair starting to smolder. But in that moment, nothing seemed to matter. Nothing except finding him and getting him out.

* * *

><p>From his vantage point slowly drifting down from above, Doctor Two-Brains saw everything. He saw Wordgirl fly into the wreckage, he saw it burst into flames.<p>

He was glad he was so high above it, out of danger.

Why was he such a coward? He shook his head as the spare brain throbbed painfully. This was what he did. He _survived_. He knew when to run from danger, when there was no choice but to get himself away unharmed. _She's in danger now…_

But what could he do? He was fifty feet above her, without weapons, without a ship, without gadgets? There was nothing he could do, right?

Why wasn't she out yet?

Something shot from the flaming shell of the aircraft, shooting high into the sky.

It was Becky. She was covered in soot, her hair was smoking. And clutched in her hands was a bundle of singed fur. His heart soared inexplicably when he saw that she was alright.

Her attention was entirely focused on what she was carrying. She didn't see the ship taking aim again.

But he saw it.

And in that split second, he knew what he was going to do. He knew the one thing he could do. She was right underneath him. There was no hesitation, there was no complaint from Squeaky, not even a tremor. Or if there was, he didn't even feel it. It was nothing. This was who he was. Who he always had been.

The knife strapped to his thigh that Theo had handed him before take-off easily slit through the cord above his head.

As he fell, he felt freer than he'd felt in years.

He'd finally found Steven again.

* * *

><p>Becky turned just in time to see the guns fire. Before she could react, a thick white sheet fell around her, enveloping her like a protective cloud.<p>

Something spattered across the sheet. Something red.

Then the sheet was gone, falling past her with its new stain of blood.

For less than a second, Becky's mind refused to accept what had happened. Then she saw what was dragging the sheet down.

"No…"

The spattered sheet billowed open and closed over and over as it was dragged down by the body.

Becky crashed to the clifftop, Huggy's still form clutched in her arms.

"No…no…" Her feet kicked uselessly in the dust, unable to stop moving, unable to find purchase.

There was nothing, nothing except the vision of that sheet stained with the blood of a friend. A friend who had just died for her. Nothing but the pitiful bundle in her arms that should have been moving…

Nothing.

"Becky!" A far-away voice, like a ship passing a pier in a storm…

Someone knelt next to her in the dust.

"No…no he…he…" Becky was shaking so violently that Huggy slipped from her grip and fell soundlessly next to her. Her arms remained in the same position, like she could continue to hold him to her so long as she didn't forget the exact shape of his body.

Becky's chest was on fire, her ears were ringing, her legs had lost all feeling. She felt like she was falling. Falling endlessly with no sense of direction. She wanted to curl up so tightly she faded to nothing.

Tobey threw his arms around her, pulling her close to his chest. His chin rested on her head. Becky sobbed into his chest without shame, her fist still reaching towards Huggy's cold, sooty fur.

So this was war.

She finally understood the pain in a warrior's gaze, the scars that marked the body. Each one was a reminder of a failure, of a piece of your life ripped away from you as quickly as a breath was drawn. They drew one then never another.

And the scars remained, a constant reminder that they had taken that final breath and fallen, they were moving so far away that she could not reach them, not anymore. They were gone.

Becky couldn't do anything but bury herself closer to the beating heart echoing deafeningly in her ears. It was all she could hear, the only thing she could use to keep herself rooted to this horrible reality. Tobey was still here. He was still alive. If Tobey wasn't here holding her right now, she would still be falling, still be lost and flailing in the darkness and the pain.

He gave her something to cling to.

After what felt like a century, Becky finally moved again.

"Tobey…" Words could not describe how glad she was that she had caught him. That he was now here, holding her.

Tobey's gaze said the same in even fewer words.

Their lips met as the rain started to fall. This was nothing like the kiss Becky had had with Ronan. That had been all hormones and nervous energy and the sense that a bridge was finally being crossed. Tobey's kiss was harder, deeper, it felt like finding the piece of a puzzle one hadn't even known was missing and slotting it into the place that had been waiting right in the deepest chamber of her heart. It felt like she had done it a million times and had simply forgotten how utterly and completely natural it was.

Tobey broke the kiss after a few seconds. She barely heard him whisper her name into the sudden silence around them.

Becky opened her eyes and looked up. The last thing she saw before the darkness overtook her was a pair of forest-green eyes looming down from the rain behind Tobey. She had desperately hoped she would never see those eyes again.


	26. Chapter 26: Waycholin

Hey guys! Just wanted to say we're nearly there! Only a few more chapters to go! I did a lot of looking back over old chapters to get this one down. Get ready for more peril and angst!

This chapter will do more to clear up the Tobey-arc.

* * *

><p>Chapter 26: Waycholin<p>

By the time Sarvavi returned to the High Cliffs after dispatching the second bomber, the birds and the Rebel Fleet had taken care of the remaining snipers. The last bomber was stuck in place between two cliffs, blocked by moving up by a huge gathering of circling of birds, Rebel ships and Flyers.

Sarvavi sped up until she reached the group, diving in and out of the cycle searching desperately for two people and a monkey that did not appear to be there.

Several birds and Flyers hailed her as she flew around but she ignored them. They were not here. Where could they be?

"Sarvavi!" She turned to see Manvansa riding on the back of an enormous condor who could only be the famed 'Fa Grand Master. "Everything is under control here." He told her as they paused in flight. "The temple is untouched and the ground troops are retreating." There was a hint of strain to his voice but its implications didn't register with the anxious warrior.

Sarvavi looked from the bird to the human. "Huggen…?" Her voice was cracking from thirst and strain.

They were both silent. Sarvavi tried to breathe but it felt like her throat had closed up.

She forced the words out of her throat. "Where is he?"

"Marliem has him." Manvansa finally said. "We don't know how he's doing yet."

Her eyes closed briefly as a tiny shudder of relief passed through her. With Marliem was not dead. With Marliem meant he had a chance.

"Where are Becky and Tobey?" She asked, opening her eyes again.

"One of my spies brought me a report a few minutes ago." The condor said to her in Common, his wings barely flapping to keep himself and Manvansa aloft. The bird clicked his beak once. "The news is not good."

When Sarvavi heard what had happened her blood ran cold.

* * *

><p>There was something running down his face.<p>

Tobey groaned and rubbed his cheek, the simple action seeming to require far more effort than he remembered. But instead of wiping the liquid away, his fingers became coated in it as if it were syrup.

"What…?" Tobey sat up and was hit with a wave of nausea. He collapsed onto his hands and knees as whatever he had in his stomach came shooting back up his throat. He choked on the bile and coughed, retching.

A cold hand was suddenly on his back, thumping him hard. Tobey's vision briefly went black as the combination of nausea, pain in his head and the pounding on his back threatened to overwhelm him.

As his vision slowly cleared and the acrid burning in his throat subsided, Tobey's other senses made him aware of several things. He was in a dark room, his face was covered in sticky, drying blood, his glasses were intact but askew and there was another man with him.

"You alright? Pull yourself together. Wouldn't want you to pass out again would we?"

The voice made Tobey shiver and tremble in fear.

A face loomed out of the darkness and hovered right in front of him. A distantly familiar pair of dark eyes set in a heavy face.

"Hello again."

Tobey flinched away from him. "Where are we?" He demanded. "Where is Becky?"

His questions were met only with silence that dripped with malice. Memories of being held tightly with a gun pressed to his throat came rushing back to him. Tobey struggled backwards but ran into a wall. "Where is she? What have you done with her?" He demanded.

The man leaned back with a smirk. "She's in capable hands…" He said in a low voice. He rose to his feet and crossed into the shadows, effectively vanishing from sight again.

Tobey didn't want to think about what that could possibly mean. "Why separate us?" He asked. He focused his hearing to try to find the man but all the echoes in the room and the steady pounding in his head made it difficult. His hearing was confused and his sight was crippled.

The man cackled darkly and lit a candle on the table next to him. "So that the Shadow will have to make a choice…" The flame flared to life, feebly illuminating the small room. "Also…both of us wanted our children to ourselves…"

"… children?"

"Lady Bekava got her 'daughter' back. It was only fair that I finally get to meet my son."

Tobey's heart stopped.

"You know it to be true, I think. The Shadow has told you stories of me." The man leaned forward so that the light from the candle was directly under him, effectively smothering the circle of light. "I am Lord Inexpert, head of the Inexpert tribe of the Capitol. Truth be told, I had no idea you existed until the Fall of Adár. But once Lady Beckava pointed it out, I realized that it had to be true."

Tobey suddenly realized why the voice disturbed him so. It spoke in an accent. An accent he himself had so often used.

"Wh…what…? No…!"

His false British accent that he had unconsciously ceased using in his time on Lexicon was identical to the accent this man used all the time.

He saw the wicked grin on the man's face, flickering in the candlelight. "You know it's the truth. Son. You have my eyes, my determination, my way with war…" He had moved back to stand in front of Tobey, crouching so that he could look into the boy's eyes. Tobey was too frightened and shocked to look away.

"I lost my only child to the Eychanten menace. I am not losing you the same way…"

He reached out and placed the palm of his hand against Tobey's cheek. The gesture should have been comforting but at the moment it felt more possessive. The boy shuddered at the contact but couldn't make himself pull away. Everything had ceased to matter.

He was starting to lose feeling in his fingers. His sharp mind felt like it had been whittled down to a flat edge. It was unsettling, just how little he was feeling. It was like he'd finally found the off-switch to his overwhelming emotions. And realized that flicking the switch was slowly killing him.

Inexpert threw his head back and laughed, jerking Tobey briefly from his stupor.

"But it is the perfect way to smuggle you away." He was saying, his hand still on Tobey's cheek. "Sarvavi will not come for you. Not when her precious bastard child is in harm's way. We will be able to escape to Ignoranium and begin our new life as a noble family in the Ignorite Empire."

As glad as Tobey was with the knowledge that Becky would come first, he could not help but feel the crushing truth of those words. He was always second. Always the afterthought.

"I will provide for you son, everything you've ever wanted…we will have it."

Tobey looked into the eyes that were so like his own. Here was his father at last. The man he'd never really known if he should hate or resent. Or love. Mother had always refused to say a word about his father. Was this why?

Tobey sat there in silence, torn apart by the lack of feeling inside of him. Unable to move one way or the other. He was stuck.

"Take your hands off my nephew."

The voice pierced straight through to his heart but the pain was dulled by the continuing spread of the numbness.

Inexpert's hand fell from his face and he whirled to the speaker.

"How did you…?!"

Tobey found his voice again as he saw the staff, the glint of a five-pointed star…

"You came for me…? No! Go and find Becky! Go!"

The warrior gazed at him, her eyes soft.

"Where is Becky?" Tobey demanded of her.

"I don't know yet."

"So go find her!" How was she here for him while Becky was still in danger?

"I am not leaving you." His aunt replied. "Not now."

"You should have gone after your _ward_." Inexpert told her, his last word dripping in poison. "so that I would not be force to commit murder in front of my remaining child."

Sarvavi spared Inexpert an emotionless glance. "He's not your son." She told him flatly.

Inexpert scoffed. "Yes he is, and you've known all along!" He placed a hand on Tobey's shoulder, making the boy flinch but not pull away. "There is no longer any point in lying to him."

Sarvavi clutched her staff tighter. "I knew as much as my sister did, which is that there were two possible fathers for her beloved son, with no possible way to determine who it truly was." She caught Tobey's gaze and stared deep into his eyes. "Tobey…Theo is your father."

Hearing her say that only made it worse. The numbness spread further.

"The mechanic?" Inexpert laughed. "Don't be ridiculous. They have nothing in common. He couldn't have fathered a mind like Tobey's."

Sarvavi ignored him completely, having eyes only for Tobey. "Your full name is Theodoré Mecallēstar III. You were named by my sister for your father."

Tobey's eyes shoot to hers.

"Think about it," Sarvavi continued, ignoring Inexpert entirely as she watched Tobey intently. "deep down you know…"

"I…I…" He couldn't think, he couldn't breathe. Cold sweat was starting to drip down his face and back. A deep, throbbing pain had taken root in his stomach, everything else was numb.

How could he know? Theo looked nothing like him but Tobey saw the resemblance all the same. They both loved working with their hands, they both strove to improve the world with their innovations. Their equally matched minds both contained that tiny spark of creation. Theo had always treated him with respect and admiration.

Working with the mechanic had been some of the best memories of Tobey's short life.

But the man was his father? Why hadn't he said anything? Why hadn't he been there?

Tobey looked at Sarvavi, his indecision painted all over his face.

The sadness etched on her face was greater than anything he'd ever known. "Tobey…I'm sorry but this is the only way."

Drawing her blue dagger, she lashed out so quickly Tobey didn't have time to blink.

"What…?" Identical gushes of blood sprang from his forearms. Then the pain hit him.

After the numbness, it was like being struck abruptly with boiling water after swimming in ice. It seemed to enter him from the gashes on his arms, roiling through his blood in a piercing strike until it had burrowed deep within him and penetrated to his very core. Then it detonated.

He could no longer tell if he was standing or falling, if his skin was still attached to his body, if his mind and soul were still intact.

The pain dulled everything else but he still heard their voices.

"What is happening? What did you do to him?"

"He was always headed for this. It's his birthright. I just hoped it would be far in the future. Don't touch him!" Sarvavi's harsh reprimand cut briefly through the gathering fog.

"Waycholin has begun."

* * *

><p>The pain was unbearable.<p>

A fire was tearing him apart from the inside he was sure. And not just burning, the flames were literally ripping him to pieces. His body must be thrashing and screaming but he himself is not moving. He is stuck in this place. This place where pain is all that moves and fire is all that screams.

He'd always loved fire. It destroyed as well as created…it reshaped the metal he needed to build his creations, it tore apart everything…

Why was everything so contradictory? He both destroyed and created.

_**What am I? Who am I?**_

There was a voice in his head. A soft, compelling voice that cut through the clouds of uncertainty but did nothing for the pain.

_Tobey! Tobey, listen to me. It doesn't matter who your father is. What matters is that you are who you are. You decide your own fate._

He'd always been stuck between two places: the genius who craved recognition and power, who wanted nothing more than to live up to his name and continue the legacy. And the shy, timid boy, scared of his own violent outbursts, wanting nothing more than for the girl of his dreams to just notice him, to admit to himself that he would be perfectly happy achieving nothing more in life than her love.

The face danced in his mind's eye, a brief gush of water to quell the flames rolling across and under his skin. Her warm black eyes, that stubborn nose and strong chin…

_**Becky**__…_

As though far away, he felt his glasses fall off and he heard them shatter on the floor.

_You have to choose Tobey…which half of you are you going to listen to? Which half will win?_

He fought back against the pain, using Becky's face as his motivation. There was an answer, if only he could think straight enough to figure it out…!

The fires raged but there he was, burning gloriously in the center of the hottest flame. Destroyed and yet being reborn.

Good or bad?

Evil genius or marvelous innovator?

Inexpert or Theo?

_Who are you?_

Tobey's eyes snapped open.

_**I am my father's son.**_

And that was all that mattered.

* * *

><p>As Tobey collapsed next to them, Inexpert rounded on the warrior, his blaster already in hand.<p>

"You will not take him from me as well!"

He fired but she had vanished.

"Fighting in the dark then, Shadow?" He called, priming his blaster again. "Surely you must know you wont escape this time. This is my private dungeon; there is one door made entirely of Lexonite and the walls are laced with it as well!" He chuckled darkly. "Choosing to come here was your downfall!"

"We all create our own downfalls." Inexpert whirled towards the voice and fired again but the blast flared briefly against the wall, illuminating nothing. "Mine is letting myself love the one thing I must either kill or be killed by."

He whirled on the spot, trying to figure out where she was so that he could fire again. "I have no interest in your personal life." He snarled. "All I care about is seeing it end."

"And that is your downfall."

He had no reply to that. He fired a few more shots.

"You are all so focused on me." The Shadow continued, breath tickling his ear. "On the threat _I_ pose. Did it never occur to you that I am not the one you need to worry about?"

He snapped the gun around as fast as he could, firing four shots in quick succession. All of them missed. "You mean your little princess?" He laughed. "She cannot stop the Emperor, none of you can!"

"I was not just referring to her…"

The candle flame flickered in a sudden disturbance of the air. He whirled and caught a brief glimpse of a shadow on the wall but then it vanished.

"The empire has already fallen. Because they have already created their downfall."

"What?"

"Fate is an odd thing…" The disembodied voice said. "I'm discovering more and more that everything is connected. A single event sparks the outcome."

The gun quivered in his grip but he forced it still. "What do you mean? This was inevitable?"

"The Ignorites created me. I am only this way because of them. Had they not destroyed my home, murdered my family, I would have been just a normal Eychanten. Perhaps I would have grown to take my father's place, a satisfactory Eywat. Talented but not powerful. Ordinary and unremarkable. I would have led my tribe with pride and as much wisdom as I could acquire. I would have been an aunt to Tobey, perhaps I would have married and had children of my own. I would spend my entire life in the Valley of Voices, listening to their songs, growing old on their tales. And I would have died a peaceful death.

But on that day…seeing them all dead around me, knowing I was alone…the dormant seed within me burst into life. I discovered my fate. A fate that had been written since the dawn of time and was carved into my skin from the moment I crawled from the ashes. A fate that dictated that I unite the races of Lexicon and remind them of the power they hold. They have defended the west and their forces are massing to move east. They will take back their cities, drive out the poison and prosper again. The Ignorites have caused all this, caused their own downfall, simply by creating me."

He swallowed hard. "So now that your army has risen, you've finally come to finish me off?"

Her staff lightly tapped the floor right behind him.

"I'm not here to kill you."

He whirled around. "Too bad. Because both of us cannot walk out of here alive." He took aim but with a single snap of her wrist, the staff knocked the blaster out of his grip. It clattered into the darkness.

He reached for one of his hidden knives but the staff snapped forward again, rapping him on the knuckles. "All I ever wanted was to talk to you." The warrior said, years of failed attempts heavy in her voice. "To tell you I'm sorry I couldn't save him. And to ask your forgiveness that I couldn't find his spirit to seek his forgiveness."

"You do not deserve his forgiveness! He is dead because of you!" Tears pricked at his eyes.

In the flickering light, he saw them pricking at her eyes too. "I did not drive Dexter to anything!"

The memory was still painfully clear, it haunted her every day:

_She felt the end of his staff crush into one of her ribs. She felt the knife hidden there slide between them, reaching for her heart. She felt her legs crumble under her and her shoulder impact the hard floor. She felt the anger, the regret and the sorrow in his gaze as he looked down at her. _

"Dexter only lashed out at me during that fight because he believed it would do the one thing he'd always been hoping for. Win him back your approval."

_I am truly sorry for what happened._ He had told her silently as he gripped her arm in the summoning circle. And he had shown her things. Things she had never guessed lay behind his cold, dark eyes when they had faced each other at the games. A childhood measured in failures and his father's unwavering expectations. A future lit only by his hope that defeating her would win back that approval. The disgust with himself that he had been willing to kill her just so his father would smile at him again. The knowledge that he deserved none of her pity or forgiveness.

"Don't you see?" Sarvavi said to the lord. "Your one action causing all this was trying to have him kill me. It was only because of that that he decided to take his life. It was only because he took his life that you swore vengeance against me. It was only because you swore vengeance that you joined the Ignorites, helping them invade and causing me to rise against you. That one decision led to here." The scar on her arm glowed softly in the candlelight. "It's an endless slope, Inexpert and we are both tumbling down it. Heading for our respective falls. We can stop."

Inexpert's heart was racing. _He _had driven Dexter to swallow Lexonite? No, no…

His hands were trembling.

He could not kill her now, there would be no satisfaction. He could not possibly forgive her for the loss of his first son. It was all he had left of him, his hatred of the Shadow. And now, she had cost him not only the only chance he had for retribution, but his second son as well.

His heartbeat calmed as the solution came to him.

He slipped one hand into his breast pocket. "If your blood can't be on my hands Shadow, then let mine be on yours."

Panic shot through her gaze as she realized what he meant to do. "No!"

But even with her super-speed, she was too slow.

The knife slipped between his ribs. The same knife that he had had his son slip between her ribs all those years ago.

Inexpert coughed as he pulled the blade free and tossed it aside. Blood gushed from the wound in his chest and from his mouth. He stumbled and suddenly found himself caught by none other than the Shadow herself. Her left hand went to the wound, trying desperately to plug it with her fingers.

His life was fading fast but he still chose to use his last moments to offer her an icy stare. "You did this to me, Shadow. Remember this always, you exterminated the Inexpert clan." He coughed once, more blood spilling out over his chin. "This is your downfall…" Then his head drooped and he was still.

Gently, the warrior lowered the corpse of her enemy off her shoulders and to the floor. With her bloody fingers, Sarvavi closed his eyelids.

So it was finally over. No more guilt over Dexter's death. No more encounters with assassins and Lexonite poison. Why did she feel no relief?

She sat down hard next to the body as the spirit leaving it screamed at her. The warrior stared at her bloody palms. And so there was another death on her hands…another soul she failed to save. Another soul that would haunt her in the darkness always asking her: _why?_ Only this time, she'd actually be able to answer it: _because I failed to help you back to the light. Because I was your downfall after all._

A strangled cough startled her out of the land of the dead.

"Inexpert…"

She shuffled to her nephew's side and after wiping her hand on her pants, laid it comfortingly on his forehead. "It's fine Tobey… rest. You've returned from the ordeal completely intact. Now you need to give yourself time to heal." He laid back down at her coaxing, staring at the ceiling like it would give him back his strength. The cuts on his arms had sealed themselves up, the only evidence that remained was two horizontal slashes and ribbons of dried blood running down his forearms.

Tobey looked up at her, his eyes wide and swimming in tears. "Inexpert?" He croaked out, trying to look around the room.

"Dead."

"Did…did you?"

"It was his own doing."

Tobey took several deep breaths that revealed nothing of his thoughts to his aunt.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Physically?" He groaned. "Awful."

"Emotionally?"

Tobey tried to roll his shoulders but failed. "Still not really sure about that."

She let out a breath, every joint in her body quivering with relief. "That's just the after-effect of Waycholin. Your souls are still rebinding." An exhausted smile fought its way to her face. She was so glad he was okay. He'd completely the ceremony flawlessly. He was now and forevermore would be, a full-fledged Eychanten. His roiling emotions were a dark moment of his past he had finally left behind.

The two were silent for a long time, watching the flickering light of the candle burn lower.

"But where's Becky?" Tobey finally asked.

"With her mother." The warrior replied, her voice hollow.

Tobey tried to sit up but his head spun viciously and he fell back down. "Why did you come for me?" He asked his aunt.

To his surprise, the warrior brushed his bangs back, as if he were on a sick bed and she were caring for him. "Because if I hadn't, I would have lost you forever. And I couldn't let that happen. I know Becky is capable of holding her own for awhile before I could get to her. But you." She brushed his hair again, her voice softening. "You have deserved so much more from me."

"Becky is more important…"

"Overall, perhaps yes. But right now, you are worth just as much."

They were both silent for a moment as Tobey breathed steadily and quietly and the warrior sat lost in her thoughts.

"Becky has a little more time." Sarvavi finally said.

Tobey blinked heavily. "Why?" He croaked.

"Because, her mother will be trying to change her mind." Sarvavi shifted so that she was out of his field of vision. "I took up the mantle of the Ansa. So Bekava will be trying to change Becky's mind about her role in all this."

Tobey was having trouble keeping his eyes open. He struggled and he fought but sleep was crushing him again. "What…does that…mean…?"

The warrior stood, gripping her staff tightly in her hand. "She'll be trying to convince Becky to kill me."


End file.
